


The Untrained

by Azela



Series: The Love for His Master Series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sold into slavery by his father, Gale is forced into a new world where he has to learn to submit to a master. After several fights with other slaves, Gale ends up being passed over by potential buyers until Lucas arrives. After a quick inspection, Lucas purchases Gale against Avery's warnings and Gale is suddenly trapped in a world he's not yet used to.</p><p>Along with his inexperience Gale has trouble finding a happy medium with Lucas when his training starts. The more resistant Gale is, the more Lucas lashes out at him. After being forced to stand naked and perform in front of a crowd at a save show, Gale's body starts resisting until Lucas's training make him physically ill. It's then that Lucas realizes that he needed to do what Jace begged him to do a year ago and stop punishing Gale for everything that goes wrong. But by then it may be too late to earn Gale's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've gotten a few chapters written for this and I figured I'd start posting it. I'm going to try for once a week, but as you all know I'm really bad at keeping those promises.

Gale leaned against the cold brick wall, his eyes closed and his chained hands hanging limply at his sides. His cheek stung from where he had been his and his back stung where he had been whipped. Lucky for him, no one wanted a virgin slave with scars so the punishment had’t been as bad as it would have been for someone else. He reached up and touched his split lip, wincing when he felt blood on his fingers.

The rattle of chains across the room made Gale open his eyes and he looked into the dark eyes of the man who’d attacked him. The fight had been provoked by Gale when the other man threatened one of the smaller slaves. Gale had called the man a coward for picking on one of the weaker slaves as they made their way to their rooms. Gale had been quieted by the handlers a few times, but he continued to taunt the man until he jumped Gale and started a brawl in the hallway. 

Once they were pulled apart, the master punished the both of them and chained them on opposite sides of the room to keep them from fighting again. Gale believed the fighting was worth it if he could keep the other slaves safe. The handlers didn’t care what happened to them and if one slave raped another, that just meant one more play thing for the handlers. 

Gale glanced at the door when two handlers stepped in carrying long chains. “Everybody up,” one of the men called, rattling the cuffs that were attached to the chains.

Every slave in the room scrambled to their feet, lining up by height and holding out their hands for the cuffs. Gale waited quietly as the handlers unchained and re-chained him to the line. They were marched out into the hallway once the last slave was cuffed and onto the elevator. On the floor below they were taken to a large tiled washroom where they were hosed down with cold water. 

A young woman with horrific scars on her stomach and chest tended to Gale, washing his hair and body, using warmer water then before. She then dried down his body and covered him in oil, her eyes never meeting his as she worked. Once she was done she moved on to the next, until every slave was clean. 

“Listen up, whores,” a handler yelled as they were led out of the washroom and into the viewing room. “The man coming to choose one of you is a good friend of the master and you’re all expected to be on your best behavior.”

Gale sighed, wondering which poor soul would be sold today. Since the new law past months ago, slaves were being sold faster then they were coming in. Gale didn’t even know most of the men standing on line anymore. Along with the quick turnover of slaves they were forced to watch each braking when a new slave was sold. One would think the handlers would be gentle when it came to breaking a slave, but it was essentially a gruesome rape that left the slave bleeding and crying on the floor. Knowing they were probably going to have to watch another breaking today made the group tense. 

Minutes ticked by as they waited, all eyes watching the door. When they heard voices in the hall everyone but Gale straightened. He had been through enough of these viewings to know he wasn’t going to be picked. Most of the men didn’t even glance at him and the women passed him up when they learned he fought the other slaves. Gale was pretty sure he was never going to leave this building. 

The knob on the door turned and the master stepped into the room, followed by a man dressed in a well tailored three piece suit. Just by looking at him Gale knew what kind of man he was. He was strict and expected his slaves to be well behaved and submit to any order they were given. Gale had seem these men time and time again, they preyed on the slaves that were terrified and easy to control.

They stood in the center of the room, the man’s green eyes looking each slave over. “All of these men have never been fucked before,” the master explained. “Some have never been touched and others have only topped.”

The other man nodded silently, gazing down the line before moving to the first slave chained closest to the door. The master continued to explain about the care each slave was given and promised him they were all in perfect health. The man took his time inspecting each slave, which made Gale grumpy. He hated standing around and waiting for these people to choose. 

He was surprised to see the man pass over the usual choices, his green eyes almost looking for something. A jab from one of the handlers forced Gale to straighten and he looked down at the man when he stopped in front of him. Everything about him was cold, from his impassive green eyes, to the hard set to his jaw and stern expression. The way the man’s eyes slid over Gale made him tense. 

Once the man was done with his inspection, he lifted his eyes and met Gale’s gaze. Gale’s hard stare melted away when looked into those emerald eyes and found a slight hesitation and confusion flitting through them. The man might be trying to look threatening on the outside, but on the inside he was obviously debating with himself about something. Gale wondered if it was his decision to take a slave. 

The man’s jaw ticked when Gale continued to hold his gaze, his eyes flashing with frustration when he was the one who had to look away. Without another glance, the man moved on to look at the last of the slaves. 

Gale watched him go, intrigued by the man. There was something about him Gale couldn’t figure out. He had never been interested in any of them men or women that passed through before, but this one was different. He piqued more then one of Gale’s interests, which made the man dangerous. If Gale had learned anything as his time as a slave, it was that people would exploit anything they learned about a slave and use it to hurt them.

Several more minutes ticked by as the man finished his inspection of each slave. He stepped back again and let his eyes wander over the line, his green eyes linger on Gale for several seconds before moving on. As he looked the men over he spoke hushed words to the master. Something he said must have surprised the master because his head jerked and he asked if the man was sure in a harsh whisper. The man merely nodded and left the room without another word.

Gale watched him go, ignoring the handlers who were unchaining the men around him. It wasn’t until a metal collar clasped around his neck that he realized his hands were freed and a handler was leading him out of the room. Gale shouldn’t have been surprised that the man chose him considering the way he looked at Gale, but it was still odd considering it was the first time someone had even considered Gale. 

He was led into a private viewing room where his wrists and ankles were chained to the floor. He had a small amount of room to move, but not enough to sit in the chair on the other side of the room. So he stood waiting for god knows how long until the door to the room opened and the man from before walked in.

“I’ll be fine, Avery,” he said in a deep voice. 

“I know you will, but let me at least stay with you for a few minutes just to make sure,” the master begged, following the man into the room.

The man sighed and shut the door. “Avery is worried you’re going to hurt me,” the man said, glancing at Gale as he slid his suit jacket off his shoulders and draping it over the chair. Though he hadn’t asked a question, his tone demanded that he got one.

“I won’t hurt you,” Gale replied, his own tone rough. If this man wasn’t going to be pleasant, then he wouldn’t be either.

“That’s not what I meant, Lucas, and you know it,” the master growled. Lucas merely smirked at him and turned to look at Gale. “I’m actually surprised you asked to see him. He’s not a typical choice for you.”

“I promised someone I would try a different slave. Someone who would be able to handle a little rough treatment,” Lucas replied, stepping up to Gale. He raised a hand and set it on his chest, gliding his fingers over the taught muscles.

“He’s more likely to fight back,” Avery huffed. He picked up the file that had been sitting on the counter and flipped it open. “He was sold to me over four months ago. His father had a gambling problem and it was sell his wife and son or loose the farm. He’s gotten into several fights since he’s been here and he’s even put a few of my handlers on the ground. I really think he’s going to be more then you want.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Lucas said softly, sliding is fingers over Gale’s stomach. The light touch was enough to get Gale hard and he stood stoically, hiding his embarrassment as his cock rose. “What kind of work did he do before he came here?”

“His father owned a cow farm and he worked there. He worked a few other jobs, but I don’t know what they were,” Avery answered. “We’ve kept him fit since he’s been here.”

“And you didn’t sell him as a worker?” Lucas asked curiously.

“I had hoped to sell him as a pet to a woman. You know, one whose older and is looking for something entertaining while her husband goes off and screws his secretary. I kept him with the untouched because I figured a man would be more interested in him if he’s never been fucked before.”

Lucas nodded, rubbing his palm over Gale’s hipbone. Gale was painfully hard now and after so many months of being chaste, it wouldn’t take much more to make him come. “And his health?”

“He’s completely healthy,” Avery replied stiffly. 

“Do you have those documents?” Lucas asked, his fingers sliding closer to Gale’s cock.

Avery pursed his lips and grunted, “Not with me.”

“I’d like to see them,” Lucas glanced over his shoulder and smile. He held out a hand to Avery, wiggling his fingers.

“Don’t come crying to me when he hits you.” Avery pulled a key out of his pocket and set it in Lucas’s hand. “I’ll go get those papers for you.”

Lucas knelt and unlocked the cuffs from Gale’s ankles first, setting his hands on Gale’s thighs to pull himself up. He unlocked Gale’s wrists and set the key on the counter. Gale rubbed his wrist, waiting for whatever Lucas was going to do next. Lucas opened a cabinet above the counter and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“You look like you could use some relief,” Lucas said, his green eyes studying Gale’s cock.

“We’re not allowed to come,” Gale said tightly.

“Avery will make an exception,” Lucas replied, pouring a dollop of lube into his hand. He stepped up to Gale and slid the palm of his hand under Gale’s cock. 

Gale gasped at the contact, shuddering when Lucas’s fingers curled around his shaft. Gale’s hands curled into fists at his sides and his body tensed as Lucas stroked him, twisting his hand and adding more stimulation. 

“I won’t last long,” Gale warned.

“I don’t expect you to,” Lucas replied. “I know it’s been a few months.” Gale nodded, digging his nails into his palm. “Relax,” Lucas whispered, sliding his thumb over the head of Gale’s cock. “I want you to come.”

Gale panted, his hips jutting forward. Lucas stroked him faster, sliding his other hand up Gale’s chest. He toyed with Gale’s nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. Gale unconsciously reached for Lucas, gripping the back of his shirt as he started to come. Lucas moved so his expensive suit didn’t get covered with come, but still allowed Gale to grip his shirt. Lucas made an approving sound as he continued to stroke Gale’s cock. Long strands of come shot from Gale’s cock, hitting the floor, Gale’s chest and dripping down Lucas’s fingers. 

“Very nice,” Lucas commented, stepping away from Gale. 

Gale drew in several long breaths, willing his body to relax. His cock hadn’t had enough, though, and it jutted out in front of him, practically begging Lucas to touch it again. Gale tried to shield his body from Lucas, unsure if he would be offended or not. Lucas washed his hands and handed Gale a wet paper towel. Gale cleaned himself up, looking down at the come on the floor. Lucas followed his gaze and wet another paper towel. He dropped it on the floor and used his foot to clean up the mess. Gale bent down and cleaned what he could reach, still refusing to move.

“I was hoping to talk to you,” Lucas started, his emerald eyes glancing down at Gale’s cock. “But if you need more relief…”

“No,” Gale shook his head. “I’ve survived for months, I can survive for a few minutes. You want to talk?”

Lucas moved in front of Gale and took his arm. He pulled him into the center of the room and reached up to cup his face in his hands. A look of frustration crossed Lucas’s face when he couldn’t reach the top of his head. “I’m not used to slaves being taller then me,” Lucas grunted.

Gale gave him a crooked smile and leaned forward. Lucas was only a few inches shorter then him, but the way Lucas held himself made him look larger then he was. It also meant that Gale having to lean down so Lucas could inspect him was funnier then it should have been.

Lucas grunted as Gale fought not to laugh and began combing his fingers through his hair. “Is this your first time being inspected since you were sold?”

“Yes,” Gale muttered. “Like the master said, once people find out I’ve been fighting, they don’t want me.”

Lucas nodded, sliding a finger over Gale’s bruised cheek. “Why are you fighting?”

“Because,” Gale replied roughly, “there are slaves here who think it’s okay to beat on the weaker slaves. They know that they’ll get away with fucking a slave and they attack them whenever they can. I can’t stand seeing people do that, so I stop them and that includes fighting them if I need to.”

Lucas paused his inspection to look into Gale’s eyes, his expression filled with curiosity. Instead of speaking he tapped Gale’s mouth. Gale opened his mouth obediently, tilting his head further so Lucas could look inside. “You have fillings,” he commented. 

“It might surprise you, but I was a pudgy kid with a love for chocolate. I would sneak sweets at night when I went to bed and it resulted in cavities. I only have a few and I haven’t had any over the last few years.”

“But you still love chocolate?”

“Not everyone is perfect,” Gale smiled. 

Lucas smirked at the comment, his eyes dropping to Gale’s lips. Gale watched Lucas’s mind work through his thoughts, licking his lips just to see the man’s reaction. There was a slight dilation in Lucas’s eyes and he looked up to meet Gale’s gaze. Lucas’s fingers curled in the hair at the base of Gale’s neck, tugging him forward. Gale moved forward a few inches, but didn’t close the gap completely. He wasn’t sure what Lucas wanted him to do and he didn’t want to push a boundary he wasn’t sure was there. Lucas studied him quietly, pushing forward until their lips met.

Gale hesitated until Lucas pushed forward again, groaning against Gale’s lips. Gale kissed him back, opening his mouth when Lucas’s tongue brushed over his lips. Gale cautiously deepened the kiss, breathing deep through his nose when Lucas allowed it. Gale’s tongue pushed into Lucas’s mouth and he was suddenly overtaken with the need to touch. His hands slipped around Lucas’s waist, sliding under his suit vest and pulling him closer. Gale immediately took over the kiss, sliding his hands up and down Lucas’s back. 

The door to the room opened and Gale suddenly remembered where he was and who he was kissing. He stepped back immediately, pressing his back to the wall. Lucas watched him with both confusion and surprise and he turned to look at Avery when he shut the door. 

Avery paused at the look on Lucas’s face, cocking his head curiously. The two men stared at each other for several seconds, Avery’s eyes widening in awe. He held out the papers to Lucas and cleared his throat. “The medical records you wanted.”

“Thank you,” Lucas replied in a quiet voice, turning back to Gale. He looked over the papers, reading everything about Gale’s medical history. “How did your brother die?” he finally asked, looking up into Gale’s eyes. 

“In the war,” Gale replied quietly, taken aback by the sudden change in topic.

Lucas looked back down at the papers, his eyes scanning over the words. He turned to Avery, “What about his mother?”

“I don’t know,” Avery replied solemnly. “She was too old for me to take.”

Lucas nodded, setting the papers on the counter. “Draw up sale papers for him.”

Avery’s eyes widened and he stared at Lucas. “You want to buy Gale?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yes, I do,” Lucas replied, his voice dropping.

Avery closed his jaw and nodded. “I’ll draw up the papers.”

“Are you sure you want me?” Gale blurted before he could stop himself. 

Lucas turned to look at him, his cool green eyes studying Gale. “Yes, I do.”

“But… you don’t even know how much I’m worth.”

“Twenty-five hundred dollars,” Lucas replied cooly.

Gale’s jaw dropped in shock. He though Avery would give him away after all the trouble he cause. “Well, I guess you’re serious if you’re going to spend that much on a slave,” Gale replied awkwardly. 

The corners of Lucas’s lips quirked and he sat silently in the chair, waiting for Avery to return. When he did, papers were signed, money was exchanged and Lucas was handed all the information Avery had on Gale. “If you want to wait we can break him for you.”

“No,” Lucas shook his head. “I’ll break him myself.”

Avery nodded, disappearing for a moment and returning with a pile of clothes. He handed them to Gale and commanded him to get dressed. Gale pulled on his close, feeling odd after being naked for so long. The metal collar around his neck was replaced with a leather one and Lucas was handed his leash. With a gentle tug they left the room and headed to the elevators that would take them outside. 

After months of seeing nothing but the same four walls, the light from the sun seemed foreign to Gale. Lucas’s sleek black car was parked in front of the building, where a man held the passenger side open. Gale paused when Lucas stepped up to the car and turned to look at the large brick building. He gave a silent apology to all the slaves that he couldn’t protect now that he was gone and prayed that Avery did something to keep them safe.

A tug on his collar forced Gale to turn around and climb into the car. The man shut the door and scurried around the car to open the driver’s side door. Lucas slid into his seat quietly and started the car.

Gale looked out the window, refusing to look at Lucas as the trees outside faded into tall buildings and hard pavement. Gale had never been to the city before and he was shocked at the amount of buildings that were crammed together without a single patch of grass anywhere. It made Gale feel suffocated and he suddenly craved open space.

He perked up a little when he saw a large open area full of trees and grass, but he only caught a glimpse of it between buildings and then it was lost when Lucas pulled into a parking garage. Gale waited for Lucas to get out of the car before he opened his own door and stepped out. Noise filled his ears immediately and the heavy scent of industry filled his nostrils. He was suddenly queasy at the sudden overwhelming sensation. He climbed out of the car when Lucas took hold of his leash and he shuttered at the smells that overwhelmed him.

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah,” Gale replied quietly. “I'm just not used to being surrounded by brick.”

“You’ll adjust,” Lucas told him, leading Gale to an elevator.

They headed up several floors and then several more when Lucas swiped a card next to the floor buttons. When they reached Lucas’s floor they stepped off the elevator and Lucas pulled out a key and opened the only door to the right of the elevator. The first thing Gale noticed were the endless windows overlooking a wide range of trees. The second thing he noticed was the expansive room laid out in front of him. They were standing in an entryway and Gale quickly slipped off his shoes. He followed Lucas into the room, examining the light maple wood floors. The sun gleamed off the pristine white walls, filling the room with natural light. Plush chairs were scattered throughout the room, along with a few tables and a long table that had been built into the wall in front of the windows. The recessed shelves filled with books reminded Gale of a small library.

“We need to talk before you meet the others,” Lucas told him, waving for Gale to follow him. They entered a large office with large windows overlooking what Gale realized was a large park. He moved to the window, looking out at the budding trees. “Have you ever seen central park before?” Lucas asked him.

“No,” Gale replied, turning to look at Lucas. The room was filled with more computer things then Gale had ever seen in his life. Asides from the screen, mouse, and keyboard, Gale honestly couldn’t name any of the other things he saw. “What do you do?”

“I create software for companies. Mostly for social media sites, but I will work on gaming programs occasionally.” Lucas watched Gale quietly for a moment. “You don’t know much about computers?”

“The computer we had at home was probably over ten years old and we still used dial up. The most we did was send emails.”

“I’m going to have to remember to teach you how to use the technology in the house,” Lucas smiled, motioning to the chair he had pulled around the desk. 

Gale took a seat and waited quietly for Lucas to speak. Lucas took a seat in a high back chair, his slightly relaxed demeanor turning stiff. His emerald eyes turned cold and he looked straight at Gale. This was the side of the man Gale had caught a glimpse of before Lucas looked into Gale’s eyes. It was the look of a man who knew he owned Gale and knew he could do anything to him and Gale would have no choice but to submit. It made Gale cold with fear. He might be taller and stronger, but with the snap of his fingers Lucas could have him beaten, whipped, or even killed for the smallest of crimes.

“You will call me master or sir,” Lucas started, his tone stern. “Every morning you will wake up at the same time I do, shower dress and perform before breakfast. You will help Maisey with the chores during the day and at three o’clock every day you will go down to the gym and work out. At five o’clock every day we will work on your training, which we will start tomorrow. You will share my room and sleep in my bed, but on the days I don’t need you, you will stay in the room across the hall. Do you understand?”

Gale nodded, his mind reeling at the change in Lucas. He wanted to ask what perform meant, but he had a pretty good idea what it was and he really didn’t want to hear Lucas confirm it.

“There are two other slaves living here. Maisey, who is my housekeeper and Elsea. Elsea is eight and I inherited her when my father was put in jail. Turns out he enjoyed destroying innocent children. Luckily he didn’t touch Elsea.” Lucas paused, his green eyes watching Gale quietly. “She doesn’t trust anyone and she’ll avoid you until she gets used to you being around. Even then you’ll probably only see her scurrying through the rooms. Don’t try to corner her or talk to her because you’ll freak her out and she’ll start panicking.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to scare her,” Gale replied, his stomach churning. If Lucas was implying what Gale thought he was, then Lucas’s father had purchased a child to rape. The thought left a nasy taste in his mouth.

“Good,” Lucas nodded, standing up. “I’ll introduce you to Maisey and take you up to my room.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, my computer charger died and I didn't realize it before the battery drained. I've also been going through a lot of medical tests to figure out why I've been having so much pain. I had a bad horseback riding accident 5 years ago and I never got better so now they're looking at some sort of joint disease as the cause of my pain. 
> 
> The tests so far have included join dye injections, MRIs and EMGs, which include putting tiny needles in my muscles and sending electric shock through them. So far all they've found is a protruding disk in my back that I will start getting injections for, but if that doesn't work then I'll have to have surgery to fuse the joint,
> 
> I'll keep you guys updated in case I'll have to take some time off from writing, but for now I'll try to keep the updates as regular as possible.

Gale slipped out of Lucas’s room and descended the stairs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was late at night and the endless noise outside kept him awake. He stepped up to the large windows in the sitting room and looked out into the dark night. He had spent the evening learning how to work the electronics in the house and listen to the grouchy old woman named Maisey go over the rules of the house and all of Gale’s chores. He had no problem helping out, he always tended to the house when his mother was at work, but he hated being bitched at by someone who didn’t even know how capable he was of washing a damn floor. 

He moved into the living room and opened the doors to the balcony. The cool April air was heavy on Gale’s skin, smelling like smoke, garbage, and something Gale didn’t want to identify. It was drastically different then the clean air he had grown up with. Setting his hands on the railing, Gale looked out over the trees and thought about home. He thought about his mother, wondering what had happened to her and if she was safe. After seeing what happened to the slaves, Gale painfully realized that she would be far from safe.

“Hey,” Lucas said behind him. Gale turned around a looked at his master. He was leaning against the door frame, his brown hair mused and his emerald eyes hazy with sleep. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not used to the noise,” Gale replied softly. “I’ve always lived in the quiet country and the holding center was pretty sound proof and considering none of us were allowed to have sex, there wasn’t all that much noise.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Lucas told him, taking the few steps that brought him up against Gale. He tilted his head back and set a hand on Gale’s chest. “For now I can set up a fan, or I can buy one of those noise machines.”

“No, thank you,” Gale whispered, lifting his hand and covering Lucas’s. “Like you said, I’ll get used to it.”

Lucas’s green eyes focused on their hands, his fingers flexing against Gale’s chest. “Why don’t you come back to bed?”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep,” Gale replied.

Lucas slowly nodded, sliding his other hand into Gale’s hair and tugging at him like he had before. Gale bent down obediently, pausing a few centimeters from Lucas’s lips. Lucas immediately closed the gap, pushing his tongue into Gale’s mouth when their lips met. Gale attempted to keep his hands off Lucas, only to fail when the man pushed against him. Wrapping one arm around Lucas’s waist, Gale deepened the kiss just like before. His ignored cock decided it was the perfect time for attention, pressing against Lucas’s hips when Gale pulled him forward again. 

The hand on Gale’s chest gave a hard push and Lucas backed away, looking down at the tent forming in Gale’s boxers. “We’re going to have to work on that,” Lucas said slightly breathless. 

“I’m not usually this bad,” Gale huffed a laugh, running his fingers through his messy brown hair. 

Lucas gave him a knowing look and turned, waving for Gale to follow. Gale resisted the urge to reach out and touch Lucas again. Contact always comforted Gale and being forced to keep his hands to himself was making him more stressed then he thought it would. He tried to shake off the tension forming between his shoulder blades as he followed Lucas back upstairs. He hesitated in the doorway to the bedroom, watching as Lucas climbed back into bed. He took several small breaths and followed.

~~~  
Gale stood in the kitchen, scowling as Maisey looked him over. Gale inspected her too, noting that she looked to be in her late fifties with greying brown hair and cold brown eyes. She looked old and worn and Gale wondered how long Lucas had owned her. 

“You don’t look any smarter then the last one,” Maisey growled. “At least you’re taller then the last one.” Maisey grabbed a mop and thrust it at Gale. “The kitchen and bathroom floors need to be washed. Let’s see if you’re capable of doing that,” Maisey snarked. 

Gale’s jaw tensed and he gripped the mop handle tightly. He grabbed the bucket when Maisey handed it to him and stormed down the hall to the bathroom, grumbling about Maisey’s attitude. Several hours later he was scrubbing the toilet on the second floor bathroom, still cursing Maisey. 

She had criticized everything Gale had done, forcing him to re-clean everything he had already cleaned because he hadn’t cleaned it to her standards. On top of that, Gale hadn’t been allowed to clean anything unless he stood and listened to Maisey’s detailed instructions on how to clean it. 

He finished the toilet and straightened, startling slightly when he spotted someone watching him. She was a young girl with straight brown hair and wide honey colored eyes. Her tiny body was crouched in the doorway, her hands gripping the door frame. She looked up at Gale with wide eyes that shined with curiosity and a hint of fear. 

Gale watched her quietly, realizing that she was the one slave he hadn’t met yet. Elsea, the young girl Lucas had taken from his father’s home. She was smaller then he had originally thought, looking very much like she wasn’t getting enough to eat. His mind raced with something to say while Elsea stared up at him. Finally he settled on something simple, hoping not to scare her.

“Hello,” he said quietly.

In a split second the girl was gone, her footsteps pattering on the floor as she fled down the hall. Gale blinked in surprise, staring at the spot the girl had been in seconds before. Maybe he looked more frightening then he thought he did. He sighed and checked the time, noting it was almost three. 

As promised, Lucas started this morning with Gale ‘performing,’ where Lucas watched Gale touch himself. They showered together and Gale got his first glimpse at his master. His lithe body caught Gale’s attention immediately and he enjoyed looking at the shift of muscles while Lucas washed. Now he was heading down to the gym Lucas had taken him to that morning to work out.  
He started at the weights and moved on to the treadmill at the end of his hour long work out. He eyed the indoor pool for a moment, wondering if an hour swim would be acceptable as a work out. He would have to ask for Lucas’s permission. He headed to the locker room when he was done and showered as expected of him. 

Back in the apartment, Gale found a lanky brunet man pulling off his jacket at the front door. He smiled at Gale and picked up a large bag. “You must be Lucas’s new bed slave. I’m Calvin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gale replied quietly. He held out his hand before realizing that he probably shouldn’t offer to shake a free man’s hand. Luckily Calvin took the offered hand without comment and moved further into the room. 

“Lucas called me this morning and told me about you. He asked me to assess your education and see what more I can teach you.”

Gale pursed his lips and nodded. The last thing he wanted was to be humiliated by this man because he couldn’t read. Calvin cocked his head, watching Gale for a moment and waved for Gale to follow him. Gale walked into the sitting room and took a seat at the long table in front of the windows. Calvin sat next to him and pulled out a stack of papers. He set them on the counter and opened a notebook. Calvin asked the normal questions; did Gale go to school, graduate, college? The answer to the first two were yes and the last was no. His family could barely pay the bills, they certainly wouldn’t be able to send one of their children to college. 

Calvin asked him a few more questions and then set a piece of paper in front of Gale. It was full of math equations and Calvin told him to answer the questions he knew. Gale stared down at the mess of numbers on the paper that made no sense to him. He couldn’t read them and trying to figure it out would only tip Calvin off that something was wrong. He even refused to pick up the pencil. 

“Do you remember the last book you read?” Calvin asked, searching through his bag. He didn’t comment on the fact that Gale had yet to try the math problems.

“I don’t like reading,” Gale replied coldly. 

“I hear that a lot,” Calvin chuckled, setting a book on the counter. He picked up the blank sheet of paper and slid the book towards Gale. “Why don’t you read me a few lines just so I can see how well you do?”

Gale glared down at the book, wishing it would catch fire so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. He made no move to open it and clenched his jaw when Calvin assured him he only wanted to hear a few lines. 

“Why does it matter if I can read?” Gale finally snapped. “I’m a damn slave. I don’t need to read to do what I’m told to do.”

“Lucas wants to make sure you’ve learned everything you can,” Calvin explained calmly. He flipped open the cover of the book. “No one is going to judge your reading skill. I just want to know so I can help you.”

“I don’t need help!” Gale pushed backwards and stood. “And I sure as hell don’t want to learn to read. Teaching me would be a waste of time.”

“Gale!” The sharp tone in Lucas’s voice kept Gale from turning and walking away like he wanted to. Instead he turned and stared at Lucas’s angered expression with a cold look of his own. “Don’t you ever talk to Clavin like that again,” he said sharply. “You will treat him with respect and you will let him teach you. Am I understood?”

“Yes, master,” Gale ground out. He glanced back at Calvin, unwilling to sit back down.

“I’m going to go track down Elsea and start her lessons. I’ll start with Gale tomorrow,” Calvin said, collecting his papers and standing. 

Gale and Lucas stood quietly, staring at each other from across the room as Calvin made his way upstairs. “Come,” Lucas finally said in a tone that left no room for protest. “We’ll start your training early today.”

Gale took a moment to force himself to calm before following Lucas upstairs and into his bedroom. He wondered if Lucas was going to punish him because he refused to let Calvin work with him. It meant he would see just how far he could push before his master pushed back.

“What did Calvin ask you to do that made you so upset?” Lucas asked when they were alone.

“Read,” Gale replied stiffly.

“Take off your clothes,” Lucas instructed. “And you gave him a hard time because you didn’t want him to know you couldn’t read?”

“I can read,” Gale grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head. “I just prefer not to, especially in front of other people.”

“Calvin is here to help you learn and he needs to know where to start. That means you’re going to have to swallow your pride and do what he asks.”

“And what if I don’t want to learn?” Gale questioned.

“You don’t have a choice,” Lucas replied harshly. His hands went to his belt and he opened his slacks. “Come here and kneel in front of me.”

Gale hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and kneeling in front of Lucas. He looked up at his master, ignoring the hand that was sliding into Lucas’s pants to pull out his cock. Lucas didn’t say anything, merely stared down at Gale expectantly. Gale had never sucked another man’s cock before and from what he knew, practice made perfect, which was the whole point of training. So he leaned forward and awkwardly took the head of Lucas’s cock in his mouth.

~~~  
Gale stepped out onto the balcony for the second night in a row, his shoulders stiff and his stomach churning slightly. Lucas hadn’t stopped after the horrible blow job. He spent the rest of their time getting Gale worked up and then backing off just before Gale came. He had been forced to suck Lucas’s cock again and then Lucas left him laying on the bed, his cock straining for release. It was several long minutes later before Lucas gave him that release, telling Gale that he needed more practice sucking cock. He told Gale that practice would now be before meals. When Gale asked Lucas why, Lucas replied that that was how pleasure slaves earned their meals. 

Gale didn’t like seeing that side of Lucas, but it seemed like the more natural personality for the man. Lucas’s more gentler side always seemed forced and stiff. It made Gale wonder about who the person was Lucas promised and what the promise was. 

“Is this where I’m going to find you every night?” 

Gale turned to look at Lucas and lowered his eyes. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “Open space is the second best thing to help me relax and clear my head.”

“What’s the first?” Lucas asked, taking a step forward. He looked so different late at night, much more relaxed and calm. Almost as if he looked like the world hadn’t turned on him yet.  
Gale shifted slightly, his cheeks heating. “I’d rather not say.”

Lucas nodded, moving towards Gale. He stepped around Gale and slid a halting hand up Gale’s back. “You’re so tense,” Lucas breathed.

“It’s just all the changes,” Gale shrugged, glancing behind him. Lucas’s emerald eyes glinted from the city lights as he looked over Gale’s back. 

“Tell me if you aren’t better in a few days, I’ll schedule you for a massage. Come back to bed.” Lucas moved away from Gale’s back and headed into the apartment.

Gale sighed, knowing that Lucas was only worried about his investment and not Gale’s health. Brushing off the reminder that Gale was now property and not a human being, Gale followed his master up to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I was diagnosed with fibromyalgia and I'm having a few medical procedures to help me with the pain. I'll update as soon as I can.

“You’ve been here two weeks and you still can’t do your job right,” Maisey hissed. 

“It’s not my fault you’re never satisfied with anything I do,” Gale snapped. Maisey scowled at him and swung her arm. Gale dodged the wooden spoon that had already slapped him in the hip twice and hurried off towards the stairs. He growled curses at Maisey as he climbed the steps. She was particularly nasty this morning and she was taking her frustrations out on everyone. She had even snapped at Lucas a few times.

Gale topped the steps and headed towards Lucas’s bedroom so he could make the bed. He paused when he heard a sniffle come from the laundry room. He moved towards the door and pushed it open slowly, pausing when he found Elsea sitting on the floor. She was curled up in the back of the room, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She was trembling and Gale could hear her sobbing from the doorway. His heart clenched at the sight, knowing it was probably Maisey’s yelling that caused Elsea’s tears. 

Gale stepped slowly into the laundry room and slid to his knees. He didn’t want to scare the girl, especially since she was already so distressed. Crawling forward, Gale stopped a few feet away from her and cleared his throat. Elsea’s head snapped up, her watery eyes widening. She scrambled under the table and Gale scooted forward again. He peaked under the table and found Elsea gripping one of the legs as she stared at Gale with frightened wet eyes. 

“Hi,” Gale said softly. “I’m Gale.” He gave Elsea a gentle smile and sat cross legged on the floor. “I’m not going to hurt you. I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Elsea continued to stare at him while he sat quietly. After a few minutes Gale cocked his head and smiled wider. “Maisey being mean to you too?”

“She’s always grumpy,” Elsea whispered, her tight grip on the table leg loosening. “She’s grumpier today.”

“She is,” Gale nodded. “She smacked me with a spoon.”

“She hit me too,” Elsea mumbled, rubbing her arm where there was a red mark. “I don’t like being hit.”

“Me either,” Gale hummed.

Elsea was silent for a long moment as she stared at Gale. Her brown eyes were still watery, but no more tears fell. She scooted away from the back wall, her long hair sliding over her shoulder. “You’re bigger then Logan.”

“Logan?” Gale asked. 

“He was master Lucas’s last slave,” she said, scooting forward again. “He wasn’t here long. Master Lucas was too hard on him.”

“Is Master Lucas hard on you?” Gale asked softly.

Elsea immediately shook her head. “He doesn’t want me to see that. Maisey makes me go to my room when Master Lucas comes home mad.”

Gale nodded, wondering what happened when Lucas was mad. “That’s good.”

“You’re not like the other slaves Master Lucas brings home.” Elsea rolled to her hands and knees and crawled out from under the table. She took Gale’s hand and studied it. “Your hands are hard.”

“That’s because I worked on a dairy farm before I became a slave,” Gale told her.

“With cows?” Elsea asked excitedly. Gale nodded his head and Elsea scrambled into his lap. “I’ve never seen a cow. Do brown ones really make chocolate milk? What kind of milk do the brown and white ones make? What about black cows? Do they make dark chocolate milk? Do the black cows with the white stripes in the middle make Oreo cookie cream?”

Gale laughed and explained to Elsea that every cow produced the same kind of milk. Gale didn’t know how long he sat answering questions, all he knew was that Elsea’s eyes widened in excitement with each answer he gave. After several changes in conversations Elsea drifted off to sleep with her tiny fingers curled in Gale’s hair and her head on his shoulder. 

Gale leaned his head against the wall, smiling at the memories that surfaced as he held the little girl in his arms. Gale had held his nieces and nephews the same way he held Elsea while he told them stories. The smile slowly faded when those memories started making him homesick.

He should have listened to his sisters when they told him to move out of his parents home and let the farm go under, but he couldn’t let years of hard work get ruined because his father couldn’t stay away from the race track. If only his father had turned the farm over to Gale two years ago, then things would have been better.

“Gale!” 

Gale suppressed his startled jerk when Lucas’s harsh voice echoed in the laundry room. He slowly sat forward, careful not to wake Elsea as he moved her in his arms so he didn’t drop her. Else gave a small noise of complaint when she was moved and wrapped her arms around Gale’s neck without waking. Gale stood and carried the little girl out into the hallway just as Lucas topped the stairs. He stopped short when he saw the two of them.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“I found her crying in the laundry room,” Gale explained. “Maisey…”

Lucas nodded as Gale trailed off. He motioned for Gale to follow him and Lucas took him to Elsea’s room. It was a typical eight year old’s room filled with toys, a closet full of poofy dressed, and a bed with a pink and purple polka dotted comforter. Lucas pulled the covers back and Gale laid the little girl on the matching polka doted sheets. He smiled as he watched Lucas tuck the girl in and set a worn stuffed puppy in the crook of her arm.

“I’ll tell Maisey not to disturb her,” Lucas whispered when he closed the bedroom door. “The two of us are going to take a walk.”

“A walk?” Gale asked.

“You haven’t been out of the apartment since you got here,” Luca explained, turning to look at him. “You said open spaces help you relax and you’ve been nothing but tense since you got here. Not even the massage helped.”

“It wasn’t particularly relaxing,” Gale replied, rubbing his sore shoulder.

“You had a lot of knots,” Lucas told him, heading down the stairs. He spoke quickly to Maisey and moved to the front door, sliding his feet into his shoes. He handed Gale a jacket once he got his shoes on and they headed out to the elevator. 

Noise filled Gale’s ears when they stepped outside and he shook his head. He didn’t know why, but the sounds of car engines and blaring horns, along with the acrid city smell gave him an instant headache. He followed Lucas into the park, looking up at the budding trees. It was early in the afternoon and there weren’t a lot of people around so they didn’t have to weave through crowds as they strolled.

“We’ll walk the circle and then head back,” Lucas told him. “I’ll count it as your exercise for the day.”

Gale nodded, watching the few people walking dogs and chatting as they passed. The noise from the city still surrounded him, but he could push it into the back of his mind as he wandered around the park.

“I’m surprised that Elsea took to you so quickly,” Lucas commented, his green eyes focused on Gale. 

“We had something in common,” Gale mumbled, rubbing his hip. 

“And that was?” Lucas asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Your grumpy housekeeper,” Gale replied gruffly. A chuckle from Lucas made Gale’s lips twitch.

“Maisey has her days,” Lucas hummed. “I’ll talk to her when we get back. So,” Lucas paused, his voice sounding slightly strained, “how are you doing? Do you like living with me?”

Gale stopped his walk and looked at Lucas. Lucas’s curiosity seemed forced, almost like he didn’t really care about Gale’s answers even though he asked. “I’m not really convinced you care,” Gale replied. 

Lucas looked up at him for a moment, his green eyes telling Gale that he didn’t like being called out. “I’m trying,” Lucas replied slowly. 

Gale cocked his head, looking down at Lucas pointedly. “I don’t really have an answer for that question yet.”

“Why not?” Lucas demanded. It was the first time Gale had seen him frustrated by something. Watching the change in Lucas’s stance go from relaxed to rankled made Gale realize that his master had a bit of a temper. 

“I helped my mother out with the house cleaning so that doesn’t bother me. Maisey could learn not to criticize everything I do because it’s not up to her impossible standards. Elsea is an eight year old girl who would have been subjected to abuse and rape if you hadn’t taken her out of that situation. As I told you before, I hate seeing people preying on those who can’t defend themselves. I’ll take care of her because that’s what she needs.”

“And what about me?” Lucas prompted.

Gale shrugged, “I am your slave and you are my master.”

“That’s it?” Lucas asked sounding slightly appalled.

“Does my opinion of you really matter?”

Gale saw the start of the word ‘no’ form on Lucas’s lips, but the man stopped himself before he could utter the word. “Yes,” Lucas replied tensely.

“Then I don’t have an answer for that either. We don’t exactly spend a lot of time together asides from what is expected of me. So the only opinion that I can form is that you are my master and when you need me I have to be there and when you don’t need me you don’t want to see me.”

Lucas looked like he had been struck and Gale wondered if this was the first time Lucas had asked that question and gotten an honest response. “If that’s how you feel then I will try to spend more time with you.”

Gale cocked his head and studied Lucas for a moment. The man’s shoulders were tense and he seemed almost reluctant to offer his company. Gale knew this was one of the moments where Lucas was trying harder, but it didn’t seem to be going the way he wanted it to. “Well, I’m always around so whenever you want my company,” Gale offered. 

Lucas looked slightly startled at the offer and nodded. He started walking again and Gale followed along quietly. “What do you want to know?” Lucas asked after a short silence.

Gale watched Lucas’s tense movements as he walked, thinking about the many questions crowding his mind. “It must be hard, raising a child whose been through so much.”

Lucas stopped again and turned to look at Gale, surprise and confusion written across his face. It was the reaction Gale had expected and he waited to hear Lucas’s response.

“Elsea is an easy child,” Lucas replied. “All she needs is space to keep her from panicking.”

“How long have you had her?”

“Eight months,” Lucas told him when they started walking again. 

“Was she born a slave?”

“Yes,” Lucas nodded as they followed the curve in the road. “She doesn’t know anything different.”

Gale pursed his lips and looked up at the sky. Lucas had answered the question Gale had been afraid to ask. Though he had asked Lucas if it was hard raising a child, Gale knew that to Lucas Elsea wasn’t a child. She was a slave. One who would grow up learning how to obey her master in every way possible. It hurt to know that the young girl would never know what it would be like to be a real child. 

But Gale could try to do that. He could attempt to give Elsea as much as a childhood as possible. 

He had lost the desire to ask questions as they continued along the path, keeping to one side to avoid the occasional runner or biker. More then once they passed people playing instruments or painting for tips, along with dog walkers holding several dog leashes as they were pulled around by their canine charges. The serenity of the park had Gale missing his farm. 

“Who is Jacob?” Gale asked curiously when his homesickness threatened to overpower him. 

Lucas’s jaw jumped at the name and he sighed. “Who mentioned him?” he asked sounding resigned. 

“Elsea said I was bigger them him. She said he was your last slave.”

“He was my last personal slave,” Lucas replied. He paused again when the path started curving again, taking them back towards the apartment. “I didn’t listen to him when I should have and I ended up hurting him.”

“You’ve hurt a lot of them haven’t you?” Lucas pursed his lips and nodded. “Is that why you asked me how I felt about you?” Gale ventured. “It was obvious you didn’t like the answer.”

“It wasn’t the answer I expected,” Lucas confessed. “I didn’t realize how hard this would be when I bought you. You’re different from the others. Tougher, but gentle all at the same time and I seem to be having trouble understanding you. I’m still having trouble changing myself too.”

Gale frowned, watching Luca’s shoulders tremble slightly. He didn’t understand why Lucas was fighting with himself so much. It almost seemed like he didn’t want to change. Gale had heard Lucas say the word change several times, but his master never elaborated on what kind of change that was. The only thing Gale could come up with was that Lucas was trying to be a kinder master. 

Unfortunately, the only thing Gale had seen from Lucas was more restraint when things didn’t go his way. Gale figured it was probably a start for the man, but it was a far cry from kindness. Lucas still treated Gale and the others like property and his halting touches that were made to feel gentle didn’t make the rough training sessions any easier. Not to mention the fact that Gale would only be able to push so far before Lucas saw it as disobedience and punished him. There was no fine line for him, there was only what Lucas commanded of him and the punishment that would be given is he was disobeyed.


	4. Chapter 4

“I still don’t understand why we need a sitting room and a living room,” Gale complained as he gently moved all the items off a table to dust. “It’s not like you can use both of them at the same time.”

“Master Lucas told me that he didn’t care how many rooms it had, he just wanted the view,” Elsea replied matter of factly. They were racing to see who could get their chores done faster and Elsea was currently in the lead. Gale was catching up, but he would have to rush to make Lucas’s bed after the dusting was done so he could start on the laundry before Elsea could make it upstairs. Not that Gale believed he had a chance of winning, Elsea was a pro at folding.

“I’m sure he spent quite a bit on this view,” Gale muttered.

“I asked Master Lucas how much he paid for it once,” Elsea said, setting a lamp back on her table. “He told me it was a pretty penny. I didn’t even know there were ugly pennies.”

Gale chuckled, wiping down the legs of his last table. “‘A pretty penny is an expression, it means it cost a lot of money. Which is stupid considering all you have to do is drive out of the city and you can look at trees for much cheaper.”

“Raf says that too.”

Gale paused and cocked his head. The name triggered something in his mind but he couldn’t seem to retrieve the memory. “Who’s Raf?”

“He’s Master Lucas’s friend,” Elsea explained. “He lives in the middle of a big forest in a circle house.”

“A circle house?” Gale laughed, still trying to figure out where he had heard the name Raf before. It wasn’t a common enough name that he would hear it every day, but at some point in his life he had heard it. Maybe it was one of the men who came to buy a slave? Gale shook off the odd feeling the name gave him and went back to work. “That doesn’t sound real.”

“It is too real,” Elsea said, turning to look at Gale and setting her hands on her hips. “I’ve been there.”

“And what do you do at this circle house?” Gale questions, hoping to keep the little girl distracted while he placed the last few pieces back on the table. 

“Play with the dogs,” Elsea grinned.

Gale laughed at the simple answer, setting the elephant statue on the table. “Done!” he cried, snatching the can of furniture polish and sprinting from the room.

“No fair you distracted me,” Elsea called from the room. 

Gale chuckled and replaced the can and dusting cloth into the cleaning closet and hustled up the stairs. He pulled the sheets off Lucas’s bed and got to work, making sure everything was tucked neatly and the comforter smoothed out. He tossed the pillows on the bed when he heard Lucas’s disgruntled voice in the hall. He was arguing with someone and he sounded extremely pissed off. Gale quickly fixed the pillows and hurried to the door before Lucas saw him.

He managed to make it to the doorway before Lucas stopped him with a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the room. “Yes I know that,” he snapped into the phone, shutting the bedroom door and throwing the lock. Gale took in the tense set of both Lucas’s shoulders and jaw. His emerald eyes were hard and Gale could see the anger roiling through them. Whatever was going on Gale really didn’t want to be anywhere near his master when he finally blew up. 

“I know I need to calm down,” Lucas hissed, shoving Gale out of the way and storming into the room. “And I know not to take it out on him, Raf.”

Again there was that name and Gale fought to remember where he had heard it before. Maybe if he remembered he would be able to avoid the ticking time bomb he was standing next to. “Look, I have to go.” Lucas paused, his scowl deepening with whatever the other man said to him. “I won’t take it out on him,” he finally yelled, hanging up on the person. 

He turned his icy green eyes on Gale and snorted like a wild animal. “Forget going to the gym today, we’ll start your training now,” Lucas told him, shrugging off his jacket. “Get undressed.”

“Master,” Gale replied hesitantly. Lucas paused and looked at with impatiently. “Are you alright? Maybe we should wait.”

“I’m fine,” Lucas answered tensely. “Just do what I say, please.”

Gale nodded and slowly pulled off his shirt. Lucas disappeared into his closet, emerging with a few unopened packages. He tossed them on the bed and Gale’s heart sped up when Lucas tore open the plastic. “Master?” Gale said, his voice shaky with nerves as he looked down at the butt plugs Lucas tossed on the bed. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for this. I thought we would talk-“

“Talk?” Lucas cut him off, tearing open another plastic packaging. “What is there to talk about? You are my slave and I’m your master. If I remember those were the exact words you said to me, and you were right. You are my slave and I can’t fuck you like I want to because I have been holding off. You should be thanking me for at least taking my time to prepare you. I could have just let those animals break you at the holding center.”

Gale shivered at the thought. “Will you at least be gentle?” Gale asked, letting his fear slip into his voice. 

Lucas paused and looked up at him. “Just stay relaxed and it’ll be fine.” His tone was still strained and nothing about his movements reassured Gale that Lucas would be calm enough to be gentle.  
“Master,” Gale tried again.

“Gale,” Lucas said sharply. He closed his eyes and sucked in a slow breath. “Please don’t fight me on this,” he said in a still trained, but gentler tone.

“Yes master,” Gale whispered, feeling defeated.

“On the bed on your hands and knees, spread your legs wide,” Lucas instructed, disappearing into the bathroom with the plugs. 

Gale climbed onto the bed, forcing himself to relax. Lucas was tense and angry and he was about to invade a part of Gale’s body no one had touched before and it was making Gale’s heart pound. 

Lucas returned and climbed onto the bed behind Gale. Gale could feel the tension coming off his master and he forced himself to take another breath. The pop of a cap made him jump and his hands curled into the comforter. “Relax,” Lucas instructed, his voice tight.

The first touch of Lucas’s finger made Gale shiver and he kept himself still as Lucas spread lube over the ring of muscles. Only a few seconds passed by before the tip of Lucas’s finger pushed against those muscles, making Gale jerk forward. “Relax,” Lucas said sharply.

Gale closed his eyes, begging his body to stay still as Lucas pushed again. Gale wasn’t sure if this was normally how you started this, but Lucas’s finger suddenly felt ten times bigger then it actually was. Another push and the tip of Lucas’s finger breached him, causing the muscles to stretch and Gale’s body to jerk. This time Gale tried to overcompensate and pushed back, sinking more of Lucas’s finger inside him. The slight pain made Gale gasp and jerked forward again, pulling Lucas’s finger out of his body. He shivered when Lucas’s cold fingers furled around his hip.

“Dammit, Gale,” Lucas snapped, digging his fingers into the skin to hold Gale still. “I told you to relax.”

“I’m trying,” Gale replied, gasping in pain as Lucas pushed his finger further. Gale’s body immediately revolted and he felt the exact second Lucas’s hold on his already short temper snapped. Lucas cursed again and pushed forward, driving his finger into Gale. Gale gasped, bitting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He knew if he screamed now Elsea might hear him and the last thing he wanted was for her to know what Lucas was doing to him. 

Lucas shuttled his finger in and out, ignoring Gale’s muffled sounds of pain as he pulled at the tense ring of muscles. “I told you this would have been easy if you just relaxed,” Lucas growled, probing Gale with a second finger before he was ready. Gale’s thighs trembled as he forced to keep himself up as Lucas roughly stretched him open. Once he was able to get three fingers in he moved on to the plugs, forcing them in as Gale begged him to let him rest. Lucas quieted him with several hard slaps to his ass and pulled the plug out, replacing it with a larger one. 

Gale bit down on a pillow, muffling his pained cries as his body was forced open again and again. He didn’t know how much time had gone by before Lucas pushed one last plug into him, stating that Gale would be wearing it for the rest of the evening and that night. He instructed Gale to dress, forcing him on his knees so he could suck Lucas’s cock before dinner. Thankfully, Lucas brought him dinner in the room so no one else had to see Gale suffering from pain.

That night Gale laid wide awake in bed next to Lucas, his body throbbing from its ordeal. It would be another night he wouldn’t be able to sleep and he wouldn’t even try going downstairs with the plug inside him. It didn’t take much more of his fidgeting for Lucas to kick him out of bed and send him across the hall so he could sleep. 

The other room was plain, with white walls and a small bed Gale would never be able to sleep in, so he paced the room as best he could until his tired body forced him to try to sleep. 

Lucas woke him early the next morning from a restless doze to get Gale up to remove the plug, telling Gale that he had earned his breakfast last night and stating that he could go back to bed. Unfortunately his extra rest time didn’t last long when Maisey stormed the room and forced him out of bed. You couldn’t rest when there were hundreds of chores to do. 

Gale took his time showering, hissing when every move he made sent a sharp pain up his back. He dressed slowly and made his way down the stairs, trying to hide his discomfort as best he could. Elsea met him at the bottom of the stairs and she cocked her head when she looked at him.

“You’re hurt,” she stated worriedly. 

“Just pulled a muscle trying to beat you upstairs,” Gale replied, trying to smile convincingly.

“Master Lucas came home angry,” she said in a quiet voice. Lucas’s office was right off the stairs and he probably wouldn’t appreciate hearing the accusation. “He hurt you didn’t he?”

Gale sighed and stepped off the stairs, crouching down to look into her eyes. He tried not to wince at the pain that shot up his back. “I promise he didn’t hurt me,” Gale replied sincerely. 

Elsea looked him over like she didn’t believe him, her brown eyes looking for some reason to blame Lucas for Gale’s pain. When she couldn’t find anything she nodded, kissed his cheek and hurried up the stairs. 

Gale sighed and pushed himself up, grunting in pain when he tried to move. He held onto the banister for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut until the pain dulled. He blinked slowly when he thought he could move again and found himself staring into Lucas’s blank emerald eyes. Gale stared at his master for a moment, wondering what Lucas heard.

“You’re the first one to lie to her,” Lucas said softly. “Everyone else would immediately blame me.”

“I want to keep her from being afraid of you for as long as I can,” Gale replied.

“Meaning some day she’ll find a real reason to fear me?” Lucas asked, his shoulders tensing. 

Gale shrugged, “You proved last night that you’ll do what you wish with what you own. You said you took Elsea from your father and made it clear that you didn’t have the same tastes, but she won’t be a little girl forever and your tastes will change when she gets older.”

Lucas looked extremely disturbed by what Gale was insinuating, but he nodded after a silent moment. “With the evidence I gave you last night that would be the same conclusion I would come up with. But it’s not true.”

Gale nodded. He glanced towards the kitchen, wondering what else Lucas needed to say to him. Lucas silently watched him for a few long seconds before turning towards his office. “Come in, we have a few things to talk about.”

Gale stifled a groan and made his way slowly into the office. He shut the door when Lucas asked him to and moved towards Lucas’s desk. Lucas was rummaging around for something in a lower drawer while he moved several papers around on the top of his desk. He set a bottle on the desk and moved his keyboard and several other electronics out of the way, pushing his chair back and waving Gale over. 

“I’m sorry about what I did last night,” Lucas said when Gale slipped between him and the desk. Lucas stood and touched Gale’s face, sliding his fingers over his jaw. “I was upset about something and when I get upset I let my anger take over. It doesn’t end well for anyone that’s near me and I usually take it out on my slaves. It’s something I’ve been trying and failing to control.”

“I saw that you were fighting with yourself last night,” Gale aid quietly. “I know it could have been much worse if you hadn’t held back.”

Lucas nodded, dropping his hands to Gale’s pants. Gale immediately grabbed Lucas’s hands, pulling them away from his body. Lucas stared at him with a raised eyebrow and Gale slowly released his hands. “Sorry, but after last night I’m a little jumpy.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Lucas replied, reaching for Gale’s jeans again. He opened the zipper and slipped them off Gale’s hips, indicating he wanted Gale to turn around. “This will help with the pain,” Lucas explained, popping the cap to the bottle. “I’ll only use one finger this time.”

Gale nodded, fighting off the initial instinct to tense when Lucas’s finger brushed over the sore ring of muscles. The slide in was easier this morning and the lube Lucas was using immediately began to cool and ease the pain from the night before. Gale groaned when the pain subsided, dropping his head onto the desk. Lucas continued to slide his finger in and out, even after the lube had taken effect. Unlike the night before, the slow push of Lucas’s finger felt nice as it gently probed Gale’s sensitive skin.

“This is how it should have been done last night,” Lucas whispered. His lip pressed against the bruises forming on Gale’s ass from where is fingers dug in the night before.

“Well this feels a lot better.” Gale let out a low moan and pushed his hips back.

Lucas hummed and withdrew his finger, prodding Gale until he turned around. “No more pain?” he asked. Gale shook his head, noting that his cock was half hard. “I want you to do me a favor next time I come home angry,” Lucas whispered, running a finger over Gale’s cock. Gale sucked in a breath and nodded again. “If I try to hurt you again I want you to stop me.”

“Stop you?” Gale stuttered out, moving away from Lucas’s hand so he could understand what his master was saying.

Lucas nodded, “I don’t care how you do it. Lock me out of the room, pin me to the bed, knock me out it you have to. Just stop me from trying to hurt you again. I can’t control myself and I know you’re strong enough to overpower me.”

“Does this mean it’s going to happen often?” Gale questions, feeling ridiculous having this conversation with his jeans pushed down his thighs. 

“I don’t know,” Lucas shook his head. He took hold of Gale’s hips and pushed him so he was leaning back against the desk. “I just want you to understand that if it does happen I want you to stop it, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Gale nodded.

“Good,” Lucas breathed, leaning towards Gale’s cock. “No training until you’re better and I’ll tell Maisey that you need to rest today.” He curled his fingers around Gale’s cock and slowly licked the head. “I know you’re still not sleeping at night,” he whispered against Gale’s skin. “Maybe this will help you get some rest now.” Lucas took the head of Gale’s cock in his mouth, sliding slowly down to the base and swallowing around the head. Gale gasped at the sensation and unconsciously slid his hands into Lucas’s hair. 

Lucas hummed as he pulled back, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue and sliding back down again. Gale groaned as he forced his eyes open and looked down at his master. Lucas’s mouth was stretched around Gale’s thick shaft, leaving a glistening trail behind as he pulled back to tease the head again. Lucas’s emerald eyes watched Gale as he changed tactics, watching to see what kind of reaction he would get. 

The gentle squeeze from Lucas’s hand on Gale’s ass caused Gale to thrust forward, pushing his cock back down Lucas’s throat. Lucas moaned at the movement and squeezed Gale’s ass again. Gale tightened his hold on Lucas’s hair and pushed forward, fucking his master’s mouth slowly before picking up speed. Lucas continued to hum, surrendering his mouth to Gale’s thrusting hips. Gale moaned when he thrust forward again, his testicles pressing against Lucas’s chin.

Lucas shoved him back when Gale pulled out and bobbed his head, sucking hard at the tip and drawing out large beads of precome. Gale grunted, feeling his body tense as he fought not to say Lucas’s name out loud. It didn’t feel right to call him master when he was sucking Gale’s cock. The tips of Lucas’s fingers lightly brushed over Gale’s testicles, bringing his orgasm rushing through him. Gale roughly bit his lip to keep from crying out, unsure of who could hear them. He pumped his hips a few times, filling Lucas’s mouth with come. Lucas swallowed it easily, draining every last drop before pulling away.

“Feel better?” he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yes,” Gale whispered. He pulled up his jeans and tucked himself back in, watching Lucas swallow the last of his come. Gale watched him for a moment before leaning down and capturing Lucas’s lips. Lucas seemed startled by the action, but returned the kiss slowly. When they parted Lucas was watching Gale with curious green eyes. “Thank you,” Gale breathed.

“Your welcome, now go get something to eat,” Lucas commanded softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Gale sat on a workout bench in the gym and stared at the weights with blank eyes. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and his headaches were getting worse with each passing day. Lucas wasn’t making matters any better every time he lid a hand on Gale. The apology he had given a month ago after forcing his fingers and toys into Gale lasted only a few days until Lucas started pushing hard again and ignoring Gale’s please to go slower. Trying to stop Lucas only made him angrier and Gale’s body stung with the marks that had been left on him from the beatings. He was loosing control of his life and the little freedom he had and it was putting him in a place he didn’t want to be. It was also making it hard for him to hide Lucas’s abuse from Elsea and she was starting to suspect that Gale wasn’t telling the truth about their master. 

Gale slowly blinked his eyes back into focus and glanced up at the clock. He had wasted his hour again this week, but he no longer cared anymore. All Lucas saw was the bad in Gale so why did it matter when Gale did what was asked when he was going to face punishment anyway? He tugged up the shorts that were sliding off his hips, pulling the strings tighter to accommodate for his lost weight. Between the stress and the lack of appetite Gale had dropped several pounds in the last few weeks. 

He took his time showering, thinking of an excuse to explain why he was late getting back from his workout as he headed for the elevator. Maisey was just as happy to point out Gale’s flaws for the day as Lucas was punishing him for them. Gale sighed and leaned against the back wall once the door closed and shut his eyes, remembering all the things he’d been told about slaves and owners when he was at the holding center. He remembered hearing about the six month rule where slaves could be sold one a master had them for six months. That meant Gale only had five more months of Lucas’s abuse to deal with before he had a chance to get away. Gale had not problems believing that Lucas would sell Gale for some new innocent slave to beat on once their time together was up. 

Elsea met him at the front door when Gale stepped into the apartment and Gale immediately wiped the exhaustion and stress off his face and gave her a small smile. Elsea returned his smile with a wide one of her own as she collected the shoes sitting under the coat rack. “Master Lucas is upstairs,” she told him. “He said to tell you to come up when you got back.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Gale replied fondly. He toed off his shoes and took them upstairs himself so she didn’t have to deal with another pair.

The fact that Lucas was home early on a Friday afternoon had Gale’s stomach churning at the longer training session Lucas would put him through. It also meant more punishment when Lucas found something Gale was doing wrong. Even small corrections came with biting words and painful slaps. The only thing Lucas hadn’t forced Gale to do again was submit for preparation for future sex. Gale had also learned that he could sometimes refuse giving a blowjob so long as he accepted the fact that he wasn’t allowed to eat that day unless he performed. 

Gale shuddered at the memories of the last few days of training and tried not to imagine what Lucas had in store for him today. The dull headache that has been with him all day suddenly grew into a throbbing pain that made Gale wince. He stopped outside of Lucas’s room, knocking before stepping inside. 

Lucas had two suitcases laid open on the bed and he was placing Gale’s clothes inside one. “Get changed,” Lucas commanded, pointing at the pile of clothes sitting untouched on the bed without looking up at Gale. 

“Yes, master,” Gale murmured, stripping off his shirt. He dressed in a soft pair of jeans and a loose grey t-shirt, mirroring Lucas’s wardrobe with the exception of the black t-shirt he was wearing. 

“Do you need help?” Gale asked timidly.

“Unless there is something you absolutely need I’m all done,” Lucas told him, shutting one of the suitcases and zipping it up. He finally glanced up at Gale, his emerald eyes inspecting him with a cold gaze. “We are going upstate for the weekend,” he announced. “A friend of mine is hosting a slave show and since no one has seen you yet I figured it would be a good place to show you off.” 

“Show me off?” Gale echoed wearily, taking his suitcase form Lucas when his master handed it to him. 

“Put you on display,” Lucas explained. “Men and women would love to look at you and I’m sure they would love to watch you perform.”

Gale’s stomach dropped at the word perform. That could mean anything when it came to Lucas and Gale didn’t really want an audience watching Lucas using him sexually. Gale wasn’t even sure he would be able to perform with people watching. Gale quickly swallowed his fear and turned around, spotting Elsea step into the room with an armful of shoes. She paused when she spotted Gale watching her, her brown eyes widening when she noticed the suitcase in his hand. 

“Are you going away,” she asked in a whisper, clutching the shoes in her arms tightly against her chest. 

Gale’s heart clenched at the worried look on the little girl’s face. She had obviously seen this situation many times before and knew that most slaves didn’t come back when it happened.   
Smiling gently, Gale set down his suitcase and knelt in front of Elsea. “We’re only going away for the weekend. We’ll be back in a few days.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Elsea nodded, dropping her arm full of shoes and throwing herself into Gale’s arms. Gale gasped in surprise and slid his arms around Elsea’s tiny waist. He pulled her close, holding Elsea tightly and smiling when she held onto him just as tight. “You can’t leave me alone with Maisey,” Elsea whispered in Gale’s ear. “She’s really mean.”

Gale snorted and gave the little girl a small squeeze. “I promise I’ll never leave you alone with Maisey.”

“Good,” Elsea nodded against his shoulder. When she pulled back her dark eyes were focused on Lucas and she shifted nervously. “Have a good trip, Master Lucas.”

“Thank you, Elsea. Gale and I will see you Monday morning.”

Elsea nodding, dropping her arms and turning to collect the shoes scattered on the ground. Gale watched her fondly as she curried to the closet, he was starting to love the little girl. Picking up his suitcase, Gale stood and glanced at his master. Lucas was watching Gale curiously, his hands clenching and unclenching the handle of his suitcase. Gale cocked his head, studying Lucas in hopes of seeing some sort of emotion on the man’s face. 

After a long second of staring at each other, Lucas jerked his head towards the door and pulled his suitcase off his bed. Gale followed along quietly, letting the worry settle over him again.  
Lucas led Gale to a small SUV and opened the trunk, setting his and Gale’s suitcase inside. Gale climbed into the car as Lucas shut the door and stared at the concrete wall in front of him. His headache continued to throb as worrying questions crowded in his head. 

He jumped when Lucas’s door slammed closed. Lucas glanced at him quickly and started the car. He pulled out of his parking spot and made his way to the exit where he easily turned onto the busy road, narrowly avoiding getting in an accident. Neither man spoke as they drove out of the city, but Gale could sense that Lucas wanted to ask something. 

“What did Elsea say to you when she huffed you?” Lucas finally asked. 

Gale glanced at him a smile tugging at his lips. “She told me I couldn’t leave her alone with Maisey because Maisey is mean.”

Lucas gave a quiet laugh and shook his head. “She’s definitely mean, but I’ve known Maisey for most of my life. Her job has always been to keep the house clean and use the other slaves to help her. Yes, she can get a little mean, but she gets the job done.” The smile on Lucas’s face was there and gone in a blink, replaced with a tight frown. “Elsea really thought I was going to sell you?”  
“Well, how many slaves before me did Elsea get to know and trust only to watch them leave one day and never come back?” 

“More then I would like to count,” Lucas murmured, his grip on the wheel tightening. 

Gale frowned at the comment, wondering just how many slaves had gone through Lucas’s abuse before they were sold. The thought depressed Gale and the two lapsed into another silence as they traveled into upstate New York. 

Gale looked out the window, noting the change in time by the movement of the sun. It was starting to stay lighter later and Gale was surprise when Lucas asked him if he was hungry. Gale glanced at the clock that read six thirty and frowned. They had been on the road for only an hour and a half and Gale wondered how much longer they had to travel. His next thought caused him to immediately loose his appetite.

Lucas always expected Gale to perform for his food and he was pretty sure Lucas’s wouldn’t allow him to refuse tonight. “Not at the moment,” Gale replied, hoping to hold out until they could get somewhere more private. Unfortunately, Gale’s stomach protested from lack of food, giving up any chance to avoid Lucas’s training. 

Lucas glanced at Gale an honest smile on his face. “Your stomach begs to differ.”

“Unfortunately,” Gale huffed. He turned away from Lucas and looked back out the window as Lucas flipped on his turn signal and pulled onto an off ramp. 

Apparently Lucas had taken this rout several times as he turned down a narrow road and headed towards a small town. He pulled into a crowded diner parking lot, squeezing into a small spot between a truck and a poorly parked car. 

“Never thought you’d be the one for greasy spoons,” Gale commented. 

“Not everyone is perfect,” Lucas replied, repeating the same words Gale had said when Lucas commented on his love of chocolate. 

Gale fought the smirk tugging at his lips, reminding himself that he was going to have to perform for his food in a public bathroom. 

“What was that look for?” Lucas demanded, reaching out and grabbing Gale’s wrist when he opened the car door. He gave Gale’s arm a hard tug when he tried to pull away.

Gale sighed and leaned back in his seat, relaxing his hand until Lucas released him. Deciding the truth was the best answer and he turned his head and stared into Lucas’s eyes. “I’m not really looking forward to blowing you in a bathroom stall.”

“Blowing me?” Lucas asked in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s how slaves earn their meals,” Gale reminded. 

Lucas shook his head and closed his eyes. “I’m not going to make you do that tonight. Get out of the car and let’s eat. We have another half hour before we get to the lodge.”

Gale scowled and got out of the car. The diner looked just like all the others, filed with booths, tables, and a large refrigerator displaying cakes and pastries. A pretty blond met them at the door and brought them to a booth. Gale kept quiet as he took a menu, wondering what Lucas would allow him to eat. 

“You can order whatever you want,” Lucas told him, a small smirk on his face when Gale glanced at him. 

Gale wasn’t sure if Lucas was testing him, but he ordered a buffalo chicken wrap immediately so his master didn’t have time to change his mind. Lucas ordered himself a cheeseburger and onion rings and they handed over their menus to the smiling waitress. 

“Some days you really surprise me,” Gale commented when the waitress walked away. 

“It’s everyday when it comes to you,” Lucas replied, unrolling his silverware. 

Gale looked at him in surprise, a small smile forming on his face. They fell into a comfortable silence while they enjoyed their unhealthy meal, getting back on the road once they were done. Half an hour later Lucas pulled up to a log cabin inn, parking in a spot and instructing Gale to stay in the car while he checked in. 

Gale did as he was told, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before Lucas returned with a key in hand. He started the car, taking a dirt road behind the house, revealing several smaller cabins. Lucas pulled up to the last one at the end of the road and shut off the car. From where Lucas had parked the car Gale could see a lake glinting in the moonlight and when he opened the door he breathed in a lung full of fresh air. Gale paused and breathed in the sweet scent he had missed for a long time. The fresh air eased some of the tension in his body and he took his bag from Lucas and followed him into the cabin.

The lower floor had a small living room that was filled with furniture and a kitchen that had been stocked with food. A set of French doors led to a large porch where several Adirondack chairs had been placed. The loft upstairs contained a kingsized bed, along with a smaller bed tucked into the corner that Gale assumed was used by slaves. 

“I’m letting you choose where you sleep,” Lucas told Gale as he pulled out a pair of sweatpants. “You can sleep in the bed with me or you can sleep in the other bed.”

Gale nodded, deciding immediately that he would be sleeping as far away from his master as he could. He set his suitcase on the floor by the smaller bed and turned just in time to see a flash of disappointment on Lucas’s face. Gale had the urge to remind Lucas that he was expecting Gale to perform with God only knew how many people tomorrow and he sure as hell didn’t want to share a bed with anyone after that. He decided that the fact would probably get brushed off like it was nothing, so he toed off his shoes and got ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to give you a bit of an update on my crappy health. I've got two spinal surgeries in the next two weeks and I just found out I have carpel tunnel in both hands that needs to be surgically fixed. I don't know when the carpel tunnel surgery will be and I'll let you know ASAP.
> 
> I've got several chapters written on paper and I'm currently work to get them typed up before my first surgery next Wed. I'm planning to get a chapter up next Mon or Tues and I'll let you know if I'll be taking a break from updating them.

Gale sat in one of the Adirondack chairs, one leg propped up on the edge of the seat. His left hand covered his knee and he propped his chin on it as he looked out over the moonlit lake. He slowly breathed in the cool air and thought of home. He hoped his father was keeping the farm running and he prayed that his mother was safe. The longing to do real farm work had him feeling homesick and he closed his eyes, dreaming about the cows he had raised and cared for.

“Even out here I can’t get you to sleep long.”

Gale glanced over his shoulder to find Lucas standing in the doorway. His dark hair was mussed and his green eyes were half lidded with sleep. Gale would never admit it out loud, but he loved seeing Lucas at this time of night. It was a much softer version of the man. 

“Sorry, I was hoping I didn’t wake you if I slept in the other bed.” Gale shifted, setting his foot on the ground so he could lean back in the chair.

“I’m a light sleeper,” Lucas replied, sitting in the chair next to Gale. “You wake me up every time you move.”

“And you don’t kick me out of bed?” Gale asked in shock.

Lucas shrugged as he watched Gale quietly. “I thought you were sleeping well when I turned off the light. What woke you?”

“I think it’s because I haven’t been able to sleep lately. Just not used to it I guess.”

“Well, at least now I know the secret to getting you to sleep,” Lucas told him, a smile evident in his voice. “I don’t know why you were so embarrassed to tell me, a lot of people need to hold a pillow while they sleep.”

Gale grunted and rolled his eyes, wondering if Lucas was acting naive on purpose or if he really didn’t understand what Gale needed to sleep. Sometimes Gale just wanted to slap him and tell Lucas to stop being dense. “Well, it didn’t work that well since I’m sitting out here,” Gale scoffed instead. 

Then again, it wasn’t the pillow that had woken him, it was the dreams of what was going to happen tomorrow. 

“You look worried,” Lucas observed.

“I am,” Gale admitted.

“Why?”

Gale sighed and rubbed his eyes, hating that he had to explain the obvious to Lucas. Why couldn’t he understand what he was putting Gale through? “You said I was going to have to perform tomorrow. Exactly how many people am I going to have to perform with?”

Hurt flashed in Lucas’s green eyes and he roughly rubbed his face. “Only me, Gale, I would never let anyone else touch you.” Apparently Lucas could see the disbelieving look on Gale’s face because he sighed and told Gale to stay where he was. Lucas pushed out of his chair and disappeared back into the cabin, the creak of the stairs the only indication of where he was. 

When Lucas returned he was carrying a small bag with him. “Stand up,” he said softly. 

Gale stood, watching Lucas set the bag on a small table and open it. He extracted a dark leather collar stepped up to Gale. Lucas fit the collar snugly around Gale’s neck, dropping his hands to allow Gale to touch. Gale immediately lifted his hand, stroking the soft leather around his neck. His fingers bumped into rounded metal and he traced the grooves, realizing that his name was engraved on the tag. 

“Did you put your phone number on it too just in case I get lost chasing squirrels?” Gale mocked.

“It’s only for events like this and partied,” Lucas explained, looking unamused by the comment. He reached for the bag again, instructing for Gale to turn around. Gale’s shoulders stiffened as he turned, fully aware that he was putting himself in a vulnerable position with a man he didn’t trust. Lucas’s hand settled between Gale’s shoulder blades. “Relax,” Lucas whispered.

“Hard to do when I’m not sure what you’re going to do to me,” Gale replied, glancing over his shoulders. “The last few times you told me to relax you gave me a reason not to.”

“All I’m going to do is show you how you’ll be positioned. I’m not going to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.”

Gale wanted to point out that he was already uncomfortable, but kept his mouth shut. Lucas took Gale’s wrist and pulled it behind his back. A soft leather cuff closed around his wrist and Lucas did the same thing to Gale’s other arm. 

“You’ll be standing on a small stage where no one will be able to touch you. I’ll be up there with you, though to answer any questions people have about you.” 

Lucas slid his hands under Gale’s arms, flattening them against Gale’s sides and sliding them around to his chest. Gale closed his eyes when he felt Lucas press against him from behind, his teeth nipping at Gale’s shoulder as he slid his hands lower. He dipped one hand into Gale’s boxers and curled his fingers around his cock. He used his other hand to shove the fabric off Gale’s hips and Lucas snatched the bag and rummaged through it for a few seconds. He extracted a small packet of lube and tore it open. Pouring the contents onto his hand, Lucas gripped Gales cock and began slowly stroking the shaft. 

“This is the only performance you’ll be giving,” Lucas whispered, kissing the back of Gale’s neck. 

Gale let out a harsh breath, groaning when Lucas’s fingers slid over the head of Gale’s cock. He could do this so long as he was able to keep his eyes closed and ignore the fact that there would be people watching.

“I could blind fold you tomorrow if you’d like,” Lucas suggested when Gale told him what he was thinking. 

Gale shook his head and tilted his head back to look up at the stars. Lucas’s strokes were always lazy when he got started. Gale swore he did it because Lucas knew how much it turned Gale on.  
“I would prefer not t so long as I can close my eyes when needed.” Gale groaned when Lucas squeezed his cock, his hands flexing as the cuffs squeezed his wrists. He used the little room there was between him and Lucas to touch, closing his hand around Lucas’s shirt. Lucas rewarded him with a twist of his hand and the silence broke when Gale gasped loudly. His quiet moans echoed over the lake as Lucas’s hand moved expertly over Gale’s cock. 

Gale trembled as he forced himself to stand still, knowing Lucas would stop touching him if he thrusted forward. Lucas’s free hand made its way between Gale’s legs to tease hi testicles by gliding the tips of his fingers over them. 

“H-how long does this have to last,” Gale panted as he began to writhe against Lucas. 

“As long as you come, no one cares how long you last,” Lucas replied in a bored tone. It was always the same tone he took on when Lucas touched Gale outside of training. It was a tone that made Gale feel like Lucas was just touching him to pass the time. 

Gale shivered when Lucas squeezed the base of his cock, his hand moving faster of Gale’s shaft. He gave Gale’s balls a small squeeze and tugged gently at them until Gale was whimpering quietly. It wasn’t the best way to get Gale off, but since he hadn’t come in a while he wouldn’t need anymore stimulation. Another twist of Lucas’s wrist had Gale’s body surging forward and his cock Shooting come over the wooden boards on the porch. Gale moaned and tugged at the cuffs around his wrist when his hips thrust forward. 

“Good,” Lucas hummed, stroking Gale faster. His hand was covered in lube and come, causing his fingers to slip as he continued his strokes. The strands of come tapered off into small drops tat Lucas forced out of Gale’s cock until there was nothing more for him to give. He gave another approving hum, tugging at Gale’s balls before releasing him. 

Lucas tugged the cuffs on Gale’s wrists open and stepped away from him so Gale could turn to look at him. “Take off the collar and come inside,” Lucas instructed, turning around and striding into the cabin. 

Gale slowly lifted his hand and stroked the soft leather, searching for the buckle and taking his time siding the end out of the loop and tugging it open. He slid it off his neck and examined the nameplate. He couldn’t read the letters, but he knew it was his name. He was being tagged like an animal and used for people’s enjoyment. The thought disgusted him and he shoved the collar and cuffs into the bag and headed into the cabin. 

Lucas met him at the stairs, trading the bag Gale was holding for a bottle of water. Once Lucas was satisfied Gale had drank enough he stepped closer and touched Gale’s arm. “When we get upstairs I want you to get all the pillows to need and join me in bed.”

“Yes, master,” Gale whispered, following Lucas up the stairs. 

~~~  
Gale eyed the buildings scattered around the grounds as they made their way to the building Gale would be shown in. People hurried about, many of them dragging slaves along on leashes. Gale had always known that slaves were a popular thing among the rich, but he never realized the lengths they would go to show them off like animals. 

A young woman met them at the entrance of the building and took Lucas’s name. She led them around the large stage set in the center of the building and the multitudes of stands around the outside that sold everything and anything a master could need. Thankfully, Gale was on the opposite end of the building from where the entrance was, facing a corner of the room. It meant that Gale wouldn’t be the center of attention when people entered the building and he had some privacy because of the way the stage was set up. People would still be able to see him, but they would need to get close to the stage in order to see the finer details. 

Gale was surprised to find that instead of the stage being one large platform it was made up of several smaller, round platforms. There was even a part in the center of the stage he hadn’t noticed that people would walk through to see the slaves standing inside. Curved walls blocked one slave from seeing the other and a metal pole stood unmoving towards the back of the wall. Gale assumed that was what he would be tied to. The two slaves who had been watching them from atop the stage now shifted around to get a better glimpse of Gale as he made his way towards the stairs. The two had already been stripped naked and tied to the pole, each slave wearing things on their body that Gal wasn’t sure if they were for pleasure of discipline. 

Lucas immediately instructed Gale to strip when they reached the platform as he set down a large bag and began to rummage through it. Gale wasn’t thrilled at the lack of privacy he had as he stripped off his shirt, telling himself it didn’t matter considering his entire body would be on display for the next few hours. Once Gale was undressed He surrendered his hands for Lucas to cuff behind the pole. When a small crowd of other masters began to gather to look at him, Gale quickly closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was alone. 

“Lucas!” Gale’s eyes popped open when he heard Avery’s voice and he stared down at the man who used to own him. 

“Good to see you, Avery,” Lucas said in a polite tone as he unclipped the leash from Gale’s collar. 

“I was wondering if you would bring him,” Avery said as he climbed the stairs. He looked Gale over when he stepped onto the platform, shaking his head slowly. “He’s giving you a lot of trouble isn’t he?”

“He hasn’t been that bad,” Lucas waved his hand. He slid a metal ring around Gale’s cock, tucking his balls through one hole and making sure it was snug at the base of Gale’s cock. 

“Are you sure?” Avery asked, reaching out and sliding his fingers over Gale’s ribs. “I know you don’t like to punish your slaves by denying them food unless you have to. He’s lost quite a bit of weight since I sold him, which means he’s pushing you.”

Gale caught the quick look of surprise on Lucas’s face before he wiped it away. “How has business been?” he asked instead, choosing to completely ignore the question. 

Avery recognized the blatant change of subject but he didn’t comment on it. Instead he answered the question. They spent several minutes talking while Lucas got Gale ready, promising to meet up at some point for a drink.

“You’re not eating,” Lucas commented, coming to stand in front of Gale. He set his hand on Gale’s chest and looked up into his eyes. 

“No,” was Gale’s only reply. 

“Why?” Lucas whispered.

“Because I’m not getting on my knees and earning it,” Gale replied harshly. 

Lucas jerked back like he had been struck, staring up at Gale like he didn’t recognize him. After a few seconds Lucas nodded and sighed. “We’ll work on it when we get home.”

Gale wasn’t exactly sure what Lucas meant when he said ‘it,’ but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like it. If it came down to sucking Lucas’s cock three times a day or starving, Gale would prefer to starve. Though Gale wanted to question Lucas more about the subject, all conversation was cut off when a woman over the loudspeaker announced that the gates would be opening in ten minutes. Lucas grunted at Gale to behave and packed Gale’s clothes in the bag. He stuffed the bag into a small storage space in the back wall and moved to stand next to Gale. 

Gale watched every single person who stopped to stare at him, loosing count at around two hundred when the same people kept returning again and again to look at him. He focused most of attention on Lucas when swarms of people started crowding around him, asking him questions about his slave and making what Gale believed were rude comments about Lucas’s father. Then again he didn’t know the man so he really couldn’t know if the comments were true or not. Lucas brushed them all off like it was nothing, but Gale could see his shoulder inching up as he got tense. More then one person asked if they could play with Gale and to Gale’s relief, Lucas always said no. On either side of the walls Gale could hear moans of pleasure and cried of pain from the other slaves and he was thankful his master wasn’t going to put him through that torture. 

After several hours the crowd around Lucas dwindled and he returned to Gale’s side with another man in tow. The tall greying man was talking animatedly about his well bred slaves and the children they were producing.

“It’s a shame they didn’t put him in an auction,” the man said with a thick southern accent. “He would have been good use out in the field or in the barn.”

“I was surprised they old him as a personal slave,” Lucas nodded, his cold eyes looking Gale over. “They took him off a dairy farm and Avery saw him as an opportunity. I can’t say it was a bad choice, he’s a good slave.”

“He’d have made a nice breeder too,” the man said. Gale started at the word, looking the man over curiously. Did he actually mean he bred his slaves for the sole purpose of bringing more slaves into the world? Disgust filled Gale as he was reminded again just how much like animals these people viewed their slaves. “Maybe we can work something out, sit down and discuss a breeding contract.”

“Well, I’ve never bred him before and I know he doesn’t have any children,” Lucas replied thoughtfully. Gale stared at him in horror. He couldn’t believe Lucas was actually thinking about letting this man use him. “At the moment fertility would be the big question. He’s got no problem with fucking women.”

The other man chuckled and pat Lucas’s shoulder. “I’ve got a solution for that.”

With that the man turned Lucas around and guided him back down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So the first procedure for my back didn't go as planned, but we're still gonna do the second one and see how it goes. I'm going to work on getting another chapter posted some time next week and then I'll be on vacation for two weeks. We still haven't scheduled the carpel tunnel surgery yet, but I'll keep you posted.

Gale sagged heavily against the metal pole behind him. His legs were burning and his feet pounded with his heartbeat. He hadn’t stood so long in his life and he still had several more hours of it before this thing was over. Gale was pretty certain he’d collapse long before that time. Gale’s eyes strayed to his master, who was sliding between the people that had ben speaking to him all day. He climbed the stairs with a bag in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Lucas set the bag on the floor and opened the bottle, holding it to Gale’s lips and letting him drink. When Gale had finished half the bottle, Lucas fed him a chicken sandwich while answering questions people called to him. 

“You’re looking tired,” Lucas commented, holding the bottle of water to Gale’s lips. 

“I don’t know how you’re not,” Gale replied. “You and I have been standing all day.”

“I’ve been moving around,” Lucas clarified, stepping closer and reaching for Gale’s cock. “You haven’t moved since we got here.” Lucas trailed kisses over Gale’s shoulder as he ripped open a travel packet of lube and drizzled it over Gale’s cock. He stroked Gale’s cock slowly, pressing his lips against Gale’s shoulder as he spoke. “Since the show doesn’t close tonight, we can leave once you’re finished.”

Gale knew that finished meant once he came, so Gale closed his eyes and concentrated on doing just that instead of the crowd gathering to watch. Unfortunately, Lucas was in no rush and kept his strokes slow. Gale let out a frustrated breath as the voices around him grew louder. He cracked an eye and saw several people crowded around the stage, all of them watching Lucas’s hand stroke his cock. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to look?” Lucas asked asked, sounding amused. 

Gale turned his head and gave Lucas a sour look. “I wouldn’t have had to if you would just hurry up.”

“I want to make sure everyone who wanted to watch made it before you finished.”

“Fantastic,” Gale muttered. 

“It’s not often I let people watch my slaves perform,” Lucas told Gale, his hand moving faster over Gale’s cock. “They all want to see if my expectations are as high as the rumors say they are.”

“Can’t ruin your reputation then,” Gale growled.

Lucas smiled against Gale’s shoulder as he stroked Gale into a finale that brought on an embarrassing amount of applause. Gale had heard several other slaves being used that day and none of them had been applauded once they were finished. It made his cheeks heat and he forced himself to look at Lucas instead of the crowd that now called out appraising comments. Gale had the sudden urge to tell all of them that it really wasn’t that impressive, but he was pretty sure Lucas would make him do it again if he did. 

Reaching for the bag, Lucas tugged open the cuffs around Gale’s wrists and handed him a wet wipe. He dug out Gale’s clothes and instructed him to clean up and get dressed. A young woman stepped onto the stage silently, holding a black box in her hand. She handed it to Lucas with a small smile, and turned when he thanked her. Gale eyes the box wearily as he tugged on his jeans, looking up to meet Lucas’s cool gaze.

“What’s in the box?” he asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Lucas replied vaguely, stuffing the box into his bag. He fished around for his keys and clipped the leash to Gale’s collar. “Just to warn you, now that they’ve seen you perform they’re going to try to touch you,” Lucas told him as he led Gale down the stairs.

“Wonderful,” Gale huffed as he stepped off the stairs. People paused to look at him and immediately Gale felt someone’s hands on his ass. He slapped them away before thinking about it and Lucas gave him a small tug on his leash when the person yelped. Gale fought not to roll his eyes when Lucas glanced back at him and looked around at the rows of vendors. Most of it didn’t bother him, but there were just some things he saw that Gale couldn’t imagine being used on a human being. 

“We’ll walk around more tomorrow and see what’s for sale,” Lucas said when Gale paused to stare at a what looked like a stainless steel butt plug. Someone was turning a small key in it and it seemed to bloom like a flower.

“Oh good, I was wondering if I’d be able to find a replacement for my nipple clamps,” Gale replied sarcastically, jerking when someone cupped his crotch. 

“You wouldn’t look good in nipple clamps,” Lucas said carelessly.

Gale snorted and followed along, thankful when they left the building and all its wandering hands. He followed Lucas to the car, frowning when they headed in the opposite direction of their cabin. He was exhausted and the last thing he wanted to do was spend it somewhere he would be forced to stand again. He was tempted to ask Lucas where they were going, but when he glanced over at him, Gale noticed that his master seemed to be warring with himself over some sort of internal conflict. He let the question go and leaned his head against the headrest, closing his eyes in hopes of getting a little rest. 

He opened his eyes again when Lucas pulled into a parking space and Gale looked up at the hotel looming overhead. Gale glanced at Lucas who growled at him to get out of the car, his anger surprising and confusing Gale. They bypassed the woman smiling at them from the front desk and headed to the elevators where they made their way up to the fourteenth floor. By the time the door slid open Lucas had finished his internal debate, his green eyes hardening and his shoulders straightening. 

He stepped off the elevator, heading to the end of the hallway. He knocked on the left door and they were immediately greeted by the man who had been asking Lucas about using Gale as a breeder. “Good to see you again, Lucas. Please, come in.”

Gale’s pulse raced when he stepped into the hotel room, his eyes settling on a tall, tanned woman standing by a couch. She stared at him with dark eyes, her naked body shining with oil. She gave Gale a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes and her hands curled into fists at her sides. 

“This is Silva, her family came from a long line of hard workers and the three children she’s produced are strong and healthy. I think they will be a good match.”

“We can try and see what happens,” Lucas told him. He turned to look at Gale, his cold eyes avoiding Gale’s gaze. “Mr. Ero is interested in breeding you to a few of his slaves. He suggested this morning that I bring you here to see how fertile you are.”

Gale stared at Lucas like he had lost his mind. Gale had worried this man would suggest something like this to Lucas, but Gale had hoped he could talk to Lucas and convince him not to do it. Now he had no choice to obey, or protest and face the punishment. “Master,” Gale whispered, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

”Gale,” Lucas said sharply. “You will breed her willingly or by force, you choose.”

Gale swallowed down his protest, staring at Luca for a second longer. Anger and hatred welled up in him and the dull throb in his head became a violent pounding. No matter what he chose, he would be getting Silva pregnant. 

Pursing his lips, Gale nodded and moved towards the woman. Lucas unclipped the collar when Gale passed and Gale made sure Lucas saw the betrayal in his eyes before he moved away. The woman smiled a cold smile and slowly reached for his hand. Gale let her take it and stepped closer until she was pressed against his body. Gale hadn’t been with a woman in a while and the feel of her soft body against him made his cock stir. 

Silva leaned close, pressing her lips to Gale’s neck. “Please be gentle,” she murmured, gently biting Gale’s skin. 

Gale’s anger heightened as he looked down at the woman in his arms, He realized that she had no choice either. Her own protests would fall on dead ears and she would be punished for any fight she put up. She had already had children for this man, god only knew how many more she would be forced to have. 

“I will,” Gale breathed against her ear, “and I’m sorry.”

Silva glanced up at him in surprise, searching his eyes for a moment. When she was satisfied with whatever she was looking for she pulled away and tugged Gale towards the bedroom.

“Shall we enjoy the show?” Mr. Ero asked, motioning for Lucas to follow them into the room. 

Lucas stood a moment, watching Gale before nodding and following them into the room.   
~~~  
Gale shoved open the car door when Lucas pulled into the gravel driveway of the cabin. He ignored Lucas’s calls as he climbed the stepped and gripped the doorknob. The door was locked and Gale growled at the obstacle. He hadn’t spoken since they left the hotel and the woman that would soon be carrying Gale’s child. His anger had nearly gotten the best of him a few times on the ride to the cabin and Gale had to force himself not to shout. 

He seethed by the door as he watched Lucas climb the steps to open the door. Gale brushed past him once the door swung open and headed for the stairs. He felt dirty and he needed a shower to scrub away the shame and disgust still clinging to him. 

“Gale,” Lucas called, his voice harsh. Gale paused on the first step and turned to look at Lucas. “You’re upset,” he observed.

“You think?” Gale snapped.

“Why?” Lucas demanded.

Gale snorted like a bull, his throbbing head threatening to explode. “You honestly don’t know,” he growled, his voice low. Lucas twitched at his tone and shook his head. Gale crossed the room in a heartbeat and shoved Lucas up against the door. “You made me fuck that woman,” he sneered. “You made me impregnate her so you and all the other fucking masters out there could make more slaves.”

“I thought you enjoyed it,” Lucas countered. “You told me you liked men and women and who cares if you got her pregnant? The baby isn’t your responsibility.”

Gale struck the door besides Lucas’s head, making his master flinch. “That’s not the point,” Gale practically yelled. “I’m not a fucking animal, but you insist on using me like one. You forced that woman to carry a child she probably doesn’t want and you’re forcing that child into a life of slavery without ever letting them have a choice. Is this what you’re going to do with Elsea?” he demanded, his voice hoarse. “Are you going to let her grow up in your home only to ship her off to a breeder when she’s old enough? Are you even going to tell her or will you lock her in a room with another slave and let her figure it out for herself?”

The corners of Gale’s vision were beginning to blur and he shoved himself away from Lucas and moved back to the stairs. He needed to calm down or he was going to pass out.

“Gale,” Lucas called, his voice filled with pain. 

“Fuck you!” Gale yelled, continuing up the stairs. He slammed the door to the bedroom and then slammed the door to the bathroom. Gale collapsed against the heavy wooden door and slid down it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He set his chin on his knees, closing his eyes tightly so his tears wouldn’t escape. 

~~~  
Gale bypassed the Adirondack chairs on the porch as he made his way down the stairs to the lake. The full moon guided him to the shore and he stood looking up at the sky as cols water lapped at his feet. He took a deep breath and let the fresh air calm his racing mind. Lucas hadn’t spoken to Gale again that night and Gale continued to seethe over the day’s events. Instead of going out, Lucas had food delivered and Gale went to bed once he had finished eating. He had waited until Lucas crawled into his bed and fell asleep before slipping out the room. He was sure Lucas had woken when he left and Gale hoped he would stay in bed this time. 

He shivered when a cold breeze flowed over him and he wondered how far he would need to swim before he made it to freedom. Gale assumed he would either have to cross into Canada or run far enough across the country that Lucas wouldn’t find him. Either way it would be a life of running when Gale no longer had a reason to run. He was a slave and there was no getting away from it. He couldn’t leave Elsea either, not after he discovered what else slaves were used for. If he was going to run, he would have to do it when he could take her with him. 

Wading further into the water, Gale contemplated going for a swim. It would help clear his mind and the cold would help numb his body so he wouldn’t have to feel. He stripped off his clothes and waded into the water, careful of every step he took. When the water began lapping at his chest, Gale sank down until he was engulfed by the cold. He stared up at the wavering moon, letting the silence fill his body. When his lungs began to burn he pushed up and broke the surface, shaking his head when the cool air hit his face. 

A noise from behind him made Gale turn and he saw Lucas standing knee deep in the water, his hands clutching a towel. Gale let out a long, slow breath and made his way towards his master. As he got closer Gale could see the anger on Lucas’s face and he looked up at the sky praying for patience.

“What are you doing?” Lucas growled, throwing the towel at Gale. “It’s freezing out here and you’re wading into cold water.” 

Before Gale could answer Lucas snatched the towel back from Gale and tossed it over his head. He roughly scrubbed at Gale’s hair, growling unintelligibly. “You’re shivering,” he snapped, leaving the towel on Gale’s head and snatching another one off a rock. “You’re going to get your damn self sick swimming out here.” He began drying Gale’s body, clutching his arm as he rubbed Gale’s arm. “Even worse you could have drowned.”

“I know how to swim,” Gale replied gruffly, wiping off his face with the towel on his head. 

Lucas grunted as he continued to wipe Gale down. He wrapped the towel around Gale’s waist, tying it there so it didn’t fall. “Get inside and get in the shower,” Lucas commanded, stooping down to collect Gale’s clothes. 

Gale scowled for a moment, tempted to demand why Lucas was caring about him now when he obviously didn’t care about him hours ago when Lucas commanded him to fuck Silva. He shook that thought away and headed back to the porch, climbing the stairs and moving obediently to the bathroom. 

Lucas was waiting for him when Gale stepped out of the bathroom, tossing him a pair of pajama bottoms and growling at Gale to get in bed with him. Reluctantly Gale did as he was told, sliding into the larger bed and laying quietly while Lucas stopped around the room. Lucas took hold of Gale’s arms when he got into bed and lifted them over his head. Gale stared up at his master defiantly, looking into Lucas’s cold eyes. He jerked when cold metal snapped around his wrists and he jerked his arms down only to hit resistance. He looked up to see he was cuffed to the bed and looked wide eyes back at Lucas. 

“No more wandering at night,” Lucas told him. His green eyes were surprisingly filled with fear as he spoke and Gale wondered if he had actually frightened Lucas by walking into the lake. “From now on you will stay in bed with me until I get up in the morning and release you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master,” Gale replied in defeat.

“Good,” Lucas hissed, rolling over and snapping off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so here's what going on in the next few weeks. I will be leaving for vacation next Wednesday and I will be away for 11 days. The cabin my family goes to has no internet access or cell reception so that means no updates until I either head to the small library in town or until I get home. I will have electricity so I'll keep writing while I'm there. 
> 
> My carpel tunnel surgery is scheduled for friday June 10 and not only are they taking care of my hand but I also need elbow surgery too because I have a pinched nerve there. I honestly have no idea how long I'll be out of commission but I know it's going to be a couple weeks. 
> 
> That being said, I'm going to attempt to get at least 3 or 4 chapters written and hopefully get them posted before my surgery so you'll have some to read while I'm stuck with a bum hand. 
> 
> I'll continue to keep you updated until my surgery.

Lucas raged the entire ride home, implicating new rules between long rants. He had made sure to strip away what little freedom Gale had, making it impossible for him to be out of site for longer then a few seconds. He couldn’t do something without Lucas’s permission and if Lucas wasn’t home then Maisey was in charge of controlling him. When it came to his work out, Gale would now have to wait till Luca came home to accompany him to the gym, and Gale’s consistent refusal to learning would now earn him a punishment if he refused to let Calvin teach him. Lucas and Gale had argued over several of the new rules and Lucas ended the confrontation with a hard smack to Gale’s face.

Gale dabbed at the cut over his left eye, while his tongue poked at the split in his lip. Lucas had pulled over to settle the last argument, threatening Gale that if he protested again he would end up tied up in the trunk. 

The entire day had been torture, starting when Lucas purchased a set of cuffs Gale would be forced to sleep in at night so he wouldn’t wander. Things deteriorated quickly from there, leaving Gale with a throbbing headache that was getting worse the closer to home they got. It was when they reached the apartment, which gave Lucas the advantage of using his office for Gale’s punishment without anyone hearing. The beating had left Gale sore and bruised and he was happy when he was finally able to climb into bed.

~~~  
Gale woke the next morning to the feel of someone driving railroad spikes through his head. His ears were roaring and his stomach felt like it was on the spin cycle of the washing machine. He tried to roll over, groaning at the effort and wincing when the sound slice through his head. The small amount of light peaking through the shades seared his eyes and he suppressed a whimper when his head pounded angrily. 

Lucas had undid the cuffs when he got up for work, letting Gale sleep in a little longer when he left. He got to his feet, swaying when nausea rolled through him. His stomach gave a heave of protest and Gale barely made it to the bathroom before he was heaving up the bile in his empty stomach. When the heaving finally stopped, Gale slid to the floor and curled up in a ball, pressing his forehead against the tiled floor.

It had been a few years since he’d had a migraine this bad and he was thankful no one was around to see him suffer. Last time it had happened Gale’s father nearly beat him bloody for acting like a child with a headache. It wasn’t until three days later when Gale passed out bringing the cows in and nearly getting trampled did his parents decide to take him to the hospital. The doctor had tried to prescribe him medication to help with the headaches, but Gale’s father was a proud man and refused to accept that his son needed help controlling his pain. He had taken Gale home against doctors orders and gave him the night to recover. Thankfully the pain meds the doctors had given him while he was in the hospital helped with the pain enough that Gale could function.

“Gale!” Maisey’s harsh yell tore through Gale’s head, making his whole body shiver. He cupped his hands over his ears, kissing at the pain in his head. The bathroom door flung open and Gale squeezed his eyes shut when the light flared on. A hard shoe jabbed his arm and cold fingers clutched his wrist. His hand was jerked away from his ear. “Get up, you lazy sack,” she growled. “As much as I would love to see the master beat you, there’s work to be done and no time to waste laying on the floor. Get the beds stripped and the laundry started.”

Gale managed to whimper out a “yes ma’am” and visibly forced himself into a sitting position. When he managed to get himself on wobbly feet, Maisey left him to work. 

What normally took him minutes took him hours to do, the pain in his head radiating down his neck and back. His stomach continued its upset, forcing Gale into the bathroom several times until there was nothing more he could bring up. He had just managed to get the laundry baskets in the laundry room when the pain became unbearable. He dropped to his knees, bracing his hands on the tiled floor as he gulped in air. His eyes were blurring and the black around the edges was encroaching on his sight. He slid to the floor before he could collapse, laying curled up on his side. The pain in his head grew worse and worse, threatening to knock him out as he fought down more nausea. 

Tiny hands clutched at his arms, jarring Gale and sending a stabbing pain through him. He tried to pull away, reaching for Elsea’s hand when she pulled back. Blinking away the darkness in his vision, Gale gasped and swallowed several times until he could get the words out. “Call Lucas,” he whispered. 

Elsea’s small face looked down at him, her wide eye overflowing with tears. She clutched at Gale’s hand, nodding several times before she got to her feet and hurried out of the room. Gale closed his eye, letting his body submit to the pain. He faded in and out of consciousness, hearing Elsea’s frantic chatter into the phone and Maisey’s harsh voice as she scolded the little girl. Somehow Maisey had been given the phone and Gale felt Elsea move around him. She sat down next to his head, gently combing his hair with his fingers while Maisey spoke to Lucas. Whatever Lucas was telling her annoyed the old woman and Gale took pleasure in hearing her clipped ‘yes master’ as he again lost consciousness. 

Cool hands brought Gale back to consciousness once again and he forced his eyes open a crack to see Lucas kneeling over him. “Hey,” Lucas whispered, sliding his hands under Gale’s arms. 

“Let’s get you up and into bed.”

“I’m fine,” Gale replied weakly, trying and failing to get himself up.

“You’re definitely not fine,” Lucas huffed, hauling Gale to his feet. “People who are fine don’t just collapse like that.” He lowered Gale onto the bed and began pulling off Gale’s clothes. “Doctor Enges is on his way.”

“I don’t need a doctor,” Gale whimpered. “Just a headache.”

“It’s not just a headache,” Lucas ground out.

Gale mumbled something unintelligible and rolled on his side to face Lucas. He scooted forward slowly and reached out to take Lucas’s hand. He laced their fingers together, pulling Lucas down until he was laying next to him. Gale pushed forward again, burying his face in Lucas’s warm neck. Lucas sighed and shifted so Gale could lay comfortably against him and curled his arm around Gale’s back. From that position Lucas quietly instructed someone to block out the light coming through the curtains and to keep as quiet as possible while they worked. 

After several long minutes of drifting off, Gale was woken once more to a cold pack being laid across his forehead and Lucas lifting Gale’s hand so someone could slip a needle into the vein. Cold saline spread up his arm, carrying something that brought on the quick ease of pain in the form of sleep. 

~~~  
The pain in Gale’s head was still there when he woke, but it felt like Gale was somehow detached from his pain. He belatedly realized that it was probably the drugs coursing through him that was making him feel that way. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes too quickly, hissing in pain at the light on the bedside table. Someone shifted next to Gale, the finger linked with his pulling Gale’s hand as they clicked off the light. Gale blinked open his eyes again and looked up at Lucas. 

“How are you feeling?” Lucas whispered.

“Head hurts,” Gale slurred. 

“Doctor Enges said you’ve got one hell of a migraine.”

“Wasn’t the first time and it won’t be the last,” Gale replied. 

Lucas grunted and shook his head. He slid his fingers into Gale’s hair and pressed their foreheads together. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Gale opened his mouth to apologize, but what came out instead was “I hate you.” Lucas jerked back in surprise, his emerald eyes wide. Gale found more then just a little part of him satisfied with the reaction. “I hate everything about you. I hate that you treat me like shit. I hate that you beat me every time I don’t do something right or refuse to do something. Did you ever stop to think I was afraid of what you were doing or in pain at all? I hate every time you force me to suck your cock and I hate that you let me starve when I won’t do it. I hate that you never talk to me about things and that you chained me to the bed because you couldn’t tell me that I scared you. I even hate how much you’re afraid of intimacy and that you can’t understand that all I want to do is hold you at night.”

Gale continued rambling about all the other things he hated about Lucas, ignoring the person who moved beside him until something cold seeped into his arm. Gale turned to tell the person that he hated them too, but only managed to turn half way before sinking into unconsciousness again. 

Gale’s pain was gone the next time he consciously opened his eyes again and he sighed in relief. He tested his fingers, curling them against the sheets to make sure he still wasn’t heavily affected by whatever pain meds they had given him. His left hand was resting against his stomach, his fingers still entwined with Lucas’s and the IV still pumping fluids into his vein. He turned his head to look at the man lying next to him, smiling softly when he found Lucas laying on his side and using Gale’s shoulder to prop up a book he was reading. 

“Hey,” Gale whispered, his voice hoarse. His smile grew when Lucas’s emerald eyes looked up at him. “How long was I out this time?”

“Almost three days,” Lucas explained, closing the book and tucking it under his pillow. He scooted forward and set his cheek on Gale’s pillow. “How often do you get these?”

“I got them a lot when I was younger, but they got less and less when I got older. The migraines usually come on when I’m under a lot of stress.”

“Which is what happened,” Lucas stated. 

Gale frowned, looking Lucas’s face over. He seemed hesitant to hear the answer, though Gale had no idea how Lucas hadn’t realized by now that he was the reason Gale had started getting headaches in the first place. “I’m not used to being a slave,” Gale admitted. It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. “I just couldn’t handle all the changes that were happening so quickly.” 

“I didn’t exactly make the situation and easier,” Lucas muttered. He paused for a moment and looked Gale over, sighing quietly as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “You scared me.”

Gale grimaced, feeling like he had heard Lucas say those words before, but he couldn’t remember when. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, sliding his fingers over Lucas’s cheek. He badly wanted to kiss him, but he had no idea when he had bushed his teeth last. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Of course,” Lucas replied, looking relieved. 

Movement to Gale’s other side drew his attention and he smiled up at the little nurse who approached the bed. Lucas lifted Gale’s hand, holding it still so she could remove the IV and bandage the spot. She instructed Lucas to call if anything happened while packing up her things and leaving the room. Gale and Lucas laid together on the bed for several long minutes, listening to the bustle of the house as the stress of the last few days finally dissipated. 

“Do you think yo can make it to the bathroom to shower?” Lucas asked.

Gale nodded, pulling their fingers apart so he could push himself up. Once he was on his feet, Gale stood for a moment to make sure he could stand on his own before making his way to the bathroom. Lucas waited outside the bathroom door so Gale could have some privacy before they climbed into the shower together. Lucas helped Gale wash, treating him like he was made of glass as he gently scrubbed Gale’s skin. Lucas’s gentle movements were still halted, but there was an added softness to them that hadn’t been there before.

“You should get some more rest,” Lucas told Gale when they finally stepped out of the bathroom.

“I’m fine,” Gale replied, sliding his arm around Lucas’s waist. He set his hand on the small of Lucas’s back, feeling the skin shudder. He pulled Lucas forward until their naked skin pressed together. Lucas felt good against him and Gale lifted his hand to cup Lucas’s cheek.

“Doctor’s orders,” Lucas chided, rubbing his cheek against the palm of Gale’s hand. “You get in bed and I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Will you be staying with me?” Gale asked, letting his voice sound hopeful.

Lucas huffed out a laugh and tilted his head back. “If you don’t mind me doing some work while you sleep.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Gale sighed, leaning down to give Lucas a soft kiss. Lucas hummed against Gale lips, pressing himself closer to Gale’s warm body. His hands settled against Gale’s chest and he pushed away when Gale tried to deepen the kiss.

“Bed,” Lucas commanded softly.

“Yes, master,” Gale replied in a gentle tone that made Lucas shiver. He kissed Lucas one last time and headed towards the bed, contempt to have his master treating him kindly for as long as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Gale folded the last of the laundry and placed it in a basket. He slid it towards Elsea who was standing in the doorway, telling Gale about the new doll Lucas had bought for her. She easily lifted the basket up and flashed Gale a smile before she scuttled down the hall to Maisey’s bedroom. Gale hefted the second basket off the floor and headed out of the laundry room. He tucked his clothes in his dressers and headed to Lucas’s room, setting the basket in front of Lucas’s dresser. Gale glanced around the room, noting the untouched bed.

After Gale’s headache, Lucas had had to catch up with wok, which meant he spent all his time locked in his office when he was home. Hiding in his office also kept Lucas away from Gale. Once Gale was feeling better Lucas had told Gale to stay in his own room, buying him a body pillow in hopes that it would help Gale sleep better. Lucas hardly spoke to Gale and for the last week and a half there had been no training and no new rules. Any conversations they did have Gale had to keep his anger in check. He badly wanted to rail at his master for everything, but Gale preferred the silence over hostility. 

Though the distance between them was a relief to Gale, some part of him didn’t enjoy the sudden wall Lucas had put up around himself. Lucas’s growing distance felt more like a punishment to the two of them then a show of respect. Gale assumed that now that Lucas had discovered that Gale was more trouble then anything he didn’t want anything to do with him. Considering the amount of tests Doctor Enges was putting Gale through, he was probably racking up quite a medical bill. After treating Gale with the information he had in Gale’s medical records, he wanted to do follow up tests to make sure nothing had changed over the last few years. 

Lucas had agreed to it, writing checks that were probably in the thousands for each visit like it was nothing, but the tension in Lucas became worse and worse every time they left the doctor’s office. It didn’t help that Doctor Enges pulled Lucas aside every time to talk to him about god only knew what. The man would tell Gale that everything was fine, but Gale wasn’t sure if he should believe him.

He descended the stairs with the basket of kitchen towels, pausing at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Lucas yelling in his office. Gale moved closer to the door, listening to Lucas yelling about people breaking a contract they had agreed upon, his voice rising with each passing second. Letting out a slow sigh, Gale set down the basket of laundry and reached for the door. Maybe if he could calm Lucas down now, he wouldn’t have to face his master’s full rage later.

He winced when Lucas’s sharp tone reached his ears as he stepped into the office. Lucas glanced up at him as he spoke heatedly into the phone, raising one eyebrow in question. Gale gave him a small smile and shut the door. He made his way to Lucas’s desk, grabbing a chair and pulling it towards his master. Lucas continued to yell into his phone, his entire body tense. Lucas’s knuckles were white where he clutched the edge of his desk and the receiver of his phone. Gale watched him for a few seconds, trying to decide how to go about calming his master down.

Lucas watched him wearily as Gale settled into his chair, his voice still sharp but not as loud as it had been a moment ago. Reaching for Lucas’s hand, Gale pried his fingers off the desk and laced their fingers together. Lucas stuttered his next harsh response, his emerald eyes darting towards their entwined hands. Gale made sure Lucas saw his other hand slide behind his back to settle against his spine. Gale slid his chair closer when Lucas didn’t pull away and he began rubbing soothing circles over his master’s back.

Lucas couldn’t seem to relax as he spoke, his fingers squeezing Gale’s hand so hard it hurt. Lucas glanced at him again and Gale smiled softly, bringing Lucas’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Lucas paused as he listened to the person on the other line speak. He took a long breath, letting it out slowly, his shoulders slumping and his muscles relaxing under Gale’s hand.   
After several minutes Lucas managed to relax under Gale’s gentle touches, his tone growing softer. He was no longer yelling and he seemed to be trying to negotiate more instead of forcing the person on the line to do what he wanted. He ended the conversation by making a deal with the person and hung up the phone.

“Rough day at work?” Gale asked, his lips brushing over the back of Lucas’s hand. 

“I’ve been fighting with this company for months,” Lucas replied, his eyes watching Gale’s lips. “They keep changing their minds about a program they want me to create and they expect me to be able to change everything once I’ve started.”

“Sounds frustrating,” Gale said, his heartbeat picking up when Lucas slid a finger over his lower lip. “I’m sure you’ll come up with a solution.”

Lucas nodded, visibly swallowing as he slid his thumb over the back of Gale’s hand. “What’s this for?” he asked, pressing into the hand rubbing his back.

“You sounded upset and I figured it would be best for the both of us if I tried to calm you down now.”

“Yeah,” Lucas sighed, “I guess this is better then me abusing you later to let off steam.” He closed his eyes and tried to pull his hand away but Gale refused to let him go. 

“That’s not the only reason I came in here,” Gale told him. Lucas opened his eyes and cocked his head slightly. “You’ve been stressed for days and I’m pretty sure some of it is because of me. The last thing I want is for you to collapse.”

“Like you did?” Lucas countered. 

Gale grunted and pursed his lips. “Hopefully without the nasty headache.”

“Well, the house is well stocked if I do,” Lucas huffed a laugh. “Speaking of, how are you feeling? Are the meds helping?”

“I’m doing fine,” Gale assured. “Haven’t had a headache since I started the meds. Thank you for letting me have some space so I could put myself back together.”

Lucas nodded, curling his hands in Gale’s shirt and tugging him forward. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome,” Gale rumbled against Lucas’s lips. He smiled when they kissed again, feeling Lucas’s gentle sigh against his skin. “I’m starting to see the plus side of being a personal slave.”  
Lucas pulled back with a frown, a flicker of guilt passing over his face. He opened his mouth to say something when Maisey’s yell cut through the quiet. Gale huffed and pressed their foreheads together, feeding off of Lucas’s calm. 

“Go,” Lucas sighed, nudging Gale’s cheek with his nose. “I’ll be alright.”

Gale kissed Lucas one last time and pulled back. He unlaced their fingers, letting the tips of his fingers slide down Lucas’s palm as he pulled away. He returned the chair to it’s rightful place and headed towards the door. Gale glanced back at Lucas to make sure he was okay and found him reaching for the phone. 

“Don’t let the rest of your work stress you out,” Gale called softly.

Lucas’s hand paused over the receiver and he glanced up at Gale. The smile on his face was soft, almost shy as he spoke. “I’ll make sure to call you if things start getting tense again.” Gale nodded and opened the door, watching Lucas dial a number as he pulled the door closed. “Hi Eden,” Lucas said in a tired tone as the door clicked shut.

~~~  
Gale snatched his body pillow off his bed and headed across the hall, not bothering to knock as he stepped into Lucas’s bedroom. He tossed his pillow onto the bed and crawled on, sitting cross-legged as he waited for his master. The bathroom light flicked off and Lucas stepped out a second later. He paused when he found Gale sitting on his bed, his eyes flickering with surprise.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked in a worried tone.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Gale replied gently. “I just wanted to spend the night with you.”

“Oh,” Lucas said sounding slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t think you wanted to stay with me.”

“Well, it’s been a while and I figured I should do my job and keep you company.” Gale pulled the covers down and patted the bed. 

Lucas stepped towards the bed, crawling in and laying on his side to face Gale. “I don’t want you to think you’re obligated to do this, Gale. If you want to sleep in your bed, you can.”

“Technically I am supposed to do this because I’m your slave,” Gale replied, settling under the sheets. He held up a hand to quiet Lucas when he protested. “I’m fine here and I don’t feel obligated. Besides, you still seem a little tense and it’s always better when you share a bed with someone that makes you feel calm.”

Lucas watched him for a moment, looking like there was something he wanted to say. Instead he nodded and rolled onto his back. He wished Gale a good night and relaxed against the mattress, closing his eyes. Gale laid on his side, watching Lucas for a moment. His face was soft and it was the most relaxed Gale had seen Lucas since Lucas bought him. Gale slid his hand across the mattress,brushing his fingers over Lucas’s wrist in an attempt to take his hand.

The touch woke Lucas immediately and he shot up, looking around in confusion. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a slightly worried tone.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Gale sat up and brushed his fingers over Lucas’s cheek. “I’m sorry, I forgot how lightly you slept. I was just going to hold your hand, that’s all.”

In the moonlight Gale could Lucas blink at him a few times as he tried to process what Gale was saying. A light blush covered Lucas’s cheeks, giving Lucas and almost innocent look. Gale bit his lip to keep himself from smiling as Lucas watched him. His heartbeat picked up again when their eyes met and something swirled in his chest. He laid back down, keeping his hands to himself as Lucas settled next to him. He had just closed his eyes when he felt Lucas shift next to him. His fingers slid under Gale’s hand and Gale parted his fingers to Let Lucas’a fingers slide between them. He squeezed Lucas’s hand, letting himself relax with the touch.

~~~  
Gale stared up at the ceiling in Lucas’s bedroom as his fingers glided over the smooth sheets. Lucas had gotten up over an hour ago to get some work done, leaving Gale dozing in his bed. Over the week things had become more relaxed, but Gale still felt like Lucas was keeping his distance. He had hoped that Lucas would warm up a little bit after the moment they had in Gale’s office, but there was something that kept Lucas from opening up. Gale was coming to the conclusion that Lucas didn’t normally let his slaves get as close as Gale had been getting and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

Rolling out of bed, Gale showered and dressed and headed down the stairs. Lucas’s office door was closed and Gale could hear yelling from inside. The voice, however, was not Lucas’s and Gale assumed he was meeting with an unhappy client. When he listened a little closer Gale caught his name mentioned and a lot of cursing. Gale wasn’t sure if he wanted to intrude on whatever was going on, so he decided to leave it alone until Lucas came out and then Gale could run damage control. 

He wandered towards the kitchen, pausing when he heard more unfamiliar voices. Elsea’s excited voice mixed in with the others, easing the slight worry Gale had been feeling. He stepped towards the doorway and peaked inside, looking at the table where elsea sat between two smiling men. Elsea was talking rapidly to the small brunet about something she read in a book. The larger of the two men watched the both of them with a fond smile on his face. Gale hung back in the doorway, watching the group talk. He was surprised to see that even Maisey joined in on the conversation, a smile wide on her wrinkled face. 

Gale stepped closer, jerking backwards when startling blue eyes met his. Gale pressed himself against the wall, hearing the scrape of the kitchen chair and the footfalls that brought the man closer to Gale. Those same blue eyes met Gale’s again when the man rounded the doorway, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Hey,” the man said in a soft tone.

“Hey,” Gale replied, his tone equally soft.

The man’s smile grew and he held out his hand, “I’m Eden.”

“Gale,” Gale replied, taking Eden’t hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet the man that’s running Lucas around in circles. He hasn’t stopped talking about you since you got here.”

“I think you mean complaining about me,” Gale grunted. 

Eden smiled and clapped Gale on the back. “Come sit with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add this at the end knowing that some of the questions I got would be answered in this chapter.
> 
> I do also want to remind you that his is from Gale's pov and he doesn't always understand or know what's going on until afterward, especially if he's in and out of consciousness. There are also some things he doesn't remember.
> 
> Also, I think a lot of you are looking at Gale's hope to keep the peace with Lucas as Gale actually liking him. Along with that, Gale has never had someone whose stayed by his side and made sure he's been taken care of when he has one of these horrible migraines. Like it said in the chapter, Gale's father never allowed him time to relax after an episode and Gale was expected to continue working. Having Lucas, someone who sometimes acts like he cares a little for Gale give him that support and care Gale's family never did was something Gale was extremely grateful for. And like all the other times Lucas has shown a little bit of caring, Gale wants Lucas to know he's thankful for those moments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am updating back to back days, because I forgot to update before I left for vacation. Yesterday and today are the only days the library is open here so I figured I'd give you two chapters.
> 
> I'm probably not going to update again until I'm home. I've got the next few chapters written, but I keep changing my mind about them and rearranging the story line so they are stressing me out a little. I'm hoping to get at least one, maybe two chapters posted before my surgery Friday.

Gale followed Eden into the kitchen, smiling at Elsea as he took a seat at the table. The brunet-who Eden introduced as his boyfriend Cade-smiled up at Gale, his chocolate eyes assessing Gale with interest. Gale returned the smile with his own assessing look. The man had definitely been a slave at one point in his life. Gale could see scars peaking above the collar of his shirt and though his face had a permanent look of innocence, his chocolate eyes gave him a world weary look. 

“You’re not like the other slaves Lucas buys,” Cade commented.

“According to him he promised someone he would try a slave that could handle a little rough treatment,” Gale grumbled.

The corner of Cade’s lips quirked and he glanced at Eden. “Well, that’s good, I guess.”

“You’re definitely giving Lucas a run for his money,” Eden said, accepting a plate of food from Maisey. 

“He’s just lucky the master hasn’t tried to break him yet,” Maisey scowled, dropping a plate of food in front of Gale.

“Not for a lack of trying considering Jace is still in there yelling at him.”

“Isn’t Jace the slave my master promised he would change for?” Gale asked.

“The very one,” Eden nodded.

“I didn’t realize my master’s friend owned him.”

“I bought him a little over a year ago from a friend who wasn’t exactly kind to him. But, even though I own him, Jace is not my slave, he is my boyfriend. If I had my way both Jace and Cade would be free already.”

Gale cocked his head curiously and glanced at Cade. Cade gave him a cheeky grin. “That’s right I’ve got two boyfriends, you should be jealous.”

Gale snorted and shook his head, “Sounds like too much work to keep two boyfriends happy.”

“It’s not,” Eden chuckled. 

“Well, that’s good.” Gale paused and looked between Eden and Cade. “My master didn’t tell me you were coming to visit.”

“Which is odd considering you’re the reason we’re here,” Eden replied.

Gale’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to respond when footsteps outside the kitchen caught his attention. A small man entered the kitchen, his grey eyes finding Gale’s immediately. His blank expression looked slightly pinched and he turned to look at Lucas, stopping the man in his tracks. 

“He’s going to be pissed,” Jace told Lucas in a flat tone with a slight inflection of anger. 

“I know,” Lucas sighed dejectedly. He didn’t look as tense as Gale had expected, but he wasn’t as relaxed as he had been when he got up that morning. 

Gale looked past Jace and up at Lucas, raising an eyebrow when Lucas caught his eyes. “They’re here for me?” 

“Technically we’re here to help you deal with Lucas,” Cade told Gale with a smile.

“I asked them to come because I needed advice,” Lucas explained, looking slightly guilty.

“Which translates to Lucas screwed up and now he needs help fixing it,” Eden replied with a grin.

Lucas grunted and dropped into the seat next to Gale. Gale immediately reached for Lucas’s hand. There might be a lot of tension between them, but Gale didn’t need Lucas stressed anymore then he already was. The touch made Lucas immediately relax in his chair, his thumb rubbing over the back of Gale’s hand. 

“You said Cade and Jace would be free if you had your way,” Gale started, looking at Eden. “Does that mean you own Cade too?”

“Yes, Cade was given to me as a birthday gift about a year and a half ago. As I said before, Cade and Jace are not my slaves, they are my boyfriends and in ten years I’ll give then both their freedom. We’ve got a lot planned for afterwards.” Eden watched Lucas for a moment, seeming to study his reaction to whatever Gale had done under the table. He shot a loot at Jace, conveying an entire conversation between then in a few seconds. 

Jace cocked his head at Eden and then glanced at Lucas. Lucas returned the look, squeezing Gale’s hand underneath the table. Gale returned the squeeze, giving Jace a small warning look. Jace shrugged when Gale looked at him and glanced back at Eden. 

“Many of the slaves in the holding center talked about earning their freedom, but I didn’t think it was as easy as being a slave for ten years,” Gale said, hoping to stop whatever was going on between Jace and Eden.

“It’s not that easy,” Lucas stared. “It’s actually very hard for a slave to achieve.” He gently pulled his hand away from Gale’s and accepted his plate of food from Maisey. “It’s not only ten years of slavery, it’s ten years of serving the same master. On top of that, they have to agree to give you their freedom. Convincing them to free you might be even harder then surviving those ten years.”

“Well, their’s always a loophole,” Gale sighed. “It’s a nice thing to dream about, though.”

“Which means the only thing you’re hoping to survive is your six months before you can be sent to sale,” Jace ground out, shooting a look at Lucas.

“I’m trying,” Lucas replied defensively.

“Not hard enough, obviously,” Jace snapped.

“Jace,” Eden said softly, sliding his hand up Jace’s arm. “Later, please?”

Jace pursed his lips and nodded. The kitchen fell silent as the group ate and Gale and Elsea excused themselves to get some work done when they were finished eating. 

Gale took his time cleaning the bedrooms and bathrooms, noting that the guest bedroom door was open and the bed already made. He headed downstairs and started on the living room when Jace found him again.

“Come with me,” he told Gale, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. They found Lucas and Eden talking in the sitting room. Both men looked up when Jace and Gale approached. “We’re using your office,” Jace told Lucas when he grabbed Eden’s hand. 

Lucas nodded, watching Gale as they moved towards Lucas’s office. Jace released Gale and Eden’s hand when they stepped into the room and told Gale to sit. 

Gale’s hackles began to rise as he pulled out Lucas’s plush leather chair and took a seat. He didn’t know how this conversation would go and considering Jace had already reamed Lucas out, Gale couldn’t help but believe that Jace was going to do the same with him. That, or Jace was going to stake his territory and tell Gale to back off. He wasn’t exactly sure how close Jace and Lucas were.

“So,” Gale grunted when Jace and Eden dragged chairs around to face him and took a seat. “Is this where you tell me that I’m the other woman and that I better not steal your man?”

“Damn,” Eden laughed, “no wonder Lucas called us. You definitely don’t hide what you’re feeling.”

“Jace and I are just for fun,” Jace explained. He looked slightly surprised, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. “There are no emotions involved. Technically you should be the one telling me I’m the other woman. Lucky for you Luca and I have talked about ending our time together.”

“Oh,” Gale breathed, wondering if it was Jace or Lucas who breached that subject. “Well, I won’t be accusing you of being a home wrecker. I’m just a plaything and a punching bag for him.”

“And that’s why we’re here,” Jace informed him. “I know it feels like it, but you’re not the punching bag. Lucas isn’t the best when it comes to controlling his emotions and you’re very different compared to the slaves Lucas normally buys.”

“And that gives him permission to beat me when he’s upset and practically rape me during his training sessions?” Gale growled. 

“You can thank Lucas’s father for that,” Eden cut in. He gently patted Gale’s arm and smiled softly. “Lucas’s parents were never home and when they were, they ignored their son. The only time they paid attention to him was when he was dressed up and forced to go to a dinner with them. One night Lucas snapped and went off on his parents at a public event. Lucas’s father gave him a hell of a beating for embarrassing him and then gave him an out for his anger.”

“A slave?” Gale whispered.

“Lucas’s father had a young man he kept just to beat when he was upset. He taught his ten year old son that slaves were the people to take your anger out on. It’s all Lucas has known for most of his life, learning new ways to use his slaves the older he got. That’s why it’s so hard for him to break the habit now. I’m not trying to make excuses for him, I just want you to understand why Lucas is the way he is.”

“Is that also why you made him promise to try a different slave? One that would be able to handle a little abuse?” Gale accused, glaring at Jace.

“That wasn’t me,” Jace said, holding up his hands. “Though I will say that you seem to be a better choice then some of the others Lucas has purchased. Lucas usually chooses a smaller and weaker looking slave. He believed that they would help him learn to be gentle. Instead, the first time Lucas got a little rough they started to submit. After a few months they were completely submissive and Lucas wasn’t learning anything.” 

“The fact that Lucas called us for help is a big thing for him,” Eden continued when Jace finished. “Normally when we come to visit Lucas keeps his personal slave as hidden as possible and if we do see them we normally get a hostile response when we start a conversation. You are the first slave we’ve been able to sit down and talk to. You’re also the first one to get Lucas to relax. What did you do under the table?”

“I just held his hand,” Gale replied. “I’ve found that if I try to calm him down when he starts getting stressed I can avoid the blow up later. I’ve only been doing it for a few days, but it seems to be working.” 

“That’s good,” Jace nodded. “I should apologize, though. I was the one who begged Lucas to change and then I didn’t follow up on it. I just let Lucas choose the slaves on his own and hoped for the best. That’s not going to happen now, I’ll be there for you whenever you need. I want to help as much as I can.”

“We all will,” Eden added.

“Thank you,” Gale sighed. He could use all the help he could get. 

Jace gave Gale a small smile and stood up. He stepped towards Gale and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Gale set his hands on Jace’s hips and nudged Jace’s cheek. “Fair warning, because this week is the last week I’m going to have with Lucas there will be a lot of fucking.”

Gale gave a sharp laugh and buried his face in Jace’s neck. He slid his arms around Jace’s waist, hugging him close. If anything, this would be an interesting week with Eden, Cade, and Jace around.

A knock on the door caused Gale to look up and Jace to try to look behind him. Lucas stepped into the room, his emerald eyes softening when he found Gale and Jace hugging. “I need to get a little work done before the weekend.”

“Yes, I need to head back to the hotel too,” Eden said as he stood. “I’m going to leave you Jace and take Cade and Elsea. I promised to take her to see The Lion King.”

“You promised to take Maisey too,” Lucas reminded. 

“I’m taking her tomorrow night,” Eden replied. “Maybe if you spoiled your slaves a little I wouldn’t have to do it.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and gave Eden a light shove. Jace chuckled as he made his way towards the door and Gale hung back, watching Lucas pull the chairs back to their rightful place. He stepped forward and slid a hand around Lucas’s elbow to stop him. Lucas put on a forced smile when he turned to Gale.

“Hey,” Gale said softly, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Lucas replied, tugging his arm away from Gale.

“Look, I know you called them to help, but if Jace is going to stress you out, you can ask them to leave.”

“Jace isn’t stressing me out,” Lucas said softly. He moved around his desk and turned on his computers. “You know how sometimes you don’t realize how badly you fucked up until someone tells you the stupid thing you’ve done?” he asked, looking up at Gale.

“I’ve had a few moments like that,” Gale shrugged. 

“Well, Jace did that to me this morning, very loudly,” Lucas huffed a laugh. “It made me realize that I really have been horrible to not just you, but every other slave I’ve owned.”

“I’m glad you realized it,” Gale sighed, stepping towards Lucas. “Just don’t get too stressed while you’re trying to fix all the things you screwed up.” He gently cupped Lucas’s face in his hand and leaned forward to kiss him.

“How can you be so nice to me after everything I’ve done to you?” Lucas breathed. 

“Because fighting back is only going to make it worse. Besides, my kindness seems to throw you off according to Eden.”

“Well, that’s true,” Lucas snorted. He let Gale pull him forward for another kiss before pulling away. “I’ve got to get to work and I know you have some cleaning to do. Spend a little time with Jace afterwards and see how much advice he can give you.”

“I will,” Gale sighed, kissing Lucas one last time. He turned around, pausing when he saw Jace watching him from the doorway, a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I totally have this chapter labeled Naughty Times with Lucas and Jace in scrivener.

Jace grumbled at the remote in his hand, shaking it as he stabbed at the buttons. He slapped Gale’s hand away for the fifth time, stating that he had been in Lucas’s house longer then Gale and he should know how to use the remotes by now. After Eden, Cade, and Elsea left, Jace helped Gale finish cleaning the living room and what little work Elsea had left behind. Once they finished, they settled into the living room to talk while Jace fought with the remote. 

Gale learned how Jace and Lucas ended up meeting and the training he had endured. Once Jace finished, Gale stared at him for several seconds, wondering how Jace could ever develop feelings for Lucas. He figured that after living with a man like Xander, Lucas was probably a breath of fresh air for Jace. Jace had mumbled the word Stockholm syndrome when Gale asked what it was about Lucas that made him develop feelings for him and the word sent a shiver through Gale. It had been something Gale had been wondering too every time he felt some sort of emotion that wasn't hatred for his master.

“God, he always had to have the best technology,” Jace grumbled, tossing the remote on the table. “Damn computer nerd.” Gale snorted, wondering if Jace would get away with calling Lucas that to his face. Jace smirked and glanced at Gale, “So what’s next on the schedule Lucas has you following?”

“Well,” Gale cocked his head, “it’s been a while, but I could definitely use a workout. I’m not really sure if my master will let me go without a babysitter.”

“Yeah, I heard about the lake thing,” Jace sighed. He got to his feet and looked down at Gale, “We need to talk about why Lucas freaked out about that.” 

“Yeah,” Gale whispered. 

Jace patted the top of Gale’s head and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later and took Gale’s hand. “I told Lucas we were heading down to the gym. Let’s go get changed.”

~~~  
Gale glanced at Jace as he moved away from the wights he’d been using and made his way over to the treadmill. Jace had spent all his time on the elliptical and he was just ending his workout when Gale joined him. Gale hit the button to start the treadmill and Glanced over at Jace. “So, I freaked him out so much he had to cuff me to the bed?” he prompted. 

“Lucas isn’t good with words,” Jace replied flatly, slowing the elliptical to a stop. “He was afraid that you were going to do something drastic.”

“Like swim to freedom?” Gale muttered. 

“Well, considering they would have tracked you down before you even got out of the water, I highly doubt that was something Lucas had thought about. Try thinking more along the lines of committing suicide.”

“Suicide?” Gale asked in surprise. Had Lucas actually have other slaves kill themselves because of the way they were treated? 

“He hasn’t had it happen to him,” Jace assured when he noticed the look on Gale’s face. “That doesn’t mean others haven’t. Unfortunately you hear about slaves killing themselves more and more every day. Especially now with the new laws in place there are more and more slaves ending their lives because they can’t handle this life. When Lucas saw you wading into that lake he immediately thought the worst. It terrified him and instead of calmly talking to you about it he overreacted.”

“I never even thought about that,” Gale sighed. Though he was still upset that Lucas had stripped Gale of what little freedom he had and locked him to the bed every night; some part of him felt like an idiot for scaring Lucas so badly. “Now I feel like a jerk.”

“You deserved to be upset about what happened, but I want you to see it from Lucas’s perspective too.” Jace stepped off the elliptical and sat on the bench in front of Gale’s treadmill. His grey eyes wandered up Gale’s chest and trailed back down as he followed a bead of sweat. He took a deep breath and licked his lips as he shifted on the seat.

“Enjoying the view?” Gale teased, noting the pink tinge on Jace’s cheeks. 

Jace’s eyes snapped up to Gale’s face for a moment before looking away. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. “It’s been a little busy at home and we haven’t had a lot of time alone together lately.”

“Good thing the apartment is empty right now,” Gale replied in a suggestive tone. 

Jace sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “Lucas asked me to keep an eye on you. He’s not completely convinced the headaches are better or that the medication is working. The last thing he wants is for you to collapse when no one is around.”

“I told him the meds were working fine,” Gale huffed, pushing himself into a jog.

“You were writhing on the floor in pain and told him you were fine. How is that going to convince him to believe you?” Jace questioned.

“Yeah, alright,” Gale shook his head.

Jace watched him for a moment, his head cocked slightly and his expression blank. Gale wondered if the look was a result of Jace’s slave training, or if it came natural to him. Then again, with all the abuse Jace had endured he probably learned to hide his feelings long before he met Lucas. Every slave knew that emotions could easily be used against them. 

“Lucas told me he was surprised you didn’t fight him about being tied to the bed,” Jace finally said after a few minutes. “Actually, he can’t believe how subdued you are. He told me that you were attacking other slaves at the holding center because they were hurting weaker slaves. He doesn’t understand why you don’t stop him when he’s hurting you.” 

“I will take whatever abuse he’s willing to give me so long as he doesn’t lay a hand on Elsea or Maisey,” Gale replied coldly. 

Jace fell quiet again, his lip pursed as a concerned look crossed his face. “I think we’re going to have to have Lucas talk to you about his plans for Elsea sooner then later.” 

Gale grunted and they lapsed int another silence while he finished his workout. The exercise felt good and Gale was happy he was getting his body moving again. The workout left him with a slight endorphin high that helped clear his head. Jace stood when Gale climbed off the machine and the two walked silently into the locker room. They were the only ones in the gym and Gale didn’t hesitate to undress. Lucas on the other hand kept all his clothes on as he grabbed the shampoo from his locker.

“So, have you thought about what you want to accomplish while I’m here?” Jace asked, his eyes stealing glances at Gale.

“What do you mean?” Gale asked, smirking at the effect his naked body was having on Jace. 

“Eden, Cade, and I are here to help you with Lucas and neither of us can help you do that without knowing what you want to change.”

“Right now,” Gale started, turning on the water in the shower, “I just want Elsea to be safe.”

“And?” Jace prompted, tugging back the curtain to Gale’s stall.

“I don’t know,” Gale huffed, waving his arms in frustration. “I guess I want to know what my actual purpose is if it’s not going to be Lucas’s fuck toy.”

Jace scowled at him again, but nodded, “Well, I guess that’s a start.” He let the curtain fall and Gale could hear the water turning on in the next stall. 

“Does that mean that wen we get back upstairs you are going to sit my master and I down and force us to talk to each other?” Gale called over the sound of running water.

“Not yet,” Jace replied. “We’re going to observe you two for the weekend and then we’ll sit down and talk.”

“Wonderful,” Gale groused, grabbing the shampoo and washing his hair.

~~~  
Gale was woken around one in the morning when his side of the bed dipped low. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled a body on top of Gale’s. Jace’s silver eyes glinted in the moonlight at he looked down at Gale and he gave him a shy smile.

“I was wondering if I’d find you in bed with Lucas or not,” Jace whispered, sliding between Gale’s open legs. He grabbed the body pillow Gale had been holding and tossed it towards the end of the bed. He yanked the covers down, using his foot to shove them as far as he could. 

“I suggested sleeping in my room tonight and he asked me to stay,” Gale replied, nodding towards Lucas. 

“Then stay and watch, you might learn something new.”

Gale snorted and rolled his eyes, pinching Jace’s side. Jace gave a small giggle and quickly kissed Gale on the lips. He rolled away and Gale shifted the hand linked with Lucas’s so Jace didn’t roll on top of them. Lucas groaned when Jace climbed on top of him, sliding down towards his knees to tug his boxers off. Gale twisted slightly, reaching for the lube on the bedside table beside him. He handed it to Jace, who gave him a quiet thank you. 

“I thought you were going to do this earlier,” Lucas grumbled, his voice rough with sleep. 

“Eden got a hold of me before I could sneak away and then Cade joined in,” Jace explained, drizzling lube on Lucas’s cock. “After that I was really sticky and had to shower and I decided to get some sleep so I was well rested.”

“Of course,” Lucas huffed, “it’s the only reasonable thing to do when you know you’re just going to have sex again.” Jace hummed, curling his fingers around Lucas’s shaft. Lucas shifted when Jace began to stroke him and he turned his head to look at Gale.

“You don’t have to stay if this makes you uncomfortable,” he whispered.

“And miss the show,” Gale replied, sounding appalled that Lucas would even suggest it. Lucas laughed and Gale brought their joined hands up and kissed Lucas’s knuckles. 

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, gasping when Jace gave a twist to his hand. “You’re supposed to be paying attention, the both of you.”

Gale released Lucas’s hand and rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand. Lucas quickly flipped the small bedside light on, illuminating his naked body. Gale’s eyes traveled over the planes of Lucas’s body and focused on the slow slide of Jace’s hand over his cock. 

Jace’s strokes were slow and teasing, his thumb gliding over the head of Lucas’s cock with every stroke. Just like Lucas, Jace was in no hurry to finish what he started and he took his time getting Lucas’s cock fully erect. 

Lucas grunted and growled about the slow movement several times, getting pushed roughly back onto the bed by Jace every time he tried to sit up. The look he gave Lucas told him to stay where he was and Gale was a little surprised to see that Lucas obeyed.

“You can’t do this dry,” Lucas growled, when Jace pinned his hands over his head.

“I was already fucked twice tonight,” Jace reminded. “I’ll be fine.”

Lucas groaned and turned to look at Gale. He gave him a pleading look and Gale sat up. Sliding closer to Jace, he found the bottle of lube on the bed and coated two fingers. Sliding the palm of his hand over the back of Jace’s thigh, he slid his fingers between Jace’s ass cheeks and slid them inside him. Jace turned to him with a small smile and leaned forward to hiss Gale’s lips. Gale hummed, sliding his fingers in and out and he pushed his tongue into Jace’s mouth. 

Lucas’s fingers brushed against Gale’s thigh in thanks as Gale continued to tease Jace’s ass. He pulled away when Jace moaned, turning his head to look at his master. He laughed when Jace’s mouth attached to his neck, bitting and sucking at the skin. Lucas watched them for a moment before meeting Gale’s eyes. He gave Gale a small smile, his emerald eyes filled with lust. Gale returned the smile, withdrawing his fingers from Jace’s body.

“Thank you,” Jace hummed against Gale’s neck 

Gale kissed Jace’s shoulder and sat back to watch. Jace slid forward and leaned down to kiss Lucas as he guided his cock into him. The two moaned at the same time and Gale felt his own cock stir from the sound. Slowly Jace straightened, siding more of Lucas’s cock into him until his ass was flush against Lucas’s hips. Neither man moved for a few seconds, both enjoying the feel of being connected.

Jace slid his hands over his thighs and rotated his hips so Lucas’s cock shifted inside him. Lucas’s cock followed Jace’s movements, the glistening skin shining in the light whenever Jace rose up. Jace moaned when he slid slowly back onto Lucas’s cock, his fingers clenching and unclenching against his thighs when he did it again. Jace’s hips always seamed to be rotating as he slid up and down on Lucas’s cock, making the show all the more arousing. 

Gale’s own cock was completely hard and he pulled his focus away from Jace to watch Lucas. Lucas’s emerald eyes were focused completely on Jace’s face, watching every reaction and emotion that passed over. His hands slid over Jace’s knee, his movements jerky in an attempt to be gentle. Gale wondered if Lucas would let him show him how to be gentle instead of afraid he might hurt Jace. Deciding to take a risk, Gale reached out and covered Lucas’s hand. Pressing Lucas’s palm to Jace’s leg as he slid their hands up his thigh. Lucas’s hand tensed at the contact and Gale gently slid his thumb over Lucas’s palm until he relaxed.

He flattened his hand over Jace’s hip, felling the rhythm of his hips as he rode Lucas’s cock. Lucas kept his eyes on Gale as he showed him how to touch, mimicking each of Gale’s movements with his other hand. Jace moaned at the contact and Gale slid closer, pressing himself against Lucas’s side as their hands moved higher. Lucas pushed his hips up to meed Jace’s slow slide down, causing him to gasp and press into Lucas’s hands. Gale guided Lucas’s hand over Jace’s chest, using his and Lucas’s fingers to tease his nipple. 

Lucas hummed at the touch and turned to give Gale a kiss. Gale smiled against Lucas’s lips, sliding his free hand into his hair when he deepened the kiss. Jace moaned, grabbing for Gale and Lucas’s combined hand as he quickened his bouncing on Lucas’s cock. Again Lucas attempted to sit up, but Jace pushed him back down hard and wiggled a finger at him. Lucas retaliated by bucking his hips up, making Jace throw his head back as he whimpered. A shudder ran through Jace when he sat heavily on Lucas’s cock, his breaths coming in short gasps. 

Lucas gave a low moan when Jace shifted his hips, his fingers still toying with Jace’s nipples. Gale studied Lucas’s face with a small smile, pulling his hand away to let Lucas explore himself. Lucas’s eyes were half closed and the small ‘o’ his mouth formed from the please made his face look soft. He was breathing heavy and there was already a sheen of sweat on his chest. Gale let his hand rest on Lucas’s damp chest, feeling the skin tremble. Slowly he kissed Lucas’s shoulder, sliding his hand lower on Lucas’s body. 

His fingers brushed over Jace’s balls and he turned his hand to touch them. He glided his tongue over Lucas’s chest, sucking a nipple in his mouth as he squeezed Jace’s balls. Jace and Lucas moaned in unison from the teasing, pushing their bodies against Gale. Lucas’s fingers buried in Gale’s hair, tugging his head up for a kiss. Lucas’s hot breath tickled Gale’s cheek as he dragged in air between each kiss. His hips continued to thrust upwards so his stomach brushed against Gale’s fingers. 

“Jace,” Lucas breathed and Gale sat back when Jace gave his shoulder a small push.

Jace groaned, leaning forward to sed his hands on Lucas’s shoulders. He no longer had the finesse he showed moments ago as his ass slapped against Lucas’s hips. Gale turned to he could watch Lucas’s glistening cock disappear into Jace’s ass, his own cock straining in his boxers. Beads of precome slipped from the tip, making the fabric stick to his skin. Gale resisted the urge to touch himself be fisting his hand in the sheets. He didn’t know how the two would react if he tried to join them. 

Jace’s moans were growing louder and louder and Gale found himself watching Lucas’s stomach roll with each thrust into Jace. Gale’s breath was suddenly short and his heart was pounding in his chest as he watch precome drip onto Lucas’s stomach. The swollen purple head of Jace’s cock and the bounce of his balls told Gale he was about to come and seconds later Jace let out a strangled cry. His hand went to his cock when he started to come, his strokes a blur as he fought to keep his rhythm on Lucas’s cock. Lucas helped by thrusting into Jace, grunting when he suddenly arched off the bed. 

Jace sat heavily in Lucas’s lap, his hand still sliding over his cock and his head thrown back as his ass was filled by Lucas’s come. It was a beautiful sight to see and Gale laid on his back, watching Jace and Lucas get caught up in their orgasms. He noticed that Lucas’s touch was much softer on Jace’s legs, his movements no longer jerky. When they two finally came down off their orgasm, Gale sighed and settled into the mattress. The straining feel of his cock was something he was used to now and he closed his eyes, hoping to get back to sleep.

The bed shifted again and Jace rolled into Gale’s side as he wiped off his stomach. He pressed himself against Gale and set his head on Gale’s shoulder. Gale wrapped an arm around Jace, setting his hand on his hip. Jace tossed the towel behind him and slid his hand over Gale’s stomach, sighing tiredly as he hooked a leg over Gale’s hip. 

Gale smiled and pressed his face into Jace’s hair. He breathed in the salty, tangy, musky scent, enjoying the comfort he felt as he held Jace. Gale suddenly jerked when Jace shoved his hand down Gale’s boxers and tried to grab his cock. “Didn’t you get enough of that already?” Gale asked, grabbing Jace’s hand and setting it back on his stomach. 

“I did, but you didn’t,” Jace replied, trying to slide his hand lower again.

Gale intercepted him and tucked Jace’s hand between them. “I wasn’t part of this.”

“Yes, you were,” Jace protested, rolling his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked, pressing himself against Jace’s back. His green eyes were calm and he had a slight flush to his face. He placed one hand on Gale’s stomach and slid the other through Jace’s hair.

“Gale is being difficult,” Jace answered.

Gale rolled his eyes and lightly tapped Jace’s hip. He’d suffered from not being allowed to come before, he would live now.

“I see,” Lucas hummed, his eyes sliding to Gale’s tented boxers. “Well, let’s fix that.” He slowly crawled over Jace and pushed Gale’s legs apart. He slid between them as he laid out over Gale, smiling down at him when he pressed his hips against Gale’s cock. He buried his fingers into Gale’s hair, tilting his head back. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Gale replied, choking back a moan when Lucas shifted his hips. His hand on Jace’s hip tightened and he fisted his other hand into the sheets.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Lucas smiled, sliding his hand into Gale’s boxers. 

“I’m used to it.” Gale closed his eyes, spreading his legs wider as Lucas slowly stroked him.

“But you shouldn’t be.” Lucas slid down Gale’s body, pushing Gale’s boxers down with him. Gale lifted his hips, disrupting Jace from where he lounged. Jace rolled away so Gale could undress, rolling back once Gale settled again. Gale breathed out a slow breath when Lucas settled between his legs, wondering what Lucas had planned for him this time. He gasped when Lucas’s tongue slid over the underside of his cock, using the tip of his tongue to tease the nerve just under the head. Gale moaned, sliding his hand through Lucas’s hair and curling his fingers around the soft locks. Lucas slowly took Gale’s cock in his mouth, gently sucking at the taught skin. 

This was the second time Lucas had sucked Gale’s cock and Gale had forgotten how talented his master’s mouth was. Gale was overcome with sensation as Lucas’s lips slid slowly over his shaft, his tongue lapping playfully at the vein. Lucas pushed Gale’s cock to the back of his throat, sucking gently before swallowing around him and taking the rest of his cock in his mouth. Gale let out a low groan when Lucas’s throat tightened around the head of his cock. He pushed his hips up when Lucas’s nose brushed his skin and his fingers clenched in his hair.

Lucas pulled back, sliding his hands under Gale’s legs and cupping his ass. He gave Gale’s ass a push, bringing his hips up and Gale’s cock sliding back into his mouth. As Gale continued to push his hips up, Lucas tightened his lips around his shaft as he swallowed Gale’s cock back down his throat. Gale’s fingers tightened in Lucas’s hair, holding him still as he brought himself back down to the bed. Gale pushed up again, watching Lucas’s cheeks hollow as he sucked. Lucas’s eyes glanced up at Gale as Gale pushed his cock down Lucas’s throat.

Jace’s mouth covered Gale’s shoulder with kissed, moving up to Gale’s neck to nip at the skin. He whispered new things for Gale to do with Lucas’s mouth as his fingers teased Gale’s nipples. Gale thrust up again, holding Lucas’s head down against his hips, moaning with each wonderful swallow around his cock. Lucas hummed when he pulled his head back, forcing Gale to release his hair. He moaned when Lucas’s kissed his hips, spreading his legs wider when Lucas asked. 

Lucas slid lower, trailing kissed over the juncture of Gale’s hip until his tongue found Gale’s testicles. Lucas cupped Gale’s testicles in one hand, sliding his tongue over the seam. He took one testicle in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Gale whimpered when his cock jumped, cursing over and over as Lucas squeezed his balls. Pushing up into Jace’s hand when he twisted Gale’s nipple, Gale slipped his hand over Jace’s ass, pressing his fingers between his ass cheeks. Gale moaned when sticky come surrounded his two fingers and he pressed them against the loose ring of muscles. Jace’s body immediately opened up for him and he slid his two fingers in. 

The feel of come surrounding his fingers and Lucas’s mouth sucking at his balls made Gale’s cock so hard it hurt and he writhed against Lucas, hoping he would suck his cock again. 

“Master,” Gale finally groaned, jerking his hips up.

Lucas gale Gale’s balls one last lick and slid his tongue back up Gale’s cock. He took him in his mouth in one swift motion, sucking roughly as he swallowed the head. Gale continued to shuttle his fingers in and out of Jace’s body as Lucas bobbed his head. Jace shifted his hips and clenched around Gale, putting on a show to help him come. Gale moaned at the feel, fighting down the urge to plunge his cock deep into Jace’s body. 

Lucas’s teeth gently grazed over Gale’s cock, drawing out a sharp cry from Gale. He pushed his hips up, panting when Lucas used his teeth again. Knowing that he was about to come, Gale shoved his fingers deep into Jace’s body, spreading them wide so he could feel Jace tense around him. Lucas wrapped his hips around the head of Gale’s cock, pumping his shaft vigorously with his hand. His tongue dipped into the slit and Lucas sucked hard until Gale started writhing from the pressure. 

Jace moaned indecently in Gale’s ear, rolling his hips against Gale’s fingers. “Come on,” he whispered, twisting Gale’s nipple.

Gale bit back a cry, spreading his legs wider as his body tensed. Lucas’s fingers squeezed his balls and Gale bucked up with a sharp cry as his come spilled into Lucas’s mouth. Jace hummed against Gale’s neck, pinching Gale’s nipple and increasing the intensity of his orgasm. Gale’s body trembled with each spurt of come as he fought not to thrust upwards int Lucas’s mouth. His chest heaved with one last burs of come and he collapsed back onto the bed. 

Lucas slid his lips back down Gale’s cock, sucking him clean until Gale whimpered from the stimulation. Gale withdrew his fingers from Jace and kissed the top of his head. Lucas slowly crawled back up Gale’s body, laying down so they were pressed together from shoulder to hip. He smiled when Gale groaned and gently kissed his lips.

“Feel better?” 

“So much,” Gale moaned. He shifted his hips, feeling Lucas’s cock rub against his own. 

Lucas’s smile widened and he gently stroked Gale’s hair, “We’ll keep this up.”

“Good.”

Lucas kissed Gale one last time and rolled away, settling on his side of the bed. Gale immediately rolled onto his side and collected Jace to his chest. Jace laughed softly and reached down to pull the covers over them as Lucas turned off the lights. Silence filled the room as the three men drifted slowly off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I'm back! My surgery went well and my stitches came out on Monday and I am doing so much better. I still have to do my other hand, but we'll have to wait till next year because show season is upon us and I need to work.
> 
> Luckily one of my therapies was typing so I've been slowly writing typing this chapter for the last couple of weeks and I finally finished it. I've got a few more chapters written, which I'll keep on top of.

Jace’s soft laughter woke Gale the next morning, the gentle sound bringing a smile to his face. Memories of last night began to surface in his mind and him smile grew as a sated feeling flowed over him. Gale rubbed his face and stared up at the ceiling as he relived last night in his head, hoping he would remember it when things went back to normal. Another laugh from Jace forced Gale to turn his head, his smile and the feeling of comfort fading when he saw Jace’s back.

Whip marks criss-crossed Jace’s shoulders and back and there were several other scars that looked to Gale like Jace had been tortured. Gale knew immediately where they had come from and he slowly sat up, reaching out to touch the least scarred areas. Jace stiffened under his hand and Gale slid his hand around his side, feeling more scars raising the skin under his fingers. Jace’s body told the horrible story of his slavery, making Gale’s problems with Lucas seems like nothing.

Jace twisted to look up at Gale, his grey eyes completely void of emotion and Gale’s heart twisted at the look. Jace showed little emotion as it was and this look filled with nothing was sickening to look at. Lucas shifted in front of them, drawing Gale’s attention. He glanced at Gale with a guilty look and reached for Jace. Turning his head so Gale couldn’t see Jace’s face anymore, Lucas leaned forward and began whispering softly in Jace’s ear. 

After several long seconds Jace shivered and took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he whispered, his wove weak. 

Anger welled inside Gale as he stared down at Jace and Lucas. How could someone hurt their slave like that and then teach them not to react to it. He reached for Jace again, pausing before he touched his skin. He had caused Jace to shut down and he didn’t want to do it again. 

“It’s okay, Gale,” Lucas said, his emerald eyes watching Gale.

He moved away, letting Jace turn to look at Gale again. His face was blank, but his eyes still showed the little emotion he allowed to be visible. Gale slid slowly forward and wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist. “I’m sorry for scaring you,” he whispered, pulling Jace back against his chest.

“It’s been over a year and I’m still not used to strangers touching my back,” Jace whispered, touching Lucas’s hand when he cupped his cheek.

“It was stupid of me for doing it,” Gale growled. “I should know better.”

“You’re also the kind of person that would take it all away if you could,” Jace sighed, turning his head to nuzzle Gale’s chin.

Gale huffed and kissed Jace’s neck. When he lifted his head he found Lucas looking at him with a soft smile. Gale returned the smile, leaning slightly forward when Lucas moved to kiss him. Jace buried his face in Lucas’s neck, giving Gale and Lucas room do deepen the kiss. 

“We all smell like sex,” Jace grumbled, rubbing his nose over Lucas’s neck. “Lucky for us your shower is big enough to fit the three of us.”

“I don’t know about that, but we can try,” Lucas chuckled. 

Somehow they all managed to fit in the shower, making it both easy and difficult to wash. Once they were finished in the shower, Jace headed to the guest bedroom to dress. Gale was about to head to his own room when Lucas gently grabbed his arm. Gale turned to look at him, cock his head when Lucas stepped up to him. His hand settled on Gale’s hip, playing with the towel around his waist until it dropped to the floor. 

“You’re finally putting weight back on,” he whispered, sliding his fingers over Gale’s ribs. 

“I have been eating more,” Gale pointed out, fingering the towel sitting on Lucas’s hips. He gave a small tug and the towel fell to the floor, letting his eyes gaze over Lucas’s body. When he was finished he looked up to meet Lucas’s eyes with a crooked smile. A thought came to him and he let the smile slide off his face, replaced by a look of remorse. “I just want you to know… I’m sorry that I scared you so badly at the lake.”

Lucas blinked in surprise and glanced away. “Jace told me he was going to talk to you about it.”

“You should have talked to me about it,” Gale chided gently, cupping Lucas’s face in his hand and turning his game back to him. 

“I’m really bad when it comes to communication,” Lucas whispered.

“Jace may have mentioned that too,” Gale replied, the crooked smile returning to his face. 

“I’ll work on it.”

“That list keeps growing longer."

“I knew it would,” Lucas sighed.

Gale didn’t reply as he slid his hands into Lucas’s hair and tugged his head back for a kiss. The kiss was oddly tender and Lucas immediately opened his mouth, inviting Gale in. Gale dipped his tongue into Lucas’s mouth, curling an arm around Lucas’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“I miss this,” Lucas confessed when they pulled away. 

“I’ll keep doing it as long as you let me,” Gale replied, stopping down to grab his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and turned to the door.

“Gale,” Lucas called when Gale pulled open the door. Gale turned to look at his master, quirking an eyebrow when he saw Lucas watching him hesitantly. “If I asked you to tell me one thing you would want to change between the two of us, what would you say?”

Hundreds of things filled Gale’s head, all of them demands for a lot more freedom. Gale pushed those thoughts aside knowing that he had the right to demand for all of them, but also knowing that Lucas would shut down if he started demanding too much. This was Lucas trying to change, trying to be kind to his slave and Gale would need to take baby steps with him. Like Eden said, Gale wouldn’t be able to change the years of training in Lucas in just a few days. 

“The next time we go on a long car trip?” Gale started, waiting for Lucas to look at him before he continued. “I want control of the radio.”

A flash of relief and surprise crossed Lucas’s face and he quickly nodded. “I can do that,” he said softly.

“Good, because I spend more time flipping through channels then listening to music.” He chuckled, leaving the room. 

~~~  
Cade collapsed against Gale’s chest, squirming around as he tried to get comfortable. Gale laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Cade once he settled. He hadn’t spent a lot of time with the young man, but the time he did was filled with questions about Gale’s life when he was free and how Lucas was treating him. 

They had all settled in the living room once they had finished helping Gale and Elsea finish with their chores. Eden and Jace were cuddled on the loveseat while Jace worked on a quilt he had started. Lucas was seated in a plush recliner chair next to the couch, one hand fiddling with the remote while the other gently stroked Gale’s hair. It was the laziest Sunday afternoon Gale had experienced in a while. 

The feeling managed to hold on for a few minutes, fading when Cade clutched Gale’s shirt and hummed softly. His time with Cade and Jace were causing memories of Fallon to surface in his mind, making his gut clench. It wasn’t the first time he had thought about his Little mouse, but seeing Cade and Jace so happy always made Gale worry about Fallon’s happiness. 

Fallon had been taken so quickly that day and no one would tell Gale what kind of master he had been sold to. Gale would never forgive himself if Fallon had been sold to an abusive master, especially after everything Fallon had already gone through. It didn’t help that Gale had been the one to assure Fallon that Avery would keep his word and sell Fallon to a good master. He could only imagine the hatred Fallon would feel towards Gale if he had lied. 

Fingers gently squeezed at the back of Gale’s neck, forcing him to look back at his master. “Are you alright?” Lucas asked, massaging Gale’s neck.

“Yeah,” Gale sighed. “Just thinking about someone I met at the holding center.” 

“Someone like a friend?” Cade asked, pushing himself up to look down at Gale.

“Well if you asked him he would probably tell you I was more of a pain in the ass,” Gale chuckled. “He is very important to me, though.”

“What’s his name?” Jace asked, setting his quilt square in his lap. 

“Fallon,” Gale replied, smiling fondly. “He was at the holding center for a short time, but there was something about him that drew me to him. I was extremely protective of him too.”

“Did he need to be protected?” Eden asked with a small frown. 

“He could handle himself just fine, but just looking at him you know he’s already gone through hell and the last thing he wanted was to be tormented by other slaves. He didn’t talk when he arrived and the others could tell he wasn’t a virgin. They all thought they could get away with raping him because no one would be able to tell.”

“So you protected him?” Cade whispered.

“They had carelessly tossed him into a room with a bunch of sex deprived slaves,” Cade growled, the memory still making him angry. “He had been cornered and if I hadn’t done something he probably wouldn’t have been able to get away, so I made sure everyone knew not to touch him.” Gale paused and smiled at the memory of Fallon’s scowl that first day and everyday after. “My Little mouse gave me dirty looks every time I intervened and ran someone off. He may have never talked, but I always knew what he was thinking.”

“He didn’t talk at all?” Eden’s frown deepened and a look of concern crossed his face. Gale was pretty sure this man had no idea just how cruel people could be to their slaves. 

“Not for a while, but then I got in a fight with someone when he grabbed Fallon. Fallon had gotten away before I got involved, but I was tired of people trying to get a hold of him and I wanted to make a statement. When they brought me back to my cell after my punishment, Fallon walked me with a book and called me an idiot because I kept letting my testosterone get me in trouble.”

Jace snorted a laugh and quickly covered his mouth. Eden and Cade both had smiles on their faced and even Lucas wore a smirk. Gale laughed with them, letting the memory of that day fill his mind. 

“I bet you anything Fallon’s doing just fine,” Cade assured him. “If he’s as tough as you say he is then he’s probably got his master wrapped around his little finger.”

“I just want him to be safe and happy,“ Gale sighed, leaning into Lucas’s hand. 

Eden and Jace shared a quick glance and then looked over at Lucas. Gale tilted his head back to see Lucas’s reaction, only to find his master staring at him. There was something in his emerald eyes Gale couldn’t recognize and Gale suddenly felt like there was something he was missing. There was no way Lucas could know who Fallon was. It might not be a common name, but there were so many slaves in the world that Lucas couldn’t know about the one Gale was talking about. 

Before Gale could ask, Lucas’s phone began to ring and he swiftly stood to answer it. Cade immediately started a conversation with Gale about what he wanted to see in the city while Jace and Eden spoke quietly to each other. 

It was several hours later before Gale saw his master again, his face looking slightly exhausted as he dragged himself out of his office. Jace quietly came up behind Gale and tapped him on the arm, indicating that he wanted Gale to follow him. Taking Lucas’s hand, Jace led them to the kitchen where Eden was waiting for them. 

“I sent Maisey upstairs to get ready so we could talk,” Eden explained. He poured four cups of tea and slid them across the table and Jace sat next to Eden, forcing Lucas and Gale to sit next to each other.

“Eden and I spoke last night and we’ve decided that there are a few things we want the two of you to do while were here for the week and hopefully after we leave,” Jace started, sipping slowly at his tea. “First off, the two of you need to talk about Elsea.”

A silence settled heavily over the kitchen and Gale slowly reached for his cup as he waited for Lucas to answer. 

“I would never use Elsea as a breeder,” Lucas whispered once Gale lifted his cup. 

Gale glanced at Lucas as he sipped his tea, debating on what he should ask. “Then what do you plan on doing with her?” he asked simply. 

“I want her to take over when Maisey can’t do her job anymore.”

“Ans what will you do with Maisey when she isn’t useful to you?” Gale sneered.

Lucas flinched and Gale felt someone nudge his leg under the table in warning. Lucas looked down at his hand,f fiddling his thumbs as he answered, “There are placed for older slaves. They are like nursing homes that care for them. I’ve been looking for a place that would take good care of her, but I haven’t found one I like. I’m almost tempted to build a small home for her upstate and hiring people to take care of her so I know she’s got the best care.”

“So you never planned on using Elsea for sex, or whore her out if someone asks?”

“No, I promised to keep her safe when I brought her home and I would never lie to her.”

Gale nodded and reached for Lucas’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Good,” he said softly, smiling when Lucas looked up at him. 

That’s all I want.”

“I think that leads us to our first rule,” Jace started. “No more offering Gale up to breed other salves.”

“You didn’t tell me about that,” Eden said in shock. He stared at Lucas for several tense seconds before muttering, “Now I understand why he told you he hated you.”

Gale lost his hold on the teacup and the liquid spilled over the table. Jace and Lucas stood to clean up the mess and Gale grabbed Lucas’s wrists. “I-I told you I hated you?” Gale asked, wracking his mind to remember when he said it.”

“You don’t remember?” Jace asked, moping up the spill.

“No,” Gale breathed, his eyes focused on Lucas. 

Lucas sat back down and stared down at Gale’s hand. “It was during your migrants,” he explained. “Doctor Enges had given you pain medication and you woke up about twenty minutes later. I…” A pained look crossed Lucas’s face and he took a deep breath. “I told you that you had scared me and that’s what you said.”

Gale worked his jaw for several seconds, shocked that he could have said something so carelessly to Lucas and not remember it. “I’m-”

“Don’t,” Jace cut in sharply. “We all know what you said was true.

“But that doesn’t mean I should have said it. Especially when you were trying to take care of me,” Gale breathed, looking into Lucas’s emerald eyes. 

Lucas’s breath stuttered and his eyes dilated. Gale could feel his pulse racing under his fingers, which caused Gale’s own heart to speed up. Lucas was so beautiful when he looked like this. 

“I change my mind,” Jace whispered in awe. “Forget fighting back all the time, keep doing that to him. This is definitely going to get him to change.”

Lucas cleared his throat and looked away, pulling his hand away from Gale’s. “What else?”

Eden gave Gale an approving smile. “No more master, you will call him Lucas.”

Gale nodded, glancing at Lucas to see his reaction, but his face remained blank.

“No more training sessions either,” Jace continued. “If you want to learn something, ask. I think it’s also safe to say that the two of you need to start communicating better.”

“Yes,” Gale said forcefully. He turned to look at Lucas again, holding his gaze when he caught it. “Stop holding things from me and bottling it all up inside. We both know how badly you react when we don’t understand what the other is doing and I don’t want to go through it again.”

“I know,” Lucas huffed. “I already told you I would work on it.”

“And yet you didn’t tell me that I told you I hated you when you had the perfect opportunity to do it that morning.”

Lucas’s lips stretched into a thin line and he refused to speak.

“That means he didn’t want to hear you say it again,” Jace interpreted.

Gale sighed and nodded. They all knew it was true. Lucas had hurt Gale too much for Gale to have forgiven him yet. Even those times Lucas managed to get Gale’s heart racing and his body reacting were marred with the beatings and trainings that left harsh memories across his body. Gale would still continue to keep the peace between them the best he could, but it was mostly to keep the others in the house safe. The only thing Gale could hope was that Lucas did change this time.

“We’re going to see how you two do this week and we might change a few things before we leave, but I think this is a start,” Eden said, his smile wide.

“Thank you, Eden, Jace,” Lucas said, standing swiftly and leaving the room. 

“He’s going to need some time to let this all sink in,” Jace explained to Gale. “Just give him some space and he’ll be back to normal ;after tonight.”

Gale nodded, watching his master go. He wondered just what it was that was bothering Lucas. The fact that he had to confront Gale about what had happened between the two of them, of the fact that he had just been forced to loosen his tight hold on his slave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm the worst at updating? This chapter made me a little crazy and I had to rewrite it a bajillion times, which seems to be becoming a trend for this story.

Gale trotted down the stairs to grab something for Elsea and found Lucas stepping into the apartment. Rain dripped from his hair and splattered onto his suit jacket as he pulled off his soaked rain jacket. He looked miserable standing there, cursing when he slipped off his shoes and stepped directly into a puddle of water. His expensive sock quickly soaked up the water, causing Lucas’s mood to sour even more. Watching him caused a small smile to tug at Gale’s lips and he stepped off the stairs and headed towards Lucas.

Lucas straightened when he noticed Gale, his emerald eyes filling with worry. “What’s-”

Gale cut him off by taking Lucas’s face in his hands and kissing him gently. Lucas was so surprised by the gesture that it took him several seconds to return the kiss. Gale smiled against Lucas’s mouth, nipping teasingly at Lucas’s lower lip before pulling away. 

“Welcome home,” Gale whispered, their lips brushing together. 

“Thank you,” Lucas replied slightly dazed.

Gale smiled again and gave Lucas a quick, chaste kiss before pulling away. His eyes roamed over Lucas and he tilted his head to the side. “Rough day at work?”

“No more than usual,” Lucas sighed, pressing his forehead against Gale’s cheek. “Where are the others?”

“Elsea is upstairs planning out her new American Girl doll’s clothing for the week. Maisey is off grumbling about something and Cade captured Jace a few minutes ago to do…probably the same thing you plan to do to Jace tonight.”

Lucas huffed a laugh and brushed his hand down Gale’s chest. “Do you want to go out?” he asked after several seconds of silence. 

“Depends on what you mean by go out,” Gale replied.

“We could take a drive,” Lucas suggested. “You haven’t been out of this building at all really.”

“No I haven’t,” Gale answer, studying Lucas’s face.

“What?” Lucas asked when their eyes met.

“This isn’t some sort of thing where you tell me we’re going for a ride and then take me to the vet to get neutered is it? Because that’s kind of what it feels like.

“I’m not having you neutered,” Lucas huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Or drop me off somewhere and tell ELsea when you get home that you took me to a farm upstate where I can happily chase cows for the rest of my life?”

“Isn’t that what parents tell their kids when they don’t want to tell them their dog died?” Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe…” Gale drew out until Lucas slapped his shoulder. 

“We’ll stay in the city and go shopping now that the rain has stopped,” Lucas told him, his emerald eyes glancing towards the large windows. “We’ll grab dinner while we’re out so we don’t need to rush home. No neutering and no getting put down. And stop referring to yourself as a dog.”

“Okay, okay,” Gale smirked, ducking his head and kissing Lucas’s neck.His smile grew against Lucas’s skin and he gent;e squeezed his waist. “Does this mean I get to control the radio?”

“Actually, I’d prefer to call a car service. We’re only going to 5th avenue and it’s a bitch to park, especially since I’m not exactly good at parallel parking,” Lucas’s voice trailed off at the admission, his cheeks turning pink.

“All these years in the city and you can’t parallel park,” Gale ticked. “I’m a lowly farm boy and my father made sure I knew how to do it.”

“I had a driver growing up who took me everywhere. I had to learn to drive my freshman year of college when I was upstate. Things weren’t so close together and I couldn’t walk to the places I needed to go. Don’t judge me,” Lucas scowled when Gale snickered. 

“No judging.” Gale held up his hands. 

Lucas roles his eyes again and pushed away from Gale. He headed upstairs to change and Gale went to grab the doll dress Elsea had asked him to get. He informed the little girl that he was going out with Lucas, assuring her that they would be back later when a worried look crossed her face. 

Lucas met him downstairs, informing Gale that the car service would be there in twenty minutes and that it would pick them up in the parking garage. They headed downstairs to wait, Lucas standing closer to Gale then he normally would when they went out. The car arrived a few minutes after they stepped into the parking garage and Gale opened the car door, inviting Lucas to slide in first.

The back of the car had all the luxuries of a limo packed into a slightly smaller car. The tinted window between them and the driver was closed and Lucas spoke through a speaker instead of rolling it down.

“Where to?” the driver asked through the crackling speaker once they were settled.

“Apple store first,” Lucas instructed, opening a small fridge that held water, soda, and alcohol. He offered something to Gale, but he shook his head. Lucas pulled out a bottle of water and settled against the seat, staring blankly at the tinted window as he sipped his drink. 

“So, the Apple store?” I thought computer whizzes like you hated Macs?” Gale teased when a tense silence started encroaching into the back of the car. 

“I grew up on Macintosh computers and most of my clients prefer them,” Lucas replied matter of factly. “The only time I don’t use one is for gaming. I have a special computer for that.”

“And do you do a lot of gaming?” Gale asked curiously.

“Mostly when I’m helping with a project, but sometimes I’ll play the finished game for fun.”

“My only computer was the one at the library,” Gale said conversationally. “We didn’t have the money to buy one that would work with the internet. The one we did have was so old that half the time I couldn’t get the programs to work to write my papers fro school. Even my cell phone was a cheap, prepaid flip phone. I never even learned to text.”

“Really?” Lucas asked in surprise. “With such a technologically run society I’m surprised you were able to survive.”

“Well, the cows didn’t really have a lot to tweet about,” Gale shrugged. “We probably could have afforded one, but like I said, my father was always wasting money.”

Gale fell silent again, feeling Lucas watching him, but he didn’t turn his head to stare back. Instead, he settled into the soft leather and closed his eyes. It was nice to finally get out of the apartment. His life had been so centered around cleaning and making his master happy that he had forgotten how much more of the world there was outside. 

“What’s the biggest thing you miss about being free?” Lucas whispered. 

Gale cracked an eyes and found Lucas watching him with genuine curiosity. “You mean asides from the chocolate?” Gale chuckled softly. “I’d have to say I miss my cows. I miss getting up every morning and going out to milk. I miss knowing that the money I made would go towards my family. My life and my family might not have been the best, but it was what I was given and I made the most of it. I mean, what do I live for now? No offense, but serving a master isn’t as fulfilling as spending a day in the barn.”

“I would imagine it’s not,” Lucas replied, the leather whispering as he shifted on the seat. “The only option I could give you now is to sell you to a working farm, but I know how the slaves are treated there; and I would rather have you miserable with me and know you’re safe then send you to a farm and worry that you might not survive.”

Gale hummed, watching the buildings pass by quickly outside the car. The drive took about twelve minutes and they were soon pulling up next to a slightly busy sidewalk. Gale clambered out of the car first and waited quietly for Lucas. Despite the humidity, Lucas shivered when he stepped out of the car and he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets as he set off down the sidewalk. Despite the recent rain, people mulled about around them and Gale had to dodge them as he jogged to keep up with Lucas. 

“Lu…” Gale cut himself off, glancing around. He stopped short when a group of people cut in front of him, scowling at the chattering teenagers. When he looked up for Lucas, he realized he had lost his master in the crowd. He was about to call for him when he met Lucas’s emerald eyes a few feet in front of him. 

He pushed his way back to Gale and slid his arm into Gale’s. The small hold helped navigate him through the area until they came to a large glass square with an apple mounted above the door. Gale stared up at it as they approached, wounding where the hell the store was. It wasn’t until they reached the door that Gale noticed the winding stairwell that led down into a large showroom. Several people in matching shirts welcomed them when they entered and Lucas waved them off with a nod and a flick of his hand. 

He led Gale to a row of iPods and Lucas looked them over. He pulled Gale over to the one with the smaller screen and picked one up, tapping the screen and flipping through it. 

“So, what exactly are you looking for?” Gale asked, watching Lucas read the little information carp posted in front of the iPods. 

“I’ve found what I’m looking for. Now all I need you to do is pick color,” Lucas replied, his emerald eyes searching the store for an employee. He managed to catch the attention of one and waved him over.

“I’m sorry, what?” Gale asked dumbfounded. 

“A color,” Lucas waved a hand over the iPods. “Pick one.”

“Can I help you?” the employee asked politely, his name tag stating that his name was Joe. 

Gale glanced between Lucas and the other man, his eyes slightly wide. “Um… Ma-”

“No,” Lucas said sharply under his breath.

Gale flinched at the tone and quickly shook his head. “I don’t need this.”

Lucas sighed and tilted his head towards Joe, giving him a look that obviously stated he needed a minute because Joe quietly excused himself. When he was gone Lucas turned his gaze towards Gale. “You said you wanted to listen to your own music when I asked you what you wanted to change between us,” Lucas explained slowly. 

“I said I wanted to control the radio in the car,” Gale corrected.

“Which means you want to listen to your own music and the only time you can do it shouldn’t be when we’re in the car,” Lucas pointed out, turning Gale towards the iPods again.  
“I don’t know how to use one of these.”

“I’ll show you.”

Gale closed his eyes, praying for patience. “How and I going to put music on it? I don’t have a computer and I don’t have any money.”

“I have an old computer you can use and you don’t need to worry about the money. Gale,” Lucas huffed when Gale opened his mouth to protest again. “Let me do this for you. Please?”   
The sincerity in Lucas’s voice made Gale’s heart rate jump and he nodded. He looked over the variety of colors, choosing the dark grey one. Lucas immediately found Joe and instructed him on everything they were going to need. They left the store twenty minutes later with Gale’s new iPod and a bag filled with screen protectors and cases. 

Thy bounce in and out of shops for the rest of the evening, trying on clothes and shoes, and making more purchases then Gale had ever made in his life. For dinner, Lucas took Gale to a small restaurant that served delicious home cooked meals that reminded Gale of his mother. Their last purchase of the night was a bag of chocolates for Gale and they headed home to find and empty apartment. 

A note informed then that everyone had gone out to a movie so Gale and Lucas could be alone. Lucas huffed at the small white paper and turned towards the stairs. Gale followed along behind him, setting his things in his room and walking across the hall. Lucas had unceremoniously dumped his bags on the floor and collapsed onto his bed. He grumbled against the comforter and rolled over, reaching down to rub his calf.

“Want some help?” Gale offered, striding towards the bed. 

Lucas startled slightly and looked quickly up at him. “I thought you had gone to your room?”

“I did and then I came here,” Gale shrugged, sitting on the bed. 

He began tugging at Lucas’s socks and then reached up to undo his jeans. Lucas lifted his hips when Gale tugged his jeans down, his grey shirt riding up when he shifted. Gale rushed his fingers over Lucas’s flat stomach and reached for a bottle of lotion. Pouring some into his hand, he took hold of Lucas’s leg and began rubbing his calf. Lucas’s head dropped back onto the bed and he moaned as Gale worked out the stiff muscles. 

“I wish I had known you could do this sooner,” Lucas gasped as Gale’s fingers worked up his thigh. 

“There are a lot of things I can do that you don’t know about,” Gale replied smoothly. He started on the other leg, noting the growing bulge in Lucas’s boxers. “It’s a good thing everyone went out, otherwise they might think the two of us were doing something dirty what with all the moaning you’re doing.”

Lucas snorted, his hands clutching the comforter as eh shifted his hips in discomfort. Gale took the opportunity to slip one hand into Lucas’s boxers and teased his cock. Lucas’s next moan broke off into a surprised gasp, his hips jerking upwards. “Keep that up and we will be doing something dirty,” Lucas warned. 

Gale merely rolled his eyes and tugged Lucas’s boxers down.

~~~  
Gale sat pressed against the headboard of the bed with Lucas curled up next to him, his forehead pressed lightly to Gale’s thigh. He had immediately crashed once his pleasure had worn off, obviously exhausted from work and the stress Gale could always see in his eyes. The gentle ministrations of his fingers had helped Lucas relax further, lulling him into a calm sleep. 

Lucas shifted when Gale crossed his ankles, his hand sliding across the small space on the bed to touch Gale’s thigh. The soft sigh that fluttered out of Lucas’s lips made Gale’s heart flutter. Gale tilted his head back and closed his eyes, debating on whether or not they should just got to bed now. The others had returned a few hours ago and Gale had waved them away when they cam looking for them. It might have been selfish, but Gale didn’t want anything to ruin this moment. 

Gale was just about to slid down onto the bed and attempt to wrap Lucas up in his arms when the door to the room slid open. Gale cracked an eye and found Jace stepping into the room. He gave Gale a cheeky smile and circled the bed. He crawled in next to Lucas and slid onto his stomach. The boxer that looked like Jace had carelessly pulled on were wiggled off and Gale got a glimpse of Jace’s messy ass. Apparently he hadn’t cleaned up after Cade and Eden were finished with them and the sight of white come covering his ass and thighs made Gale’s cock stir. 

“Haven’t you had enough sex already?” Lucas groaned when Jace crawled on top of him. “I”m really not awake for this.”

Jace snickered and glanced up at Gale. “Did you two have fun while we were out?”

“Not as much fun as you think,” Gale replied. sliding down the bed. 

Jace’s smile grew and he leaned down to whisper something in Lucas’s ear. Lucas’s half lidded eyes flickered up to Gale and then turned towards Jace. “That’s up to him,” Lucas answered. 

Jace nodded and began to crawl over Lucas. Gale sat up then Jace reached for him and he pulled Jace into his lap. Gale hesitated when Jace wrapped his arms around him, unsure of a place to touch him that wouldn’t cause a negative reaction. Lucas must have noticed his hesitation, because he sat up and guided Gale’s hand to a spot on Jace’s back where the scars were lighter. Gale forced himself to commit the spot to memory so he didn’t scare Jace again. 

“I know that last time this was offered you were pretty much told to do it when you didn’t want to,” Jace started, wiggling closer to Gale, his grey eyes looking slightly nervous. This time it will be your decisions and I want you to know that I’m offering because I want to, but you’re the one who can decide yes or no.”

Gale smiled at the vague offering of sex and leaned forward to kiss Jace’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said softly. His eyes slid towards Lucas and his smile turned mischievous. “I assume you want to watch.”

Lucas’s eyes immediately turned down and Gale could see a faint tint of pink in his cheeks. “Only if you want me too. If not, I can stay in your room tonight.”

Gale couldn’t help but hear the slight twinge of annoyance in Lucas’s voice. It was going to take a while for him to separate his role as master and there were going to be things he wouldn’t like, especially if it meant being thrown out of his own room so Gale could have sex. But Gale didn’t send him away. He wanted Lucas to watch this time. 

Tucking a finger under Jace’s chin, Gale ducked his head and met Jace’s lips. It was a long, slow kiss where the two explored each other’s mouths and Jace slowly relaxed into Gale. Gale was determined not to let anything scare Jace tonight. 

Jace kissed across Gale’s jaw and gently bit his ear, tugging on it until Gale groaned. “I figured this would also be a good time to show you a few things Lucas likes while you indulge in your kinks,” Jace whispered, rubbing their hips together. 

“I never knew I had one until the other day,” Gale confessed.

Jace gave a small laugh and tugged at Gale’s shorts. “It’s character growth.”

Gale snorted as he curled his fingers over Jace’s ass, sliding the digits through the mess of come. Jace rolled his hips, simultaneously rubbing Gale’s fingers between the cleft of his ass and rubbing his cock over Gale’s hip. Gale hummed as his cock lengthened, pushing up agains him when he bit Jace’s shoulder. Jace pushed Gale down onto the bed, kissing quickly over his neck and chest. He took his time at Gale’s hip, using his tongue to trace patterns over his pelvis. Gale groaned, shifting his hips and chasing Jace’s mouth with his cock. When Jace’s lips barely grazed Gale’s cock one again, Gale realized that Jace was a bit of a tease. 

Gale managed to get a hand tangled into Jace’s hair and Jace laid an arm over Gale’s hips, putting enough pressure on them to tell Gale to lay still. It was hard to do the moment Jace’s finger slid up his cock. Jace only used one finger to race the thick vein up the shaft and then glided the tip of his finger under the head. The touch was whisper soft, but it had Gale achingly hard in seconds. 

“I thought you had said you’ve been teaching him to hold off?” Jace asked, silver eyes staring at Lucas. 

“It wasn’t working as well as I had hoped,” Lucas admitted.

Jace gave Lucas a small smile and took Gale’s cock in one hand. He stroked Gale slowly, the skin on his hand catching on the smooth skin of Gale’s cock. Sliding his thumb over the head of Gale’s cock Jace leaned down and dragged the flat of his tongue over the head of Gale’s cock. Holding the shaft steady, Jace covered the head with his balm and began to rub in small circular motions. 

Gale let out a small whine, his thighs trembling at the overbearing sensation of Jace’s palm rubbing over his cock. Just s Gale felt he wouldn’t be able to handle the stimulation anymore, Jace ducked his head and replaced his hand with his mouth.

“I don’t think he’s going to be able to focus long enough to remember what you’re doing, “ Lucas laughed when Gale practically flailed on the bed. He slid his fingers over Gale’s shoulder, his lips trailing behind to kiss and nip at the skin. 

“He’s going to make me come before he does anything worth remembering,” Gale grunted when Jace took his cock down his throat. 

“Trust me, that’s the last thing that’s going to happen,” Lucas whispered, nipping at Gale’s neck. “Jace never offers sex to anyone besides me and his lovers. He’ll make sure you don’t come yet.”

Gale groaned the Jace’s hand cupped his balls and he turned his head for a kiss. Lucas obliged, sliding his tongue into Gale’s mouth. Gale reached for Lucas with his free hand and caressed Jace’s head with the hand that had been buried in his hair. 

Jace’s middle finger had been teasing the skin under Gale’s balls, sliding lower with each pass until they pushed between Gale’s ass cheeks. Gale jumped when Jace found the ring of muscles there and he quickly grabbed Jace’s hand. 

“Sorry,” Jace whispered, pulling away quickly. He looked shamefully down at his hands and scooted backwards. “I thought Lucas had…”

“Once and it wasn’t a good experience, “ Lucas replied.

Jace nodded, but he still wouldn’t look up. Gale reached for him slowly and pulled him against his chest, kissing the top of Jace’s head. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jace, Gale turned and laid Jace underneath him on the bed. He pressed his knee against Jace’s thighs, gliding between them when Jace’s legs opened.

“You don’t have to keep going,” Jace told him, his voice weak. 

Gale smiled down at him and rolled his hips, causing Jace to gasp and wiggle beneath him. He curled his arms around Gale’s neck while Gale slowly rubbed their cocks together and kissed Jace softly. The pop of a cap broke through Jace’s soft moans and Gale felt Lucas move behind him. He shivered when Lucas nudge his legs open and a cold, lubed finger slid against Gale’s cock. Lucas teased the shaft a few times with the tips of his fingers before curling his hand around Gale’s cock and coating him with lube. 

Jace’s arms tightened around Gale’s neck and he tugged Gale’s head down until Gale’s ear was pressed against Jace’s lips. “Eden and Cade were already gentle with me,” he breathed. “I don’t want you to hold back.”

Gale cursed quietly at the request, turning his head to capture Jace’s mouth in a messy kiss. Lucas released Gale’s cock and cupped his balls, supporting Gale’s cock with one finger so the tip pressed against Jace’s messy ass. Nudging Gale forward, Lucas trailed his lips down Gale’s spine. Gale quickly hooked Jace’s legs over his arms. Pushing them apart as the head of his cock breached Jace’s body.

A struggled gasp and a full body wince from Jace forced Gale to stop, his protective instincts immediately kicking in. “It’s okay,” Jace breathed, opening his eyes when Gale touched his cheek. “You’re just bigger then I expected.”

“Take a minute to adjust. I don’t want to hurt you,” Gale replied, gritting his teeth. With half his cock already nestled inside Jace’s body, the raw heat and come surrounding his cock was driving him crazy. He searched Jace’s eyes, finding them filled with meed. So long as Jace could take it, Gale was definitely not going to hold back. He had been denied for so long and apparently so had Jace.

Lucas squeezed Gale’s balls, tugging them down to help him stave off the threat of an early orgasm and they both waited for Jace to nods his okay. With Lucas still gripping his balls, Gale slid into Jace until his hips were nestled up against Jace’s ass. Already the come inside Jace was seeping out of him, dripping onto Gale’s knees as he shifted into a better position. Lucas released Gale’s balls a second later and moved back to his side of the bed, sitting crosslegged facing them. 

Jace glided his fingers over Gale’s face, shifting a few times to get comfortable. “Don’t hold back,” he whispered, giving Gale a slightly shy smile. 

Gale’s curse was slightly louder this time and he place his hands on the bed near Jace’s chest, causing Jace’s hips to lift off the bed. Gale didn’t give any warning as he pulled out and slammed back in. The startled cry from Jace matched the look on Lucas’s face as Gale repeated the motion again and again. Lucas’s look of surprise turned into something Gale couldn’t recognize and Lucas’s hand immediately went to his hardening cock. 

“Harder,” Jace whimpered, clutching at Gale’s forearm. 

Gale obeyed, lifting Jace’s hips further off the bed as his hips snapped back and forth, They were soon covered in sweat and Jace had quickly become reduced to a writhing, whimpering mess. 

“Please,” he begged again, digging his heels into Gale’s sides. 

Jace had to as again before Gale became relentless, the bed rocking with his movements. He had to keep a hold on Jace when his thrust caused him to slide forward and smack his head against the headboard. Lucas also had one hand on the headboard, keeping it from smacking the wall while he used the same hand he had used to lube Gale’s cock to stroke his own. Gale’s hard thrusts forced more come to drip out of Jace’s body, covering Jace’s ass and Gale’s thighs, causing the sound of skin slapping skin to be louder. Jace’s cried had also grown louder, his body thrashing beneath Gale’s as he continued to beg for more. Besides them Lucas’s hand was blur on his own cock, his emerald eyes focused on Gale’s cock disappearing into Jace’s body. 

“Please, please, I don’t want to come yet,” Jace gasped. He had one hand covering his eyes while the other clothed tightly to the bedsheets. 

Both Gale and Jace knew they were too far gone with pleasure to hold off; so instead of slowing down, Gale shifted his hips and aimed directly for Jace’s prostate. Jace’s next cry was a long, loud yell as his cock erupted. He looked like a man being possessed when his back arched off the bed. More come poured from his cock, rolling down his arched body and catching on his nipples. Gale groaned at the sight and the increasing pressure around his cock. Jace continued to babble and beg as Gale continued his relentless movements, his own body seizing when his orgasm roared through him. Gale gave a shout of his own, leaning over Jace as his cock twitched and throbbed, his balls bouncing with each spurt of come. Lucas’s tiny grunt reminded Gale that he was there and he turned his head to see a strand of come shoot from Lucas’s cock. 

Come poured out of Jace’s body around Gale’s cock, covering Gale’s legs in a sticky mess. The sight only brought on more satisfaction and Gale took a moment to watch more come drip out of Jace’s twitching ass. Laying Jace’s hips back on the bed, Gale inched backwards, slowly working his cock out of Jace.

“No, no, no,” Jace whimpered, grabbing at Gale’s wrist. “Give me a minute before you pull out.”

Gale smiled down at the writhing form beneath him and leaned down to gently kiss Jace’s lips. Gale’s entire body trembled with exhaustion but he forced himself not to collapse on top of Jace. Rolling his hips, Gale pulled out a few inches, thrusting in just a little before pulling back again. Jace whined when Gale’s cock finally slipped free and Gale sat back to admire his work. 

Jace was just as much of a come covered mess as Gale was, his body still writhing from the oversensitivity caused from rough sex. It took several minutes before he was able to lay quietly on the bed and even them he still trembled slightly. Gale soothed Jace by rubbing his thighs while Lucas crawled off the bed to get towels and washcloths to clean up. None of them had enough strength to shower at the moment, so Gale wiped as much come off Jace and himself as he could. He managed to lift Jace’s trembling body off the bed so Lucas could change the sheets, kissing Jace softly while they waited.

“Thank you,” Jace whispered when Gale laid him back on the bed. 

“You’re welcome,” Gale replied, caressing Jace’s cheek when Jace turned and pressed himself against Gale’s chest. Lucas joined them, giving Gale and Jace a quick kiss before curling up against Jace’s back. The three of them easily fell back to sleep, there bodies relaxed and happily sated.


	14. Chapter 14

“He won’t understand,” Elsea sobbed, the sound echoing off the laundry room walls. 

“He will understand,” Gale assured, looking down at the shrunken shirt in his hands. Elsea had been doing laundry that afternoon and she had accidentally put one of Lucas’s expensive dress shirts in the dryer. Gale had found her a dew minutes ago sobbing over the shirt that was now small enough to fit her tiny body. “We’ll explain to him that it was an accident.”

“The last time this happened… it was an accident too and Master Lucas beat him. He could hardly walk,” Elsea wailed, her body shaking as she tried to breathe. 

Gale sighed and set the shirt on top of the dryer. Stooping down, Gale lifted the sobbing girl into his arms and held her close. “Lucas is not doing to beat you,” he said softly. “Just calm down and don’t worry about Lucas, I will tell him I did it.”

“No,” Elsea whimpered, her voice muffled from where it was buried against Gale’s neck.”I won’t let him beat you either.”

Gale sighed again, knowing every well that someone was going to get punished when Lucas got home. There was only so long you could hide a shrunken shirt before Lucas would discover it. But if someone was going to take the punishment he would rather it be him then Elsea. Though, he did with Lucas could see just how terrified Elsea was of him. Maybe being it would make him realized just how monstrous he could be.

As if Gale’s thoughts had been broadcasted throughout the house, Lucas appeared in the doorway to the laundry room. He looked both confused and alarmed when he found Elsea sobbing in Gale’s arms. “What happened?” he asked, his voice filled with concern and a slight hint of hesitation. Apparently, Lucas didn’t see Elsea cry very often. 

Elsea’s grip on Gale’s neck tightened at the sound of Lucas’s voice and Gale gave her a reassuring squeeze when she started crying harder. Deciding it was best to just get it over with, Gale reached for the shirt and handed it to Lucas. Taking it slowly, Lucas let the shirt unfold in his hands. When he looked back up his face was flushed with fury and his eyes were hard. 

“I was in a rush and I accidentally put your shirt in the dryer. I’m sorry,” Gale explained sincerely. 

“This is a very expensive shirt,” Lucas growled, clutching the fabric tightly in his hands. 

“I know it is and like I said, it was an accident and I’m sorry,” Gale replied, giving Lucas a pointed look. Elsea had started shaking in Gale’s arms and he knew things wouldn’t end well if Lucas started screaming right now. 

“What’s going on in here?” Eden asked, sticking his head in the doorway. He had obviously just gotten home from work and by the look of his rumpled clothes, he had found Jace and Cade lounging in the living room before coming upstairs. 

“Eden, can you take Elsea with you, please?” Lucas asked, his voice tight.

Eden glanced between Gale and Lucas, noticing the shirt in Lucas’s hand. “Lucas,” he said sternly.

“Eden, don’t,” Lucas snapped. 

Eden tried again, but Lucas gave him a cold look and growled deep in his chest. Lips pursed, Eden stepped into the room. He shot Lucas a warning look and reached fro Elsea. Elsea’s sobs grew louder when Eden touched her back and she clung to Gale for dear life. After a few minutes Gale managed to pry her off and he handed the sobbing girl to Eden.

“Please don’t hurt him,” Elsea begged, reaching for Lucas, but cringing away when he looked at her. “It was my fault. I was the one who shrunk your shirt, you should be mad at me.”  
A silence fell over the laundry room as all eyes looked at Elsea. The anger had been wiped from Lucas’s face, replaced with confusion. Gale kept his eyes on Elsea and Eden stared at Lucas with a look of concern. 

“I’m not mad at anyone, Elsea,” Lucas told her in as gentle of a voice he could manage. 

“Why do you think Lucas would hurt you and Gale for this?” Eden asked to Lucas’s frustration. 

“Because I remember what happened to Logan,” Elsea whimpered. 

Realization immediately spread across Lucas’s face and all the color drained from his skin. “Elsea,” he whispered, his voice trembling. His face had crumpled into a look of devastation he he released his hold on the shrunken shirt. “I’m not going to beat Gale. Like he said, it was just an accident.”

“Last time was an accident too,” Elsea replied accusingly. 

“I know it was, and it was wrong of me to punish him,” Lucas said. He reached for Elsea, flinching back when Elsea refused to let him touch her. “I’m not going to hurt Gale, I promise.”

Elsea nodded and relaxed against Eden, allowing him to carry her out of the room. Gale stood quietly, watching Lucas watch the hallway. He still had that look of devastation on his face and his eyes stared blankly at nothing. 

“You didn’t really believe she had no idea?” Gale asked quietly. 

“I thought I had shielded her from it,” Lucas whispered.

“First of all, it’s not like you can’t hear anything through these walls. Secondly, your slaves are going to tell her what you’ve done to them. They are going to make her just as afraid of you as they were. Besides, Elsea could see what you did to them.”

“I told them no to,” Lucas replied weakly. 

“Not everyone is going to do exactly what you tell them to,” Gale grumbled. 

“I know, it’s just…” Lucas trailed off, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Gale could see the tears in Lucas’s eyes when Lucas dropped his hand. The look of helplessness on Lucas’s face was something Gale had never seen on him before and though Lucas looked like he needed a hug, Gale didn’t move to give him one. Lucas didn’t deserved to be comforted for terrifying an innocent little girl. Lucas’s watery eyes turned to Gale, practically begging him to do something. Gale merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at Lucas. 

“Christ, Gale,” Lucas huffed, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand. “I’m such a monster. What kind of person gets so upset over a fucking shirt that they beat someone.”

Gale wanted to twist the knife and say ‘you,’ but he wasn’t that cruel and already knew. “It’s your father whose the monster,” Gale said instead. “He’s the one who taught you it was okay to beat your slaves instead of fixing his own family problems.”

“And I’m just like him,” Lucas moaned. I told myself I would never become him and I did anyway”

“No you didn’t,” Gale said sternly. “It may have taken something like this to happen, but you accept that what you done was wrong. I don’t think your father would react the same way. He would have beaten that little girl and then beaten me for lying to him to protect her.” 

“You’re right, but that still doesn’t make me any better,” Lucas breathed.

“There is still time to change,” Gale replied. He took a step forward but didn’t touch Lucas. “You claim you’ve tried to change, but things don’t work out. Trying isn’t an option anymore, you need to do what you said you were going to do to change and stop using your temper as an excuse.”

Lucas glanced up at Gale and nodded, “You’re right.”

Gale returned the nod and left the laundry room. Lucas deserved to suffer alone while Gale helped Eden calm Elsea down. 

~~~  
Gale draped a thin blanket over himself as he settled into a reclining chair on the balcony off Lucas’s bedroom. Lucas had asked him to use it instead of go downstairs when he couldn’t’ sleep. The sound of cars and people disrupted the calm mood of the car night and though Gale was used to it, he still hated the noise. What he hated even more was that he couldn’t look up at the sky and see the stars. The sound of the sliding glass doors opening drew his attention and he turned to find Lucas stepping outside. 

“Did I wake you?” Gale whispered. 

“No, I was already awake,” Lucas replied quietly. He took a step forward and Gale noticed the little white box in his hand. Lucas stopped next to the chair, pausing for a moment before pulling the blanket off Gale’s body and wrapping it around his shoulders. He tossed one leg over the chair and lowered himself into Gale’s lap. “You never opened it,” he said, holding out the iPod box.

Gale huffed and took the little box. He slid his fingernail under the plastic and peeled it off. Easing the top off, Gale set it on the small table next to him and picked up the charcoal colored device. Luca leaned forward to show Gale how to turn it on and gave him the basic instructions on how to use it. 

“We’ll hook it up to the computer tomorrow,” Lucas told him. 

Gale nodded and set the iPod carefully box in the box. He would have to find the screen protectors and covers for it in the morning. Now that his hands were free, he slid them under the blanket so he could caress Lucas’s hips. 

“You always surprise me when you do that,” Lucas told him. 

“Do what?” Gale asked, his thumb rubbing circles over the points of Lucas’s hips. 

“Touch me so lightly that I feel like your hands have always been there. One minute your touching one place and the next your hands are somewhere completely different.”

“I use to have a boyfriend that complained my touch use to drive him up a wall. I can stop if it bothers you.”

“I do like it,” Lucas said quickly. “Though I can relate to the part about it driving me up a wall.”

Gale laughed, knowing full well that they were talking about two different meanings for the same term. Gale knew how easily his touch turned Lucas on and he enjoyed having that one ability to tease his master. He sat forward a little and slid his palms up Lucas’s sides. “I don’t even have to touch you to drive you up a wall,” Gale smirked. “You did like watching Jace and I together.” 

“I may have enjoyed it,” Lucas replied casually. 

“More then you’ll admit apparently,” Gale hummed. “You do know Jace asked me to do it for you?” Gale’s smirk grew when Lucas’s eyes widened. “Eden and Jace did tell me that the best way to subdue you was to fuck you till you passed out. Jace asking me to be rough was a way to prove I could do it without you having to push me till my breaking point.”

“It’s not the only reason, he did want you to be rough with him. He likes it sometimes,” Lucas replied. 

“I know.” Gale smiled at the memory of the next morning. Jace blushed every time he saw Gale and Cade still hadn’t stopped teasing Jace about it.”Speaking of Jace, did you ask him not to join us tonight, or did he refuse to come?”

“I asked him, though, he was so upset I don’t think he would have come anyway,” Lucas replied sadly. “I didn’t think it was appropriate after what happened. I still can’t get the memory out of my head.”

“I know this might sound cruel, but I think it needed to happen. I think you needed to see that I’m not the only one you need to change for.”

Lucas nodded and rubber his eyes. Gale could see that Lucas was close to tears and he rubbed Lucas’s back to soothe him. They needed to talk more about this and Gale knew they wouldn’t get anywhere if Lucas started crying. 

“I’m sorry, I know I don’t deserve to do this since it’s all my fault,” Lucas huffed a laugh. “At least now I know why you hate me so much.”

“Not as much as I use to,” Gale replied. 

“But you still hate me none the less.” 

“It is going to take some time before I forgive you,” Gale whispered, stroking Lucas’s face. “So long as you keep you word about changing, I hope that you’ll be able to earn both Elsea and my forgiveness.”

Lucas swallowed hard and nodded. 

After an hour of hiding, Lucas had searched for Gale so they could talk. Lucas wanted to hear ever like and dislike Gale had about him and Gale didn’t hold back. He may have wanted to help ease Lucas into his change, but Elsea’s nervous breakdown that afternoon had made that impossible. Lucas had listened silently, only interrupting when he had a question. Lucas showed no sign that he hated what Gale was telling him and once they were done, he asked Gale to help him talk to Elsea. Elsea didn’t hold back either as she accused Lucas of every horrible thing he had ever done to his slaves. Apparently she had just as much anger and hatred for Lucas as Gale did. 

Lucas had tried to apologize several times, promising to do everything in his power to change. Elsea immediately pointed out that she had heard that before from Lucas and she still hand’t seen it happen. The whole conversation had left Lucas a miserable mess and he quickly locked himself in his office once they left Elsea’s room. 

“How can you still want to touch me after everything I’ve done to you?” Lucas sighed, leaning into the hands sliding up his back. 

“Because a gentle touch is just as powerful as a harsh one,” Bale breathed. 

Lucas’s breath hitched and his eyes dilated like they usually did when Gale said something that really affected him. With a triumphant smile, Gale slid one hand to Lucas’s chest so he could feel Lucas’s heartbeat thumping against his palm. Lucas’s hand came up to cover Gale’s, their fingers twining together. 

“Thank you for being so kind to me even though I don’t deserve it. Gentleness isn’t something I’m use to.”

“I can tell,” Gale frowned, caressing Lucas’s neck with his free hand. “Have you ever thought about talking to someone about your anger?”

“Yes,” Lucas admitted immediately. “After you told me how much you hated me I decided to start seeing a therapist. It’s been helping, but she wants to put me on medication to help too. I haven’t said yes because I don’t…” Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Gale figured Lucas grew up with a father that felt the same way his did when it came to weaknesses and needing medical help to help you feel better. 

“Hey,” Gale whispered, cupping Lucas’s face in his hand. “There is no shame in getting the help you need. If she suggesting you try a medication I think you should try it, but it’s not up to me. You decide when your ready. Just remember, you can always stop if you don’t like it and it might take a while to find the right medicine and dosage to help you feel better. You just need to be patient.”

“Jesus why couldn’t I have met you when I was growing up,” Lucas mumbled. His frown deepened and he looked down at their joined hands. “What am I going to do with Elsea?”

“Can I be blunt with you?” Gale started. He waited until Lucas nodded and he hooked a finger under his chin, tilting Lucas’s head back so he had to look at Gale. “She’s eight, no child should ever have to do what she’s done or see what she’s seen. She’s a slave for Christ’s sake, how could anyone do that to a child? She should have a family and friends her age. She should go to a real school with kids her age. She should have chores and an allowance instead of being trained how to cook and clean for her master. She should know she’s safe and not worry that any little thing she does wrong could end up getting her beaten, or worse, sold.”

“I understand, Gale, but I can’t just give her her freedom. The rules are different with children, but I would still have to find someone willing to take her in and treat her like their daughter.”

“You could do it,” Gale suggested softly. 

“Me?” Lucas scoffed. “She’s terrified of me. Besides, I would be a terrible father.”

“I would help you.”

Lucas opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Beneath Gale’s fingers Lucas’s pulse kicked up again and Lucas’s hold on Gale’s hand squeezed tighter. “I’ll think about it.”

Gale nodded and gently kissed Lucas’s temple. “You could start by giving her an allowance for her chores.”

“I wouldn’t even know how much to give her,” Lucas shrugged. “I mean, I got twenty dollars a week, but I wasn’t expected to do anything for it.”

“Spoiled,” Gale snorted. “I got two dollars a week and I was expected to make sure my room was clean, my bed was made, I folded the laundry, took out the trash, and helped clean the dishes. My mother told me my payment for barn chores was food in my belly whenever I complained I didn’t get enough allowance. Maybe five dollars to start, but I also think you need to cut down on the amount of work she does.” 

“What would you recommend?” Lucas asked curiously. 

“I thing the only bed she should have to make is her own and no one else. Everyone here is capable of making their bed. She has to clean up all her toys once she’s done playing with them. I did the laundry when I was eight, so she can keep doing that. No more cleaning bathrooms, washing floors and windows and whatever else. I will still do those so Maisey doesn’t have to.”

“Does that mean I have to pay you a five dollar allowance also?” Lucas teased. 

Gale laughed and shook his head. “I think you should also ask Calving to teach Elsea about handling money. So she doesn’t get into trouble when she starts spending it.”

“Okay,” Lucas nodded. “Speaking about Calvin,” Lucas started, holding up a hand to keep Gale quiet. “All I want is an honest answer as to why you refuse to let him teach you?”

Gale composed his lip and thought. He couldn’t tell Lucas he couldn’t read and he never would. It was just something you didn’t tell people. “I already learned all I could at school. I graduated with my degree and instead of going to college, I stayed on the farm because that was where I wanted to be. I just don’t want to learn any more.” 

Lucas didn’t seem to like the answer, but he nodded anyway. He quickly glanced up at the sky and then back at Gale. “We should bet back to bed. I’m going to have to get up for work soon.”

Gale nodded, they had talked enough for one night and neither of them wanted to upset the other. So instead of pushing for more, Gale accepted Lucas’s hand and followed his back into the bedroom. 

~~~  
“How the hell did you manage to convince Lucas to not only lessen the amount of work Elsea had, but to also give her allowance for her chores?” Eden asked in awe.

“All I did was suggest it,” Gale shrugged, setting one of Cade’s suitcases by the door. Along with announcing Elsea’s change in work and her new allowance, Lucas had also banned anyone from calling him master ever again. It had floored Cade, Jace, and Eden.

“And he just went with it? No argument at all?” Jace demanded. 

“Yup.”

“Damn,” Eden whistled. “You really are good for him.”

Gale rolled his eyes and glanced at Jace, “And what do you think?”

“The same,” Jace replied with a smile.

Gale huffed and crossed his arms. Cade, Eden, and Jace were heading back home today and Lucas’s sudden change had floored them. Jace had already told Gale that morning that Gale was affecting Lucas more then anyone else had. He repeated it again when Lucas sincere fully apologized to Jace for thinking he deserved Jace’s forgiveness so easily. After that Jace told Gale that there would be no more random nights or weekends of sex with Lucas. His relationship with Eden and Cade was becoming something much bigger and all he wanted to do was focus on the two men he loved.

“Just don’t forget what we told you,” Eden said, setting a hand on Gale’s shoulder. He was going to say something more, but his blue eyes looked at someone over Gale’s shoulder. “You should take him to go see him.”

Gale glanced behind him and saw Lucas look away guiltily. “I know,” he replied with trepidation.

“It’ll be fine,” Eden said gently. Before Gale could ask Eden who they were talking about, Eden pulled him into a tight hug.

Once he was released, Cade threw his arms around him for a hug and Jace tugged him down for a kiss. He made Gale promise to take car of Lucas and told Gale to call at any time if he needed help. Gale turned to look at Lucas once the group had left the apartment, wondering if everything would go back to the way it was before now that no one was around to stop Lucas. 

“Have you ever flown before?” Lucas asked out of the blue. 

“Does this mean you’re taking me to see ‘him’?” Gale asked.

A stricken look crossed Lucas’s face and he shook his head. “No, not yet. I need more time with you and…” Lucas faltered and his features suddenly looked worn. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I’m not mad,” Gale replied. He reached for Lucas and pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead. “The last time I flew was for my high school’s senior grad night. I’ve flow before that but not often. Where are we going?”

“I have some business in California and I figured I would take you along.” Lucas sighed and set his forehead against Gale’s cheek. “I figured you’d prefer it over being cooped up in the house for a week.”

“I would like that,” Gale agreed, holding Lucas closer.


	15. Chapter 15

A string of curses floated into the kitchen where Gale sat cutting vegetables for Maisey. The two glanced at each other when something thumped by the front door, followed by more colorful curses. 

“You better go find out what that’s all about,” Maisey grunter, nodding towards the sitting room.

Feeling slightly reluctant, Gale set his knife down and slid off the stool. He headed towards the ticking time bomb standing in the entryway, surprised to see that Lucas looked like he was making an effort to keep his composure. Unfortunately the anger flashing in his emerald eyes and the tremble in his hands was making him look like he might explode at the slightest annoyance. Gale paused and took a moment to collect himself before approaching Lucas. 

“Hey,” Gale said softly, moving towards Lucas like he was a wild animal. 

Cruel eyes turned towards him and Lucas had to fight down whatever initial response came to him. “Hi,” he said in a low growl. “Where is Elsea?”

Gale fought not to flinch as he met Lucas’s eyes. “She’s in the living room, watching a movie. I’m sure she took your cursing as a sign to stay there.”

“I’m trying,” Lucas’s voice rose and he grated his teeth. “I don’t want her to see this, not after everything that happened. I can’t even go one fucking day without loosing my temper.”

“You had a bad day at work, it happens,” Gale shrugged and looked Lucas over. “What do you need me to do?”

Lucas snorted like a bull, but kept quiet. His jaw ticked with each passing second and Gale could visibly see the tenuous hold on Lucas’s patience burn away. 

“You and I both know that it’s only going to get worse the longer you fight it.”

“I know,” Lucas snapped. His body moved like it was going to strike Gale, but Lucas managed to stop himself before he could raise his hand. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, “I don’t think you trust me enough to do what I need you to do. I can hardly control myself now.”

“That’s because you’re fighting with your emotions instead of working through them,” Gale told him matter of factly. Lucas scowled at him and cursed heavily. “What if I promise you that no matter what, I will stop you if you do something I don’t like?”

Gale took a small step back when Lucas snorted again, visibly fighting for calm as he thought it over. “You have to promise you’ll do whatever it takes. Tie me to the bed and leave me there, knock me out if you have. Just don’t let me hurt you again.”

Through all his anger Gale could see the guild and pain in Lucas’s face when he said those last few words and it made his heart jump in his chest. “Whatever I need to do, I promise.”  
“I need you to come upstairs with me.”

“Lead the way,” Gale replied. 

Lucas led Gale upstairs, his knuckles white as he clutched the railing on the stairs. They headed towards Lucas’s bedroom and Lucas locked the door behind them to make sure no one disturbed them. He instructed Gale to undress and lay on the bed, before storming into the bathroom. Gale did as he was told, sitting on the bed instead of laying down.  
Lucas was naked when he emerged from the bathroom, his body taught like a boosting and his eyes still blazing with anger. Gale had a flash of memory from the last time Lucas was mad and he surpassed a shiver as Lucas strode over to the bed. Gale reminded himself again that he could stop Lucas if he needed to when Lucas climbed onto the bed and shoved him down. 

Straddling Gale’s thighs, Lucas swiped a bottle of lube off the bedside table and poured some in his hand. He tried to stroke Gale’s cock, but his grip was too tight and his strokes too rough.

“Let me,” Gale said calmly when Lucas started cursing again. 

Lucas immediately released his hold on Gale’s cock, muttering a harsh, but meaningful apology. Gale tried not to think about Lucas’s anger as he stroked himself, but he still wasn’t sure what Lucas was going to do to him. He was only half hard when Lucas’s patience ran out and Lucas quickly swatted Gale’s hands away from his cock. Scooting forwards, Lucas took a hold of Gale’s cock and lifted himself up onto his knees. He quickly lowered himself down, hissing in pain and causing Gale to gasp in surprise. Gale’s hands immediately show out and grabbed Lucas’s waist, stopping him from lowering himself further.

“Christ,” Gale grunted, holding on to Lucas as he tried to wiggle out of Gale’s grasp. “What are you doing? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“No I won’t, I prepared myself in the bathroom,” Lucas panted. He fought against Gale’s grip, managing to sink lower on his cock. “Damn, Jace was right, you are bigger then you look.”  
Gale rolled his eyes. He could feel the slick lube Lucas had used to prepare himself, but Lucas was also very tight. Tight enough to hurt himself if he wasn’t careful. 

“You need to let yourself adjust,” Gale scolded. “I don’t care how upset you are, dammit. I’m not tearing your ass open because you can’t wait a few seconds so your body can adjust.”

Lucas growled deep in his chest but stilled once Gale was fully inside him. Though Lucas tried not to look it, Gale could see the slight flinch of pain at the corner of his eyes. The air around them began to fill with tension as Lucas fought to keep his anger in check. Gale could feel Lucas’s body thrumming beneath his fingertips as they sat staring at each other. Once Gale felt Lucas’s body finally relax around him, Gale slid his hands off Lucas’s hips. 

Letting out a harsh breath, Lucas shifted, set his hands on Gale’s shoulders and pushed up. The first slide was slow, causing Lucas to growl again. He shifted some more and the next slide down was faster. Lucas’s movements were jerky and he couldn’t seem to find the rhythm he wanted. Te next slide down made Gale wince in pain.

He realized that Lucas’s patience was quickly dissolving, which wouldn’t end well for him if he didn’t do something soon. Gale decided that this would be the best time to try his luck and he quickly tackled Lucas. Lucas let out a grunt when Gale pinned him to the bed, flipping their positions so Lucas was now under him. Lucas immediately began to struggle, but it wasn’t a struggle to get away, it was more of a struggle that might annoy a man with less patience. If Lucas hadn’t yet learned jut how patient Gale could be, he would learn now. 

Lucas cursed when Gale pressed his full weight into Lucas, capturing Lucas’s wrists and forcing them over Lucas’s head. Using one hand to hold Lucas’s wrists, Gale reached for the bedside table drawer where Lucas kept a pair of handcuffs. Pulling out the cuffs, Gale jerked his cock out of Lucas and flipped Lucas onto his stomach.

“God dammit, Gale,” Lucas hissed when the cuff snapped around his wrists. The curse wasn’t said with anger and Lucas pushed back against Gale, spreading his legs in invitation.  
Gale smiled, setting his hand on Lucas’s ass. He took hold of his cock and pushed forward, breaching Lucas in one slow thrust until he was buried inside Lucas again. Lucas gave a sharp growl to hurry up and Gale snapped his hips forward to shut him up. Gale took a moment to shift his hips, making Lucas curse and growl some more. When Gale was finally in the position he wanted and Lucas was no longer tensing when Gale thrust back in; he pulled back, feeling the muscles surrounding him relax. He snapped his hips forward again, watching for any signs of Lucas’s discomfort. 

Easing himself into a better position over Lucas, Gale thrust forward again. As his thrusts became faster, Lucas began to grunt and flail under Gale. His hands gripped the headboard with white knuckles, using the anchor to push back against Gale’s thrusts. Gale let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he heard a small moan come from Lucas.  
Sitting back, Gale increased the speed of his thrust, his eyes focused on his cock disappearing into his master’s body. It was a beautiful sight to see Lucas willingly to submit to something they both could enjoy. Considering the amount of slaves Lucas had gone through, Gale was pretty sure it had been a long time since Lucas had trusted a slave enough to submit to them. 

Lucas’s moans grew louder and Gale shifted his hips to find Lucas’s prostate, cursing quietly when Lucas jerked beneath him, a quiet cry forcing it’s way past Lucas’s lips. Opening his legs wider, Gale centered himself and began thrusting even harder; pushing Lucas down until he laid flat on the bed. Gale leaned over Lucas and bit his shoulder, forcing out another sharp cry. He laid one arm over Lucas’s shoulders to keep him down when Lucas started to push up, using his hips to drive Lucas back down with each thrust. Lucas had wanted Gale to take control and Gale was going to do just that. 

Gale’s sweat slick skin slid over Lucas’s back as he slid his hands under Lucas’s body, pulling him up enough to pinch and tugs at his nipples. Lucas gasped and bucked up, his body shuddering and writhing with need. Gale pulled Lucas back onto his knees and curled a hand around his neck. He could feel the anger finally starting to drain out of Lucas’s body.  
“Gale,” Lucas groaned, his voice vibrating against Gale’s fingers. 

Gale leaned down and brushed his lips against Lucas’s ear. “Next time I fuck you,” he whispered, “I want you on your back so I can see your face when you come.”

“Dammit, Gale,” Lucas growled, his whole body tensing. “Why can’t you…” Lucas cut off with a gasp and he buried his face in the mattress when his body jerked. He screamed into his sheets, pushing his hips back hard against Gale when his cock erupted with come. 

Gale pumped his hips, helping Lucas’s through his orgasm and continuing to work up to his own. He slid one hand around Lucas’s hip and placed his fingers at the base of Lucas’s cock, feeling the pulse of each jet of come. Lucas groaned when the last stream of come hit his chest and he slid down, giving Gale complete control of his body. 

Slowing his thrusts, Gale pushed his cock into Lucas’s body, curling over him and pressing his forehead against Lucas’s shoulder. He growled deep in his chest when Lucas squeezed around him and he thrust in harder. He reared back when he started to come, his fingers digging into Lucas’s back. Loosing all control of his thrusts, Gale let out a shout when more and more come pumped out of him. Lucas moaned beneath him, his body open and welcoming to anything Gale wanted to give him. Jerking his cock out before he was finished coming, Gale forced Lucas’s hips up again and reached for his cock. Using the last of his come, Gale covered the palm of his hand and used it as lube.

Lucas began writhing wildly as Gale stroked his sensitive cock, his ass dripping come down his balls whenever he tried to buck away. Gale squeezed the shaft and circled the head with his thumb, causing Lucas to shout. Soon the tortured thrashing slowed and Lucas’s cock hardened again. Feeling his own cock react, Gale took hold of his shaft and pushed back into Lucas. Lucas groaned at the intrusion, but his body welcomed Gale again. Lucas’s thighs trembled when Gale started to thrust again, his cries filling the room. 

Precise covered Gale’s hand as he grazed his nail over the slit. He dragged two fingers through the come on Lucas’s chest and he set his palm against Lucas’s cheek. He pushed his come coated fingers into Lucas’s mouth, moaning when Lucas’s lips sealed around them. He sucked on the two fingers hungrily, his tongue sliding between them and wrapping around each finger individually. Gale immediately lost control when Lucas swallowed what he had sucked off Gale’s fingers and he filled Lucas for a second time. 

Lucas moaned around Gale’s fingers, nipping at them gently until Gale grunted at him. Gale’s own come was warm as it surrounded him, his cock pulsing at the feeling. He thrust a few more time and jerked out, causing Lucas to yelp. He began squirming when Gale grabbed his hips and forced him onto his back. Gale wrapped one hand around Lucas’s cock and one around his balls, working them in unison to get Lucas off quickly. Lucas thrashed at the rough treatment, moaning loudly and pleading when Gale squeezed his balls. He tugged at the cuffs around his wrists when he tried to thrust his hips up, whining quietly when Gale held him down again. 

Lucas’s orgasm had him screaming himself hoarse as his body bucked and writhed. Come erupted from his cock, hitting his chest and chin as Gale continued to stroke him relentlessly. Any fight Lucas had left in him had drained out of his cock along with his come. A calm Gale had never felt settled over the room. He watched as all the tension Lucas had been holding in finally left Lucas’s body and Lucas sighed softly. Gale smiled at the sight. Gale sat on the bed with his eyes closed and his thumb brushing over Lucas’s calf, enjoying the silence. Like Jace, Lucas couldn’t seem to stop the tremors and shudders to stop and Gale’s gentle touch seemed to help.

“Just so you know, you’re the only slave I’ve ever considered doing this with,” Lucas said breathlessly. 

Gale opened his eyes and looked down at Lucas, noting the satisfied smile on his face. “Was it worth it?”

Lucas turned clear green eyes toward Gale and nodded. “Yes, I would even consider doing it again.”

Gale laughed at Lucas’s answer and slid down onto his side next to Lucas. “It’ll have to wait, though. I haven’t even started packing for tomorrow.”

“I’ll have to buy you a swimsuit when we get there. The hotel we’re staying at has a pool and we’re not… far from the beach.”

“Well, as long as you agree to come with me I would love to spend some time at the beach,” Gale replied, scooting forward and kissing Lucas’s shoulder. He set his hand on Lucas’s stomach, feeling the muscles tremble under his fingers. 

They were silent for several minutes, letting the calm settle over them, along with the tangy smell of sex. Lucas was the first to move, heading towards the bathroom to clean himself up. He returned to the bed with a damp cloth for Gale and crawled in next to him. Once Gale was clean he tossed the cloth into the laundry basket and turned to look at Lucas again.

“Do you want to talk about what got you so upset?” Gale asked quietly, curling his arms around Lucas and pulling him closer. 

Lucas turned his head to look at Gale as he reached down and laced their fingers together. “Does it really matter now?”

“Yes,” Gale nodded. “A rough fuck might fix your temper, but it’s not a solution for what made you upset.”

“That’s why I talk to my therapist,” Lucas pointed out.

Gale huffed and rolled his eyes. “But it’s Monday and you don’t see her till Wednesday, which means that you have two days to stew about it. Besides, you shouldn’t just confide in your therapist. If you don’t want to talk to me then call Eden, just talk to someone and stop keeping your emotions so bottled up.”

Lucas sighed and turned his head so his forehead was touching Gale’s. “I had a company that pulled out of their contract and went to someone cheaper. Now we’re in this ridiculous legal battle and they refuse to pay me for the work I’ve done. Then they had the audacity to call me this afternoon and ask me if I could send their new programmer everything I’ve been working on so he can use it. That means more time fighting with them in court and I just hate being there and I got so angry when they called.” Lucas took a slow breath and shook his head. “It sounds so stupid now.”

“No, I’d be pissed too,” Gale replied. “I mean, why would I give another programmer my information for a company that doesn’t want my work? Especially if I’m not getting paid for it and the other programmer is going to take credit for my work. That’s just stupid.” Lucas nodded and squeezed Gale’s hand. “I am sorry you have to spend so much time in court fighting about it.”

“It won’t be the first time,” Lucas shrugged.

“Hopefully it gets settled fast,” Gale whispered, gently kissing Lucas’s lips. A small smile crossed Lucas’s face and he hummed quietly. He looked so carefree in that moment and Gale wished he could get Lucas to look like that all the time. 

“We should get up before Maisey sends Elsea up here to get us for dinner,” Lucas whispered. He moved away, ending the calm moment they were sharing. Gale made sure to commit it to memory before following Lucas into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for hoping my hand is better. It is in fact much better. I still don't have the strength in it I used to have but I'm getting there. My hand doesn't go numb anymore and there is no more pain yay!


	16. Chapter 16

“Wow, they really go all out when they get you a hotel room,” Gale breathed, looking around the sitting room in their hotel suite. 

“Mr. Wright was a friend of my father, he’s known me since I was a baby. He was also the only one who took a chance on me when I started coding web pages and such. We’ve made each other a lot of money in the last few years so he doesn’t mind spending a little more money on me then he does others,” Lucas explained,moving towards the bedroom.

Gale followed along, groaning when he saw the large kingsized bed sitting in the center of the room. It had been a long flight made longer when they hit delays in Chicago. They were supposed to arrive at LAX around eleven, but instead they had landed around six that night and Gale was exhausted. Dropping his bags on the floor, Gale flopped face first onto the bed, moaning when he sunk into the soft mattress. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Lucas told Gale. “We both need to eat something before we settle in for the night.”

Gale huffed and rolled over, stretching his tired body. He smirked when Lucas’s eyes trailed over his chest with a calculating look. “What?” he asked.

“Just trying to imagine you in a thee piece suit,” Lucas replied casually.

“Am I going to need one?” Gale asked, pushing up onto his elbows. 

“You never know when the occasion will call for one,” Lucas shrugged.

“Well, I can tell you already that I look ridiculous in a suit. I had to wear one for each of my sister’s weddings and it was terrible.”

“Was it tailored to fit you?”

Gale snorted, “It was something I picked up from Goodwill and my mother tried her best to make it look like it fit me.”

“Well you’re going to need one no matter what,” Lucas replied. “I know a tailor that does good work here, maybe he can find something that will make you look good.” Lucas paused to think something over before looking back at Gale. “Would you like to come to work with me tomorrow?”

“Really?” Gale asked in surprise.

“I don’t know how long this consult is going to take and I didn’t exactly invite you along just so you could sit in this room all day. Besides,” Lucas colored a little and he shuffled his feet, “if anything goes wrong I’ll have you close by to help me.”

“I can’t exactly fuck you in the middle of an office building,” Gale pointed out.

“Technically it’s a clothing store with offices above it and I want you there with me because you can talk me down before I get to the point of needing to be fucked,” Lucas huffed.

“Ah, so that’s why you brought me,” Gale said, nodding now that everything made sense. 

“What? No… I mean yes, but that’s not the only reason…” Lucas trailed off looking hurt.

Gale’s lips quirked as he slid off the bed. He moved towards Lucas and slid his arms around his waist, pulling him close so he could kiss him gently. “I’m only kidding,” Gale whispered, brushing his lips against Lucas’s. “I will be happy to help you with whatever you need.”

“Good,” Lucas mumbled, pressing his face against Gale’s neck. He sighed softly, pushing himself closer to Gale. Gale held him quietly, letting go when Lucas pulled back. :We should get something to eat so we can get back and relax.”

Gale nodded, noting the darkening blush on Lucas’s face. He wasn’t sure if it was because Lucas was embarrassed that he wanted Gale to hold him, or if being held stirred other emotions in him. 

They didn’t travel far from the hotel, choosing a nearby restaurant to eat in. As they headed back from dinner, Gale slid closer to Lucas and reached for his hand. The minute their fingers touched, Lucas jerked away, staring at Gale cautiously. Gale shrugged and reached for Lucas again, sliding their fingers together. He gave Lucas’s hand a gentle squeeze and went to pull away. Lucas’s hand tightened on Gale’s, keeping their hands linked as they started walking again. They returned to the hotel hand in hand, Lucas never pulling away when someone looked at them.

When they reached the room, both quickly undressed and crawled into bed, exhausted from the long day. Gale had just settled onto his side when Lucas scooted forward and kissed him. 

“One of the other things you didn’t like was that I wouldn’t let you hold me at night,” Lucas whispered.

“Was this a drugged complaint?” Gale asked and Lucas nodded. 

“I’ve never really let anyone hold me at night, but I wouldn’t mind trying it,” Lucas hesitated. 

Gale smiled and gave Lucas a quick kiss. “Roll over,” Gale instructed. Lucas did and Gale pressed his back against him. Sliding one arm around Lucas’s waist and slipping the other under his neck, Gale pulled Lucas close. He curled his arm over Lucas’s shoulder, pressing the palm of his hand to Lucas’s chest. Lucas’s slid over the arm curled around his waist and he linked his and Gale’s fingers together. Pushing his knee forward, Gale bumped the back of Lucas’s legs, tangling their legs together when Lucas shifted. 

“Is this alright?” Gale breathed, kissing the back of Lucas’s neck.

“Yes,” Lucas whispered, pressing back against Gale. “I can’t promise we’ll wake up like this though.”

“I promise to let you go if you move,” Gale hummed. “Good night.”

“Good night, Gale,” Lucas sighed.

~~~  
“If you keep fidgeting like that you’re going to choke yourself with your tie,” Lucas told Gale as they made their way into the large building. 

“I’m sorry,” Gale replied, forcing his hands to his sides. “I’m just not used to wearing these kinds of clothes.”

“I know you’re not, but you’re just going to make yourself even more uncomfortable if you keep playing with them.”

“Well, I fidget when I’m nervous,” Gale muttered.

Lucas stopped and turned to look at Gale. “What do you have to be nervous about?”

“I don’t know, saying something stupid, sounding like I’m some dumb slave, embarrassing you.”

“You’re not going to embarrass anyone and no one is going to know you’re a slave unless one of us tells them. If you’re that worried you don’t have to say anything, though I don’t think you can manage that. You’re always trying to make friends with someone.”

Gale huffed but didn’t say anything. Lucas was right, Gale was always nice to the people he met and he enjoyed talking to others. “Yeah,” He sighed. “Sorry, I just feel really out of place.”

Lucas reached up and cupped Gale’s cheek, a gentle gesture he’s never done before. “If you want to go back to the hotel tell me. I don’t want you to be miserable by forcing you to stay with me all day.”

Gale smiled softly and leaned down for a quick kiss. “I’d rather stay with you then go back. Besides, I’m dangerous when I have nothing to do.”

Lucas snorted and shook his head, turning to open the large glass door. They had arrived and hour before the store opened and people hurried about setting up new display and filling in clothes where they were needed. Lucas guided Gale towards the back of the store where an elevator waited. Lucas swiped a key card and the door opened. 

They headed up several levels before the car stopped and let them out. A man in a well tailored suit met them at the elevator. He explained to Eden the Mr. Wright had an emergency in Chicago and that his son would be meeting them. Lucas nodded at the news and they headed down a long row of cubicles. A glass wall separated the workers from their boss’s office and the man held the door open for them. The petite secretary smiled when they stepped inside and announced over the intercom that Lucas had arrived. While the waited, Gale turned to watch the men and women in the cubicles work. Most of them were on the phone and others were starring at their computer screens. Gale couldn’t imagine working in a small square box without loosing your mind.

“Gale?” A small female voice immediately grabbed his attention and he turned to find his sister standing in the doorway of the office.

“Anna?” Gale replied, stunned to see her here. Anna’s eyes welled up with tears and she rushed across the room and threw her arms around him. Gale gasped, feeling a sense of relief wash through him. He hugged her tight, feeling the swell of her belly press against him.

“Oh my god,” Anna cried. “We never thought we would see you again.”

“I’m sorry,” Gale stuttered, clutching tightly to his sister. “I don’t know where mom is.”

Anna laughed breathily as she pulled away. “Still the same Gale, always thinking about everyone else besides himself. Mom is safe. Tessa and Edward found her at an auction and she’s been living with them.”

“Good,” Gale nodded, trying hard to hold back his tears. His eyes fell to her stomach and he reached out a hand.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Anna asked, covering Gale’s hand with her own. 

“Yeah,” Gale whispered, glancing up at his brother in law who was leaning against the doorframe. “Atticus.”

“It’s good to see you again, Gale. We’ve all been worried about you,” Atticus replied, his brown eyes filled with relief. 

Gale turned to look at Lucas, who was watching them both curiously and wearily. “Anna, this is-”

“Your master,” she spat, her words filled with venom. 

Lucas flinched, but stepped forward and held out his hand. He tried to smile, but it was tense. “I’m Lucas, it’s nice to meet you.”

Anna looked down at Lucas’s hand in disgust. “Does he honestly think I’m going to shake his hand and be nice to him?” Anna asked in Finnish. 

Gale sighed and shook his head. “I would like for you to be nice to him,” he replied in the same language. 

“That’s not going to happen,” Anna snarled.

“If you don’t mind waiting in my office, I’d like to have a word with my wife,” Atticus cut in before Gale could say anything. 

Lucas nodded, brushing his hand against Gale’s as he made his way into the office. Gale joined him and shut the door. “I didn’t know you spoke another language,” Lucas said when the door snapped shut. 

“My grandmother on my mother’s side was from Finland and she made sure we could speak both Finnish and English. It pissed my father off to no end considering my Gran bitched about him all the time and he couldn’t understand a word she was saying.”

Lucas huffed a small laugh before his face fell. “I don’t think she likes me ,” he whispered. 

“I don’t think she does either,” Gale sighed, moving towards Lucas. 

“I kind of deserve it, though. I am technically still your master even though I’m trying not to be.”

“It’s not because your my master,” Gale explained, sliding his arms around Lucas’s waist. “She probably thinks you treat me like an animal, punishing me whenever you feel like it. We might have not had slaves, but we had neighbors who did and they were not treated nicely.”

“And you don’t feel like that was exactly what I was doing to you before?” Lucas demanded.

Gale sighed again and bit his lip. “You’re changing and the man you were is not the man I want my sister to know.”

“I don’t know if I can change enough for her to like me,” Lucas replied. 

“Probably not this trip,” Gale remarked with a small smile. “My sisters have always been very protective. They have judged every man in my life harshly and it’ll take time before Anna warms up to you. Just do what your doing and she’ll warm up to you.” 

“I will try.” Gale smiled and leaned down, gently kissing Lucas’s lips. 

The office door opened and Lucas jerked out of Gale’s arms. Anna stepped through the doorway and narrowed her eyes at Lucas. “Since you’re going to be busy all day,” Anna started, her tone cold, “I would like to spend some time with my brother.” Though it was a request, her tone left no room for argument.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Lucas replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. “I asked Gale to come with me so he wouldn’t be cooped up in our hotel room all day, he’d probably be much happier with you then here.”

“Thank you,” Anna grunted. Lucas gave her a small smile and pulled out his wallet. “I can pay for my brother,” Anna snapped defensively. “I wouldn’t want him to have to work off more money then he already has to do.”

“Anna,” Atticus whispered harshly.

“It’s alright,” Lucas told him, putting away his wallet. “I don’t expect Gale to work off his price. That would be cruel of me.”

Gale smiled when Lucas glanced at him and he turned towards Lucas. Pressing a gentle hand to Lucas’s cheek, Gale leaned down and kissed him. He felt Lucas’s fingers slide under his tie and pull it loose. “I guess you don’t need this anymore,” Lucas whispered, pulling Gale’s tie over his head when he pulled back.

“I would have kept wearing it if you had asked me to,” Gale replied, pressing his lips once more to Lucas’s. “If you need me, just have Atticus call and I’ll come back.”

Lucas’s smile grew soft and he brushed his fingers over Gale’s jaw. “Have fun, but make sure she has you back before the end of the day.”

Gale laughed softly and leaned closer, “I won’t let her steal me away from you.” 

A shiver ran through Lucas and Gale heard the slight hitch in is breath, causing his own heart to skip a beat. He didn’t know why he was the only one who could get such a reaction from his master, but he enjoyed doing it every time. Gale stole one last kiss and turned around. His sister was watching him with he hands on her hips and a disappointed look on her face. Gale knew that look and he knew they would be discussing his and Lucas’s relationship. 

Without another word Anna quickly kissed Atticus’s goodbye, grabbed Gale’s hand and pulled him out of the office. “The nerve of that man,” Anna exclaimed once they were riding the elevator towards the ground level. “Dragging you around like a pet, acting like I can’t afford to spend money on my own brother. Who does he think he is?”

“I think you’re overreacting,” Gale told her, shaking off her old on his arm. He unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them up as they walked. 

“Oh please, he’s just like everyone else,” Anna waved a hand dismissively. They stopped to wait at a crosswalk and she turned to look Gale over. “At least he’s feeding you.”

“Lucas has been very good to me,” Gale replied matter of factly.

“Uh-huh,” Anna grunted, taking hold of Gale’s hands. She checked his wrists and then his neck, looking slightly relieved that there were no marks there that proved Gale wrong. Unfortunately, she knew that slaves bore scars that couldn’t be seen, which meant she would never be convinced that Lucas wasn’t abusive. 

When the crosswalk light changed, Anna led Gale across the street to a small coffee shop. She continued to watch Gale as they waited for their orders and he watched her back, dropping his eyes to her belly. She had to have found out she was pregnant just before Gale and their mother had been sold. It had probably devastated Anna to know that her mother and her brother wouldn’t be able to celebrate her first child with her. 

“Hows mom doing?” Gale asked once they sat down.

“She’s doing good,” anna nodded, sipping her tea. “She was a little beat up when Tessa found her, but she’s healing well. She cried over you for weeks after they brought her home. She’ll be relieved when she hears I saw you.”

“I would love to see her myself,” Gale sighed.

“Well you could ask him to take you,” Anna sneered.

Gale rolled his eyes and played with the lid of his cup, bearing himself for the answer to his next question. “What happened to dad and the farm?”

Anna’s scowl fell, replaced by a look of sadness. Dad lost the farm about a month after he sold you and mom. After he used you to pay off his debt, he went out and gambled away the little he had left. They took the house, the farm, the cows and everything else they could sell. Kit managed to convince them to let her go in and take some things out of the house. The herd was sold at an auction and Jacob went and purchased Ness.”

“Really?” Gale asked, feeling emotions well inside him. Ness was the daughter of Gale’s 4-H show cow, Tilly and he loved her to death. She would always call to him in the morning when he brought them in and she would follow him all over the farm while he worked. He would have died if she had been sold off to some farm that wouldn’t care for her. It still hurt to know that the other cows had been shipped off to god knows where. 

“She’s out with all those champion reigning horses. The kids absolutely adore her and Kit promised that she would live, die, and be buried on the farm.”

Gale gave he a tearful smile and wiped her eyes. “I love you guys so much.”

Anna smiled softly at him and set her cup on the table. “How are you really, Gale?” she asked calmly. “Is he at least treating you well?”

“It was a rocky start, but it’s getting better,” Gale replied.

“Any migraines?” Anna pressed. She knew Gale only had them when he was under a lot of stress and she would blame Lucas.

“Only one at the beginning. After that Lucas had me checked and the doctor prescribed me medication to help with them.”

“Good. Dad should have allowed it years ago instead of pretending like it wasn’t real.” Anna paused, her face clouding over. “Why did you let him sell you? Why didn’t you just say no and left with mom. You know one of us would have let you stay with us.”

“Mom and I didn’t know what was happening until they grabbed us and forced us into a van. We didn’t even know we had been sold until we got to the first holding center. Dad didn’t even think about it when they offered. He just said yes when they told him it would settle all of his debts.”

Anna shook her head and bit her lip. Knowing his sisters, Gale was sure they had screamed at their father about it, both separately and then together as a group. “Where is dad now?” Gale asked. 

“As much as we wanted to tell him to fuck off we couldn’t bring ourselves to do it. He’s living with Kit right now and the deal is that he has to work on the farm to earn his room and board. Kit made him hand over all his finances over to Jacob. They control his spending and only allow him to have money if one of them is with him. Jacobs trying to get everything straight so he can pay of some of dads debt.”

“That’s good, I guess.” Gale understood why Kit and Jacob wouldn’t allow their father to keep control of their money, Gale had tried to do that too. There was something about the agreement that sounded more like a prison sentence than anything else. 

“You always were too forgiving,” Anna sighed, reaching for Gale’s hand. “That’s why I worry about you. People can be so cruel to you and you forgive them for everything.”

“I’m not as forgiving as you think. There are a lot of things I haven’t forgiven Lucas for.”

“Did he… Has he…” Anna paused, he lips pressed into a thin line.

“No,” Gale answered, It wasn’t the whole truth, but he wasn’t going to horrify his sister with the details. 

“I could offer Atticus to buy you, you could stay with us until your free.”

“I haven’t been with Lucas fro six months,” Gale countered.

“There are ways around that,” Anna replied.

“I know how much you want me to say yes, but I can’t.”

“What, why?” Anna demanded. 

“I’m trying to help Lucas through a few things, besides, he’s not as bad as you think.”

“Is it that or is it because he let you fuck him and now your letting your dick make the decision?” she hissed quietly. “Do you honestly think he feels something for you? You’ve had this happen before, remember?” 

“When I was sixteen and stupid,” Gale huffed. “And it’s not like that. Lucas is working through some tough problems and I want to be there for him. There is also Elsa.”

“Elsa?” Anna asked in surprise.

“She’s Lucas’s eight year old slave. She used to live with his parents, but his father enjoys… taking advantage of young girls so Lucas took her to protect her.”

Anna nodded, knowing Gale wouldn’t leave the little girl. Gale also knew his sister would be more accepting of his decision to stay with Lucas so he could keep Elsea safe. “I still don’t like it,” Anna sighed. 

“I know,” Gale replied, squeezing his sister’s hand.

Once they finished their tea, Anna took Gale around the city. She got Gale up to date with the rest of the family and excitedly showed him the ultrasound of her baby boy. Gale felt relieved to get to spend the day with his sister and he wondered if they would get to have more time together. There was so much more Gale wanted to talk about and he badly wanted to talk to his other sisters. 

Around four o’clock Atticus called to ask them to return to the office and anna grudgingly agreed. 

Lucas met them downstairs, his green eyes raking over Gale when he noticed him. Anna demanded Lucas take good care of her brother and threatened him if he didn’t. Lucas quickly promised to care for Gale, shuffling Gale into a cab before Anna could make any more demands. Lucas let out a tense sigh once the cab got moving. He slid over to Gale and hooked his finger into Gale’s shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“How was your day?” Lucas breathed, brushing his lips against Gale’s. 

“It was good. I never thought I would see her again. Thank you for letting me spend the day with her.”

“I would never say no to that,” Lucas shook his head.

“How was work?” Gale hummed quietly against Lucas’s lips, kissing him again before he could answer. When Lucas leaned closer he slid his hand over Lucas’s thigh, smirking when Lucas’s breath caught. 

“I made a lot of progress today. The system’s a little buggy, but I can work on that tomorrow.”

“Good,” Gale rumbled. He felt the car start to slow and pulled back, sliding his hand teasingly over Lucas’s thigh again.

He opened the car door and slid out, holding out a hand for Lucas. Lucas stared at the hand for a moment, before reaching out and taking it. When they reached the elevator Lucas slid his hand up Gale’s bare forearm, his cheeks flushing.

“Am I affecting you?” Gale asked quietly. 

“You affect me all the time,” Lucas groaned. 

“Then it’s a good thing we’re heading back to the room.”

Lucas huffed and shook his head. “I can’t stop thinking about your sister.”

“Okay, but I don’t think you’ll have a chance with her considering she’s already married,” Gale teased.

Lucas shot him a dirty look and stepped onto the elevator. “She probably thinks I’ve tied you to the bed and fucked you already.”

“But you haven’t,” Gale pointed out. 

“Yeah, but it’s not you I want tied to the bed,” Lucas muttered.

Gale smile turned sinful and he pressed Lucas against the wall of the elevator. He kissed Lucas messily, sliding his mouth down Lucas’s neck and biting him gently. “Just say the word and I’ll tie you to whatever you want.”

“Fuck, Gale,” Lucas hissed, shoving Gale away when the elevator doors opened. He fished the keycard out of his pocked and grabbed Gale’s wrist. “So much for getting more work done,” Lucas huffed, sliding the card into the slot.

~~~  
Gale scrubbed his wet hair with a towel as he walked out of the large bathroom. They had hardly made it in the door before Gale had Lucas naked and pressed up against the wall. It was quick and rough, leaving Lucas relaxed and calm. After that he had gone off to get some work done, sitting naked in the sitting room while he worked. They had dinner delivered and Lucas disappeared into the bathroom to shower immediately after. Lucas was now sitting on the balcony with his work once again so Gale could shower himself. 

Gale tugged on a pair of boxers and went in search of Lucas. He found Lucas lounging in a reclined plastic chair on the balcony, wearing a fluffy white robe. His work was scattered across a glass table, but nothing had looked touched. Lucas had a glass of scotch in his hand and he was sipping it quietly. He no longer looked calm and Gale could easily see new tension on Lucas’s face. 

Lucas cocked his head when Gale stopped infant of him, but he didn’t look up. “Do you have any idea how many times I forget that you were free for most of your life?” Lucas whispered. 

“Well, considering you’ve only known me as a slave, I would say quite a lot,” Gale replied, watching Lucas take another sip. There was something about his master that didn’t seem right. 

“It honestly hardly ever crossed my mind and I would have never really put much thought into it if I hadn’t met your sister.” Lucas tilted his head back to look at Gale.

That was when Gale noticed that Lucas was quickly working towards getting drunk. He glanced at the bottle next to Lucas, noting how much was gone. Lucas followed his gaze, lifting the glass to his lips. Gale caught his wrist and pulled the glass out of Lucas’s hand. “I wasn’t in the shower that long. How much have you had to drink?”

“Two or three glasses,” Lucas shrugged. “I needed it after your brother-in-law called.”

“What the hell, Lucas,” Gale grunted. 

Lucas laughed, flopping his hand. “It’s fitting that the first time you call me by my name is when you’re yelling at me.”

“Well you deserve it,” Gale snapped. “What the hell did Atticus say to you that made you come out here and drink?”

“He told me he wanted to purchase you,” Lucas replied, his face falling. 

“But he can’t, I haven’t been with you for six months.”

“He can lease you with the intent of purchase,” Lucas explained. “A lot of people do it. Atticus will pay me for you every month. You will go live with them until your six months is up and then he’ll purchase you at full price.”

“And instead of talking to me about it you decided to come out here and drink yourself into a stupor?”

“I don’t need to talk to you,” Lucas whispered. “I already know your answer will be yes. Why would you want to stay with the master you hate when you can go live with your family.”

Gale grunted and looked down at the glass in his hand. Before he could stop himself he drank down the dark liquor and slammed the glass on the table. “You’re an idiot,” Gale growled, reaching for Lucas. He pulled him out of the chair and into his arms.

Lucas stumbled slightly and leaned forward, setting his head on Gale’s shoulder. “Lucky for you you won’t have to care about it after tomorrow.”

Gale sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucas’s waist. “Tomorrow when your sober we’re going to talk about this. Then we’re going to talk about how stupid of an idea drinking away your feelings is.”

“Okay,” Lucas breathed.

“Come on, lets go to bed,” Gale sighed, taking Lucas’s hand. He quickly grabbed Lucas’s work and headed back into the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginng to think this story it going to be more then 25 chapter, which I'm sure no one is complaining it it is. I'd like to have this story finished by the end of October, but we all know how good I am with doing things on time. I've also got a job interview on Monday for a full time job as a Veterinary assistant so that will take up more of my time. I'll keep working on it though.
> 
> I'm leaving for Vacation on Friday and I'm going to try my damnedest to get another chapter posted before I leave.

Gale woke when Lucas’s alarm started buzzing, huffing a laugh when Lucas pressed himself closer to Gale and buried his face in Gale’s chest. Lucas let out a miserable groan when Gale shifted away from him, causing Lucas to drop onto the bed. He reached out and clutched at Gale, trying to keep him from moving further. 

“You have to get up,” Gale whispered softly, sliding his fingers through Lucas’s hair.

“I have a headache,” Lucas mumbled.

“And that’s your fault, so you have to live with the consequences and get up for work,” Gale chastised gently. He wiggled out of Lucas’s grasp and disappeared into the bathroom, smiling at the groans of protest that followed. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom Lucas was muttering several curses as he rolled onto his back and slapped the alarm clock. Gale joined him on the bed, sitting cross-legged to face him. Lucas muttered another curse as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Finally Lucas sighed and dropped his hands, turning his head to stare up at Gale. “So, how much do you hate me now?”

“I don’t hate you,” Gale replied. “I am, however, disappointed that you went off and got drunk instead of talking to me about what my brother-in-law said yesterday.” 

“I think I’d prefer it better if you hated me,” Lucas said, more to himself then to Gale. He pushed himself up and turned to face Gale, his eyes downcast and his face guarded. “What is there to talk about, Gale? Your family is willing to pay whatever it costs to get you back and we both know you’re counting down the days until you don’t have to live with me anymore.” 

“I told you yesterday,” Gale growled, “I wouldn’t let her steal me away from you and I wasn’t lying.”

“Come on, Gale,” Lucas snapped, throwing his hands up. “There is no good reason for you to stay with me. Why don’t you just call me an asshole and go pack your things!”

“You’re an asshole for thinking I would leave you like this. I told you I would help you through everything you’re going through. I want you to see that you are a good man and I want to show you that you can be a good father to Elsea.” Gale flopped his hands in frustration when Lucas shook his head. “Why are you so willing to let me go?”

“Why are you so willing to stay?” Lucas demanded. “I have been nothing but horrible to you.”

“That’s not true. Yes, there have been times where you’ve done some bad things, but not everything has been horrible. There have been many times where you’ve taken care of me.”

“After hurting you,” Lucas pointed out.

“And you realized that what you were doing was wrong,” Gale replied.

“Because you told me you hated me because I hurt you,” Lucas replied, exasperated. “You have every reason in the world to go back to your family and you’re sitting here fighting with me about it.”

“Because I think you’re worth fighting for,” Gale snapped. 

Lucas opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it immediately. “I’m not worth it, Gale,” Lucas replied solemnly. “I’ll just end up hurting you again.”

“And I’ll stop you, just like I promised.”

Lucas pursed his lips and looked away. After several second of silence, Gale slid off the bed and began searching for clothes. When he turned back around he found Lucas still sitting in the same position, his eyes closed and his frown tugging harshly at his face. Apparently Lucas was still trying to understand why Gale would want to stay and wasn’t coming up with any good reasons.  
Gale joined him on the bed again, sliding his nose over Lucas’s neck. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

“How much I really don’t know about you,” Lucas whispered, tilting his head back to give Gale room. “I realized it was more then I want to admit.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Gale whispered, mouthing Lucas’s neck.

“If you’re going to stay with me, I need you to promise me something.” Gale pulled back and looked into Lucas’s eyes. He nodded and Lucas took a deep breath. “When you finally get tired of me, I want you to promise me that you’ll tell me. Then I’ll call your sister so she can come pick you up and take you home.”

“I promise,” Gale nodded. 

Lucas returned the nod and climbed off the bed. He headed for the bathroom and Gale got up to finish dressing. When he caught the sound of water running, he moved slowly towards the bathroom door, wrapping Lucas up in a hug when the door opened. Dragging Lucas out of the doorway, Gale pinned Lucas to the wall. He buried his fingers in Lucas’s hair and puled his head back. 

Lucas moaned when their lips met and he wrapped his arms around Gale’s neck. Gale pressed himself gently against Lucas, sliding his knee between Lucas’s legs.

“Is it selfish of me to tell your sister I want you with me all day?” Lucas breathed.

“She might think so, but I don’t,” Gale whispered. He pulled away so he could finish dressing, but Lucas caught his wrist and pulled Gale back. 

“I know watching me work on a computer all day isn’t ideal, but if you behave I’ll take you to the nearest cow farm and let you roll around in the field for as long as you want.”

Gale laughed and pressed back into Lucas, “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Lucas gave him an amused smile and tilted his head up for a quick kiss. “I won’t make you wear the tie either,” he mumbled against Gale’s lips. 

~~~  
Gale relaxed in one of the lounge chairs on the balcony of their hotel room, eyes closed and earbuds in his ears. It had been a relatively calm day, asides from Anna accusing Lucas of forcing Gale to stay with him. Gale had grudgingly reminded his sister about Elsea and Anna had immediately backed off. Unfortunately, it had also cause Lucas to give Gale odd look all day. Gale didn’t want to explain until they had returned to the hotel, but Lucas had immediately gotten forced into a phone conference with a potential client when they had arrived. That left Gale along to relax before dinner and collect his thoughts. 

The iPod was gently tugged out of Gale’s hand and Gale opened his eyes to find Lucas standing over him. Lucas’s eyes were focused on the screen, his thumb swiping over the music. Gale tugged the earbuds out of his ears and reached for Lucas, tugging on his arm until Lucas swung his leg over the chair and settled into Gale’s lap. 

“I wasn’t expecting to find Celtic music on here,” Lucas said, gathering up the earbuds and setting the iPod on the table next to them.

“I’m full of surprises,” Gale replied, setting his hands on Lucas’s hips.

“Yes, you are,” Lucas whispered.

Gale could tell just by Lucas’s tone that something was wrong. He also knew that it was probably what he had said to his sister. “I told her bout Elsea,” Gale explained before Lucas could ask. “I knew she would be more accepting when I told her to stay if she knew about her.” 

“But It’s not a lie,” Lucas replied. 

“It’s also not the only reason I want to stay,” Gale said, leaning forward and nuzzling Lucas’s jaw. 

“Well, she does need you. She’s petrified of me,” Lucas said bitterly. 

“Something else you’re working on changing,” Gale reminded, kissing his way across Lucas’s jaw.

“I’ll never be a good father for her, Gale. I don’t even know the first thing about being a parent and my parents weren’t exactly the best role models.”

“Well, helped raise my sister, but it’s all pretty new to me too. It’s just going to be a lot of trial and error.”

“Until I loose my temper and ruin it all,” Lucas sighed.

“And I’ll be there to help you work through it. Lucas,” Gale said softly, cutting Lucas off before he could protest. “You’ll learn to control yourself. You did it once, you can do it again.”

Lucas huffed and nodded, leaning closer so he could press his forehead to Gale’s. “I like it better when you’re not using my name to yell at me.”

“I like that I can use it in general,” Gale breather, tilting his head up for a kiss.

~~~  
“What I don’t understand is why you are consulting with a man who is jail.”

Lucas’s sharp words halted Gale’s steps towards the shower and he back tracked into the sitting room where Lucas was pacing. Lucas had been on the phone for over two hours after he had received and e-mail that made him curse angrily. It didn’t take long for Gale to realize that the phone call and e-mail had nothing to do with Lucas’s job and everything to do with his father.  
“He is in jail, Jacob, it’s not his job to make decisions for a company he almost destroyed,” Lucas hissed.

He spun around when he caught sight of Gale and Gale held up his hands in peace. When Lucas didn’t move, Gale stepped forward and slid his hand under Lucas’s shirt. Lucas shivered at the touch and closed his eyes. He was breathing hard and his jaw was clenched as he listened to the man on the phone. Gale began rubbing circles over Lucas’s back, hoping to keep him calm.  
“I am taking very good car of my mother,” Lucas spat. “If he was so worried about her, maybe he shouldn’t have embezzled billions of dollars in the first place.”  
Lucas grunted at the man on the phone, leaning himself into Gale in a silent request. Gale slid his other arm around Lucas’s waist and pulled him close, holding him loosely in his arms just in case Lucas needed to get away. Gale slid his hands over Lucas’s sides and nuzzled the back of his neck. 

“No,” Lucas hissed into the phone. “Either you fix it, of I will and I will make sure that the company is closed down for good. The only reason you have a job is because I’m allowing the company to try and right itself. Fuck this up and I’ll make sure you never work again!” Lucas immediately hung up the phone. He threw it at the couch with a loud curse. 

“Hey,” Gale said softly, turning Lucas to face him. “Breath and tell me what’s wrong.”

Lucas took a short breath and shuddered. “I’m going to have to cut our trip short. There’s some things going on with my father that I need to take care of. I’m sorry, Gale.”

“I’m not upset. You do what you need to do, just make sure you call Atticus and let him know.”

“Actually, I finished today,” Luca admitted, his cheeks darkening. “I just needed to adjust the program and get it up and running for them. I knew I would only need three days to get it done, but I figured we could stay the week and spend some time alone together.”

“Really?” Gale whispered, smiling brightly. “The idea is greatly appreciated and we can try again when things get settled. But for right now, why don’t you come take a shower with me?”

“I’m not really in the mood for sex,” Lucas replied when Gale took his hand. 

“Good, because I’m not either.” Gale pulled Lucas towards him and wrapped him up in a hug. “All I want to do right now is take care of you so you don’t stress yourself out.”

“Jesus,” Lucas let out a rough breath. “Some days I swear I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do,” Gale said softly, tugging Lucas towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. That thing you've all been waiting for is going to happen next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

“Gale,” Lucas whispered, shaking Gale awake. 

Gale swatted at Lucas’s hand and groaned, cracking an eye to look at the alarm clock. “Lucas, it’s two-thirty in the morning. How in the world can you be awake already?” 

“I know what time it is and I’m sorry for waking you already, but we’re going to be late if we don’t get going.”

“Late for what?” Gale asked, rolling onto his back and looking up at Lucas. He hadn’t turned on a light yet and it was too dark to see his face. “What’s going on?” 

“I have a surprise for you,” Lucas replied, crawling off the bed. He dropped a pile of clothes next to Gale and began dressing. 

“A surprise that includes getting up at two-thirty in the morning after keeping me up until one?” Gale huffed, sitting up and sliding out of bed. 

“I’d feel worse if we both hadn’t enjoyed the late night,” Lucas pointed out.

Gale mumbled quietly and shuffled to the bathroom. When he stepped out again he found Lucas tossing clothed into a suitcase, while another suitcase sat at the end of the bed already zipped up. “Are we going somewhere again?”

“Just for the weekend,” Lucas replied, zipping the other suitcase. “I think I’ve made you wait long enough to see him.”

“Is this the him that Eden was talking about?”

“Yes,” Lucas nodded, dropping his emerald eyes to the floor. “I’ve been so selfish, refusing to let you see him.”

Gale was tempted to ask who ‘he’ was, but the guilty look on Lucas’s face made him keep quiet. Gale pulled on his shirt and moved closer to Lucas. They had hardly seen each other since they landed in New York. Whatever had been going on with Lucas’s father had taken up all his time and added several levels of stress to Lucas’s shoulders. He would leave before sunrise and come home late only to climb into bed without saying a word. Lats night was the first night Lucas had come home early enough and awake enough to want to spend time with Gale, and he didn’t waste any of that time. 

Hooking a finger under Lucas’s chin, Gale gently captured his lips. “I can’t wait to see this surprise you have for me,” he whispered, earning a small smile from Lucas.

~~~  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe you wren’t joking,” Gale said excitedly as Lucas pulled into the parking lot of a large dairy farm. 

“Actually, I had been planning to bring you here before I told you I would if you behaved,” Lucas said with a gentle smile. He reached out and took Gale’s hand, squeezing it softly. “I know how much you miss your farm and Declan was more then happy to let you come and help.”

Gale mad a small noise of excitement and reached for Lucas. Snagging Lucas’s collar, Gale dragged Lucas towards him, kissing him messily. 

“You are the best,” Gale whispered against Lucas’s lips. 

“Don’t get carried away,” Lucas chuckled. “I know I told you you could stay all day, but we need to be back on the road by eight.”

“That is fine with me,” Gale replied gleefully. He kissed Lucas one last time, before opening the car door and climbing out. 

Lucas managed to catch Gale before he made it to the barn, dragging him back to the car so he could change into a pair of muck boots. Lucas explained that Gale would be helping with the morning milking, which brought on more kisses. Excitement swelled in Gale’s chest as he hear the undeniable sound of cows coming in for milking. 

“You keep kissing him like that and you’re going to miss all the fun,” someone called as they walked out of the barn. 

Lucas chuckled and pushed Gale towards the barn. Gale started to move forward, but paused when he realized Lucas wasn’t coming with him. He turned to look at Lucas, who was watching him wit a guarded expression. “You’re not coming with me?”

“I figured you’d be happier if I didn’t come with you,” Lucas replied. 

Gale sighed and moved back to Lucas. “I would love if you came with me. I finally get to share something I love with you. Come and see the cows with me and if you behave,” Gale smirked and leaned closer to Lucas, “I’ll even let you milk a few.”

Lucas snorted and shook his head, “I’d prefer if you showed me that technique somewhere more private.”

“Hey, that’s bedroom talk,” the man Gale assumed was Declan, called as he got closer. 

Lucas rolled his eyes and moved towards the trunk of the car where he pulled out another pair of muck boots. Declan stepped up to Gale and held out a hand to Gale, smiling brightly at him when Gale took his hand. 

“Thank you for letting me come today,” Gale said, shaking Declan’s hand.

“My pleasure,” Declan replied. “I was surprised Lucas called me. This isn’t something he normally does for his slaves.”

“Yes, well, Gale’s not a normal slave,” Lucas mumbled, moving towards them once he got his boots on. 

“Definitely not for you,” Declan smiled, waving his hand towards the barn. “Let’s get started.” 

Gale took Lucas’s hand when they started towards the barn where a group of cows were waiting to get into the barn. He smiled gleefully when one of the cows spotted them and began calling to them. His smile widened when several other cows joined the call.

“I’m glad I brought you here,” Lucas said softly. “I’ve never seen you so happy.”

“It’s been a long time since I was this happy,” Gale whispered, leaning towards Lucas and kissing his temple. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucas replied, mirroring Gale’s smile. 

They entered the large paddock where the cows waited, all of them turning to look at the newcomers. “Good morning, ladies,” Gale called, walking towards the closest cow. She turned towards him and stuck her face in Gale’s hand. “Aren’t you beautiful,” Gale cooed, scratching her head.

Several more cows came over and soon Gale was surrounded. He turned to greet another cow and came face to face with a wide eyed Lucas. He obviously wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome from the cows. Gale shooed away the cow that was trying to chew on Lucas’s shirt and took Lucas’s hand. He slowly pressed Lucas’s hand to the broad head of the closest cow and scratched. The cow immediately stretched her head, her tongue trying to lick Lucas’s arm. When the cows started getting pushy, Gale shoed them away and led Lucas into the barn. Getting back into the swing of things was easier then Gale thought and Declan was happy to see that he didn’t need to watch Gale and Lucas closely. The morning went on smoothly as the cows moved swiftly through the milking parlor. Gale explained everything he did to Lucas, making sure Lucas could see everything he was doing.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Declan called when a small brunet walked into the parlor. Declan smiled and ruffled the young man’s bed head when he leaned against Declan’s side. Declan whispered softly into the man’s ear and kissed his temple. “Can you put more feed in the troughs for me?”

The man nodded and turned, freezing when he spotted Lucas. His sleepy hazel eyes were suddenly awake and wide with fear and confusion. Lucas moved next to Gale and reached for his hand. Gale quickly took it, the motion apparently easing the young man’s fears. 

“I take it you know him?” Gale asked as he turned back to the cows. 

“That’s Logan,” Lucas replied in a flat tone.

Gale glanced at him and then to the young man who was dumping more feed into the troughs. He remembered Elsea talking about him when she thought Lucas was going to beat Gale. Apparently this had been where Lucas had dumped him when he was finished with him. Gale looked back at Lucas and found him standing a few feet away from him, looking guiltily at Logan. Lucas might not think he cared about his other slaves, but that look on his face told Gale that Lucas cared more then he would admit. 

“Do you want to try milking a few?” Gale asked, moving towards Lucas and taking his hand.

Lucas looked up at him with heavy emerald eyes and nodded slowly. Gale’s heart clenched at the sight. Though he knew Lucas deserved to see what he did to his other slaves, the reaction from Lucas was almost painful to see. Lucas had years of guilt hidden inside of him and they both knew there was no way Lucas could ever make up for all the wrong he’s done. 

Cupping Lucas’s face in his hands, Gale leaned down and kissed him softly. The kiss seemed to relax Lucas a bit and he let Gale lead him to the next cow. Lucas was a little hesitant doing anything to the backside of a cow, but a little of coaxing from Gale pushed Lucas to clean the udders and place the cups. When Lucas finished, Gale rewarded him with another kiss and pushed him towards the next cow. The added help made the milking move faster and they were soon at the last row of cows. 

“What was that?” Lucas asked when two of the cows moved into the stocks and an alarm went off.

“The cows are wearing a collar that causes an alarm to go off. It means there is something wrong with their milk. Usually they have mastitis and we can’t mix their milk with the other milk.”

“Why not?” Lucas asked, watching Gale pull out a smaller milking machine. 

The machine had a number on it and Gale compare it with the number tagged on the cow’s ear. “Mastitis is an infection in the teat. We still have to milk them because if we don’t it will cause more issues. We can’t mix it in with the other milk because it’s an infection and it’s being treated with an antibiotic that’s not safe for humans. They also come in last because we want them to be the last ones to touch just to keep the other cows safe. Mastitis isn’t contagious, but it’s just a precaution in case there is something else going on.”

Lucas nodded, standing back to allow Gale to do what he knew best. Gale milked the two cows, while Declan and Logan finished up with the other cows Gale had started. Lucas continued to ask Gale questions while he worked, sounding genuinely interested in wha Gale was saying. Gale medicated the infected teats and sent them on their way.

“That was the smoothest milking I’ve had in a while,” Declan said once they were finished. “I’ve gone through more workers in the last few months then I have in years. No one wants to do this work anymore and the slaves that have been going through the sales lately aren’t built for this kind of work.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Gale said, shaking Declan’s hand. 

“I know Lucas already told me no, but if he ever gets to the point that he wants to sell you, have him call me. I’d love to have you on the farm.”

“Get in line,” Lucas mumbled. “I’ve got a lot of people who want him and they’re all mad because I’m not giving him up.”

Declan chuckled and waved towards the house. “You’re both welcome to shower before you leave.”

“Thank you,” Lucas replied, glancing at Gale. “I’m going to grab our clothes from the car and I’ll meet you inside.”

Gale nodded and headed towards the house. He stepped into the doorway, immediately remembering his own home. It had the same layout as this one, but Declan definitely kept up on maintenance unlike, Gale’s father. Gale took a moment to soak in the warm feeling of the house before moving to the stairs. The door behind him opened and Gale turned to see Logan standing behind him. 

“So you’re Master Lucas’s new slave?” he asked in a cold voice.

“Yes,” Gale replied, holding out his hand. “I’m Gale.”

“Logan,” Logan replied, taking Gale’s hand. “You’re not the normal slave Master Lucas normally buys.”

“Lucas decided to try something different this time,” Gale said.

“Doesn’t mean he won’t beat you like he did the others,” Logan grunted. 

“He already has,” Gale told him. “But he doesn’t anymore.”

“And how did you manage that?” Logan demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I got sick because of what Lucas was doing to me and then I told him I hated him,” Gale explained.

Logan looked at him like he was crazy, “That’s all it took?”

“That was the turning point. After that is was a lot of trial and error until we could work out what was right for us,” Gale shrugged.

“He won’t stay nice,” Logan warned, pulling up his sleeves and revealing small scars along his wrists.

Gale assumed they were from Lucas and he frowned. He took a step toward’s Logan, gently catching his writs before Logan could move away. “I’m sorry he hurt you and I wish I could have been there to stop him,” Gale whispered, cupping Logan’s cheek with his hand. “I’m assuming Lucas gave you to Declan and I hope he treats you well.”

“He does,” Logan replied, his voice trembling slightly. His hazel eyes looked up at Gale and he sighed softly. “I’m glad Master Lucas finally found someone to change for. Just make sure he doesn’t go back to who he was.”

“Don’t worry, he wont.” Gale kissed Logan’s forehead and left him standing at the front door with an odd look on his face. 

Gale found the bathroom and started the shower, leaving the door slightly open as he waited for Lucas. When Lucas stepped in, he gave Gale a questioning look.

“What did you do to Logan?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Gale replied innocently, pulling Lucas into his arms and kissing him deeply.

“You smell like cow,” Lucas murmured against Gale’s lips.

“So do you,” Gale teased, sliding his fingers under Lucas’s shirt. 

“Don’t start that now,” Lucas warned as he pulled away. “We need to shower and get going.”

“But I wanted to give you a long thank you,” Gale pouted. 

“You can thank me all you want tonight,” Lucas replied, pulling off his shirt. 

~~~  
Gale reached out and took Lucas’s hand when they turned down another road. Lucas was becoming more and more tense the further they drove. He also kept apologizing every time Gale asked if he was okay. Lucas squeezed Gale’s hand tightly, almost like it would be the last time he held it.

“I’m not upset about whatever it is you think you need to be sorry for,” Gale told him again.

“You’re not yet,” Lucas replied, turning down a long driveway. 

There was a sign at the end of the driveway, but Gale couldn’t make out the words. They passed a small building that looked like someone’s office and headed further down the long driveway. They came to a round house with a white wraparound porch. The large windows showed an empty kitchen and a living room with a lot of activity in it. The trees surrounding the house had been cut back and a fence disappeared into the back of the house. 

“Gale,” Lucas whispered, his voice pained. “I’m sorry for keeping you away from him.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Gale said, leaning over the seat and kissing Lucas softly. “Just relax, everything is going to be alright.”

“We’ll see,” Lucas sighed, opening the car door and climbing out.

Gale joined him at the front of the car and took Lucas’s hand. They headed up the steps and Lucas reached out a shaky hand and knocked. Dogs began barking and Gale could hear them rushing towards the door. Someone told them to hush and the door opened to reveal a tall man with styled auburn hair and calm grey eyes. He smiled at the two of them and motioned them inside. 

“It’s good to see you again,” the man said, pulling Lucas into a hug. Lucas returned the hug slowly, pulling away quickly when the man stepped back. “You must be Gale, I’m Raf.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Gale said, taking Raf’s hand. A dog trotted over and nudged Gale’s hand. Gale immediately turned his attention to the dog and rubbed her head. She was a beautiful Bernese Mountain Dog and the name Calla was stitched onto her collar. A small puppy waddled up to them, barking at Calla and trying to climb over her. 

“Nala no.”

Gale’s eyes shot up and he stared at the small man who stood frozen in the living room. Sea green eyes looked up at Gale in surprise and his mouth hung open. Gale took a moment to look Fallon over, his heart jumping in excitement as he noted how healthy Fallon looked. He looked happy and his voice was much stronger then it had been the last time Gale had heard it. 

“Oh my god, Gale,” Fallon whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just did that. 
> 
> Don't worry I'm almost finished with the next chapter and I'll work on getting it up next week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on putting this up on Monday and then I got caught up in a new book series. Still not sure when this is going to end so I'm just going to keep on writing.

Time seemed to stop as Fallon and Gale stood staring at each other, neither one of them believing that the other was standing in front of them. Fallon was the first to move, lunging forward and threw his arms around Gale’s waist. Gale gasped, fighting back the emotions that threatened to break free aa he slid his arms around Fallon. There was more to him then bones and skin and Gale could feel hard muscle shift when Fallon buried his face in Gale’s chest. 

“It’s good to see you again, Little mouse,” Gale whispered. He looked up, meeting Lucas’s eyes and mouthing a grateful ‘thank you.’ Lucas smiled softly and nodded.

“I never thought I would see you again,” Fallon said, his voice muffled against Gale’s chest. Fallon stepped back and looked up at Gale, smiling softly. In a split second the smile was gone and anger flashed in Fallon’s eyes. He whirled on Lucas, standing in front of Gale protectively. “You bought him,” Fallon sneered. “How could you?”

“Fallon,” Raf warned. 

“It’s alright,” Lucas sighed, holding up a hand when Raf started to protest. Lucas suddenly looked very tired and Gale could see that he was preparing for a fight. “Yes, Fallon, I bought him because what you told us about him intrigued me. No, I haven’t been as good to Gale as I should have, but I’m trying.”

“Have you?” Fallon snapped, causing Lucas to flinch.

“Stop, Fallon,” Gale said softly. He set his hands on Fallon’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “You don’t need to accuse Lucas of not taking care of me.”

“We’ll see about that,” Fallon replied coldly. 

“Aright,” Raf cut in with a stern tone. “Lucas and I have some business to take care of. Fallon, why don’t you show Gale his and Lucas’s room and be nice.”

Fallon gave Raf a cold look, but it was quickly wiped away when Raf leaned down and kissed him. Fallon’s face instantly morphed into a look of utter love and devotion while Raf whispered something in his ear. Any worry Gale had about Raf not taking care of Fallon was wiped away. 

Glancing over at Lucas, Gale reached out and took his hand, lifting it slowly to his lips. He kissed each of Lucas’s knuckles, smiling when a little color dusted Lucas’s cheeks. Fallon and Raf were watching them, Raf with a surprised smile on his face and Fallon with a lot of annoyance. Fallon reached out a hand and snagged Gale’s wrist, dragging him towards the stairs. They were happily followed by two dogs and a grey puff ball that had come hurtling out of the kitchen. 

Fallon led gale to the first bedroom on the right once they topped the stairs and turned to look up at Gale. Gale stared back, soaking in all the changed Fallon had gone through since they had parted. He was definitely at a healthy weight now and Fallon’s dirty blond hair had finally frown out. It looked as if Raf had attempted to style it, but the locks had put up a fight, giving Fallon a tousled, just rolled out of bed look. Fallon wore a plain grey t-shirt that showed off the slight muscling he had gained. His khaki cargo shorts sat low on his hips and his long legs were tan and firm. 

“I don’t want you to lie to me, Gale,” Fallon whispered, pulling Gale’s eyes from Fallon’s legs, to his face. “Is Lucas really taking care of you?”

Gale smiled softly and took Fallon’s hands. “I’m not going to lie,” Gale assured. “It hasn’t all been good. We had a rocky start, but it has been getting better.”

“How rocky?” Fallon asked cautiously.

Gale stepped backwards and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Fallon towards him. “He… hurt me, Fallon,” Gale said softy, watching Fallon’s eyes widen. “He was forcing me to do things I didn’t want to do and then he would punish me when I couldn’t give him what he wanted. When I’m under stress I start getting migraines and I pass out, which was what happened when Lucas pushed me too far. Lucas called the doctor and I guess after giving me a few pain killers I woke up and told Lucas I hated him.”

“You guess?”Fallon asked. 

“I don’t really remember what happened after I passed out,” Gale shrugged. “Apparently it was good that I did it, because Lucas stopped hurting me and started taking better care of me. He even called, Eden, Cade, and Jace to help him.”

“Really,” Fallon whispered. 

“Really,” Gale echoed. “He’s been very kind to me.”

“And do you love him?”

“No,” Gale shook his head. “But I don’t hate him anymore. I don’t really know how I feel about Lucas. I mean… he’s doing things for me that have shocked a lot of people and he’s been trying to change. I don’t… I don’t know if I could love him after everything that’s happened, but some part of me hates knowing that.”

“Which means you have feelings for him?” Fallon whispered. 

“Yes,” Gale nodded. “But I don’t know if I should have them for the man who beat me.”

Fallon nodded, taking in a shaking breath. “I’m sorry, Gale.”

“Why does everyone think they need to apologize to me,” Gale sighed, pulling Fallon into his arms. “I’m not upset with you and you don’t need to tell me you’re sorry.”

“I never should have left you there,” Fallon said in pained voice. “I wanted to bring you here with me and keep you safe. Raf said he couldn’t afford another slave, but I should have tried harder. Lucas kept asking about you and I should have known he was going to buy you. Raf kept telling me not to worry. He said you weren’t the kind of slave Lucas bought, but I should have known…” Fallon trailed off, gasping for breath. 

“Fallon,” Gale breathed, cupping Fallon’s face in his hands when Fallon’s eyes filled with tears. “I never expected you to take me with you. I only hoped that you were sold to the man I promised would to take care of you.” 

“But you should have been taken care of,” Fallon whimpered as tears streamed down his face. “I wanted you to be happy too.”

Gale hushed Fallon with a gentle kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “I am happy, Fallon.”

Fallon gasped and shook his head, hiding his face in Gale’s neck. The dogs and the cats all hurried over trying to comfort their distressed master. Fallon pet each one of them before snaking his arms around Gale’s neck. 

“Don’t cry, Little Mouse. Neither of us would thought we would see each other again and here we are. I want this weekend to be filled with happiness.” Fallon nodded and pulled back, wiping his eyes. “Why don’t you show me the rest of the house and forget any guilt you feel about not protecting me.”

“Okay,” Fallon whispered, Taking Gale’s hand. 

Followed by the two devoted dogs and the cat, Fallon led Gale across the hall, showing Gale a large room filled with comfy couches and several bookshelves. Two were filled with Raf’s law books and the other two were for Ari and Fallon to fill as they wished. 

“Raf had a lot of love for art,” Gal observed, looking at a large painting of a race track. The horses were coming around the final turn and the detail was so amazing that Gale felt like he was watching a real race. 

“He does,” Fallon whispered. “He also has a lot of love for the artist.”

Gale glanced down at Fallon, his mouth hanging open. “You painted this?”

“An every other painting in the house,” Fallon nodded. 

“Wow,” Gale breathed. “You are amazing.”

Fallon shrugged, looking modest. “Come on.”

Downstairs Fallon introduced Gale to Hannah, who pulled Gale into a tight, welcoming hug. Before Hannah could try to feed Gale half the kitchen, Fallon pulled him away. The door that led to the back of the house was closed and Fallon explained that it was his and Raf’s room and Raf and Lucas were probably in the sitting area talking.

Fallon led Gale through the garage and out into the backyard. A fence ran along the far side of the garage, enclosing a chicken coop. The chickens were currently wandering around the yard, accompanied by a group of guinea hens. Fallon pointed to each bird, telling Gale their names and which ones not to taunt. They made their way to a large garden where a young man sat digging in a raised planter. Golden hair poked out of the bottom of a wide sun hat and sparkling green eyes turned up to look at them as they approached. An orange tabby lounged on the blanket the man sat on, its tail swinging back and forth as she watched them. 

“Oh no, what’s going on?” the man asked, pulling off his gardening gloves and pushing onto his feet. 

He wrapped his arms around Fallon and kissed his cheek. “Gale, this is Ari,” Fallon explained. “Everything is alright,” he said to Ari. 

Ari nodded and turned to Gale, “Its nice to finally meet you. Fallon has told us a lot about you.”

“Really?” Gale asked in surprise. “He was only with me for a month.”

“That month had a big impact on me,” Fallon grunted. “Come on, there’s more to see.”

“I’ll see you two later,” Ari called, returning to his garden. 

Fallon led Gale to a large shed where his studio was. Paintings hung everywhere, along with more painting supplies then a high school art class. Fallon explained that he was collecting more supplies then he had room for, so Raf decided to build Fallon a studio in the back yard at the same time Raf built his office at the end of the driveway. 

The two dogs had abandoned them to lay out in the sun, but the furry puff ball Fallon called Pia trailed behind them as they moved towards a hammock hanging in the shade of two trees. Gale laid down, pulling Fallon into his arms when he joined them. Pia jumped on the hammock, curling herself against Fallon once they settled. 

They spent the next few hours rocking in the hammock while they talked about everything that happened after they left the holding center. Raf came to find them late in the afternoon, stealing Fallon away to talk to Lucas. Pia immediately abandoned Gale, leaving him alone to soak up the calm.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Ari commented, leaning over Gale. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been out of the city,” Gale sighed. “I miss the silence.”

Ari nodded, his blond hair billowing in the breeze. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Gale nodded and reached fro Ari, pulling the smaller man into his arms. Ari settled against Gale, sliding his fingers through Gale’s hair. Ari was more petite then Fallon, his slim body unable to mold into Gale’s. Ari managed to find a comfortable position, tucking his head under Gale’s chin. 

“He never stopped worrying about you,” Ari whispered. “He was always asking Raf is he talked to Avery about you. When Avery told Raf you had been old, Fallon was heartbroken. He wanted to keep you safe and he was certain he had failed.”

“Avery didn’t tell Raf that Lucas bought me?” Gale asked. 

“I don’t know, he might have, but Raf didn’t tell Fallon because he didn’t know how Fallon would react. From what I’ve heard, Lucas isn’t always nice to his slaves.” Gale hummed softly, closing his eyes and holding Ari tighter. 

“Well it looks like Gale’s settled in,” Raf chuckled.

Gale opened his eyes and looked up at Raf and Lucas. The two looked like they had been ding hard labor. Lucas’s shirt was covered in sweat and clung tightly to his skin. His dark hair was mused and Gale could see that his hands looked rough.

“At least with Gale I don’t have to watch you and Fallon make kissy faces at each other when I’m trying to cuddle,” Ari muttered. 

Raf rolled his eyes and helped Ari out of the hammock. Dinner is ready and Hannah is having a cow because no one ate lunch,” Raf explained. 

Gale chuckled, getting to his feet and moving towards Lucas. He gave Lucas a quick kiss, smiling when he caught the scent of sweat on him. 

“You smell like Raf put you to work.”

“He likes to do that when he thinks I’m stressed,” Lucas muttered. “I’m going to need another shower after dinner.”

“I’ll help you wash your back,” Gale teased.

“Please keep it in your pants,” Ari groaned. “Some of us don’t want to see that.”

Raf laughed and took Ari’s hand. “It’s not easy being an ace living in a house with horny men,” he cooed. Ari slapped him and cursed at him.

Fallon was already in the kitchen, setting the table for Hannah. He mumbled an apology to Gale, stating that Raf and Lucas had a lot to talk to him about and then he got wrangled into helping Hannah with dinner.

Dinner itself made Gale feel like he was back at home. Hannah had cooked one of Gale’s favorite meals, chicken and biscuits, followed by pecan pie. When they were finished, Gale helped Hannah clean the kitchen while Lucas sat at the kitchen counter, chatting with Hannah and Gale while they cleaned. Raf had managed to corral Fallon when he came inside from putting the chickens away and Ari disappeared upstairs with his orange tabby, Ithaca. 

“Do you still need help washing your back?” Gale whispered as he ad Lucas made their way to the stairs. 

Lucas smiled, lacing their fingers together as they headed up the stairs. “I’m actually surprised Fallon left you alone after he was forced to spend most of the day with me,” Lucas told Gale.

“I’m pretty sure Raf offered him something a little more tantalizing then am,” Gale replied. 

“I don’t know, you’re pretty tantalizing yourself,” Lucas said, turning to look Gale over. 

“I can be when I want to be,” Gale whispered, shutting the bathroom door and pulling Lucas close for a kiss. 

Lucas hummed and began to undress while Gale turned on the water. Gale stripped off his own clothes, eagerly joining Lucas in the shower. Pressing Lucas against the tiled wall, Gale kissed him deeply as he slid his hands down Lucas’s sides. Lucas gasped against Gale’s lips and shuddered from his touch. He rolled his hips, sliding his hardening cock against Gale’s thigh.

Gale pulled away with a teasing smile and pushed Lucas under the spray of water. Starting with Lucas’s hair, Gale slowly washed Lucas’s body, kissing every inch of skin once it was clean. Once Gale was finished with Lucas’s back, he dropped the washcloth to the floor and slid two soapy fingers between Lucas’s ass cheeks.

The first slide of his finger over Lucas’s tight ring cause Lucas to gasp and clutch at Gale. Gale cupped Lucas’s ass, spreading him so Gale could tease with the tip of his soapy finger. Lucas moaned, spreading his legs and shifting his hips so Gale’s finger slid into him. Gale hummed, withdrawing his finger and circling the ring of muscles again.

Gale nudged his nose against Lucas’s neck, biting gently at the skin. Lucas whispered Gale’s name, moaning again when Gale slid two fingers into him. Gale took his time sliding his fingers in and out, ensuring that Lucas would be clean both inside and out. When Lucas began to tremble, Gale spread his fingers to open him and reached for the shower head. Lucas whimpered when the water hit his ass, his fingers digging into Gale’s shoulders as he pushed onto his toes. When Gale knew he had Lucas right on the edge e withdrew his fingers and shut off the water. 

“That’s it?” Lucas complained, his cock standing straight infant of him and dripping along strands of precise. 

Gale looked Lucas over, feeling his own hard cock throb at the sight. “No, thats just the beginning,” he cooed. “I would prefer we finish this in the bedroom.”

Lucas’s eyes flash with need and he quickly climbed out of the shower, letting Gale dry him. They managed to make it as far as the hallway before Lucas shoved Gale against the wall and kissed him again. Gale forced Lucas backwards, their mouths still crushed together as he maneuvered Lucas into the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and Lucas slammed him against the door. Gale moaned when Lucas tangled his fingers into Gale’s hair and pushed his tongue into Gale’s mouth. 

Lucas jerked Gale’s towel off his waist, stepping back to slide his emerald eye over Gale’s body. “How do you want me,” Lucas breathed, biting his lower lip. 

Gale swallowed hard, fighting to control the sudden urge to throw Lucas on the bed and fuck him till the sun came up. “On your knees,” Gale growled.

Lucas gave a needy moan and turned around, crawling slowly onto the bed. Gale watched hungrily as Lucas slid onto his elbows and spread his legs. Licking his lips, Gale joined Lucas on the bed and set his hands on Lucas’s ass, spreading him open so Gale could see his twitching ring of muscles. Using his thumb, he pulled at the muscles, listening to Lucas’s gasps as he slid onto his chest. Leaning forward, Gale licked from Lucas’s balls up to the base of his spine. Lucas must not have been expecting it because his whole body shuddered and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Gale did it again, this time pressing the tip of his tongue against the quivering muscles. Lucas’s body opened for him, giving Gale the permission he had hoped he would get. Gale swiped his tongue over Lucas’s ass one last time before burying his face between Lucas’s cheeks and burying his tongue in Lucas’s ass. 

Lucas whimpered when Gale pushed his tongue in again, teasing and tasting Lucas’s body in a whole knew way. Gale slid his tongue around the ring of muscles, groaning when they twitched. Lucas gasped Gale’s name when Gale plunged his tongue in again, pushing back against Gale with need. Gale licked his way down to Lucas’s balls, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it. He did the same to the other one, popping t out of his mouth when Lucas moaned again. He nipped gently up Lucas’s thigh, his cock throbbing whenever Lucas gasped.

“Gale,” Lucas groaned, spreading his legs wider.

Gale pulled back and grabbed Lucas’s hips, pulling him until he was flat on the bed. He kissed each of Lucas’s ass cheeks before spreading them open. When he pushed his tongue into Lucas, Gale forced him to roll his hips. 

“I want you to come with my tongue in your ass,” Gale breathed, smiling when Lucas shuddered. 

“Yes,” Lucas whispered, sliding his cock against the comforter. 

Gale pressed his tongue flat to the ring of muscles, licking them until they glistened. Lucas continued to grind against the comforter, whispering about how much he needed Gale to come. Gale licked his way across the cleft of Lucas’s ass, breathing cool air on the warm skin before plunging his tongue on again. Gale used his thumb to open Lucas wider and pushed his tongue deeper. Lucas clenched around Gale’s tongue, making it easier for Gale to lick the silky skin.

“I’m going to come,” Lucas gasped.

Gale pushed his tongue deeper, humming softly as Lucas’s cries grew louder. Gale name soon became a chant from Lucas as he neared his orgasm. Quickly sucking a finger into his mouth, Gale pushed it into Lucas, his tongue following closely. He easily found the spot he was looking for and pressed down on the nerves. Lucas’s body jerked and Gale could feel Lucas coming as he rubbed the tip of his finger over Lucas’s prostate and licked hungrily at his ass. Lucas moaned, his hips grinding against the sheets as he came. 

Gale withdrew his finger and mouth when Lucas’s hips slowed and Lucas rolled onto his back. His stomach was covered in come and Gale leaned down to lick some of it off. 

“God damn, Gale,” Lucas groaned, his body writhing.

Gale chuckled and kissed Lucas’s stomach. “You’re welcome.” 

“Wait,” Lucas called when Gale slid off the bed. 

He reached for Gale and Gale let Lucas take his hand, pulling him between his legs. He curled his fingers around Gale’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Gale was shocked that Lucas had even thought about kissing him, considering where his mouth had just been. But Lucas seemed to be enjoying the taste of himself in Gale’s mouth and Gale deepened the kiss. Lucas moaned against Gale’s mouth, tracing Gale’s lips with his tongue. 

“You’re not finished yes,” Lucas whispered, sliding one hand between them to palm Gale’s cock. 

“No, but are you ready to go again?” Gale hummed, kissing Lucas’s chin.

“Yes,” Lucas replied, pressing his thighs against Gale’s hips. 

Gale kissed Lucas again, sliding a hand over Lucas’s thigh. He made a small sound of protest and pulled back. “Do you have Lube?”

Lucas grunted and let his knees fall open. “In my bag.”

Gale patted Lucas’s chest and crawled off the bed. He dug through Lucas’s suitcase, finding the lube in the front pocket. Lucas immediately spread his legs when Gale moved towards him, his hands sliding over his messy chest and down to his cock. Lucas stroked himself slowly, pulling Gale down for another kiss. Gale quickly fumbled with the bottle, messily coating his cock as he watched Lucas try to wake his own. It didn’t take more than the sight of Gale’s shining, lubed cock to get Lucas half aroused again.

He didn’t waste time prepping Lucas, his tongue had done down that for him. Gale inched forward, pushing one of Lucas’s legs up so he could easily slide into Lucas’s body. Lucas gasped and clenched around Gale’s cock, his overly sensitive skin fighting him for a moment before Lucas relaxed. Gale slid slowly forward, careful not to irritate overwhelm Lucas. He paused when his hips met Lucas’s ass and he leaned down to bite Lucas’s neck. 

Slowly he pulled out, listening closely to the hitch in Lucas’s breath when he pushed back in. Gale laid himself over Lucas, rolling his hips slowly as he nipped at Lucas’s skin. Lucas was definitely going to have a few marks on him tomorrow. 

Lucas whimpered beneath him, wrapping his legs around Gale’s waist and pulling himself into him. The slow side of Gale’s cock sent a shiver through Lucas and Gale was surprised Lucas hadn’t started begging him for something faster. Lucas never liked with when Gale tried to go slow, but right now he seemed content with the slow, meticulous movements. Possibly because Gale was fucking him so soon after an orgasm. 

Gale slid in again, earning a trembling gasp from Lucas. Gale rubbed his nose against Lucas’s jaw and Lucas turned his head for a kiss. Trembling fingers slid through Gale’s hair and Lucas couldn’t seem to stop whimpering, which nearly caused Gale to loose control a few times. Time slowed as gale pushed into Lucas, shifting his angle to see what noise he could get his master to make next. Lucas began his chant of Gale’s name again, his entire body shuddering. Hoping to ease some of the trembling, Gale kissed Lucas again, sliding his hands over Lucas’s sides as he rolled his hips again. 

When Gale pulled back from the kiss, his heart nearly stopped when he saw tears slip from the corners of Lucas’s eyes. 

“Am I hurting you?” Gale whispered, pausing his movements and cupping Lucas’s face in his hands. 

Lucas quickly rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “I’m fine,” he replied, his voice shaky. “I’m just not used to this.”

“To being on bottom?” Gale asked. 

“To having someone be gentle with me,” Lucas sighed. “Then again, I don’t know if I would let anyone other then you be gentle with me.”

Gale smiled softly and continued his slow thrusts. More tears slid down Lucas’s face and Gale quietly kissed them away. Gale reached between them, pulling Lucas’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. Lucas arched up into him, crying softly as Gale stroked him. Lucas’s entire body trembled with need, his breathing short and his pulse pounding against Gale’s chest. 

Gale shifted his hips, finding Lucas’s prostate with the head of his cock. Lucas moaned and whimpered, wrapping his arms tighter around Gale’s waist as he was once again brought to the edge. 

Precome beaded on Lucas’s cock and Gale brushed it gently away with his thumb. Gale captured Lucas’s lips, sliding his tongue into Lucas’s mouth as he thrust into him. Lucas gasped, his entire body tensing when Gale thrust again. Lucas was close, but he was fighting against his body. 

“Come on, Lucas,” Gale whispered, nuzzling Lucas’s jaw. He slowly kissed Lucas’s closed eyes and thrust in again. 

Lucas whimpered and clutched at Gale’s back, his entire body tense. Gale cupped the back of Lucas’s head and they kissed again as Gale thrust hard into Lucas. Lucas gave a sharp cry, his body arching into Gale’s. Long strands of come draped over Gale’s fingers and covered his stomach. He thrust one last time and gasped as his own come spilled out of him.   
Tears streamed down Lucas’s face and Gale continued to kiss them away as they came down from their orgasms. Gale gently rested Lucas’s head on a pillow and slowly slid out of him. 

“What’s wrong?” Gale breathed, kissing Lucas’s temple.

“Sorry,’ Lucas whispered shakily. “I didn’t know that could feel so…” he trailed off and shivered. 

Gale smiled softly and brushed Lucas’s sweaty hair out of his face. “Lucas,” Gale sighed, kissing Lucas’s cheek. 

“I definitely like it better when you’re not using my name to yell at me,” Lucas laughed quietly. 

Gale chuckled softly and leaned over the bed to grab a towel. He cleaned the two of them off and pushed the messy comforter off the bed. Gathering Lucas to his chest, Gale pulled the covers over them.

“I had so much to talk to you about tonight,” Lucas yawned. 

“It can wait till tomorrow,” Gale replied. 

Lucas began to nod, but shook his head again. He wobbled backwards, but not far enough that me moved out of the circle of Gale’s arms. “I spoke to Mr. Ero the other day.”

Gale froze, his mind going back to the woman he had been forced to impregnate. “Okay,” he said hesitantly.

“She’s not pregnant,” Lucas said in a rush.

Gale let out a tense breath as relief flooded him. “What does that mean for her?”

“Mr. Ero wanted to try again, but I told him I wasn’t interested in breeding you anymore. Apparently she hasn’t been able to keep her pregnancy. She was sold to a small family in Maine. Mr. Ero assured me that she would be well taken care of.”

“I hope so,” Gale sighed. “Thank you.”

Lucas nodded, looking slightly nervous. “I was going to ask him for the baby,” Lucas continued. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you had said and I realized the only place for your child would be with me… with us.”

Gale smiled and tilted Lucas’s head up. He kissed Lucas slowly, letting it build into something deeper. Pulling Lucas back to his chest, Gale closed his eyes. He was happy that Lucas had wanted to take responsibility for the baby, which made Gale more focused on building the little family that was forming between Lucas and Elsea.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've had a few people ask me for some Fallon/Raf/Lucas/Gale sexy time and though it's not going to happen in this story, maybe I'll write a one shot at some point.

Hannah set a plate of french toast in front of Gale, fussing over his and telling him he wasn’t eating enough. Then she started scolding Lucas for not feeding Gale enough. Lucas had apparently heard this before because he assured Hannah that Gale was allowed to eat whatever he wanted at home. Hannah huffed and moved back to the kitchen, mumbling to herself about no one listening to her. Raf and Fallon joined them moments later, their hair tousled and their clothes wrinkled. 

“Am I the only one in this house with enough decency not to have dirty sex in the house while we have guests?” Ari demanded, wincing when Hannah smacked the back of his head.

“I will not have that talk at the breakfast table,” Hannah snapped. 

“Besides, you don’t like to have sex, so there’s no way you would have it at all,” Raf replied, ducking when Hannah tried to smack him. 

She dropped a plate in front of Fallon and stormed back into the kitchen, muttering more about how people didn’t listen to her and that she didn’t raise her boys to talk like that. It mage Gale smile, considering Raf had explained that his father had hired Hannah when Raf moved into his house even though Hannah acted like she had known Raf his entire life.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Fallon asked, pouring syrup over his stack of french toast. 

“Lucas and I have some business to take care of and you,” Raf smiled, poking Fallon’s side, “have a paper to write for Calvin.”

Fallon grunted and slapped Raf’s hand away when he tried to poke him again. “That’s not due until Monday,” he muttered.

“An you haven’t even started it,” Raf sing-songed. “Maybe Gale had work for Calvin too and you can both do it together.”

“Gale refuses to meet with Calvin because he doesn’t think he needs to learn anymore,” Lucas grunted. “I can’t even get him to pick up a book.” 

“Well that’s your problem,” Fallon said, stuffing food into his mouth. He chewed quickly and swallowed. “Gale’s refusing to pick up a book not because he doesn’t want to read. He’s dyslexic, he can’t read.”

“What?” Lucas asked in surprise. 

“Jesus Christ, Fallon, why would you say that?” Gale demanded. 

“Well, obviously you weren’t going to tell him.” 

“Maybe I didn’t want anyone to know!”

Fallon rolled his eyes like he didn’t believe Gale and continued eating. Gale had the terrible urge to curse him out at the breakfast table. 

“Gale,” Lucas whispered, breaking the silence. Gale turned to look at him, wincing at the hurt he saw in Lucas’s eyes. “Are you really dyslexic?"

“I don’t know,” Gale admitted grudgingly. “I try to read but the words look scrambled to me. Fallon told me that’s what dyslexia was when we were together in the holding center, but I was never tested for it.”

“Not even when you were a child?” Raf asked. 

“My father didn’t believe there was anything wrong with his kids. My teachers tied to tell him but he refused to listen. Luckily those same teachers did all they could to help me get through my exams.,” Gale explained. He frowned when Raf and Lucas shared a concerned look. “Can we just drop it? It really isn’t that big a deal.”

Lucas wore a look like it was a big deal even though he didn’t say anything. A silence fell over the group and Gale suddenly felt like he was being examined by the others at the table. He finished his breakfast as quickly as possible, fleeing to his room after he paced his dishes in the sink. He felt bad for not offering to help Hannah clean up, but he needed to be alone for a little while. 

Climbing the stairs, Gale stepped into his and Lucas’s room and rubbed his face. When he opened his eyes the room suddenly felt too small and Gale had the urge to go outside. But that meant he would have to go through the kitchen and he really didn’t want to face anyone right now. So he sat on the bed and let his mind wrap around the fact that Lucas had one more thing to add to his list of things Gale couldn’t do. 

“Gale?”

Gale looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway. Gale sighed and stood, motioning for Lucas to enter. Lucas moved into the room, shutting door as he watched Gale fidget. Soon Gale began pacing, wondering what to say to Lucas now. Lucas finally stepped into his path, taking him by the arms and waiting until Gale looked up at him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t read?” Lucas asked quietly. 

“Does it really matter?” Gale demanded, feeling a little defensive. "Even if I could read, I still wouldn’t want Clavin teaching me.”

Lucas let out a harsh breath and looked away, “I was thinking more along the line of how much you still don’t trust me.”

Gale squeezed his eyes closed and shook Lucas off. “It’s got nothing to do with trust,” he whispered.

“Then what does it have to do with? I asked you to tell me the truth about why you didn’t want Calvin teaching you and you lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie,” Gale snapped. “I just didn’t tell the whole truth.”

“And I want to know why?” Lucas demanded. Gale groaned and rubbed his temples. “Do you have a headache?” Lucas asked, all the anger draining from his voice and leaving it filled with worry. 

“Just a little one, I’ll be alright.”

“Gale,” Lucas huffed. 

Gale held up a hand. “I know,” he sighed, walking over to Lucas and sliding his arms around his waist. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t trust you, I didn’t tell you because I literally can’t read. That’s not something most people would readily admit to, especially since everything in this world requires reading.”

“I could have helped you,” Lucas replied weakly. He pulled back and cupped Gale’s face in his hands. Lucas studied Gale quietly, looking for any signs that Gale’s ‘little’ headache was worse then it actually was. 

To tell the truth, Gale’s head had been bothering him since he had gotten up that morning and the stress at breakfast had only made it worse. 

“Maybe I should lie down,” Gale admitted. 

“I’ll go get you some ice,” Lucas said, releasing Gale’s face and heading for the door. 

Gale sunk onto the bed and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t know why he was so stressed. Yesterday had been a good day and Lucas had taken the news about Gale’s reading problems well. So why his head was throbbing like this was lost to Gale. Then again, Gale had never planned on Lucas finding out he couldn’t read, considering how he acted the last time he found Gale lacking. 

Lucas returned to the bedroom with a bag of ice and a bottle of water. He handed them to Gale and rummaged around in his bag until he found Gale’s pills. He dumped one in Gale’s hand, watching quietly while Gale swallowed it down. 

Gale gave Lucas a quiet thank you and laid down, setting the ice over his eyes. Seconds later the bed dipped slightly and Gale moaned when he felt Lucas’s fingers slide through his hair. 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you because I didn’t tell you,” Gale whispered after a quiet minute. 

The fingers in his hair paused as Lucas shifted. Soft lips brushed against Gale’s before Lucas lowered his mouth for a kiss. 

“I understand why you didn’t tell me. I’ve only own…” Lucas paused and cleared his throat. “We’ve been together for almost three months and there is still a lot I don’t know about you. Granted, most of that is my fault.” 

“But there is a lot I don’t know about you either,” Gale pointed out. “And that’s both our faults.”

Lucas sighed and Gale could feel Lucas working up the courage to say something more.

“Do… do you think we should go to couple’s therapy?” Lucas asked in a rush of breath.

Gale lifted the bag of ice off his eyes and looked at Lucas with a raised eyebrow. “Couple’s therapy?”

Lucas’s face colored and he looked away. “Raf suggested it. He doesn’t think we’re communicating well and he figured an environment where we would have to talk to each other would help us out. So he suggested couple’s therapy.”

Gale tilted his head and smiled. “I can understand where he’s coming from,” he said running a hand over Lucas’s arm. “But I don’t think we’re there yet. What we really need is a date.”  
“A date?” Lucas asked in surprise.

“Gale nodded, setting the bag of ice back over his eyes. “Normal people go on dates to get to know someone and since you and I agreed to try this relationship again, I’m pretty sure we’re overdue for a first date.”

“I’m not really good at dating,” Lucas confessed. 

“Lucky for you, my standards are low, so you can’t mess up that bad.”

Lucas snorted and fell silent again. Gale reached out blindly, touching what he hoped was Lucas’s arm and giving it a small tug. Lucas moved when asked and leaned over to kiss Gale again.

“Will you judge me if I let you fuck me after our first date?” Lucas whispered. 

Gale huffed a laugh and kissed Lucas again. “I’d be surprised if you could make it through our first date without jumping into bed with me considering all this sex appeal I have.” He smiled when Lucas laughed and slid his fingers around the back of Lucas’s neck. “Will you lay with me?”

Lucas sighed softly and shifted so he could lay his head on Gale’s chest. “I guess Raf will have to wait till later to get work done.”

~~~  
Fallon and Gale lounged on the couch. Gale with his head in Fallon’s lap ad Fallon with a book in one hand while the fingers of the other brushed through Gale’s hair. He was reading the same book he had started at the holding center, keeping the place they had stopped in hopes that he and Gale would be reunited again so they could read it together. 

Nala laid next to the couch and Gale dropped his hand to pet the smooth fur. Pia and Ithaca lounged on the back of the couch, their tails swinging back and forth while Fallon read. It was the kind of day Gale could remember from his child hood when his mother would read to him. 

Fallon had just started the next chapter when a string of curses came from Raf and Fallon’s room. Lucas came storming out of the room with a flurry of hand motions and more curses. 

“What’s going on?” Fallon asked. 

Gale quickly got up, recognizing that Lucas was loosing his last strand of patience and hoping he could calm him before the situation got worse. Lucas stopped pacing when Gale reached fro him, his emerald eyes filled with anger, pain, and betrayal. Gale touched Lucas’s face gently and looked over at Raf for an explanation. Raf looked just as concerned as Gale felt but he didn’t say anything. 

“Lucas,” Gale whispered.

Lucas swallowed and looked up at Gale, “My father is saying the reason he started writing illegal chess is because of me. He said, on the news, that knowing I was gay made him so distraught that he was driven to stealing money. He claimed it was because he was terrified that I wouldn’t take care of my mother once he was gone and he wanted to give her everything she would need once he passed on. He’s even claiming that right now I ignore all my mother’s needs because my sexuality makes me incapable of caring for women, including my mother.”

“You heard all this on the news?” Gale asked, taking Lucas’s face in his hands. 

“Apparently Lucas’s father called for a press conference and the jail he’s in allowed it,” Raf explained. 

“Jesus,” Gale whispered.

“Not only that, but people are siding with him,” Lucas said weakly. He was trembling and Gale wrapped him up in his arms before he could collapse. “I’ve just had two companies pull their contracts because of this. I don’t want to go back to court about this,” Lucas whispered. “I don’t want to have to fight my own father for anything else.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Gale assured. 

“Not it’s not,” Lucas snapped, jerking away from Gale. “He’s going to ruin me.” Lucas started pacing again, running his hands through his hair. “My own mother is standing there next to him telling the world I don’t care about her. He told me he’d ruin me if I turned him in for fraud and that’s exactly what he’s doing. He’s got enough people that are just as sleazy as him doing his dirty work while he sits in jail.”

Gale stepped in front of him again ad set his hands on Lucas’s shoulders. When Lucas finally looked up at him, Gale took his face in his hands. "It’s going to be okay,” he said again. “You will get through this and I will be here to help you no matter what. You stopped your father from trying to take you down once and I’m completely confident that you will do it again. This will blow over just like everything else, and if it doesn’t and you do loose everything? I’ll be there to pick you up and help you through whatever you need to get your feet back under you again. There is one thing you can be certain of and that is that I’m not going anywhere, no matter what.”

Lucas tried to say something, but couldn’t seem to find his voice. He eyes were fully dilated and something flashed in Lucas’s eyes Gale had never seen before. Underneath the fingers that grazed Lucas’s neck, Gale could feel his heart racing. 

Raf and Fallon were looking at Lucas like they had never seen him before and they both shared a quick look. Quietly, both men left the room, leaving Gale and Lucas alone. Gale waited until he hear the door to Raf and Lucas’s room close before speaking again.

“Lucas,” he said softly.

“Gale,” Lucas breathed, his voice shake. “I…”Lucas sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a second. “Thank you, Gale.”

Gale nodded and kissed Lucas’s forehead. “Maybe you should take a break from whatever it was you an Raf were doing.”

“Yeah,” Lucas nodded. “I guess I never did tell you the other reason why we were here.”

“I didn’t realize there was another reason,” Gale replied. 

Lucas smiled slowly, “I asked Raf to help me adopt Elsa.”

“Really?” Gale asked, his smile widening.

Lucas nodded, rubbing his cheek over Gale’s palm. “It’s taking me a little longer then I expected because I want your name on the papers as her father also.”

Gale’s entire body swelled with joy and he pulled Lucas close for a messy kiss before he could say anything more. “I would love to raise out little girl with you.”

Lucas was struck speechless again, so Gale leaned down and kissed him again so he didn’t have to speak. Lucas was smiling again when they pulled away and he twined their fingers together, letting Gale lead him out into the garden.

Raf and Ari were working in a few of the raised beds; while Fallon sat on the ground with his furry protectors surrounding him, drawing sketches of Raf and Ari. Raf looked up when they approached and gave Lucas a knowing smile.

“You finally realized it didn’t you?” he asked.

Lucas flushed and he nodded. “Yeah, I did,” he said softly. 

Raf stood and gave Lucas a hug. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, kissing Lucas’s cheek. 

Gale gave Lucas a questioning look when Raf sat back down. Lucas just shrugged and smiled sheepishly at him. Gale decided not to push, returning Lucas’s smile with one of his own and a quick kiss. Lucas joined Raf next to the bed and was handed a shovel and a flower ready to be planted. 

Gale joined Fallon, sitting down so Fallon was between his legs. Gale set his hands on Fallon’s hips and his head on Fallon’s shoulder. 

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Gale asked. 

“No,” Fallon replied and Gale immediately knew he was lying. 

“Well you’re no fun,” Gale grumbled.

He slipped off his shoes and slid his feet over the sun warmed grass as he watched Fallon sketch. After a minute or so Gale picked up one of Fallon’s sketching pencils and began filling in the empty spaces on the paper Fallon was drawing on with little W birds and a sun with a smiley face. It was comical seeing the cartoonish drawings mixed in with Fallon’s real life drawing of Raf. Fallon giggled when Gale drew a stick figure cat with a too long, too puffy tail. 

“You are going to be the next Picasso,” he teased. 

Gale snorted and ran a hand through Fallon’s sandy blond hair. “I like seeing you with hair much more then seeing you bald.”

“You’re not the only one who was happy,” Raf replied. “Not only was I thrilled when it started growing back, but Fallon took me to the church that help feed and cloth the homeless. The woman who took care of Fallon cried when she saw him. Then she cried harder when she met me. I’ve never been hugged so much in my life.”

Gale chuckled and nuzzled Fallon’s cheek. “I’m happy to hear you had someone to take care of you before me.”

“I am too,” Fallon whispered. 

They both fell into a comfortable silence while Lucas explained Gale’s idea to Raf. Raf was all for the idea and even suggested they go out tonight since he and Fallon normally had date night tonight anyway. Hannah was apparently off for the night and Ari had his choice of menus to order from and the quiet peace of an empty house. 

“Does that sound good to you, Gale?” Lucas asked shyly. 

“It sounds great,” Gale replied enthusiastically. 

“Just don’t get you hopes up when this date turns horrible,” Lucas warned. 

“I have complete faith that the two of us will enjoy ourselves tonight,” Gale replied sincerely.

“Perfect,” Raf clapped his hands together. “I have the perfect place for the two of you to go.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sadly got some bad news for you guys. I've torn a ligament in my left hand (not the one I had surgery on and yes because I fell of my damn horse again) and because I'm a lefty, doing things is taking me forever. This chapter alone took me about 5 weeks to write because of it. Writing this has taken me a few hours. Unfortunately, I am in a cast for another 8 weeks and because my body hates me, the ligament isn't healing like it should so I might need surgery if my hand doesn't get it's shit together. 
> 
> I am going to keep working on this story slowly because I want to finish it and move on, but the writing gods apparently don't want me to finish it ever.
> 
> Till next time.

Gale reached across the center console in the car and pried one of Lucas’s white knuckled hands off of the steering wheel. Gale brought Lucas’s hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to Lucas’s wrists. 

“Relax, Lucas,” Gale whispered, feeling Lucas’s pulse pounding against his lips. 

“I’m trying,” Lucas replied tensely. “But this date is very important to me.”

“And why is that?” Gale asked, twining their fingers together. 

“Because I’ve already screwed up enough things with you. I don’t exactly want to add a shitty date to that list.”

Gale sighed, “I’ve already seen you at your worst, Lucas. I  forgave you for that, so I’m pretty sure I can forgive you for a bad date.”

Lucas stopped at a stop light and glanced at Gale with weary eyes. “I know you did, but I still don’t understand why you did.”

“Because when you realized what you were dong was wrong, you stopped doing it. You also took care of me when I was at my weakest,” Gale reminded. He didn’t care how many times he had to repeat, he would always answer Lucas’s question the same way. 

“So, where exactly are we going?” Gale asked when Lucas turned down another street. 

“Some Italian restaurant that Raf told me about.He said the food was good and apparently the chef is famous or something.”

Gale nodded, rubbing his thumb over the back of Lucas’s hands. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date, but I’m pretty sure it was easier when I could take my date to the diner and order a burger.”

“That’s what you used to do?” Lucas asked, staring at Gale like the concept was foreign to him.

Gale shrugged, “If I had extra money I did.”

“And if you didn’t?”

“I’d take them line dancing at the community center.”

“Seriously?” Lucas laughed. 

“Don’t judge me. I lived just outside of Cobleskill and that’s what you did for fun there. If I could afford it, I would try to take them to a movie, or bowling.”

“And bowling got you laid,” Lucas chuckled.

“How is that any different from taking them to a fancy restaurant with a fancy chef?” Gale shot back.

Lucas’s laughter trailed off and he hummed quietly. “I guess you’re right when you put it that way. Though, I think I’d be more relaxed if we were going bowling.”

“So then why don’t we?” Gale asked. 

“Go… Bowling?” Lucas asked slowly. 

“We don’t have reservations and you said you’d be more relaxed if we went bowling. You’re already so tense that I’m worried you’re going to crush the steering wheel and my hand.”

Lucas’s grasp on Gale’s hand loosened and he flashed Gale an apologetic smile. “Well, I guess we could go bowling. I mean, I’ve never taken a date bowling, but it would be nice.”

“Well, I’m not exactly the normal person you would take on a date either,” Gale deadpanned. 

Lucas had pulled over onto the side of the road so he could look at Gale. “That is true,” he sighed. “And in order to get you know you better, we should do more things you’re interested in.”

“Lucas,” Gale sighed, taking Lucas’s face in his hands. “I want you and I to go bowling on our date because it’s fun. No date should stress you out this much. You of all people need to have more fun.”

Lucas finally smiled and dug his phone out of his slacks. “Let’s find ourselves a bowling alley then.”

~~~  
Gale laughed gleefully when he got another strike, turning to see Lucas scowling at him. Apparently the last time Lucas had bowled was when he was in college and that had been his first time; which meant that Gale’s many years of practice made him a pro. 

“Why do I have the feeling you convinced me to take you bowling just so you could kick my ass at it,” Lucas grumbled. 

“If I had known you sucked so much I would have just suggested line dancing.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed Gale away. “It’s your turn again.”

Gale stole a quick kiss and moved towards the ball return. He carelessly threw the ball down the lane, hoping it was bad enough to make Lucas feel better. He ended up knocking down a bunch of pins and getting a spare on his next turn. On his next turn he only knocked down four pins and he slowly sauntered back to Lucas with a smug smirk. 

“Show off,” Lucas muttered, standing up. 

“Is it turning you on?” Gale cooed. 

Lucas tried not to smile, but he couldn’t seem to control the corners of his mouth. “Maybe a little.”

Gale laughed and kissed Lucas, patting his ass when he bent down to grab his bowling ball. Lucas managed to do well on his turn, missing a few pins on his second try. 

“Have you had enough ass kicking for one day?” Gale whispered, sliding his arms around Lucas’s waist. 

“If you keep it up my ass is going to be too sore for later,” Lucas replied with a smile. 

“Lucky for you we’ve both got two more turns and then I think we should go get pizza,” Gale suggested. 

“I’m assuming the looser has to buy?” Lucas quirked and eyebrow.

“In this case, yes, but only because you’re the one with the money.”

Lucas snorted and nudged Gale towards the ball return. They finished their game, returned their balls and shoes to their rightful place while Lucas looked for a good pizza place. Lucas took Gale’s hand as they made their way to the car. They managed to find a small pizza place down the road.

They took a seat in a back corner and Lucas read off a few things on the menu, giving Gale a list of appetizers to choose from without making it blatantly obvious that Gale couldn’t read. 

“I guess wine won’t go well with pizza,” Lucas commented. “Maybe we should order beer instead.”

Gale blinked at him, “Am I allowed to drink?”

“You’re of age,” Lucas replied with a wave of his hand. 

“Yeah, but, am I allowed to drink because of the other thing?” Gale stressed.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at Gale and opened his mouth to speak when their waiter came over. Lucas ordered their appetizers and a beer, glancing at Gale when he was finished. Gale swallowed hard and ordered a beer just to see what would happen. The waiter nodded and asked for their IDs and Gale watched in stunned silence as Lucas handed over his driver’s license and what looked to be Gale’s papers. The waiter looked them over, glancing at Gale quickly before handing them back. 

“Are those my papers?” Gale asked once the waiter was out of hearing range. 

Lucas paused and looked down at his hand. He slowly handed the laminated card over to Gale, who took it cautiously. “It’s your identification card,” Lucas explained.

Gale stared at it for a moment, recognizing his name and date of birth. There were other numbers and words he couldn’t understand. 

“I just lists your abilities,” Lucas explained when Gale handed the card back. 

“Like what?” Gale asked. He was pretty sure he didn’t have any abilities that needed to be listed on his slave card. 

“For you it’s that you can drive,” Lucas replied. 

“I-I can?” Gale asked, his eyes widening. 

Lucas nodded. “Anyone who obtained a driver’s license before they became a slave had permission to drive as a slave.”

“That’s a weird thing to allow us to do,” Gale grunted. 

“Some slaves are trained to drive so they can be chauffeurs. They sell for quite a lot of money. You, however, had more of a working talent, so they wouldn’t really advertise you as a driver.”

“Which is how I ended up with you?” Gale raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Lucas rolled his eyes, “so you were being advertised as a sex god according to Avery. Which I might have to agree,” Lucas muttered, causing Gale to smile. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Gale chuckled, biting his lip when the waiter returned. Gale ordered a pizza he knew they both would like and turned his attention back to Lucas when the young man left. 

Lucas returned Gale’s look with one of his own and he started playing with his fork. “I contacted your brother-in-law, who is much easier to talk to then your sister. We talked about maybe going upstate to see your mother.”

“Really,” Gale gasped.

Lucas nodded, “She’s up at your sister’s summer barn in Millbrook. I know how much you want to see her and I’m going to try to take you up next weekend. 

Gale’s smile widened and he clasped Lucas’s hand. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Lucas nodded, but his smile slid off his face almost immediately. Lucas glanced away quickly and then looked back at Gale. “So, are there any questions you want to ask me?”

Gale watched the nervous hesitation that cause Lucas’s body to tense and he sighed. He gently squeezed Lucas’s hand as he thought about what Lucas wanted to know. “Are you an only child?”

“Not technically,” Lucas replied, sounding surprised by the question. “I have a sister, Abigale. She was born seven weeks early and had a bunch of complications. She only lived for a few days.”

“I’m sorry,” Gale said sadly. 

“I was only a year old when she died so I didn’t really know what was going on,” Lucas shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. 

“This might sound a little cold, but that was better for you. When my brother died we were all devastated. My mother and my sisters cried for days. I had to help with the funeral arrangements and…” Gale trailed off. 

Lucas gently squeezed Gale’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Gale’s wrist. “I’m sorry you lost your brother,” Lucas said softly. “Luckily you still have your sisters and your mother.”

Gale nodded, looking into Lucas’s cool blue eyes, “And I have you.”

Lucas’s eyes widened before he could stop himself and he squeezed Gale’s hand hard. There was a long silence before Lucas stuttered out, “Y-yes, you do have me.”

“And you have me,” Gale said softly. “And soon, we’re going to have our little girl.” 

“Am I making a mistake by adopting her?” Lucas blurted. “I mean, I’m going to be a father and my own paternal example wasn’t exactly what anyone would call father of the year.”

“I would be more concerned if you weren’t worried.” Gale leaned forward and smiled at Lucas. “We’re going to figure this out together and we’re going to be great parents.”

“Yeah,” Lucas whispered. He didn’t sound completely convinced, but it was better than he had sounded seconds ago. 

The pizza came out a few seconds later and they fell into a calm silence while they ate. Halfway through their second slice of pizza, Gale started the conversation again and Lucas finally opened up to him. 

They talked about their family life and childhood, reminiscing over all those times that were simultaneously easier and harder for the both of them. Lucas talked about his time living with Calvin, Raf, Eden and their problem friend, Dennis; who had been kicked out after hurting Cade. Gale realized now that those men had become more of a family to Lucas then his own parents had been. 

“You miss them, don’t you?” Gale asked.

“Why would I miss them? I can visit them whenever I want.”

“They are your family, Lucas. When you all graduated you went your separate ways, which probably felt like you lost your only family.”

Lucas mulled over that for a moment and then nodded. “I do miss living with them, and yes, they were more of a family to me then my own.” Lucas paused to laugh breathily. “But now I seem to be collecting my own little family now.”

“That you are,” Gale smiled. “Speaking of our family, I think we should talk about what kind of rules we plan on setting for Elsea.”

“Rules?” Lucas’s face fell. He groaned and covered his face with hit hands and groaned. “Jesus, Gale, I didn’t even think about this. I just thought things could keep going like they were. But she’s not going to be my slave anymore, she’ll be my daughter.”

“And nothing is going to be like it was,” Gale said softly. “She needs to continue with her chores, but not like the ones she has right now.”

Lucas hummed in agreement. “I’m also trying to figure out schooling for her. I think I’m going to have Calvin finish this year and go from there. I don’t want her going to public school, so we’ll have to start looking at private schools. My biggest concern is how she’ll react if I just throw her into a school with kids he age. She’s never interacted with a child her age.”

“The summer is coming up, we could find a nice day camp to send her to. That way she can interact with kids her age, but she won’t be overwhelmed with schoolwork and whatnot.”

“I think that’s a good idea, but we can talk more about that later. Right now, let’s talk about those rules you suggested.”

They spent the next few minutes laying out Elsea’s rules and the punishment that would happen if Elsea broke them. They chatted about school options and what kind of after school activities Elsea might be interested in. By the time they finished their pizza they had created a solid plan for Elsea’s life of freedom. Gale waited for Lucas to pay and then took his hand as they made their way to the car. 

“Thank you, for tonight,” Lucas whispered as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Thank you,” Gale replied, squeezing Lucas’s hand. 

“Do you still promise not to judge me if I let you fuck me after the first date?” Lucas asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Why, did my sexy dad talk turn you on?” Gale teased. 

“Trust me, you don’t even have to talk to turn me on,” Lucas mumbled. 

“Is that so?” Gale cooed, sliding his hand between Lucas’s legs when he stopped the car at a stop light. Lucas gasped and his cock hardened, pressing against Gale’s fingers. “I guess it is,” Gale chuckled, tracing Lucas’s cock through his jeans. “We better get back to Raf’s house quickly or we might just have to pull over and fuck in this car.” 

“You know what?” Lucas replied, pulling into an abandoned parking lot. He parked behind the building and opened his door. “I really like your back of the car idea.”

~~~  
Gale laid quietly in bed, stroking Lucas’s back while he slept. There were so many things running around in Gale’s head that sleep was impossible to find. So he laid in bed and quietly watched Lucas sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to last much longer either. Gale was going to start fidgeting soon and the last thing he wanted to do was wake Lucas. 

Rolling onto his back, Gale slowly got up, pausing for a minute to make sure he hadn’t woken Lucas before sneaking out of the room. He crept downstairs towards the kitchen, glancing around as he moved to the fridge. He had just opened the door when the door to Raf and Fallon’s room opened, causing him to jump. 

“Sorry,” Raf whispered, his grey eyes sparkling in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be awake. Can’t sleep?”

“I’ve got a lot running around in my head,” Gale replied, looking Raf over. Like him, Raf was wearing only a pair of boxers and Gale could smell the tang of sex that clung to him. “You?”

“Fallon… When we’re together I get energized. I get a lot of work done after we’ve…”

“Fucked,” Gale finished for him. 

Raf blushed slightly and nodded. “So, how was your date?”

“We went bowling and then ate pizza.”

Raf’s body jolted in surprise. “You convinced Lucas to go bowling?” Raf laughed and stepped into the kitchen, shutting the bedroom door. “That’s a first.”

“He was terrified when we left here so I just suggested it and he agreed,” Gale shrugged.

Raf nodded and smiled. “You really have been good for him.” His expression fell slightly and he cocked his head at Gale. “Can we sit and talk?”

“Sure,” Gale nodded, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Raf grabbed his own bottle of water and they moved to the living room. They both took a seat on the couch and Raf studied Gale quietly. 

“How have things really been between you and Lucas?” Raf asked quietly.

“I’m sure you’ve already hear Lucas’s side and Fallon’s interpretation, so I’ll just give you the short version. It was hell at first, but things have been improving.”

“Good,” Raf nodded again. “Lucas still thinks that everything he’s doing is wrong and Fallon is so damn protective of you it’s ridiculous.”

“Especially since he honestly didn’t know me for that long,” Gale muttered. 

“Long enough, apparently. I swear if he had his way you would be living here with us and my boyfriend would be fussing over you all day.”

They both laughed at that. Gale was pretty sure Fallon was still going to put up a fight when Gale and Lucas tried to leave tomorrow.

“I’m glad the two of you love each other so much,” Gale said offhandedly. 

“And what about you” Raf asked. “Do you love Lucas?”

Gale drew in a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t love him, but I don’t hate him anymore either. I do care about him a lot and I sure as hell want to make him happy.”

“You’ve definitely made him happy, Gale, and I have to thank you for that. I also have to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Gale frowned. 

Raf gave him a small smile and looked down at his hands. “Eden, Calvin, and I knew Lucas was loosing himself. Then everything happened with his father and Lucas fell back into his old habits. We were stupid to believe he wouldn’t fall back into his old ways, but he did. We should have been there for you and the others.”

“But you all had your own lives.”

“Yes, but we all should have been there. No one should have had to endure the things you did.”

Gale sighed and reached out to take Raf’s hand. “I think this all needed to happen for Lucas to see what kind of man he had become.”

“Yeah,” Raf whispered. He slowly met Gale’s eyes and squeezed his hand. “Lucas really does care for you a lot. So much that it worries me.”

“Why?” Gale asked, his own worry creeping up inside him. 

“Have you considered that Lucas might fall in love with you?” Raf asked cautiously. 

Gale stammered for a moment, completely at a loss. “Does he love me?”

“He could,” Raf replied. “It’s obvious he cares about you. He’s very protective of you and he cares about what you think about him. He’s even petitioning the damn courts s your name is on Elsea’s adoption papers. I’m just concerned that you might never love him. Yes, you have every right to hate the things he’s done to you, but the last thing I want you or Lucas to do is put yourself in a bad situation for Elsea’s sake.”

“I didn’t really think about that,” Gale frowned. 

“I know you didn’t, neither did Lucas until I brought it up. I’m telling you now so you can think it over so when you, Lucas, and I talk this all over tomorrow, you have some idea of what you’re going to do.”

Gale was quiet for a moment, wondering what went through Lucas’s head when Raf asked him this question. He studied Raf for a moment and smiled. “He really misses you.”

Raf sighed and nodded. “I’ve been trying to convince Lucas to get out of the city for a while. He just needs to get away from his family and find a place of his own. The land across the street is for sale and I’ve been pleading with him to think about buying it.”

“That would mean he would have to move his entire job,” Gale replied. 

“Believe me, I’m not too far from the city and Lucas is pretty well known across the state. People are going to hire him regardless of where he lives or what crap his father has to say.”  
“So you’re trying to convince me to talk to him about buying the land?” Gale raised an eyebrow. 

“Then we could be neighbors,” Raf smiled playfully. 

Gale chuckled, pausing when a noise on the stairs caught his attention. Lucas came into view a second later and Gale stood, hurrying over to him. 

“Gale, what’s wrong?” Lucas asked, his voice rough with sleep. 

“Nothing,” Gale whispered. “Did I wake you?”

“No, the bed was cold,” Lucas mumbled.

Gale huffed a laugh and kissed Lucas’s cheek. “I’m sorry, I just came down here to get something to drink and I ran into Raf.”

Lucas nodded and glanced at Raf. “Have you finished talking?”

Gale glanced back at Raf, who shook his head. “Yeah, we’re done.”

“Will you come back to bed with me?” Lucas whispered, gliding his fingers over Gale’s hand. 

Gale smiled softly and curled his fingers around Lucas’s hand. “Let’s go back upstairs.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a happy holidays and I hope your 2017 will be a great year. My hand is unfortunately not getting any better so it looks like I'm going to have to get some cortisone shots and hope that will help. I tried some of your recommendations of using alternate methods of writing, which helped a little, This chapter was brought to you by a mix of having one of the boys write for me until he changed everything I told him to write into a dirty sex joke, and the speak to text. The speak to text won this round, but might get a little weird when it comes to writing an actual sex scene. 
> 
> Also, don't worry, I didn't forget Lucas's promise to take Gale to see his mother.

“What did you and Raf talk about last night?” Lucas asked offhandedly as he shoved clothes into his suitcase. 

Gale glanced at Lucas, a small smile tugging at his lips. “He told me he’s been trying to convince you to buy the property across the street.”

Lucas snorted and shook his head. “Did he also tell you that he owns that property and at this point he’ll hand me the property if I even mention that I have a slight interest in it?”

“He didn’t mention that,” Gale smirked. “It doesn’t surprise me, though. Raf explained to me why you stay in the city and I do agree with him that you need to get away because what your parents are doing to you is unhealthy.” Gale stopped packing when Lucas shook his head and moved towards him. He pulled Lucas away from his suitcase and slid his arms around him, gently nuzzling Lucas’s cheek. “I know you are do all you can to take care of your mother, but it’s obvious she would rather bury you with lies than accept you. Your parents are killing you Lucas and it won’t get better.”

“I just can’t abandon her, Gale,” Lucas replied, his voice rough. “I don’t want the things my father said to be true.”

“Lucas,” Gale said softly. “You don’t have to live down the street to take care of your mother. You can send her money from anywhere.”

“I don’t just send her money,” Lucas replied defensively. “I visit her too.”

“And how often do you do that?” Gale quirked an eyebrow.

“Every couple of weeks,” Lucas said weakly. “It’s usually for a few minutes and not of it’s spent with her yelling at me.”

Gale sighed and nudged Lucas’s cheek. “I know this might hear to hear, but maybe it’s time you cut your parent’s off. You have done everything you can for them and all they do in return is hurt you.”

“I can’t abandon her,” Lucas whimpered.

Gale took Lucas’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “I’m speaking from experience, Lucas. I didn’t turn away from my father and look at where I ended up. He sold me to pay off his debts. I knew long before this that there was nothing I could do to stop him. No matter how hard I tried, or how much I did for him, he still gambled away everything. He threw away my hard work without even thinking about the other people he might hurt. I am the result of fighting a losing battle with my father, I don’t want to see that happen to you.”

“Christ, Gale,” Lucas said, his voice wavering. 

“It’s what’s going to be best for you in the long run.”

Lucas let out a harsh breath and leaned his forehead on Gale’s shoulder. Gale held him quietly, rubbing a soothing hand over his back. A knock on the door drew both their attention and Gale reluctantly let Lucas go when Raf stuck his head into the room. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to tell you what I came up with for Elsea,” Raf said, shutting the door. He was quiet for a moment as his grey eyes surveyed the room. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Lucas answered, moving away from Gale and towards Raf. “Did you have any luck getting Gale’s name onto the adoption papers?”

“I called a friend who knows a little more then I do about adopting slaves and this is what he suggested I do. Gale will be Elsea’s legal caretaker, which means that if something were to happen to Lucas, ownership of Gale will be passed on to Elsea. It also means Gale is legally bound to Elsea and he can not be sold unless Elsea initiates it, which she can not do until she is of legal age. We also managed to twist the wording a little so the agreement stats that after ten years Gale will earn his freedom and immediately become Elsea’s legal guardian. It’s not exactly what you wanted, but it’s the best I could do.”

“No, it’s good. Thank you, Raf,” Lucas replied. 

Raf nodded, his brow furrowing. “And have you thought about what we talked about?” 

“Yes,” Lucas cut in before Gale could speak. “I this doesn’t work out,” Lucas motioned between him and Gale, “I will find a place for Gale and ELsea to live. He will raise her and after ten years I will give Gale his freedom and he can do whatever he wants at that point.”

“Lucas,” Gale whispered. 

Lucas’s gaze flicked to Gale, “It will be the best for the both of you.”

“Okay,” Raf nodded, a frown tugging at his lips. “I’m meeting with the judge tomorrow morning. Once everything is signed I’ll stop by your house and give you the papers. Everything will be official by the afternoon.”

Lucas turned his blue eyes on Gale and gave him a nervous smile. “By tomorrow afternoon you and I will be fathers.”

Gale let an honest smile turn his lips and he took Lucas’s face and kissed him. “I can’t wait to tell our little girl.” Lucas’s breath caught and he pushed up to kiss Gale again. 

“You two better not start anything,” Raf chuckled, “Hannah will beat the two of you if you’re late for breakfast.”

“We can’t have that, can we?” Gale chuckled, puling away from Lucas and stuffing the last of his clothes in his suitcase. He glanced at Lucas and found him glaring at Raf. He chuckled again and zipped Lucas’s suitcase. “Come on,” he said, taking Lucas’s hand. “If we need to, we can always find an abandoned parking lot to get naked in.”

That made Lucas’s cheeks flush and Raf whistled. “You two are dirty,” Raf chuckled, striding out of the room. 

Down in the kitchen, Hannah was setting bowls of oatmeal in front of each chair, while shooing Fallon and Ari away from the cupcakes she had made for later. When they had all settled at the table, Fallon looked coldly across at Lucas. Lucas stared back, but said nothing. Gale glanced between them, wondering what Fallon had planned. Raf had noticed too and was just about to say something when Fallon cut him off.

“I want visitation rights with Gale,” Fallon said coldly. 

“Fallon,” Raf hissed. “We talked about this.”

“What kind of visitation rights?” Lucas asked stiffly. 

“Lucas, don’t feed into this,” Raf groaned. 

“Every weekend. You drop him off at Eden’s on Friday and pick him up there on Monday,” Fallon replied. It was obvious he had been thinking this out for a while. 

“Fallon,” Gale held out a hand to quiet him. “You can’t go around demanding things like that. Lucas is-”

“Your master,” Fallon snapped. “You are his slave, Gale and he might be nice to you now, but I know how things change.” His eyes slanted towards Lucas. “Every weekend.”

“With the exception of vacations. I have some traveling to do and I want Gale to come with me.”

Fallon nodded. “Okay,” he held his hand across the table. “Deal?”

Lucas took the hand and shook it stiffly. “Deal.”

Raf huffed and scrubbed his face with his hand. Ari looked like he was watching a reality show drama and eating it up joyfully. Lucas seemed more relaxed then he was a few seconds ago, but the frown on his face made his face look harsh. Breakfast continued in silence, no one wanting to say anything that might make things worse. Once they finished, Hannah chased them out of the kitchen, claiming she had things to do before Gale and Lucas left. 

“Hey,” Gal said softly, grabbing Lucas’s wrist when he moved towards the stairs. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Lucas smiled at him almost sheepishly, “I think it would be good for you to spend some time with the others. It gives me some time to connect with our daughter on a more fatherly level.”

“We could do that together,” Gale pressed. 

Lucas frowned at him and shook his head. “I’m not going to let Fallon keep you every weekend for the rest of your life, Gale. I’m hoping that in time Fallon will accept that I’m not trying to hurt you every time we’re alone together if he can see you weekly. As for Elsea, I know we should be doing everything we can together, but my relationship with her is going to change drastically. Accepting you as her father will be easier for her than accepting me as a father also. I want to spend that time with her alone so she sees that I can be the other father she deserves.”

“She’ll accept you as a father, Lucas, don’t worry.”

“Gale,” Lucas sighed, “be reasonable. I’ve been her master, someone she’s afraid of upsetting because of how I have hurt my other slaves. I don’t want her to think I’ll be the same way as her father. I know you want to be there with me, but earning Elsea’s trust is something I have to do alone.”

Gale nodded and pressed their foreheads together. “You might not realize it, but you’re already proving to be a great father.”

Lucas smiled and slid his hands up Gale’s arm. “That’s my goal,” he whispered.

~~~  
Fallon clung to Gale the same way he had when they found out Fallon had been sold. Gale’s heart clenched at the worry Fallon was feeling and gently rubbed his back to reassure him.   
“I’ll see you next weekend, little mouse,” Gale whispered, kissing the top of Fallon’s head.

“Yeah,” Fallon whispered, letting his arms fall to his sides. “Be careful.”

“I’ll be fine,” Gale assured, kissing Fallon’s cheek. He turned towards Raf and shook his hand, thanking him for the relaxing weekend.

“I’d tell you anytime, but it seems Fallon has done that for me already,” Raf chuckled.

“Yeah,” Gale smiled.

Raf turned and gave Lucas another hug, whispering softly to him for several seconds. Lucas nodded and returned the hug, his gaze moving towards Gale. 

“Would you like to drive?” Lucas asked, holding out his car keys. 

Gale smirked and took the keys out of Lucas’s hand. Kissing him quickly, Gale hurried around to the driver’s side and plopped into the seat. Lucas climbed into the passenger’s seat while Gale was fiddling with his own seat. Gale got himself comfortable and started the car. It felt good to do something normal. With one final wave, Gale pulled away from the house and down the long driveway. 

“Than you,” he said when he pulled onto the road.

“For what?” Lucas asked, glancing at him. 

 

“Letting me see Fallon. You never could have told me you knew where he was.”

“You should be upset,” Lucas huffed. “I’ve been keeping it a secret since I bought you.”

Gale rolled his eyes. He swore sometimes Lucas just wanted the world to be mad at him. “But you did and now we’re driving home to tell our baby girl that she’s free.”

“I think you should tell her,” Lucas said, his head turned towards the window. 

“And why is that?” Gale asked, turning onto the highway.

“Because she trusts you and she’s more likely to believe it if it’s you telling her.”

“It’ll be more sincere if you do it,” Gale told him. 

Lucas turned his head to look at Gale, frowning slightly. “You really want me to tell her don’t you?” 

“I do.”

Lucas drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Will you at least say with me when I tell her?”

“Of course I will,” Gale replied, reaching over and taking Lucas’s hand. “She is our daughter, I should be there when you tell her.”

“Good,” Lucas said, squeezing Gale’s hand. 

~~~  
“Gale,” Elsea said excitedly as Gale stepped into the apartment. Gale smiled at the little girl’s enthusiasm and knelt down. Elsea threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. “I’m so glad you’re home,” she whispered in his ear. 

“I told you I would,” Gale replied, releasing her.

Elsea nodded and turned to Lucas, keeping her eyes downcast. “Welcome home, Master Lucas.”

“Just Lucas, remember?” Lucas replied softly. Elsea blushed and nodded, her eyes cast to the ground. Lucas stepped forward so he was next to Gale and kneeled down. Taking Elsea’s face in his hands, Lucas raised her eyes to meet his. “Gale and I have something to tell you. Why don’t we get some ice cream from the kitchen and talk in the living room?”  
Elsea’s eyes lit up and she smiled. They got their ice cream and moved to the living room, where Elsea and Lucas took a seat on the couch and Gale took the seat closest to Lucas.   
“How was your trip?” Elsea asked, spooning small portions of ice cream in her mouth.

“It was nice,” Lucas told her. “Gale and I got to spend a lot of time together.”

“That’s good. I helped Maisey cook while you were gone. She even let me choose dinner last night.” Elsea leaned towards Lucas and dropped her voice. “I think she’s starting to like me.”

Lucas chuckled and smoothed a strand of hair behind Elsea’s ear. “I think Maisey likes people in her own way.”

“Kinda like the way you like people?” Elsea asked innocently. 

Gale saw the stiffening in Lucas’s shoulders and leaned forward. “I think Lucas is friendlier then Maisey,” he teased, smiling up at Lucas. 

Elsea smiled and finished her ice cream. When she set her bowl on the table, Lucas reached put and took her little hands in his.

“Gale and I have something we want to tell you,” he started.

Elsea looked between the two of them as worry filled her tiny eyes. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Lucas assured her. “Actually, it’s good news.”

“What is it?” Elsea asked when Lucas didn’t continue.

“Gale and I spend the weekend with Raf and Fallon and Ari. While we were there I asked Raf if he could help me fill out adoption papers, for you.”

“Adoption?” Else asked. “But I’m your slave?”

“As of tomorrow, you’re no longer going to be a slave. I’ve signed all the papers or your freedom and filled out the papers to adopt you. A judge will sign them tomorrow.”  
“So tomorrow I won’t be a slave anymore?” Elsea asked slowly. 

“No, tomorrow you will be my daughter. Actually, tomorrow you will be Gale and my daughter.”

Elsea gasped softly and she looked over to Gale, “Does that mean I can call you daddy?”

“Yes, Lucas too,” Gale replied. 

Elsea’s eyes darted to Lucas and then back to Gale. “So tomorrow I’ll be free and you, and Gale will be my dads?” she asked quietly.

“That’s right,” Lucas nodded. 

Elsea’s brown eyes filled with tears and she jumped up and threw her arms around Lucas’s neck. “Thank you, thank you,” she sobbed into Lucas’s shoulder.

Lucas wrapped his arms around the little girl so se didn’t fall down and held her close as she cried. He glanced at Gale with wide eyes. “What did I do?” Lucas whispered in horror.

Gale chuckled softly and kissed Lucas’s forehead. He stepped around them and sat on the couch so he could rub Elsea’s back. ‘You set her free,” Gale explained. “Something a slave never thinks will happen. She’s not upset, she’s happy.”

Elsea nodded and pulled back. “I thought I was always going to be a slave,” she hiccuped. “Now I’m not and now I have two dads.” She started to cry harder and hurried her face in Lucas’s neck. 

“I-I didn’t even think about the kind of impact this would have,” Lucas stammered. 

Gale smiled and scooted closer so he could slid his arms around Elsea and Lucas and hug them both. He gave Lucas a quick kiss and sighed. “Father’s are supposed to make their little girls happy, which is exactly what you did.”

Lucas gave a small chuckle and wiggled his arms out from between Elsea and Gale so he could had Gale closer. “This might just be the best day of my life.”


	23. Chapter 23

Gale heard the door open downstairs and he left the laundry in the washing machine and hurried down to welcome Lucas home. He stopped just before he reached the doorway when he found Lucas leaning against the front door, his eyes closed and his fingers rubbing his temple. Gale knew the signs of a migraine better when anyone else. He approached Lucas quietly, making enough noise to let Lucas know he was there, but quiet enough so he didn’t make Lucas’s migraine worse. 

“Hey,” Gale whispered, setting his hands over Lucas’s eyes and kissing his cheek gently. 

Lucas groaned and pressed against Gale’s hand. “Your fingers are cold, they feel good.”

“Do you think you can make it to our bedroom?” Gale asked, taking Lucas’s hand and pulling him away from the doorway. 

“I hope so, just don’t stop touching me,” Lucas whimpered, pressing himself against Gale’s side. 

Gale led Lucas up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once he got Lucas settled onto the bed, Gale closed all the curtains in the room. He spotted Elsea peaking into the bedroom from the door and asked her to go downstairs and get one of the cold packs Gale used when he had a headache. He helped Lucas undress and laid down beside him on the bed. Lucas immediately turned his body into Gale’s and burried his face in Gale’s neck. 

“Bad day,” Gale whispered. 

“My father,” was all Lucas said. 

He didn’t have to say anything more. For the last two week it had been the same thing. Lucas’s father was sabotaging his son’s life so much that Lucas was starting to have panic attacks every time he went to meet a new client. Most of them were men sent by Lucas’s father to cause a ruckus in public. Shouting about how much money Lucas was making and how little he sent his mother to live on. The unwanted publicity was making Lucas’s normal clients drop him and hire someone else. It was also putting a damper on Lucas’s home life.  
Lucas had been heartbroken when he told Gale they would have to put off seeing Gale’s mother until things got better. Gale understood though, he had chased off enough news people standing at the front door to understand that doing something that could be considered unusual would only make things worse. Their time with Elsea had also been cut short, because whenever they tried to go out together, they would be surrounded by people asking questions, taking pictures, and making rude comments about things they didn’t understand. It had all frightened Elsea, and Gale and Lucas had decided to keep her safe in the house until things had calmed down. 

Elsea returned with the ice pack and asked if Maisey needed to call the doctor. Lucas declined, stating that Gale was doing just fine taking care of him. The comment made Gale smile and he pulled Lucas back into his arms once Elsea left. Lucas pressed himself close to Gale’s body, his fingers finding their way to Gale’s hair so he could stroke the smooth locks.

“The clients I had lined up for the next three days all canceled,” Lucas whispered against Gale’s chest. “They told me to call them when all this news quieted down.”

“I’m sorry,” Gale whispered. “Maybe we can use this free time for Elsea?”

“I was thinking about that,” Lucas sighed. “Raf recommended me to a few people upstate who need a lot of help with their computer systems. I called them on my way home and they are still eager to meet with me despite everything that’s going on. I agreed to meet with them tomorrow and I figured we could take Elsea with us and spend the rest of the week upstate.”

“Where no news reports can find us,” Gale smiled. “It’ll be good. She won’t be stressed and we can act like a family without anyone around shouting questions at us.” Lucas nodded and though Gale couldn’t see his eyes, he knew there was something else. “What else?” he asked, nuzzling Lucas’s hair. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Lucas whispered, sounding slightly embarrassed. “I just… can you get Elsea ready to leave and pack for me?”

“Baby,” Gale breathed, sliding lower on the bed so he could kiss Lucas’s lips. “I told you to let me take care of you. I will make sure everything is ready for tomorrow, you just rest. You’ve had a long day.”

“Yeah,” Lucas breathed out, sounding slightly awed. Gale made to move, but Lucas gripped his hair gently. “Stay, for a few more minutes.”

“I’ll stay as long as you need,” Gale hummed, laying back down so Lucas could cuddle closer to him.

~~~  
“Lucas didn’t say where we were going?” Elsea asked as she helped Gale carry her things down the stairs. 

“Your father,” Gale stressed, “told me that we were heading upstate.”

Elsea pursed her lips. She had yet to call Lucas anything but his name, but had no problem calling Gale, daddy, which stressed Lucas out to no end. 

“Maybe I don’t want him to be my father,” Elsea mumbled.

“Well that sucks because his name is on your adoption papers,” Gale answered, setting the bags by the front door. 

“So’s yours,” she pointed out stubbornly. 

“That doesn’t make Lucas any less your father then me.” 

“Then maybe he should have just made you my father,” Elsea grunted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gale sighed and knelt down in front of her. “You were so happy the day Lucas told you he adopted you, why are you giving us a hard time about it now.”

“I’m not upset because I’m free,” Else replied. “I just don’t want Lucas to be my father.”

“Lucas and I promised to raise you together,” Gale told her.

“He’s hurt you.”

“I know he has,” Gale said, gently taking his daughter’s hands, “but that’s not the man he is anymore. Can you at least promise me that you’ll give him a chance this week. He’s trying his hardest.”

“Why aren’t you mad at him?” Elsea whispered, her voice cracking. “Why don’t you hate him like the others?”

Gale smiled, it was the question everyone seemed to ask him. “Because he’s not a bad person and because when he realized he was hurting me, he stopped.”

“He never stoped for the others.” Elsea shook her head. “Do you think he loves you and that’s why he stopped?”

Gale thought back to the conversation he had had with Raf. Raf had asked if Lucas loved Gale and Gale had been stumped by the question. There was a possibility, but Gale was pretty sure Lucas didn’t love slaves. “I don’t know if he does, baby girl.”

“Do you love him?”

“I don’t know that either.”

Elsea didn’t look pleased by the answer, but Lucas coming down the stairs halted further conversation. Gale stood and turned to Lucas, frowning at the bags under his eyes. The stress of Lucas’s father trying to destroy his only son was starting to take a toll on Lucas. They all needed to get away for a little while and relax. 

“Are we ready?” Lucas asked, setting down his own bag.

Gale nodded and Lucas called the security guard on duty to tell him they were heading down. Lucas wasn’t taking any chances at being followed upstate. He had even rented a car for the trip so no one recognized his own while they were driving. The security guard made sure no one was lurking around the parking garage and called back to let them know it was clear. Lucas held out the keys to Gale, asking him if he wanted to drive. Gale happily took the keys and kissed Lucas.

“What are we going to do when we get there?” Elsea asked once they were all settled in the car.

“Well, I have to meet some clients today,” Lucas explained, reaching across the center console and taking Gale’s hand once he pulled out of the parking garage. “After that we can do anything you want.”

“But I don’t know what’s there,” Elsea replied. 

“You and your father can look up places to go while I’m at work.”

“Have you ever been to Poughkeepsie?” Gale asked, glancing at Lucas. 

“Yes,” Lucas replied, slanting a look at Gale. “Don’t worry, I’ve got some plans to keep us entertained.” The suspicious smile on Lucas’s face made Gale raise an eyebrow, but Lucas didn’t elaborate further. 

It was a couple hour drive to their destination and Elsea reminded them a few times that they would have to stop instead of drive straight up. After the second rest stop, Lucas took over the driving, claiming he knew where they were going better then Gale did. Gale spent that time teasing Lucas about his parallel parking skills. 

Suspicion grew when Lucas turned off the highway at the Millbrook exit and Gale squeezed his hand. “Lucas,” Gale whispered.

“I figured since we had the time,” Lucas replied, smiling at Gale. “I called yesterday and let your sister know we wanted to come up for a few days. She’s very excited to see you.”

Gale’s breath caught and he fought hard not to burst into tears. Fighting to keep his composure and keep himself from throwing himself at the man sitting next to him, Gale squeezed Lucas’s hand. If Elsea hadn’t been in the car, Gale probably would have forced Lucas to pull over so Gale could give Lucas a long and happy thank you in the back seat. 

“What’s going on?” Else asked from the back.

Lucas glanced behind him and gave her a bright smile. “I have a surprise for daddy and you,” he said. “We’re going to see daddy’s family and your going to meet your grandmother, aunts, uncles, and cousins.”

“I have a grandma?” Elsea asked in wonder. 

“You have two, but daddy’s grandma really wants to see you.”

“And my other grandmother is your mom?” Elsea asked sourly. 

“She is,” Lucas replied soberly. “Don’t worry, this grandma is going to love you enough for the both of them.” 

“So what should I call her?”

Gale turned in his seat to look at his daughter. “Her other grandkids call her Grams. You can call her that if you want.”

Elsea smiled at him, “I like that.”

Gale’s heart pounded in his chest when they pulled onto the long dirt road that led to his sister’s farm. The paddocks were the first thing they saw, filled with hoses grazing lazily in their pastures. Next was the twenty stall barn, painted a gleaming white with a green trim. One of the stable hands was lunging a horse in the arena and he waved as they drove past. Gale’s heart nearly burst through his chest when they passed the guest houses, his mind talking him to the end of the road where his sister’s five bedroom house sat. 

Two young boys were chasing each other in the driveway and they scurried into the house, yelling for their mother when they spotted the car. When Lucas parked the car, Gale tugged Lucas towards him and kissed him deeply. When they pulled away, Lucas’s cheeks were a dark pink. 

“You are amazing,” Gale whispered, stealing one more kiss before getting out of the car. 

Kit was the first out of the house, her petite body dashing across the driveway. She leapt into Gale’s arms when she was close enough, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder. Gale choked back his own tears as he returned the hug. Jacob was standing at the edge of the driveway while Anna and Atticus walked down the steps. Anna’s belly was larger then it had been the last time Gale had seen it. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Kit whispered, her arms shaking as she held tight to Gale.

“You too, Bubbles,” Gale whispered. 

Kit laughed at the nickname and finally let Gale go. Her hazel eyes looked him over and she lightly gripped his hands. “You look good.”

“So do you,” Gale smiled, turning to hug Jacob. Anna and Atticus had made it to them and they both hugged Gale. 

Gale turned to see where Lucas had gone and his smile grew when he found Lucas standing behind him, Elsea gripping his hand and pressing her face against Lucas’s side. 

“Gale,” came Gale’s mother’s deep voice.

Gale turned away from Lucas and his eyes immediately filled with tears. His mother looked older and there were more wrinkles on her face from frowning then there were from crying. He couldn’t hold back his tears as he strode up to his mother, wrapping his arms around her. She was slimmer then she had been when they were taken and Gale could feel from her fragile body that Anna had left out a lot of details of their mother’s slavery. 

“Oh my baby, it’s good to see you again,” she whispered, her voice trembling from emotion. 

“I’m sorry, mom. I’m sorry I ever let it get this bad. I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to keep the farm going, to keep dad from gambling. I should have fought harder…”

Gale’s mother hushed him and gently stroked his hair, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about. You did everything you could and I’m so proud of you.”

Gale gulped in a breath and released his mother so he could turn back to Lucas. “Mom, this is Lucas. Lucas, my mother, Eve.”

“Its nice to meet you,” Lucas said in a shy tone. 

Eve stepped up to Lucas and took his face in her hands, startling Lucas. “Thank you for taking car of my son,” she whispered. Before Lucas could respond, Eve pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight. Lucas waffled for a moment, unsure of what to do before curling his arms around Eve’s waist. 

Elsea took the opportunity to slide towards Gale and she wrapped her arms around hid led and held on tight. “Mom,” Gale whispered when he realized Lucas was starting to get nervous. Eve let Lucas go and turned back to her son, her grey eyes shifting to Elsea. “Lucas and I want you to meet our daughter, Elsea.”

“Daughter?” Anna said. “I thought she was a slave.”

“She was,” Lucas replied in a slightly shaky voice. “We adopted her about two weeks ago.”

Eve knelt down and gave Elsea a small smile, “Hi, Elsea.”

Elsea peeked at her and whispered, “Hi. You’re my grandma?” she asked. 

“I am,” Eve replied. 

“I’ve never had a grandma before.”

Eve laughed softly and held out her hand. “Lucky for you I’m a pro at being a grandma. Can I start by giving you a hug?”

Elsea glanced up at Gale and released his leg. She slowly moved into Eve’s arms, gasping when Eve pulled her close. Elsea returned the hug immediately, whispering questions to Eve. Eve answered all of them before letting Elsea go. 

“Do you want to come inside with me? You can meet all your cousins and we can get you something to eat.”

“What about..” Elsea looked between Gale and Lucas. 

“They can join us once they get settled,” Eve said, taking Elsea’s hand. She stood, and the two of them headed towards the large house. 

“I can’t believe you adopted that little girl with him,” Anna sneered. 

“Anna,” Atticus warned.

“Oh, no, I’m with her,” Kit said, looking Lucas over in disgust. 

“Can we please not do this?” Gale begged.

“What? Point out that your master used a little girl to keep you with him,” Kit demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I didn’t do it to force Gale to stay with me,” Lucas tried to explain. Both women gave him a withering look and he snapped his mouth shut. 

“I was the one who suggested Lucas adopt Elsea and I promised him I would help him take care of her,” Gale told them. 

“Because you are too kindhearted to see that he’s using you,” Anna jabbed a finger at Lucas. 

“What in the world is going on here?” Tessa asked as she strode up to the group. She was tall like their father, but she had the same features and gentle demeanor that their mother had. She smiled when her eyes met Gale’s. Like his, they always changed colors and today they were a pearl blue color. “Hey, Blossom,” she said giving Gale a hug. 

“Good to see you, Buttercup,” Gale replied, kissing his sister’s cheek.

“And you must be Lucas,” Tess said, turning to Lucas. 

“Nice to meet you,” Lucas replied, holding out his hand. 

Tess pushed his hand away and pulled him into a tight hug. Gale’s other sisters groaned and shook their heads. “Oh, be nice to the poor thing, you hardly know him.”

“I know enough,” Anna scowled. 

Tess rolled her eyes and looked at Lucas. “Welcome to the family.”

“Uh… Thanks,” Lucas replied, looking horrified. 

“Have you two been shown where you’ll be staying?”

“No, we haven’t,” Gale replied, shaking Edward’s hand. 

Tess shot a cold look towards her sisters. “We decided to give you one of the guest houses so you don’t feel smothered by the family. It’s the one on the right if you two want to go get settled in.”

“Thank you, you should go find mom and meet your niece.”

Tess lit up and she bounced happily. “I have a new niece?” she cried, hugging Gale and Lucas again before hurrying into the house. 

Kit and Anna gave Lucas one more disapproving look before following their sister into the house. 

“Well, that went better then I expected,” Jacob, Kit’s husband, said. “At least you’ve got one sister on your side.

“Yeah,” Lucas replied quietly.

Gale took Lucas’s hand and smiled at him softly. “They’ll settle down, don’t worry.”

“Tess was worried about you,” Edward told them, his southern drawl making his words lazy. “She was mad as hell at first, but decided to give you a chance.”

“I’m glad she did,” Lucas replied. 

“You two go get settled,” Edward instructed, clapping Gale on the shoulder. “I’ve got a cow that’s been missing you pretty bad.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my hand is feeling better so I half typed this and half used speech to text. I've been working on getting this finished, while working on another story. I've got another chapter mostly written so depending on my work schedule I can hopefully get it posted next week.

Gale hurried over to the paddock fence where an old horse and a lone cow grazed. He gripped the fence with one hand and jumped over, calling Ness’s name as he did. The horse and cow looked up and a loud call from Ness had Gale’s eyes filling with tears. Ness continued her loud cries of joy as she loped over to Gale. She nearly barreled him over when she pressed her head against his side, still calling joyously. Gale laughed and rubbed Ness’s neck, tears falling onto her fur. Gale buried his face in Ness’s neck, whispering apologies for leaving. Ness didn’t care as she continued her delighted mooing.

“See that? Love t it’s finest,” Edward chuckled, leaning on the fence next to Lucas. “She spent weeks calling for you after we brought her home. She would pace the fence in the morning hoping to see you. We were worried we were going to loose her to a broken heart.”

“Thank you.” Gale whispered, smiling at his brother-in-law. Lucas was standing a foot away from the fence, watching Gale and Ness with pursed lips. He was dressed in a tailored black suit and his emerald eyes were dark. Gale noticed a hint of jealousy in those green eyes and he fought not to laugh. Was Lucas jealous of Ness?

Unwrapping his arms from Ness, Gale wandered over to Lucas and leaned against the fence. Ness followed along, nosing around Gale’s back pockets where he normally hid treats. “You have to go to work,” Gale said cooly.

“I kind of don’t want to go to work,” Lucas replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I kind of want to stay here and watch you play with your cow.”

Gale laughed and shook his head, “You go to work and when you get back, we can both play with my cow.”

“Or,” Lucas countered, “you can shower so when I get back, we can play with something else.”

“Oh my god,” Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. “Do you have some sort of magic touch to make your boyfriends sappy around you?” he asked Gale.

“Jealous?” Gale shot back. He reached out and grabbed Lucas’s jacket, pulling him forward for a kiss. 

“You smell like cow,” Lucas grumbled. 

“And you love it,” Gale whispered, stealing another kiss that nearly set him flipping over the fence when Ness head butted him. “Go to work,” Gale laughed, shoving Ness away. “I’ll see you when you get back.” 

Lucas gave Gale a small smile and kissed him again. Edward moved closer to Gale when Lucas left and gave Gale a shit eating grin.

“You know, when Anna told us about Lucas, she made him seem like a monster. I work with enough slave owners that treat their slaves poorly. That boy?” Edward said, motioning to the car disappearing down the driveway. “He’s got nothing but love for you.”

“He’s grown a lot since I’ve been with him,” Gale said, smiling fondly. 

“Well, I’m glad you’ve been good for him. He’s certainly been good for you,” Edward drawled. “Your sisters are going to have to get used to having him around. I can’t see you giving him up easily.” 

“No, I won’t,” Gale whispered. 

Edward glanced at Gale, his smile growing. “Anna was right pissed when you told her you were staying with him. I see now why you would.”

“And why is that?” Gale asked, climbing over the fence. 

“You love him,” Edward drawled lazily. “Don’t look at me that way,” he said when Gale tried to speak. “I see you’re trying to deny it, but you can’t hide the way you look at him. It seems to me you’re holding back your emotions because of things he’s done to you, but maybe its time you need to let those go. He’s trying his damnedest to make you happy.”

“I know he is,” Gale said, shifting uncomfortably. “Letting things go is easier said then done.”

“I don’t think it is, Gale,” Edward replied softly. “You forget, I’ve met the men and women you’ve dated before. None of them hold a candle to him.” 

“Lucas is one of a kind,” Gale shrugged.

“Well, don’t let that go because you’re afraid of what might happen.” Edward clapped Gale on the back. “Come on, let’s go for a ride while you wait for your boy to get home.” 

~~~  
“Hi daddy,” Elsea called when ale walked into his sister’s house. The little girl hurried over and hugged Gale when he knelt down. “Connor and Oliver are teaching me how to play Candy Land.”

“Good,” Gale chuckled. “Are you winning?”

“Yup,” Connor answered, moving his piece around the game board. He passed a square on the board and that had a black dot on it then back tracked, landing his piece on the square. “Lost in lollipop forest, guess I’ll have to wait till I get a red card to move again.”

Gale’s smile grew. They were letting Elsea win. 

“Did you know that Connor and Oliver got horses for their birthdays?” Elsea asked excitedly. “I want a horse.”

“How about I give you a few riding lessons this week and then we can talk about getting you a horse.”

Elsea smiled gleefully and nodded. “Where’s Papa?”

“Papa?” Gale asked in confusion. 

Elsea frowned and dropped her eyes. “Grams and I talked about him,” she explained in a quiet voice. “I told her why I didn’t want Lucas to be my father and do you know what she said?”

“What, baby girl?” Gale asked, glancing up at his mother. 

“She sad that she understands why I’m scared, but Grams told me that she looks into Lucas’s eyes and all she sees is good. She told me that if you can trust Lucas, I can too.” She threw her arms around Gale again, “I love having a grandma.”

“I’m glad you love her,” Gale chuckled, holing Elsea tight. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Elsea jerked back suddenly and started bouncing on her toes. “Guess what? Aunt kit told me that I could camp in the living room with my cousins tonight.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Gale told her.

The front door opened and Lucas stepped cautiously in, glancing around the room. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. His brown hair was rumpled like he had been running his hands through his hair. 

“Papa,” Elsea cried, rushing over to Lucas and hugging his waist. 

“Hi, Elsea,” Lucas said, sounding startled. 

Stepping back, Elsea turned a skipped over to Connor, returning to her game like she hadn’t done anything odd. 

“She called me Papa,” Lucas whispered when Gale moved towards him. 

“Yes, she did,” Gale whispered, sliding his arms around Lucas’s waist and kissed his cheek. “How was work?”

“Good, actually,” Lucas said, tilting his head back for another kiss. “I think Raf might have just solved my problems.”

“Oh?” Gale asked, nuzzling Lucas’s cheek. 

“Yeah,” Lucas hummed, leaning into Gale. “We’ll talk more about it later.” He slid his fingers through Gale’s hair and huffed a laugh. “You showered.”

“You said I smelled like cow,” Gale replied. 

“It smelled good on you,” Lucas said, curling Gale’s hair around his fingers. 

“Am I turning you on?” Gale dropped his voice to a low hum. 

“You’re always turning me on.”

“If you two are going to keep doing that I suggest you take it into the other room,” Tess scolded when she opened the front door. Her daughter, Leah and her son, Luke scurried past her, giggling as they plopped themselves down between Elsea. 

Lucas looked over the room and then back at Gale. “I feel like I’ve missed something.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Gale replied, taking Lucas’s hand. “Come sit.” 

Gale pulled Lucas to a large chair and pulled him down so they were cuddled close together. Edward and Jacob started chatting wth Lucas, while their wives glared at them over their shoulders.  
About an hour later Eve called them for dinner. She had made a delicious meal of chicken and biscuits, potatoes, and green beans and made sure Lucas was given more then he could eat. There was caramel apple pie for desert, which Lucas insisted on sharing with Gale, considering he probably couldn’t eat anymore. Gale volunteered the two of them to clean the kitchen and he took the time to fill Lucas in on the day. 

“Your mom is pretty amazing,” Lucas said when Gale finished. 

“Of course I am,” Eve said from behind them. “I’m a mom, it’s my job to be amazing.” She walked into the room and took the plate and dish cloth out of Lucas’s hands. “My son can finish with the dishes. Why don’t you and I sit and talk?”

Lucas flashed Gale a nervous look and Gale gave him a gentle nudge. Eve led Lucas away and Gale finished the dishes. He moved back to the living room where he calmly answered Anna and Kit’s harsh questions. Thankfully he had Tess on his side and she was easily able to change the subject from Lucas to Elsea. 

Gale was thankful that his nieces and nephews had taken to Elsea so well and Gale was thrilled that his little girl had opened up to them so easily. The kids were currently upstairs watching a movie in the playroom and planning their overnight stay in the living room. 

Lucas and Eve emerged from another room about an hour later, laughing at something Lucas had said. Pushing himself to his feet, Gale moved to Lucas and slid his arms around Lucas’s waist.   
“How was your talk?” he asked, rubbing his nose over Lucas’s temple. 

“Yeah,” Lucas sighed, leaning against Gale. 

“Good, Elsea is spending the night here with he cousins. That means we have the house to ourselves. What do you say you and I turn in for the night?”

Lucas smirked and motioned to the door. “Let’s go.”

They said their goodnights and brought Else some of her things before they headed to the guest house. 

“Elsea took to your family well,” Lucas commented when Gale parked the car. 

“My family is pretty easy to like,” Gale replied. 

“Yes, they are,” Lucas sighed. “Even when they don’t like you.”

“They’ll come around once they get to know you better.”

Lucas glanced at him, “Does that mean we’ll be visiting them again?”

“Mom will kill us if we don’t,” Gale rolled his eyes. 

Pushing the door open, Gale stole a quick kiss from Lucas and pushed him towards the stairs so he could shower. Gale let him shower alone, but waited outside the bathroom door to ambush Lucas when he was finished. Lucas laughed when Gale pressed him against the wall next to the bathroom door and tilted his head back when Gale attacked his neck. 

“You’re not even going to give me a chance to dry off?” Lucas protested when Gale yanked the towel off his hips. 

“You’re going to have to take another shower after I’m finished with you,” Gale growled, biting hard at the skin on Lucas’s neck. 

Lucas’s laugh broke off into a throaty groan and he arched into Gale. “And what are you going to do with me?”

Gale smirked against the bruise that was forming on Lucas’s neck and ran his hands down Gale’s arms. “I want you to put your hands on the wall and keep them there. Do not move them for any reason.”

“Okay,” Lucas breathed, his body shuddering when Gale bit down on Lucas’s shoulder. 

Making sure Lucas was going to keep his hands where they were, Gale slid to his knees. Gale never thought he would be doing this again, especially with Lucas. Gale curled his fingers around Lucas’s semi hard cock, stroking him slowly. He mouthed the shaft, kissing the skin and licking around the head. He took the head slowly in his mouth, sucking until he was able to feel comfortable. Sliding more of Lucas’s cock in his mouth, Gale flinched when Lucas’s fingers trembled against the wall. 

“I won’t move them,” Lucas huffed out. Gale glanced up at Lucas and found his emerald eyes staring down at him. “I promise I’ll keep them where they are.”

Gale started to nod, then realized he wasn’t in a position to do so. He pulled a little more of Lucas’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently. He used one hand to stroke the shaft, focusing on the few things he learned when Lucas tried to ‘train’ him. Asides from Lucas’s breathing getting harder, he didn’t show any signs of whether or not he was enjoying this. Gale didn’t mind, considering Lucas never faked anything in bed, but he had hoped Lucas would at least enjoy some part of this. 

Pulling back, Gale suckled the head of Lucas’s cock, while his hand toyed with Lucas’s balls. A small curse broke through Lucas’s lips and his hips thrust forward. Gale unconsciously shoved Lucas’ back, sitting back on his heels. His heart was pounding and he was breathing hard. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucas whispered. He pulled his hand away from the wall and immediately put it back. “I’ll keep still.”

Gale looked up at Lucas and tilted his head. “Are you sure?”

“I know what you’re doing Gale, and it’s my fault I can’t touch you. I don’t want to stop you from doing this.”

Gale leaned forward and kissed Lucas’s hip. “You don’t like this,” he whispered. 

“I didn’t say that,” Lucas replied, his voice wavering. “I want you to do whatever you want.”

Gale sighed against Lucas’s skin and nuzzled his stomach. Pushing to his feet, Gale slid a hand around Lucas’s hip and pulled him forward. “You can tell me if you want to do something else,” he whispered, nuzzling Lucas’s cheek. 

“But I don’t want to stop you from doing something that I forced you to do before…” Lucas paused. “That doesn’t sound good either.”

“I understand what you meant,” Gale replied, tilting Lucas’s head up to kiss him. “I did what I wanted, now what do you want?”

Lucas swallowed hard and looked up with half lidded eyes. “I want you to take me to bed and make love to me.”

Gale smiled and took Lucas’s hand, pulling him towards the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so foaling season came a little earlier this year and I've been out in the barn delivering babies. I have a couple more chapters written and I'll work on getting them typed and posted. I'm thinking I have about 3 more chapters left for this story and I want to get them up ASAP, especially since you guys have been so awesome and patient with me during all this time.

“Gale,” Lucas whispered in a voice that was so quiet Gale was sure he was still dreaming. “When I spoke to your mother last night she made me realize that there was something I need to tell you.”

Gale grunted and rolled into Lucas, burying his face in Lucas’s stomach as he fought to stay asleep. If this was a dream, he wanted to hear what Lucas had to say. Then again, Gale was pretty sure it was Lucas’s voice that had woken him, which meant Lucas might not know that Gale was still mostly asleep.

“Gale,” Lucas said with a sigh. “There is something I have…Want? No I need to tell you.” Lucas cursed softly and carded his fingers through Gale’s hair, walking him up a little more.

“Gale,” Lucas tried again, “there is something I want to tell you, but I don’t know if it’s something you’ll want to hear.”

“Maybe you should just tell me and see how it goes,” Gale mumbled.

“Jesus, Gale,” Lucas jumped. “What are you doing awake?” he demanded. 

“You’ve been talking to me, how am I supposed to sleep through that?”

“I wasn’t exactly talking to you,” Lucas muttered. “Besides, you slept through it for an hour.”

“You’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell me something for the last hour?” Gale asked, sitting up and turning so he could look Lucas in the eye. Lucas returned the look with a weary, almost nervous expression. “You’re not pregnant are you?” Gale asked, hoping to ease some of Lucas’s tension.

“No, I’m not pregnant,” Lucas answered, like it was an everyday normal question. His expression changed to something of concern and he looked up at Gale, seeming to realize what it was he had asked. “Has that happened to you before?”

“Sort of,” Gale shrugged, edging closer to Lucas. “When I was sixteen my girlfriend thought she was pregnant. I found her pacing my room one day after school rehearsing how she should tell me. When I asked her what was wrong she broke down in tears and told me. It ended up being a false positive on a home pregnancy test, but it was still the scariest week of my life.”

“I’ll bet it was, “Lucas replied, looking down at his fingers. 

Gale watched him for a moment, forcing himself to accept that whatever it was Lucas wanted to tell him, he wasn’t ready to do so yet. Gale’s eyes slid to Lucas’s neck and he reached out a hand to brush a finger over the bruise there. “I gave you a hickey.”

Lucas snorted, “More then one.” He twisted around so Gale could see the line of marks down Lucas’s left side.

“Is that okay, or did I step over some line?” 

“No,” Lucas shook his head. “I like it,” he admitted with a blush. He still wouldn’t look at Gale, though.

“Hey, baby, look at me,” Gale whispered, hooking a finger under Lucas’s chin and tilting his head up. “Whatever you need to tell me, it can wait until you’re ready.”

Lucas’s nearly look dissipated and he smiled softly. “Do you know that’s the second time you’ve called me that?”

“Called you what?”

“Baby,” Lucas answered shyly. 

“Oh,” Gale replied, a little surprised. “I didn’t even realize I was doing it. I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

“No,” Lucas said quickly. “I didn’t tell you because I want you to stop. I actually like it.”

“Okay,” Gale whispered, leaning closer to Lucas. “Then I won’t stop.” He brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. “I didn’t think you were one for pet names.”

“You’re actually the first one to use them on my,” Lucas shrugged. “Besides, it seems to me that you only use them on people you really like.”

“Did I just detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?” Gale teased. Lucas glared at him, turning his head away when Gale tried to steal a kiss. “I don’t give everyone I like a nickname. I call Fallon Little Mouse because when I met him he could easily slip away from you without anyone even noticing. As for my sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom are the names of the Powderpuff girls; and if you don’t think they got me hooked on that show you are crazy.”

Lucas barked a laugh and leaned into Gale. “Then I guess I’ll just have to count myself lucky to be part of the group.”

“All, if you like it so much then I guess I’m going to have to some up with something special for you.” Gale hummed, shifting so Lucas was between his legs. 

Lucas sighed and leaned back against Gale’s chest, closing his eyes and relaxing. “I think it’s time we start thinking about moving.”

“Moving?” Gale asked in slight surprise.

Lucas nodded, letting his head rest on Gale’s shoulders so he could look up at him. “After talking with your mother I realized how bad living in the city is for all of us. Besides, you hate it there.”

“I wouldn’t say I hate it,” Gale mumbled. “It’s just not the first place I would choose to live.”

“Well, you were right when you said the only reason I stay is because of my parents and after everything that’s been happening, I’ve realized that enough is enough. This job Raf recommended me for is based in New Rochelle. If I take the property Raf offered me I would be closer to home and have much less travel time. I mean, I would have to travel to the city every once in a while, and Poughkeepsie too; but that would be much less often. This job is mostly a work from home job anyway and if I do have to run to the office it’ll be a much shorter drive. Plus it’s a full time job, no more contracts, or fighting with people over what they expect me to do and what I can actually do.”

“So you’re going to be settling into a full time job, working for one business? Won’t that drive you a little crazy doing the same thing all the time?” Gale asked, sliding his fingers over Lucas’s arms. 

“They told me I could keep my contracts with a few other jobs while I work for them. Plus they want to pay me more and I’ll have health benefits Elsea and I can use, and retirement.” Lucas shifted until he was facing Gale. Reaching out, Lucas clasped Gale’s hands and smiled softly. “I want to build us a house.”

“Us?” Gale whispered.

“Yes, I don’t want you to live in my apartment and sleep in my bed anymore. I want us to live in our house and I want to build a bedroom for the both of us. I want to go to sleep every night in our bed.”

“Does that mean you’re going to leave you bed and buy a new one?” Gale teased. 

“The apartment came furnished. I would just leave everything and we could buy our own bed. Elsea will have a yard to her own and it’ll even be big enough for a paddock.”

“A paddock? Did Elsea convince you to buy her a pony?”

“No,” Lucas chuckled, “though we can probably make room if she does want one. I’m talking about Ness, Gale. If we’re going to have our own piece of property we might as well bring your cow with us too. I mean, she is part of our family.”

Gale had suddenly forgot to breath as he looked at Lucas. This was the life Gale didn’t think he was ever going to have after his father sold him to slavery. This was the life Gale never thought Lucas would be planning out. This was a life with Lucas and Elsea that would last much loner then six months. Gale’s heart thundered in is chest as emotion flooded his body. Lucas was watching Gale with a small smile, like he knew exactly what he had done to Gale. 

Still unable to speak, Gale leaned forward and brought their lips together. Lucas accepted the emotion filled kiss, adding his own emotions to it. When they parted, Gale felt those emotions well again when he looked into Lucas’s soft emerald eyes. It was then that Gale recognized what he was feeling and he let out a quick breath.

“Thank you,” Gale whispered, his voice cracking with the new emotion. 

Lucas smiled softly and traced Gale’s lips with the tip of his finger. “We should probably get up before your sisters barge in here to tell us we’re late for breakfast.”

Gale snorted and moved into Lucas’s space, gently pushing Lucas onto the bed. “Breakfast can wait,” he whispered before covering Lucas’s mouth again. 

~~~  
“Your brothers seems to be taking a liking to Lucas,” Eve said as she joined Gale on the porch swing. 

“Yeah they’ve been talking to him about his job for a few hours,” Gale replied, looking out over the garden. 

He had left Lucas and Edward alone in the kitchen when the topic of conversation turned to the type of computer Lucas preferred to work on and how they would have to set up a room in their future house to accommodate the system. It had all been too confusing for Gale and after everything that had happened that morning, Gale had needed some time along to clear his head. He also wanted the time to examine his new feelings for Lucas. 

“I think they’re starting to realize that Lucas isn’t as bad as they though he was.”

“You don’t think he’s as bad as you thought he was,” Eve pointed out.

Gale sighed and sat back against the warm wood. He could feel his mother’s eyes on him and he glanced at her just as she looked away. 

“Have you seen your father yet?”

“No,” Gale replied, “is he here?”

Eve nodded, “Kit doesn’t want me talking to him considering everything he’s done, but I’ve had some words I’ve wanted to say to him and that’s exactly what I did. I told him yesterday that you were here since your sisters wouldn’t. I don’t know if he’ll come find you, though.”

“I’m surprised Kit let him come at all.”

“Your sister doesn’t leave him alone. He gets himself into too much trouble when he’s given some freedom and Kit says it costs too much to hire a babysitter for him. I don’t know how much it was in the end, but Jacob paid off all your father’s debts so he didn’t got to jail. Now he works on the farm to pay it all back.”

“I should have stopped him years ago,” Gale said sadly.

“You and I both wanted to believe that one day he would wake up and realize that when he had down was wrong,” Eve replied, resting her hand onto of Gale’s. “Sometimes the things we believe are family obligations aren’t always what’s right. I should have been the first person to put my food down when the money started disappearing just as quickly as it came in. I shouldn’t have let your father tell me what to do with you either. I should have fought to get you the help you needed when you were younger.”

Gale closed his eyes and nodded, he knew exactly how his father would have reacted if his mother had tried to go against his word. He let his mind wander for a moment. “Do you think Lucas is moving to fast with all this?”

“I asked him that exact question when we talked yesterday. He told me that he didn’t know, but it sure did feel right. He also told me that he’s never had someone like you in his life.”  
“I just don’t want him to do all this and then feel… stuck.” Gale waved a hand, motioning to himself and the area around them.

“I think Lucas had prepared himself for every possible situation that life might throw at him. He’s willing to do whatever he can to make you and Elsea feel safe.”

Gale fell silent again, using the tip of his shoe to rock the swing back and forth. He knew exactly what would happen to Lucas if something didn’t go right with them and the though of Lucas being alone again made Gale’s chest tighten. 

“I think I love him,” Gale whispered. 

“He’s loved you for a while now, sweetheart,” Eve replied. 

“He wants to build me a house.”

“A house for his new family,” Eve corrected. “I heard him asking Edward about the type of fencing he would need to put up for Ness. He’s determined to make you as happy as possible.”

“But how do I know if I’m making him just as happy?”

Eve smiled at her son and patted his hand. “You’ve given him a future he never thought he would have. You’ve already made him just as happy.”  
Gale

S smile grew wider and he leaned back against the swing and closed his eyes again. When there was nothing more to talk about, Eve left him alone to find Tess. Gale soaked up the silence, letting his mind calm further now that his mother had reassured him that he was doing the right thing. After a few more minutes, Gale pushed himself up from the swing and went in search of the man he had fallen in love with. 

He opened the front door to the house only to have Lucas walk right into his arms. 

“Your sisters are killing me,” Lucas groaned against Gale’s neck.

Gale sighed and glared at Anna and Kit. “Can’t you give him two minutes peace? That’s all I ask.”

“I’ll give him two minutes of whatever the fuck he wants when he promises not to use my brother to fulfill some sort of biting fetish,” Anna growled.

Gale glanced down at Lucas and smirked. “You have a biting fetish? Why didn’t you tell me, I would have bitten you more last night.”

Lucas snorted at the same time Anna and Kit began protesting louder. 

“Don’t make a joke out of this, Gale,” Kit spat. “You shouldn’t have to do anything like that when he’s fucking you.”

“And who says I’m not fucking him?” Gale prompted, causing both his sisters to fall silent. 

“Wait, you’re fucking him?” Anna demanded jabbing a finger at Lucas. 

“Is this really the topic of conversation we should be having in the living room?” Gale asked, receiving glares from both his sisters. “Fine,” he sighed, releasing Lucas when he shifted, “yes, I’m fucking him.”

“So let me get this straight, you’re giving him hickeys because you’re fucking him?” Ana asked, waving her hands in the air. 

“I didn’t do it for that reason,” Gale ground out.

“Yes,” Lucas cut in. “I’ve never forced your brother into doing something he’s not comfortable with. And for the record, I wouldn’t do anything until he asked me to.”

Anna and kit stared at Lucas in what looked like grudging respect. Apparently that was what they needed to hear to stop demanding answers about their sex life. 

Before another word could be spoked, Lucas took Gale’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He collapsed at the kitchen table and covered his face with his hands. Gale sat down next to him and set a comforting hand on Gale’s thigh. Gale wondered how long Kit and Anna had been demanding answers from him. 

“As stressful as that was, I think I might have just made progress with your sisters,” Lucas said to Gale, his voice mumbled from behind his hands.

Gale hummed and leaned forward, nuzzling Lucas’s cheek. Lucas slowly turned his head and Gale brought their lips together. “How did the house talk go?” Gale whispered against Lucas’s lips. 

“Good, but you should have stayed. I need your opinion on some things,” Lucas whispered, keeping their mouths close so he could steal more kisses. “Would you prefer a single level house or a two level house?”

“That depends. Do you want to keep the house until Elsea graduates from college and moves out, so we can sell it and go live in an old folks community? Or, is this the house and and I are going to grow old and die together in?”

“The latter,” Lucas replied, his voice breathy. 

Gale nodded and sat back in his chair, smirking when Lucas frowned at the distance between them. “This is what I think. We build a two story house, but we put our room on the ground floor. We put Elsea upstairs and your office, and maybe even a playroom for her. We should probably ask Maisey about what kind of kitchen she wants.”

“And what do you want?” Lucas asked, looking at Gale expectantly. 

Gale smiled and leaned towards Lucas again. “Just you,” he replied softly. Lucas’s emerald eyes shone brightly and Gale didn’t need to feel it to know that Lucas’s heart was racing in his chest. 

“Is that it?” Lucas said.

“Maybe a garden, and a dog, and a place for you and I to sit after a long day to relax.”

Lucas moaned softly, meeting Gale hallway and kissing him again. At that moment the kitchen door swung open and Gale jerked back when his father stepped into the room. 

His father stopped in the doorway, glancing between Lucas and Gale. “Gale,” his father said.

“Dad,” Gale replied bitterly. 

Lucas’s eyes widened slightly and he reached under the table and took Gale’s hand. 

Gale’s father looked Lucas over silently before glancing over at his son again. “Is this your…”

“Lucas,” Gale introduced. “Lucas, this is my father, David.”

“Nice to meet you,” David said.

Lucas nodded to him, but didn’t say anything.

After a short, tense silence, David cleared his throat. “I’l looking’ for your sister, Kit.”

“She’s in the living room,” Gale told him. 

David nodded and headed towards the other room without another word. Gale huffed in the direction his father went and turned back to Lucas. 

“Did you know your father was here?” Lucas asked, sliding his hand under Gale’s shirt and rubbing circles with his thumb along Gale’s side. 

“My mom told me a few minutes ago,” Gale sighed. Angry voices floated in from the living room, which meant his sisters didn’t want their father in the house either. 

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked, squeezing the hand he was holding. 

“Yeah,” Gale whispered. “I just wish I could say the things he deserve to hear.”

Lucas hummed, pulling Gale closer and kissing him gently. He was about to say something when Gale spotted Elsea walking into the kitchen looking miserable. She pushed herself between the two of them and climbed onto Gale’s lap, wedging herself between Gale and Lucas. 

“What happened?” Lucas asked, leaning down to look into his daughter’s eyes. 

“I don’t like riding horses,” Elsea said sadly.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Gale whispered, stroking Elsea’s hair. 

“But I still like being around them and petting them and brushing them.” Elsa pulled back to look up at her fathers. “Can I still love horses if I don’t like riding them?”

“Of course you can,” Gale replied gently. “A lot of people own animals just to have them around so they can take care of them.”

“Really?” Elsea sniffed, her dark eyes shining with unshed tears. “Does that mean I can still get a horse? Luke tole me you were building a house on a farm.”

“We are,” Lucas told her, “but it’s going to take a while before it’s ready and there are a few other things we need to do before we talk about getting a horse.”

“Okay,” Elsea nodded excitedly. She looked up at Gale and smiled. “Did you know that Luke and Leah are named after a movie. Can I see it?”

“I did know that and you can watch it when you’re a little older. My sister loves to name her kids and her pets after movie and book character.”

“Can I name my horse after my favorite book character?”

“You can name your horse whatever you want,” Lucas told her with a laugh.

The sight made Gale’s heart clench. He loved his little family and he loved how happy they all were together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh we're finally getting down to the last few chapters. YAY!!!!

Gale increased the vibrations on the control he was holding, smirking when Lucas writhed next to him. He had found a vibrating butt plug when Lucas and asked him to get something out of his suitcase and Gale pounced on the chance to use it this morning. Gale inched the vibrations up a little more, Causing Lucas to arch off the bed. Lucas whimpered Gale’s name, his arms twitching as he tugged at the bonds that tied his wrists to the headboard. He was covered in sweat and his chest heaved as he gulped in air. It was the hottest thing Gale had ever seen. 

Lucas collapsed back onto the bed, his legs falling open to reveal the round, black bottom of the plug. His cock was hard and swollen, laying thick and dipping on Lucas’s stomach. Gale slid closer to Lucas, running his fingers over Lucas’s thigh. Lucas gasped out a pleading moan, his leg trembling at the touch.

Gusting his breath over Lucas’s cock, he slid a hand up Lucas’s chest and pinched one of his nipples. He twisted the hard nub until Lucas began to whimper. 

“Gale,” Lucas groaned, his body trembling from so much stimulation

Gale nipped playfully at Lucas’s hip, before running his tongue over Lucas’s stiff cock. Gale could feel Lucas fighting to keep his hips on the bed as Gale licked his cock again. Lucas was trying hard to prove to Gale that he could trust Lucas when Gale was touching him like this. Gale mouthed Lucas’s balls, humming softly as he moved up Lucas’s cock. 

Lucas repeated Gale’s name, his voice trembling just as much as his body. Gale reached for the control and turned the vibrator up to full power. He dragged his thumbnail over the head of Lucas’s cock and Lucas yelped, his cock bouncing against his stomach as come shot from the tip. 

Lucas writhed against his bonds, his knees clamped against Gale’s sides. Gale rubbed his thumb around the head of Lucas’s cock, smiling when more come spilled out of the swollen head. Body taught, Lucas gritted his teeth as on last strand of come poured out of him. He collapsed onto the bed, panting hard and trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Leaning down, Gale scooped up Lucas’s come with his tongue and brought it up to Lucas’s mouth. Lucas moaned, sucking on Gale’s tongue and swallowing his own come. Flipping off the vibrator, Gale untied Lucas’s bonds. Lucas immediately buried his fingers into Gale’s hair and pulled him closer. He gasped when Gale’s fingers gently took the plug and slid it out of his body.

“Gale,” Lucas whispered, sliding his legs back up Gale’s sides. Sliding his hand down Gale’s chest, Lucas cupped Gale’s cock in his hand and tugged gently. “I want you inside me.”

Gale’s smile grew soft and he kissed Lucas again. Taking the lube, Gale coated his cock and slid easily into Lucas’s body. Lucas didn’t like when Gale didn’t get a chance to come and he always wanted Gale inside him when he did finally come. Lucas let out a long breath once Gale was inside him and he relaxed onto the mattress. Gale hummed and nuzzled Lucas’s cheek as he slid slowly in and out of his lover. He could feel the aftershocks of Lucas’s orgasm twitching against his skin, adding more stimulation to Gale’s cock. 

“I like fucking you after you’ve come,” Gale moaned, nipping at Lucas’s bottom lip.

“I just like when you’re fucking me,” Lucas whispered.

Gale hummed again, pushing deeper into Lucas. Lucas moaned softly sliding his fingers through Gale’s hair and pulling him down. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Gale. Gale latched his lips onto Lucas’s neck, continuing his slow slide. There was no hurry to finish. Elsea had spent every night sleeping over at the main house and no one was expecting them until ten o’clock.   
Taking Lucas’s hand, Gale kissed his knuckles before lacing their fingers together. He quickened his thrusts and Lucas grabbed Gale’s ass with his free hand, squeezing hard and pulling him closer. Gale snapped his hips forward, gasping when Lucas squeezed around him. 

Someone knocked at the front door, but the two of them ignored it, too wrapped up in their pleasure.

“Kiss me,” Lucas breathed, pulling Gale down. 

Their lips met and Gale flattened his hand against Lucas’s thigh, pushing it up and thrusting harder into Lucas. He pushed deeper, feeling Lucas moan against his lips when Gale found his prostate. Two more thrusts and Gale lost himself in the warmth surrounding him. He gave a low moan, pressing his forehead to Lucas’s shoulder as he came. Lucas wrapped his legs around Gale’s waist, holding him close as Gale continued to come. 

Gale forced himself to set his hands on the bed, holding himself up so he didn’t collapse onto Lucas. Lucas smiled up at Gale, running his fingers through Gale’s curly hair while Gale came down off his high. 

Their post-orgasm high was suddenly interrupted by someone banging on the bedroom door. Gale glanced at the clock, huffing when he saw that it was ten thirty. 

“You two are late,” Anna yelled through the door. “You better get you’re asses out of that bed and down to the main house now.”

Gale grunted and rolled his eyes, pulling slowly out of Lucas. He collapsed onto the bed next to Lucas and called, “We’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“You’ve got ten. If your not at the house by then I’m sending Kit up to get you.”

Gale sighed and rolled over so he was curled up next to Lucas. “We better get going. Trust me, you don’t want Kit coming to get us.”

~~~  
“Now you make sure to call,” Eve said as she hugged her son. “Not every day, but enough that I know you’re all doing alright.” 

“We’ll call,” Gale promised, returning his mother’s hug. 

“And I want the three of you to spend as many holidays as you can with us,” Eve continued as she turned to Lucas and hugged him too. 

Lucas still seemed surprised that Gale’s mother would want to hug him, but he was more willing to return the hug now then he was when they first met. 

“I want to see my boys and my granddaughter as much as possible,” Eve said, taking Lucas’s face in her hands. She kissed the top of his head and released him so she could hug Elsea. 

Gale’s sisters crowded around him, hugging him hard and promising that they were always a phone call away. To his surprise, Kit and Anna also hugged Lucas.

“You be good to my brother,” Anna warned.

Lucas nodded and leaned close, whispering something in her ear. Her eyes grew wide and she glanced at Gale before looking at Lucas again. After a second, a small smile formed on her lips and she hugged Lucas again, kissing his cheek when she puled away. 

Once all the goodbyes had been said, Gale, Elsea, and Lucas climbed into their car and headed back home. Gale glanced at Lucas and smiled when Elsea started telling then about her sleepover with her cousins. Lucas continued the conversation, asking Elsea questions as he drove, his smile growing every time she called him Papa. 

Gale took Lucas’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. He never thought it would be this easy to fall in love with someone. 

The ride back to the city was relaxing and Lucas had made sure to call ahead so there wouldn’t be any cameras or reporters lurking around when they got to the apartment building. Lucas parked his car in his designated spot, sighing when his head hit the headrest. 

“Are you going to be all right?” Gale asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Yeah,” Lucas nodded, turning his head so Gale could kiss him softly. “We have a lot of things to think about over the next few weeks.”

Gale hummed and kissed Lucas again. 

~~~  
“Mr. Graft, is it true that you’re abandoning your mother? Have you cut her off completely or will you still send he money? What about the little girl you adopted? No one has seen her for a while, were you unable to keep her? Did you adopt her because you felt guilty about being gay? Mr…”

Lucas slammed the door on the reporters standing outside his apartment. “How do they keep getting up here?” Lucas growled. 

Gale ended his conversation with the guard in the lobby and hung up the phone. He turned to Lucas, noting how upset Lucas was about the reporters crowding his font door for the fourth time that week. It had gotten so bad that they both were forced to agree to send Elsea to stay with Eden for a little while. She had been terrified to leave the apartment ever since she had been surrounded by a group of reporters demanding answers from her. Even Maisey was getting stressed with the people who would pop out of nowhere and start demanding questions from her whenever she left the apartment. Gale had been forced to hide in the apartment ever since they got back from his family’s home in Millbrook. 

He and Lucas had tried going out a few times, but their faces would end up in the newspaper the next day with some scandalous accusation that Lucas’s father blew out of proportions. Lucas’s father was doing his damnedest to destroy his son in order to get back at him for not taking the fall when Lucas discovered what his father was using his name for. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Lucas whispered, sagging against the door. 

Gale moved slowly closer to Lucas, unsure if he could touch him without Lucas lashing out. Lucas’s emerald eyes opened when Gale’s bare feet his the tiled floor and he swiftly moved into Gale’s arms. 

“Just breath, baby,” Gale soothed, sliding his fingers through Lucas’s hair. He felt Lucas’s chest rise slowly against his own, but he lost his focus when a commotion started outside the door. “Why don’t we go upstairs?” Gale suggested when he felt Lucas’s fingers dig into his back. 

Lucas allowed Gale to take him to their room, but he immediately broke away from Gale and started pacing angrily.

“I fucking hate this,” Lucas sneered, waving his hands. “I can’t do anything without some nosy reporter shouting questions and accusations at me. I talked to Elsea today and she told me they can’t go outside without people taking pictures of her and shouting questions. Eden says she’s been curled up on the couch crying, luckily they have the roof she can go to, but there is only so much she can do up there. Maisey can’t pick up groceries without getting accosted and you?” Lucas waved a hand a Gale and growled. 

“I can’t take you out without being questioned about my intentions with you. We haven’t been on a date in weeks.”

“There is a simple way to fix that,” Gale said calmly. “I’ll just wear the collar and the leash. No one is going to question our relationship if you’re treating me like a slave.”

“I can’t do that,” Lucas replied, his voice dropping.

“And why not?”

“Because you’re too important to me. I would hate myself if I had to put that collar back on you. You’re not my slave anymore, Gale. I l…” Lucas stumbled over his next few words and shook his head. 

“Then we won’t go out,” Gale replied softly, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Lucas’s waist. “We stay in, give Maisey the night off and I’ll cook for the two of us. I can light some candles, make it really romantic, and make the best desert you’ll ever eat. All you have to do is come home, kick off your shoes and sit down to a warm meal made by someone who cares about you.”

Lucas’s emerald eyes softened and he slid his fingers into Gale’s hair, puling Lucas down to kiss him. “Gale,” Lucas whispered, kissing him again. 

Gale smiled against Lucas’s lips, humming softly when they pulled away. The loving look he had been seeing more and more was now shining in Lucas’s eyes, causing Gale’s heart to skip a beat. Something in the emotion surrounding them changed and Gale felt Lucas’s body tremble as Lucas pulled Gale closer again.

“Gale,” Lucas repeated, tilting his head back so his lips brushed against the corner of Gale’s mouth, “I love you.”

A shock ran through Lucas’s body and Gale grabbed his face quickly to keep him from jerking away. He pulled Lucas into a firm kiss, the words he had just spoken ran through his head. Their hearts beat wildly together as Lucas relaxed back against Gale’s body. 

Keeping a firm hold on Lucas, Gale pulled back and smiled. “I love you too.”

“No,” Lucas’s head jerked and he pulled back quickly. “You shouldn’t, not after everything I’ve done to you.” Lucas started pacing again. He shook his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I was never going to tell you, Gale. I shouldn’t have said anything now.”

“I never would have wanted you to do that,” Gale said. He moved forward, taking Lucas’s hands and squeezing them gently. “I know we’ve been through a lot, and not all of it has been good, but you are an amazing and beautiful man and I do really love you.”

Lucas’s eyes filled with tears and eh let out a shaky laugh. “Dammit,” he huffed, wiping his eyes, “why couldn’t you have hated me like the others?”

Gale smiled softly, pulling Lucas back into his arms. He kissed Lucas’s temple and held him close as his own tears of joy fell with Lucas’s.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's the second to last chapter!! I have been sitting on writers block for week and I'm so thrilled I could finally get this done. I'll probably (hopefully) post the last chapter on Tuesday when I'm off again.

“I have a few meetings with my new company today,” Lucas whispered, his hands gliding over Gale’s back. “I figured I could drop you off at Declan’s and then head to Raf’s since you haven’t seen Fallon in a few weeks.”

“And you’re getting threatening phone calls from him,” Gale teased, pressing against Lucas when he kissed Gale’s shoulder. 

Lucas huffed, his teeth nipping at Gale’s skin. “I fee like I get interrogated every time someone calls.”

“They mean well, even though it doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know, especially with my track record,” Lucas sighed, pressing himself against Gale’s back. His half hard cock pressed gently against Gale’s ass and Gale shifted slightly, feeling the shaft slide between the cleft of his ass. 

“We can take a look at the property while we’re there.”

“I was going to call the architect Atticus recommended today and see if we could meet with him this week,” Lucas replied, sliding a hand down Gale’s side. He cupped Gale’s ass in his hand, squeezing gently as he rolled his hips. 

“How long do you think your meeting is going to be?” Gale asked, spreading his legs.

Lucas’s movements stuttered and he let out a harsh breath, pressing his forehead against Gale’s shoulder. “I’m meeting with the lawyers. Apparently they have some information about all the shit going on with my father. They want this all settled before I start with them so they don’t have any issues with their stock holders.”

“Makes sense,” Gale shrugged, pushing back against Lucas.

Lucas rolled his hips again, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Gale hummed, living his hips again.

Lucas shifted, reaching for the bedside table where he kept the lube. Bending down, Lucas kissed Gale’s shoulder again. “Will you let me use my fingers? I’ll go slow and you can tell me to stop at any time.”

Gale rolled until he was on his back, sliding Lucas between his legs again. He combed his fingers through Lucas’s bed head, chuckling when the strands stood up again. “I want to trust you,” he whispered.

“I know you do,” Lucas replied in an equally quiet voice. “If you’re not ready you can tell me, I won’t get mad.”

Gale sighed and looked his leg over Lucas’s hip, pulling him against Gale’s body. Burying his fingers in Lucas’s messy hair, Gale pulled him down for a messy kiss. “One finger,” he breathed against Lucas’s lips. “We’ll see how that is and then go from there.” 

Lucas nodded, kissing Gale again before pushing himself up. He drizzled lube on both their cocks, then rotated two fingers in it. Bending over Gale, Lucas rolled his hips, rubbing their cocks together. The slide of their cocks made Gale shudder and he pushed up into Lucas. Lucas kissed along Gale’s neck, increasing the speed of his thrusts slowly. Gale bit his bottom lip, stifling a moan when Lucas bit down on Gale’s neck. 

Lubed fingers glanced off Gale’s pelvis as Lucas slid his hand between their bodies. His finger pushed between Gale’s ass cheeks and Gale let out a harsh breath. 

“Relax,” Lucas soothed, bringing their lips together in a demanding kiss. Gale let himself get lost in the kiss, knowing that if he focused on Lucas’s fingers, they wouldn’t get much further. 

The tip of Lucas’s finger circled the tight ring of muscles, putting a slight pressure on them, but never pushing further. 

Gale huffed and spread his legs wider. “I’m okay,” he whispered, nipping at Lucas’s lower lip. “You can keep going.”

Lucas eased the tip of his finger into Gale, sliding slowly in and out. Gale didn’t feel any pain, just some discomfort. The memory of the last time Lucas had done this to him filtered into his mind and his grip tightened on Lucas’s shoulder. Gale forced himself to relax before Lucas could pull away, trailing kissed down Lucas’s neck to encourage him to keep going. Slowly Lucas pushed his finger in further, stopping when the digit was fully inside Gale.

It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, but Gale would live with it. Lucas kissed him again, sliding his finger in and out of Gale’s body as he rocked his hips. Gale moaned as pleasure zipped from his cock and up his body. He squeezed Lucas’s hip with his leg, rolling his hips up to meet Lucas’s thrust. Lucas slid his finger deeper, hooking it and dragging the tip over the skin of Gale’s body. Gale cursed at the new feeling. Lucas smiled against him, repeating the motion as his hips moved faster. 

Lucas slid his finger in faster, pressing against the sensitive skin until he hit a spot that had Gale arching off the bed and screaming uncontrollably. Lucas looked down at him and smirked, rubbing the spot again and getting the same reaction from Gale. Lucas continued to stroke Gale’s prostate, their hips slapping together as the moved. Gale was so close to the edge, but he couldn’t bring himself to come yet. 

Reaching between them, Gale took both their cocks in his hand and began stroking them. Lucas gasped at the new stimulation and he slid his finger in and out if Gale faster. Gale’s head fell back onto his pillow as he squeezed around the finger inside him, his fist moving a blurring speeds over his and Lucas’s cock.

“Come on, Gale,” Lucas breathed, stroking Gale’s prostate.

Gale shouted and arched off the bed, his come flying over his and Lucas’s chest, Lucas’s come joined his a few strokes later, his finger twitching inside Gale as he lost control of himself. Gale hummed softy as his body pulsed from his orgasm, his hand lazily stroking Lucas’s cock. He smiled when he felt Lucas’s finger slide out of him and opened his arms so Lucas could press against him.

“This is how it should have been the first time,” Lucas whispered, kissing Gale’s chin. “I’m sorry it wasn’t.”

“I actually kind of liked it,” Gale smirked. “Maybe I should let you do that more often.”

Lucas snorted and pushed off Gale. He climbed out f bed and stretched his body, giving Gale a beautiful view of Lucas’s toned back and come splattered ass. Gale looked down at himself, smirking at the lines of come covering his chest and stomach. 

“You are damn gorgeous, you know that?” Gale smiled as he climbed out of bed. 

Lucas turned his head to look at Gale over his shoulder and smirked. He reached behind him, brushing the tips of his fingers over Gale’s hips and he moved towards the bathroom.

~~~  
“Good to see you again, Gale,” Declan said, holding his hand out to Gale.   
Gale nodded, shaking the man’s hand as he breathed in the cow scented farm air. He always forgot how much me missed farm work when he was cooped up in Lucas’s apartment. 

“I’ll call to let you know when I’m out of my meeting,” Lucas explained as he shook Declan’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him busy till them,” Declan replied, winking at Gale.

Lucas smiled, stepping right into Gale’s space and sliding his arms around Gale’s neck. “You be careful,” he whispered, kissing Gale’s lips. “I don’t want any calls that your in the hospital because a cow kicked you and broke something.”

“I’ll be careful,” Gale promised, setting his hands on Lucas’s hips.

“I love you,” Lucas breathed, brushing his lips over Gale’s chin.

“I love you too,” Gale replied, ducking his head and kissing Lucas softly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Lucas slowly slid his hands over Gale’s shoulder and turned to shake Declan’s hand again. Logan had joined them and Lucas tentatively reached out and brushed the young man’s hair out of his face. He made his way to the car and Gale watched the car drive down the driveway until it was out f sight. A snicker brought his attention back to Declan and Logan.

“I was right, you owe me ten bucks,” Declan laughed, receiving a scowl from Logan.

“What?” Gale asked.

“The last time I was the two of you I swore the next time we saw you, yo and Lucas would be all lovey lovey with each other. Logan told me Lucas doesn’t have a heart so he doesn’t know how to love people. So we made a bet and I won,” Declan smirked.

Gale’s smile grew slightly and he looked down at Logan. “He does have a heart, I feel it beating every time I touch him.”

“Lucky for you,” Logan grunted, just make sure it doesn’t stop when he gets angry.”

“Alright, enough of that,” Declan gently slapped Logan’s shoulder. We’re all done with morning milking, but the vet’s coming out to do pregnancy checks and I figured you’d love helping with that.”

“It’s the threat of getting trampled that makes it so exhilarating,” Gale laughed.

“Jut make sure not to get yourself trampled of Lucas will have my balls,” Declan winked. “Hey Aaron,” he called, turning towards the barn. “Come out here, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

Gale looked down at Logan, who was still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “So, you got Lucas to fall in love with you?”

“Don’t ask me how I did it, it just happened,” Gale shrugged. 

“All good for you, and good for him I guess,” Logan sighed. “He’s needed someone like you in his life. Though, it doesn’t change what he’s done to others.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Gale replied, stepping towards Logan and leaning down to kiss his fore head. “But I will make sure he never touches another person like that again.”

Logan’s eyes softened and he looked towards the barn. “Just keep yourself from getting hurt today.”

“I have been around cows before,” Gale reminded. 

“It’s not the cows you need to watch out for.”

Gale turned his head to look where Logan was looking to see Declan holding a teenage boy by the collar of his shirt. He was dragging the boy towards Gale and the boy was trying very hard to get away from him. 

“Gale, this is my nephew, Aaron,” Declan told Gale, shoving the boy forward. “He got himself in a bit of trouble with the police and his punishment is working on the farm for a few months. I give him jobs and he runs off and doesn’t do them, so he gets a babysitter now. I’m leaving him in your charge for the day so don’t be afraid to smack him around to get him to do things for you.”

“I’m not taking orders from a fucking slave,” Aaron growled. 

“Watch your language,” Declan snapped. “You will treat Gale with respect and you will do what he says.”

Aaron jerked away from his uncle and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Gale. Before another word could be said a beat up old Jeep pulled into the driveway. Two vets climbed out of the vehicle, waving to Declan as they headed for the barn. 

Declan put Gale and Aaron in charge of hearing the cows one at a time down the chute to where the stocks were so the vet could check them. Aaron wasn’t exactly helpful until a cow nearly ran him over and he actually had to start paying attention so he wouldn’t get killed. It took them three hours to get through the two-hundred and fifty cows, leaving Gale exhausted and sore. It had been a long time since he had wrangled cows and his muscles were badly out of shape. 

Through all that, Gale still volunteered himself and Aaron to get the barn ready for the next milking and take the tractor out to feed the cows in the fields. 

“I’m driving the damn tractor,” Aaron growled when Declan hinted that there would be a lot of heavy lifting. He climbed onto the machine before Gale or Declan could say anything more and started growling when the tractor wouldn’t turn over. 

“It’s not going to start with you cursing at it,” Declan told Aaron, receiving a glaring look from his nephew. 

“Belt slipped?” Gale asked, lifting the compartment that housed the engine. 

“That’s usually what it is,” Declan replied. 

Gale nodded. His family had and old tractor like this at home and the damn belt always slipped off when it sat for a while. Declan grabbed a flashlight that was sitting on a stump and flashed it into the engine. Gale easily found the belt and reached in to pull it onto the wheel.

“Hey,” Declan snapped, causing Gale’s head to snap up. Declan slapped his nephew over the head and pointed a finger at him. “Stop playing with he damn key, you’re going to take Gale’s head off.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Gale turned his attention back to the belt, stretching it over the wheel and settling it into the grove it was supposed to be in. It was loose, probably stretched out from wear, but it would still work until Declan changed it; which would probably be when it snapped. He tested the belt to make sure it wouldn’t slip when the tractor turned over.”

“It should be good now…”

Before Gale got the last word out the tractor started up and the belt he had been handling yanked his hand towards the next cog. Gale let it go and tried to pull away, but the cog had caught his knuckle and suddenly pain and the cracking of bones was all Gale could feel and hear. When the cog released his hand, Gale managed to jerk it out before his fingers could get caught again. 

He stumbled back and caught a glimpse of Declan yanking his nephew off the tractor. Someone hurried up to his side and took Gale’s arm, helping him to a rusted lawn chair. Gale fell into the chair, his body shaking from adrenaline and pain. 

“Someone call an ambulance,” Logan directed to someone over Gale’s head as he wrapped a clean towel around Gale’s hand. 

“God dammit, Lucas is going to fucking kill me,” Declan growled, dragging his nephew towards the barn. He shoved the boy inside and yelled something to someone.

Gale looked into Logan’s quiet eyes as Logan tried to put pressure on the wound. “Is it bad?” Gale asked in a shaky voice. 

“Finger are swelling,” Logan answered. “You’ve got a couple broken bones.”

“So not that bad,” Gale joked weakly. 

“Paramedics are on there ay,” Declan told them when he came over. He looked down at Gale’s hand and cursed. “I called Dr. Enges too, he’s on his way to the hospital too. I guess that means I should call Lucas.”

“Well I would do it, but I think that would only freak him out more,” Gale replied. 

“I’m sorry, Gale, I should have taken those keys away from him.”

“You didn’t know he would do that,” Gale assured.

Declan shook his head guiltily and turned away to call Lucas.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and everything turned into a flurry of pain, people asking questions and doctors examining Gale’s hand to see how bad it really was. Dr. Enges did most of the explaining and assured Gale that he had found the best hand surgeon to fix him up. 

An x-ray of Gale’s hand showed that four of his fingers and knuckles had been broken. They were pretty clean breaks, but Gale was going to need surgery to put the bones back in place and keep them there. He was immediately prepped for surgery and rolled into the OR before he could ask if anyone had gotten ahold of Lucas. 

He woke some time later in a recovery room, his hand wrapped in layers of gauze he couldn’t seem to feel. A cute little nurse noticed he was awake and come over to him, asking him how he was doing. When he told her he couldn’t feel his hand she explained that they had given him a nerve block and it would wear off in a few hours. 

Gale nodded, looking down at his hand. “Is Lucas here?” 

“If that’s your master, then yes,” she nodded. I’ll take you up to your room and then I’ll grab him for you.”

“My room?” Gale whispered, still groggy.

“The doctors want to keep you for the night to make sure everything’s alright before they send you home.”

Gale hummed and relaxed onto the bed. Another nurse helped roll him to the room he would be staying in. They gave him the spot next to the window and another slave laid in the bed closest to the door. Once they got him set, the nurse placed the call button by his working hand and promised she would be right back. 

The salve in the bed next to him watched Gale for a moment before nodded and turning his head back to stare at the wall in front of him. Gale decided not to bother him and closed his eyes, breathing deep as he waited for Lucas. It wasn’t long before he heard the scuff of shoes on the floor. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Lucas’s devastated green eyes staring down at him as the nurse explained what had happened to Gale’s hand. Lucas’s eyes dropped to Gale’s wrapped hand and several emotions flashed through them.

“Don’t look there,” Gale said weakly, causing the nurse to cut off her sentence. “Look into my eyes instead.” Gale waited for Lucas’s eyes to meet his before he spoke again. “I’m going to be fine and this wasn’t anyone’s fault.” He lifted his good hand and beckoned Lucas forward.

Lucas circled around the bed, gently taking Gale’s hand and leaning down to kiss his lips. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,”

“Don’t worry about that,” Gale breathed, kissing Lucas’s lips again. 

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” The nurse told them. “Just buzz me if you need me.” She pulled the curtain around Gale’s bed before she left, giving them privacy from the other man in the room. 

“I tried to get you a private room, but they didn’t have any,” Lucas told him, his eyes sliding to Gale’s hand. “Elsea’s going to freak out when she sees you.”

“Just explain to her what happened and she’ll be fine.”

“I could kill Declan’s nephew,” Lucas growled. 

“That’s not going to solve anything,” Gale replied, sliding his fingers over Lucas’s cheek. “Stop worrying about me, I’ll be fine.”

“I always worry about you,” Lucas whispered, his voice cracking. “Sometimes I feel like all this is a dream and I’m going to wake up one day and you’ll be gone.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Gale assured, brushing his lips over Lucas’s lips. “Come lay with me?”

Lucas smiled softly and slid off his shoes. He helped Gale move to a comfier position and joined him in the small bed. 

“Can’t feel my other hand,” Gale mumbled when he tried to slide his arm around Lucas’s waist. “They gave me a nerve block.”

“I guess that means I’ll have to do all the work in bed for a few days,” Lucas chuckled. 

Gale hummed, rubbing his nose over Lucas’s cheek. “How was your meeting with the lawyers.”

“Surprisingly productive,” Lucas said in surprise. “Their lawyers did a lot more investigating then I thought they would. Turns out his company has been loosing investors ever since my father was put into jail and they are on the verge of bankruptcy. My mother, who doesn’t believe that such a thing is real has been spending money left and right and is currently thousands of dollars in debt. To try to save himself, my father tried to convince some of his business partners to start forging checks in my name again. Fortunately for me, those men were smarter then my father and refused. Most of them were even threatening to jump ship if no one could come up with a solution. That was why my father went after me. He was hoping he could guilt me into supporting his company and paying off my mother’s debt.

“As you know I’ve been putting money into her account, but only enough for food and to pay the build on the house, nothing more. Since a lot of what my father did before is still being investigated, my father hoped to turn the media on my by slandering my name so he could get away with paying off a few unsavory jail mates to help him get money.”

“Which ended up not working out?” Gale asked, pressing closer to Lucas.

“It did, but no one told my father where the money was coming from. For a while people assumed it was drug money, when it was in fact counterfeit. My father was using it to pay off some of the guards and when one of them tried to use it, they got caught. He had to tell them where he got it and they did a raid on my father’s cell. They found thousands of counterfeit dollars in his cell, and several other inmate’s cells.”

“Sounds like your father just keeps digging himself into a deeper hole.”

“And the court it starting to burry him with the dirt. This is going to elongate his sentence and I am no loner responsible for my mother. It’s going to be a bit of a shit storm when word gets out to the press, but I’ll handle it. At least I’ll be done with it now.”

Gale nodded, feeling a little sad for Lucas. Twice his father had tried to destroy him and his own mother had helped drag him down. No child should have to deal with parents like that. Then again, the same could be said for Gale and his father. 

“I called Eden and asked him to bring Elsea to Raf’s,” Lucas whispered, kissing Gale’s lips. “After they release you tomorrow, we’ll head there for a few days and spend some time planning out our house.”

“Good,” Gale whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer to Lucas. 

Lucas hummed, curling his fingers around the gown Gale wore. “I love you, Gale.”

“Love you too, baby.”


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being just a short little thing, but I wanted to add it. 
> 
> I know I promised this last chapter weeks ago, but I had a mare loose her baby two weeks ago and last weekend I had a mare die after giving birth, so I've been playing mom to an orphan foal. Luckily for me breeding season is over until September for me. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read and commented on this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I promise I'm working on the last part of this series as I write this. I'm hoping to get those three short stories posted soon.

“Papa’s gone be mad at you,” Elsea chided as she hopped over a puddle. “He said you were supposed to stay in the house and rest.”

“Papa will understand,” Gale replied, following slowly being his daughter. It still hurt to walk to fast, so he took his time walking over the travelled driveway. “He needs to understand that I can’t stay cooped up in the house forever.”

“Uncle Fallon thinks so,“ Elsea pointed out.

“Uncle Fallon is acting like I just dies,” Gale huffed. 

“He called you a bad word,” Elsea giggled. “Uncle Raf had to put him in time out.”

Gale rolled his eyes. The ‘bad’ word Elsea was referring to was idiot. Thankfully she had been upstairs when Fallon called Gale all the other expletives he knew. If Fallon had his way, Gale would be locked in a padded room and never let out again. 

“Wait for me before you cross the road,” Gale called. 

Elsea stopped at the end of Raf’s driveway and turned, holding out her hand to Gale. Gale took it and together they crossed the vacant street. 

“Do you thing uncle Fallon already called Papa to tell him you’re outside?” Elsea asked once they reached the other side of the road.

Gale didn’t need to answer, because Lucas was already walking towards them, phone in his hand. 

“What are you doing out of the house?” Lucas demanded once he reached them. “You could have fallen or ran into something.”

“I didn’t loose my coordination when I broke my hand,” Gale grumbled. It was only half true. He had to wear a sling and keep his arm completely steady, which threw off his balance a little. He looked into Lucas’s emerald eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. “I just needed to get out of the house. Elsea and I wanted to check out your progress.”

“Roy and I have mapped out the area we want clear and we’re just marking the last of the trees. We both agreed to use the lumber for paddock fencing and for the barn,“ Lucas explained, taking Gale’s hand. 

Elsea picked her way towards the marked area while Lucas and Gale followed along. Lucas kept a hold on Gale’s good arm, guiding him around any roots or trees he could bump into. Roy, their architect, was marking the last of the trees. He waved to Gale and headed towards them. 

“Good to see you again, Gale. Feeling better?”

“It’s slowly getting better,” Gale replied, shaking the man’s left hand when he offered it. 

“Where is my room going to be?” Elsea asked, looking around at the trees.

“I’m glad you asked,” Roy told her with a smile. “Because I need your help designing it. Let me show you where it’ll be.” He held out a hand to Elsea and she took it immediately, skipping along next to the man. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to be out here,” Lucas asked, turning to look at Gale.

Gale smiled softly and bent to kiss Lucas. “I’m fine, I just needed a little air, that’s all.”

Lucas nodded grudgingly and led Gale further into the forrest. Most of the shrubs and underbrush had been cleared away and the loggers would clear the rest of the area when they came tomorrow. Lucas pointed out where the barn and paddock would go, along with the pool and Elsea’s play area. They had sat with Roy two days ago and gotten a rough sketch of the house, something Roy assured them would change when they started building. For now, Lucas, Gale, and Elsea were guests in Raf’s home. By next week they would be heading back to their apartment in the city to start packing and putting things in storage. 

Lucas was sure the apartment would sell before they broke ground not he house and Raf assured them that they were welcome to stay for as long as they needed. Everything had gone quiet from Lucas’s father, the new accusations and evidence taking up most of the man’s time. Lucas still had several more court dates, but no one seemed to be blaming him for anything these days. He even seemed to be enjoying his new job, though it kept him at work late, since most of the old programming had to be deleted and started again. 

Gale woke more then once to Lucas sitting in bed, laptop on his lap, his hand unconsciously reaching out to stroke Gale’s hair as he typed. It was a welcome comfort to Gale the first few nights he had been home, considering the pain in his hand was so bad he could hardly sleep at all. Most nights he ended up dozing on the couch because it was more comfortable. No matter where he fell asleep, Lucas always stayed with him.

“Eden, Cade, and Jace are coming to dinner tonight,” Lucas told him as they made their way back to Elsea and Roy.

“It is an intervention to try and convince Eden to move out here with us?” Gale joked. 

“No,” Lucas chuckled, “just a get together that’s all. I don’t think Eden would ever move out of his hotel. But he is always welcome to stay with us.”

“You and I are going to have a lot of get togethers in our new house aren’t we?”

“A few at the beginning,” Lucas shrugged apologetically. “After that it’ll be Raf, Fallon, and Ari dropping in whenever they want. And of course Hanna’s going to bring over food all the time.”

“That’s fine with me,” Gale whispered, taking Lucas’s chin and kissing his lips. “So long as it’s our home at the end of the day.”

“You’re always going to be my home,” Lucas breathed. 

~~~  
Gale leaned back in his chair at the dinner table, allowing Lucas to fix his plate without a fuss like he promised. Raf and Eden were bickering about horses, while Cade gleefully reached across the table and stole pieces of steak of Fallon’s plate, while Hannah and Elsea scolded all of them for their horrible table manners. Overall I was a joyful evening with friends. 

“So,” Eden said once Raf ended his rant on which horse shoes are better, “summer is coming. Do we have any idea where we want to go for vacation?”

“Disney,” Elsea piped up, causing everyone to chuckle.

“Actually, I like that idea,” Cade said. “I’ve never been to Disney.”

“If we’re going to go to Disney we should do it in the fall when there aren’t so many people there,” Lucas replied matter of factly. “Besides, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get time off my new job this summer.”

“Please,” Raf waved a hand, “all those guys take the summer off. You’ll have plenty of free time and we all know you can bring your work with you and work on it whenever you want. Since we’ve decided to wait on Disney, why don’t we spend a week at my house in Virginia.”

“When did you buy a house in Virginia?” Eden asked surprised. 

“The last time Fallon, Ari, and I went down there. We stayed in a cute five bedroom Victorian house on the Chesapeake Bay. When I went to turn in the keys the woman told me it was for sale so I bought it.”

“Dot, dot, dot, when Fallon mentioned that it would be really nice to have a vacation house like that,” Ari added. 

Eden snickered and leaned towards Fallon. “Dogs, cats, chickens, what is he going to buy you next?”

“It’s a secret,” Fallon replied, stabbing at a piece of steak.

Gale huffed a laugh when Eden started needling Fallon, cocking his head when he felt a hand touch his thigh. 

“Do you need anything else?” Lucas asked, squeezing Gale’s leg. 

“I’m good,” Gale whispered, kissing Lucas’s lips. “Thank you.”

Lucas smiled and pressed another kiss to Gale’s lips before returning to his food.

Gale grinned and picked up his fork, enjoying one of many dinners with his friends and family.


End file.
